SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: UN NUEVO LEGADO
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: BV, secuela de Sobreviviendo Juntos. Bulma y Vegeta han estado separados por diez años después de ser esclavizados por Freezer. Encontrarán el camino de regreso? O una nueva amenaza destruirá sus posibilidades antes de que puedan reunirse? Un fic de LGV.
1. Prólogo

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: UN NUEVO LEGADO**

(_Surviving Together: A New Legacy_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

**Nota rápida de LGV**: Bien, hola de nuevo. Aquí está la secuela de Sobreviviendo Juntos como lo prometí. Sé que ha pasado una semana pero he estado muy ocupada! Bien, de cualquier forma este es el prólogo a la segunda parte, así que la verdadera historia será en el próximo capítulo. Realmente no necesito dar un sumario, porque creo que habla por sí mismo…

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Prólogo

------

Quien hubiese pensado que aún pudieses invadir mis sueños después de diez años? Sí, entiendo que tuve cierta atadura 'emocional' a ti, pero plagarme tanto tiempo? Cada noche cierro los ojos y te veo. Aún puedo escuchar tu suave respiración, cuando te acostabas junto a mí. Tu profundo cabello azul sobre mi rostro, el aroma de tu intoxicante esencia lavanda. Quiero matarme por semejantes sueños eróticos, ver, sentir y olerte conmigo, y luego despertar solo y vacío. Tú hiciste esto mujer. Me destruiste, al príncipe Saiyajín, el ser más poderoso en el universo, destruido por una mujer.

Meses después que te fuiste continué pensando infinitamente en ti. Freezer por supuesto llegó y me acusó del asesinato de Zarbon, y me dio la golpiza de toda mi vida por eso. Un día después descubrió que Zarra también se había ido. Me dijo que estaba 'en apuros', y fue tan amable como para _permitirme_ usar un tanque de recuperación para recuperarme. Todo esto por ti. Intento negar la verdad, la verdad de que no me dejaste, mis sueños, mis pensamientos, mi vida sexual. Pudiste corromper eso. Diez años desde que he estado con una mujer. Ninguna mujer me ha excitado como pudiste tú con el roce más leve de un dedo, o la mirada más suave de afecto. Verdaderamente me has derrotado mujer. Me has marcado más permanente y profundo de lo que Freezer pudo. Te has vuelto una parte de mí que no puedo eliminar; me hiciste _sentir_.

Tú, de quien no tengo conocimiento definido, no tengo idea de cuál fue tu destino o qué tipo de vida planeaste. Por mucho tiempo creí que estarías desde muerta hasta casada. Esa idea la encuentro más enfermante que cualquier otra, la idea de que mientras fuiste una parte de mi, yo no sea más una parte de ti. Que encontraste otro, que mi regalo de libertad para ti, te dio nada más que libertad de mí. Después de esta idea las emociones que niego plagaron mi mente. Recuerdo todas las cosas que te hice. Desde los insultos y gritos a cuando yo… Todo, me pregunto cómo pudiste sentir por mi, cuando no fui nada más que una parte de las circunstancias.

Ahora sé que si la situación hubiese sido diferente, nunca habrías venido a mí voluntariamente, de eso estoy seguro. Te usé. Te _seduje_ en mi cama sin darme cuenta. Te hice sentir que podías confiar e ir con ninguno otro sino a mí; como si fuera tu única opción. Te acorralé en un rincón y te forcé a sentir lo que yo quería. Te engañé al creer que compartimos algo. El único problema es que también me engañé. Porque fue después de todos esos 'sentimientos' que finalmente llegué a aceptar a verdad, sabía lo que te pasó.

En todos los diez años que has estado fuera de mi vida, sólo te sentí una vez, la última vez que sentí algo. Meses después que te fuiste, estaba en la tranquilidad de mi habitación. Dormido en la cama que compartimos, cuando sentí una punzada en mi pecho. Fue un dolor que se volvió lo fuerte suficiente para traer gemidos a mi garganta mientras mi cuerpo convulsionaba en agonía. No pude entender entonces lo que fue, pero justo antes de que el dolor subsidiara, lo escuché. Tú, llamaste por mi, otra vez, y otra y otra vez. Fue entonces que lo supe; fracasé. Agonía y necesidad así de inmensa sólo podría ser por tu muerte. Supe que las cosas nunca serían las mismas para mí. Porque ese fue el peor dolor que he sufrido en toda mi vida. Fue el dolor que me cambió.

Yo crují, la idea que estuvieras muerta porque no pude protegerte, porque no pude ser lo fuerte suficiente, pero mayormente porque te preocupaste por mí. Fue en ese momento; ante esa idea que todo mi cuerpo se encendió, sentí una furia y rabia como ninguna otra que me envolvió con la necesidad de hacer nada sino matar a aquellos que me oprimieron. Volé atravesando las paredes de la nave sin pensar, directo a _su_ trono. Estuve ante él. Con toda la energía, todo el poder que he necesitado; por el que luché conseguir ante mis dedos. Finalmente lo había alcanzado, ascendí a mi derecho de nacimiento; sabía que era un Súper Saiyajín. Finalmente pude derrotar al que me mantuvo atado por tanto tiempo, el que me hizo exterminar sin opción, quien te alejó, a la única persona por la que he sentido, de mí.

Eso pudo haber sido lo más terrorífico de todo. Mi meta de vengar a mi pueblo y tomar mi lugar como el supremo gobernante del universo de repente no significó nada para mí. Fuiste sólo tú. Fuiste todo lo que pude ver en mi enceguecida rabia.

Fue entonces que finalmente sentí el poder y el éxito por primera vez en mi vida. No porque derroté a ese animal, sino porque hice lo que esperabas. Lo detuve de esclavizar a otro niño de ocho años para entrenar y volver despiadado. Lo detuve de tomar una _niña_ de dieciséis años y hacerla una esclava sexual. De repente tuve una verdadera meta. Un deseo que fue desinteresado, entonces fue que gané. Pero ganar qué?

Con los años me di cuenta que fue algo sin significado. Sí, tenía todo el imperio de Freezer en mis dedos; tuve todo el poder por el que un ser podría esperar. Goberné con terror. Ningún hombre sino los pocos cercanos a mí fueron lo privilegiados suficiente para escuchar mi nombre. La gente sólo me conoce como Rey, Emperador, Alteza, sólo títulos de respeto y admiración que un ser con mi poder merece. En un instante me volví leyenda, abrazando el poder y respeto de billones. Pero de alguna forma no fue suficiente, estaba solo, y todo fue tu culpa. Me dejaste con un vacío que nunca llené. Me dejaste con emociones que no pude manejar y por ende odié. Verdaderamente me destruiste mujer, y por eso nunca me desharé de ti.

------

Qué puedo decir? Lo he logrado en diez años. Diez años sin ti. Tú. Siendo el hombre que me salvó, siendo el hombre que he intentado olvidar por los últimos diez años pero a _ti_, nunca pude. Qué puedo decir? Sentí fuerte; destellaste sentimientos en las profundidades de mi alma que nunca pensé posible. Ningún hombre ha hecho eso por mí. Lo más a lo que han sido dignos fue un beso, y aún así no tuvo la llama que pudiste encender en mi. No, fui condenada a estar con sólo un hombre, tuve la mejor primera vez, y nada más sería digno. Serías el único hombre que pudiera amar, el único hombre con el que podría pasar una eternidad, el único hombre al que pude entregarme completamente. _Tú_. Del que no tengo conocimiento si vive o murió, sufriendo o complacido, pensando en mi u olvidándome. Me gustaría creer que aún estás vivo. Que aún cruzo por tu mente de vez en cuando, que algún día vendrás y me verás de nuevo. Algún día estar conmigo otra vez, en casa, con tu familia.

Debo decir que nunca esperé ser bendecida con una nueva vida, vivir en Merigh, y otra vez tener un hogar. Nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente a Zarra por traerme aquí. Fue como un nuevo comienzo para mí. El planeta se asemeja a la Tierra a un grado casi idéntico. Tenía toda la belleza de la Tierra y he amado cada minuto viviendo aquí. Las personas también son maravillosas. Casi parecen humanos excepto que algunos de sus colores son un poco diferentes. Nos recibieron a Zarra y a mí sin preguntar. No necesitaron saber de dónde veníamos o por qué necesitábamos escondernos, pero dijeron que sólo podían ver la pureza en nuestros corazones y eso fue todo lo que necesitaron saber.

Tuvimos vidas nuevas y nuevos nombres. Zarra y yo quisimos mantener bajos perfiles; la simple opción de ser encontradas por Freezer fue razón suficiente para cambiar mi nombre. Les dije a todos que mi nombre era Bra. Siempre fui parcial al nombre por alguna razón; si tuviera una hija siempre pensé que sería mi primera opción. Zarra les dijo a todos que era Arraz. Pensé un poco obvio sólo reversar su nombre, pero dijo que le gustaba el sonido así que nunca discutí con ella. Zarra y yo nos volvimos como hermanas con el tiempo que pasamos juntas. Me enseñó tantas cosas como cómo usar puntos de presión, y me he vuelto muy letal con una daga. Por supuesto nada que pudiera hacer para agradecerle podría igualar cómo me ayudó en el momento que más necesité a alguien. Cuando descubrí la verdad, la verdad de que me habías dado un regalo antes de irme; uno que he amado más que a la vida misma.

Cómo pude haber sabido que esperaba tu hijo cuando me fui? De repente me volví una madre soltera de diecisiete años de un medio Saiyajín, aunque muy guapo, muy joven. Zarra temió por mí cuando lo descubrió, me sentó en un punto y me pidió considerar terminar el embarazo.

No creía que pudiera sobrevivir a un embarazo Saiyajín. Por supuesto me rehusé, entendí sus preocupaciones, pero cómo podría matar al niño que creé contigo? Cómo podría matar todo lo que me quedó de ti?

Por supuesto, probablemente pude haberte matado por eso cuando llegó el momento para dar a luz. Pasé por veintitrés horas de exhaustiva labor para dar a luz a _nuestro_ hijo, Trunks. Ya era mucho más fuerte que yo, e iba a asegurarse de no salir hasta que estuviera bien y listo. Ya tanto como tú, a su manera o de ninguna forma. Admitiré, que fue la única vez que me derrumbé, en esa última hora cuando pensé que no iba a lograrlo, que mi propia carne y sangre pudiera vencerme, fue entonces y sólo entonces en todos los diez años sin ti que tu nombre salió de mis labios; llamé por ti. Te quise a mi lado. Tomando mi mano, ayudándome durante esto. Por supuesto después tuve que reír, sabiendo muy bien que si estuvieras aquí en el momento no habrías estado en esa habitación ni por todo el poder en el universo.

Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que lo tuve en mis brazos. Esos grandes ojos azules, ese suave rizo de cabello lavanda y esa peluda cola marrón. Para ser honesta eso produjo una lágrima en mi ojo cuando la vi. Me recordó a ti, y sólo me hizo extrañarte más. Pero nunca me equivoqué, estuve agradecida por ese niño. Trajo una alegría a mi vida como ninguna otra que haya sentido. Él era _nuestro_, y lo amo con cada parte de mí. Por supuesto la cola tuvo que irse. Habría causado muchas preguntas que no quería responder. Zarra estuvo de acuerdo y usó su daga para hacer el corte. Se lo habría pedido al doctor, pero aún estaba en shock por tener cola. Pensó que debí haberme acostado con un mono, poco sabía.

La vida continuó. Hice amigos, y comencé una carrera como técnica científica para el planeta. Se sintió maravilloso regresar a algo que amé tanto cuando estuve en casa, mi hogar natal. Cuando los años pasaron logré ascender a jefe científica después de proveer a la gente con algunos inventos personales que trajo increíble crecimiento y prestigio al planeta. Como resultado de mi nueva posición me acerqué al Rey del planeta, el Rey Venril. Era un hombre maravilloso, verdaderamente noble y preocupado. Era altamente respetado en el planeta. Sin embargo igual que yo sufrió el destino de la vida sin amor, estaba sin pareja como yo. Su esposa había muerto un año antes de que yo llegara y lo dejó sin un heredero. Nos volvimos cercanos en nuestra mutua miseria. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, y fue lo amable suficiente para ponerse a entrenarme para utilizar mi ki. Me enseñó a volar y a usar rayos de energía. Nunca me volví así de impresionante, pero tuve un motivo interior para aprender.

Trunks apenas tenía cinco años cuando sus poderes Saiyajín crecieron como para ignorar. Lo llevé conmigo a mi laboratorio de ciencia un día para que pudiera observar la prueba de un nuevo rayo en el que había trabajado el departamento. Nunca olvidaré el temor que se disparó por mi espina cuando escuché que chispas comenzaban a volar. Todos sabíamos lo que ese sonido significaba, sabíamos que venía, sólo eran segundos antes de que toda la máquina se encendiera en una explosión que hubiese consumido toda la sala y matado a todos, pero nunca pasó. Trunks lo detuvo. Observé completamente incrédula cuando _nuestro _hijo de cinco años tuvo más energía envolviendo su cuerpo de lo que hubiese soñado en toda mi vida. Se disparó en el aire y con un cegador rayo de ki hizo humo todo el aparato antes de que pudiera lastimar a una simple persona! Nunca olvidaré la mirada en su rostro cuando volé a atraparlo en mis brazos, cuando estuvo por desmayarse del cansancio. Él me sonrió como nunca lo había visto antes, era como si hubiese encontrado su llamado o apagado una suprimida urgencia dentro de él. Fue entonces que supe que no tenía elección.

Tenía que ser entrenado. El niño era mitad Saiyajín e ignorar su poder sería perjudicial. Le enseñé como el Rey Venril me había enseñado durante los últimos tres años de mi vida. Naturalmente Trunks me superaba a cada giro, pero no me importó. De hecho, realmente me ayudó a hacerme más fuerte. Fue casi como si estuviéramos entrenándonos. Los instintos de Trunks eran impresionantes por decir lo menos; gradualmente formó su propia técnica con los años. Simplemente comencé con controlar su ki, y a volar como yo. Fue más allá que yo. Siempre me sentí un poco triste de que no hubiese nadie en el planeta cercano a su fuerza para hacerlo un digno oponente. Pero llegué a una solución para eso. Pensé que grandemente lo retaría si pudiera crear una máquina que hiciera más fuerte la gravedad del planeta. Me tomó seis meses, pero logré crear una pequeña máquina afuera de la casa que realizó esa tarea. Se la di a Trunks para su séptimo cumpleaños. Ahora es casi imposible alejarlo de ella, aunque nunca me arrepentiría de darle la oportunidad para aprovechar su poder.

Sin embargo tengo un arrepentimiento que admito tener a regañadientes al criar a _nuestro _hijo. Está en el recuerdo tuyo, o falta de uno más apropiadamente. Nunca pude lograr hablar de ti sin derrumbarme. Pero cómo podría? Cómo podría explicarle a nuestro hijo que tú y yo fuimos esclavos y estuvimos unidos en la voluntad para sobrevivir a los horrores con los que tuvimos que tratar? Cómo podría explicar lo que hiciste por mí? Con pena admito, le he dicho cerca a nada de ti, no tiene idea de su herencia, o comprensión de por qué es ridículamente más fuerte que yo. Pero qué verdad podría decirle? No sé nada de tu vida desde que me fui. Bueno, nada además del hecho de que en toda probabilidad ya me has dejado.

Nunca olvidaré el día que escuché las noticias. Estaba cuidando a Trunks cuando Zarra llegó a casa. Había escuchado a través de inteligencia planetaria que el imperio de Freezer había colapsado. Que había sido asesinado y su territorio había caído bajo un nuevo mando. En diez años todo lo que he sabido de este hombre es que tiene numerosos títulos, Rey, Emperador, Líder, Alteza y una cantidad de otros nombres ególatras. Mantiene un perfil que no es más detallado que una silueta. Trabaja directamente con sólo un puñado de personas, y todo su trabajo sucio es hecho por fuentes externas. Pero en verdad nadie sabe exactamente de dónde viene o quién es porque después que mató a Freezer mató a todos los que trabajaban para él, quienes posiblemente pudieron haberlo conocido. Así es como sé que estás muerto, la última purga. Cada uno de los hombres de Freezer compartió su destino. Todos.

Creo que en algún lugar en mi corazón había esperado que el hombre que mató a Freezer fueras tú. Que ascendiste como lo prometiste, y acabaste con ese idiota sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero supongo que sólo fue un sueño, eras tan joven cuando me fui, tenías tanto potencial. Trae una lágrima a mi ojo cada vez que pienso en lo destruido que estabas. El destrozado hombre que eras. Tu juventud te fue robada, tu pueblo, tu orgullo, tu libertad, y luego nosotros. La familia que nunca supiste que existía. Siempre esperé que si hubieses sabido nos habrías aceptado, querido. Pero supongo que todo sólo fue un sueño. Un sueño por el que esperaría una eternidad para ver cumplido, porque la verdad es que por el corto tiempo que estuvimos juntos, has dejado una huella en mi corazón para toda una eternidad.

------

"Emperador Cooler." El guardia se agachó cuando entró al salón del trono del hombre.

"Qué noticias me traes?" El vengativo hermano de Freezer giró su cabeza levemente para mirar al temeroso soldado.

"Su armada está posicionada para el ataque en Merigh. Los soldados esperan sus órdenes, Señor." Explicó el hombre respetuosamente.

"Y qué noticia hay de nuestro querido 'Rey' mono?" dijo Cooler suavemente, su voz goteaba con sarcasmo.

El tímido guardia tragó antes de hablar. "Su más cercana armada está estacionada en Dianor. Les tomará al menos cinco horas llegar a Merigh, y para entonces nuestras fuerzas se habrán ocupado del planeta."

"Excelente." Cooler sonrió. "Entonces dile a las tropas prepararse para su ataque. Quiero que esta misión salga perfecta." Cooler asintió para que el hombre saliera mientras sus pensamientos se movían hacia la batalla por venir. 'Pronto Vegeta, este es el último planeta que necesito antes de estar listo para ti. Pronto pagarás por la muerte de mi hermano.'

------

**Nota de LGV**: Bien, espero que pudieran continuar, escribí en las perspectivas de Bulma y Vegeta una especie de torrente de conciencias, para que puedan tener una prueba de lo que pasó en los diez años desde cada uno de sus puntos de vista, y luego como una pequeña muestra al final tienen una pequeña prueba de lo que está por venir. En el próximo capítulo el complot realmente comienza cuando sabemos más de la guerra que se está preparando entre Vegeta y Cooler, y exactamente qué tiene que ver Merigh (el nuevo hogar de Bulma) en todo eso. Oh, no puedo esperar! Como todos ustedes están esperando por un capítulo verdadero intentaré publicar uno más pronto que este, dependiendo de los reviews por supuesto.

**Nota de Inu**: Hola, hola!!!... Muy contenta de estar de nuevo con ustedes y traerles la segunda parte de esta interesante trilogía… Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo y el interés, sé que muchos esperan con ansias esta continuación así que decidí publicarla lo más pronto posible para complacerlos, espero que igualmente sea de su agrado y que la disfruten al máximo… De verdad, vale la pena… Cuídense mucho y hasta el próximo capítulo!!!


	2. La Llegada

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: UN NUEVO LEGADO**

(_Surviving Together: A New Legacy_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 2 - La Llegada

------

"Envió por mi, mi Rey." Bulma se inclinó formalmente cuando encontró al Rey Venril para una reunión. Aunque eran amigos, siempre era cuidadosa de mostrarle apropiado respeto en frente de otros.

"Me alegra que pudieras venir pronto, parece que tenemos que tomar una seria decisión." Explicó el Rey mientras dirigía a Bulma a su asiento en la mesa redonda de los más altos oficiales en el planeta.

"Sé que todos se estarán preguntando por qué he convocado esta reunión, así que no desperdiciaré su tiempo con formalidades." Comenzó Venril mientras tomaba asiento. "He estado en contacto con Lord Garock de la alta división de relaciones planetarias del Emperador. Parece que hemos sido presentados con la oportunidad para incluir a nuestro planeta en el Imperio del Rey."

Un inmediato alboroto se elevó dentro de los miembros tan pronto como las palabras dejaron la boca de Rey. "Estaremos renunciando a nuestra herencia y prestigio para volvernos nada más que un número genérico para un planeta!" Discutió un miembro mientras los otros comenzaban a lanzar sus propias opiniones.

"Pero el poder y los beneficios comerciales, nuestro planeta podría beneficiarse tanto de la alianza!"

"Pero qué hay de a lo que debemos renunciar! No nos reportaríamos más al Rey Venril, sino al Emperador mismo! Escuché que no es de fiar y no tiene lealtad!"

"Eso es todo lo que hay que decir, no tiene apoyo sustancial para respaldar esa demanda!" Gritó un miembro mientras estrellaba su mano en la mesa y se levantaba.

"Qué hay del apoyo militar! Realmente tenemos la opción de rechazarlo? La alianza es la fuerza más poderosa en el universo, si nos rehusamos ahora podríamos ser destruidos después!"

"Caballeros, si puedo." Interrumpió un viejo miembro del comité. "Creo que todos están haciendo las preguntas equivocadas. Lo que deberían querer saber es por qué el Líder de la Alianza Norte ha tomado un repentino interés en nuestro pequeño planeta? Estamos en las lejanas afueras del territorio norte, somos un pueblo pacífico que no es amenaza para él, y no ofrece atractivo militar, así que por qué el Supremo Líder nos quiere en su imperio?"

El grupo quedó en silencio mientras miraban a su Rey. "Qué es, Señor?" preguntó el anciano. "Qué es lo que quiere?"

Venril pausó un momento mientras miraba brevemente a Bulma, quien giró su cabeza preguntándose lo mismo. "Parece que nuestro prestigio tecnológico ha puesto a nuestro planeta en contienda para unirse a la alianza."

Hubo muchos susurros mientras el grupo asimilaba todo esto. "Qué en nuestra tecnología es tan crucial que querría que todo el planeta se uniera a la alianza?" El miembro continuó.

"Sí?" Gritó un miembro. "Qué no nos está diciendo?!"

El Rey ignoró el lloriqueo infantil mientras se giraba hacia Bulma. "Son muchas cosas, pero como una parte de nuestra alianza fui dado instrucciones de enviar nuestros genios científicos a trabajar para él."

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron, no podía creer que su 'amigo' realmente estuviera considerando usarla como una herramienta de negociación. "Lo siento, Señor." Ella intentó controlar su rabia. "Pero tengo un hijo, no puedo desarraigarlo por el capricho de un gobernador, incluso si es el líder de la alianza norte."

"Ahí lo tiene, no debemos unirnos!" objetó el anciano miembro. Luego el grupo continuó debatiendo esto mientras Bulma y Venril dejaban el grupo discretamente para continuar la conversación más en privado mientras se dirigían a su oficina.

"Con todo el debido respeto," Bulma se giró de inmediato, enojada mientras se cerraba la puerta. "Lo que estás ofreciendo es enviarme a las fauces del león completamente indefensa!"

"Bra, entiendo tus objeciones, pero por favor escúchame." Él intentó calmarla mientras ella tomaba asiento. "Hablé directamente con uno de los consejeros del Rey. Esta situación es más seria de lo que crees."

"Entonces explica." Bulma frunció sus ojos queriendo todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

Venril tomó un profundo respiro antes de comenzar a hablar. "El consejero del Emperador me informó que una guerra se está gestando entre la alianza norte del Rey y la alianza sur de Cooler."

"Cooler?" preguntó Bulma confundida.

"Sí, creo que mencionaste que alguna vez conociste a Freezer, correcto." Venril intentó explicar.

"Sí." Bulma asintió fríamente. "Qué hay de eso?"

"Cooler es el hermano de Freezer. Siempre controló el sector sur mientras Freezer controlaba el sector norte. Cuando supo de la muerte de su hermano inmediatamente quiso venganza, sin embargo no era lo fuerte suficiente en el momento para un ataque. Ha estado esperando el momento oportuno, fortaleciendo su armada y entrenando intensamente para algún día enfrentar al Rey y vengar la muerte de su hermano."

"Y qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?" preguntó Bulma sin realmente necesitar todo el drama.

"Por años la Alianza Norte ha estado absorbiendo planetas por poder, el Imperio Sur también ha estado absorbiendo por poder, pero más beneficiosamente por tecnología. Aparentemente la tecnología de Cooler ha sobrepasado aquella del antiguo imperio de Freezer."

"Entonces por qué 'su todopoderoso gobernador de la alianza norte' no va y mata a Cooler?" preguntó Bulma lo obvio.

"Cómo puedes matar a alguien al que no puedes llegar?" respondió Venril un poco exasperado.

"Entonces me dejas poner esto claro?" preguntó Bulma necesitando clarificar esto. "Se supone que debo ir a ayudar a crear armas y otro equipamiento _malo _para matar un grupo de personas inocentes que involuntariamente han sido tomados por el Imperio de Cooler?"

"No lo tomes tan ligeramente, Bra. Hay una guerra en progreso y nunca hay víctimas inocentes dentro de aquellos del lado de Cooler."

"Ahí es donde estás equivocado." Objetó Bulma. "Siempre hay inocentes."

Venril quedó en silencio. Sólo conocía una pequeña cantidad de su pasado, pero sabía que su planeta fue destruido y en algún punto fue una esclava. Imaginó que esta línea de argumento podría no trabajar a su favor. "Mira Bra." Él intentó calmarse. "Esta realmente es tu decisión. No puedo obligarte a ir, pero sabes lo que esta alianza hará por nuestro pueblo." Él odiaba tener que poner la carga en ella, pero sabía como Rey que no tenía opción.

"Lo consideraré." Dijo Bulma a regañadientes antes de levantarse y girar para irse a intentar averiguar qué demonios iba a hacer con todo esto.

------

Vegeta observaba por la ventana de su trono mientras su flotilla militar practicaba un simulacro de ataque en la atmósfera. Tomó algunas notas mentales para mejorar ciertos vínculos débiles y fortalecer algunas líneas abiertas. Él frunció cuando de mucho tiempo atrás había visto venir esto. Las batallas eran para ser peleadas desde la nave, no solamente con la fuerza bruta. Maldijo mientras pensaba en todo este poder que poseía pero que no podía usar con cobardes como Cooler que se escondía detrás de evasivas tecnológicas. Nunca pensó que tendría que detenerse tan bajo como para hacer un trato con un planeta por 'ayuda'. Hubiese preferido enviar una flota y decirles a sus científicos rendirse o morir, pero como necesitaba participación voluntaria en el asunto, su acercamiento normal no era una opción.

Fue sólo después de una extensa coerción por su consejero de más confianza, Garock, que aceptó la _pacífica _forma de tratar con el planeta. Él resopló ante la idea de tener que traer un grupo de débiles a _su_ planeta. Tomó el planeta Frost inmediatamente después de matar a Freezer y transformó el planeta en una rigurosa instalación de entrenamiento. Estaba dirigido sólo para que vinieran los más fuertes y fortalecieran su poder para transformarse en un ser de pelea élite del universo. Por supuesto siempre lejos de igualar a Vegeta, muchos eran dignos de un encuentro o dos. Era un lugar de guerra y violencia con pocas reglas. No era para un grupo de patéticos científicos que sufrirían con un corte de papel. 'Qué patética vida.' Pensó él cuando de repente escuchó la puerta abrirse.

"He llevado su propuesta al pueblo Merighiano, Señor, han aceptado enviar una respuesta mañana." Garock le informó al oscuro emperador mientras entraba con respeto.

"Asumo que explicaste la necesidad de esta unión?" preguntó Vegeta con su espalda hacia el hombre mientras continuaba mirando los ejercicios de entrenamiento.

"Sí, Señor." Asintió Garock.

"Y entienden que su departamento de ciencia debe mudarse para trabajar directamente desde aquí?" cuestionó Vegeta, quería asegurarse de que el hombre no cometiera errores.

"Sí, Señor, aunque pensé que podría estar interesado en saber que la tecnología del planeta parece ser producida predominantemente por el jefe científico del planeta. Parece que si aceptan sólo enviarían a la cabeza del departamento junto con un pequeño grupo de posiblemente diez o quince otros técnicos."

Vegeta levantó una ceja mientras se giraba para reconocer al hombre por primera vez. "Una persona?" Repitió él. 'Esto es muy beneficioso. Entre más pocas personas vengan aquí menos sospechoso será para Cooler, y menos molestias con qué tratar.' "Bien, ve que no seamos rechazados." Dijo Vegeta muy cambiado antes de indicarle a su asociado que lo dejara.

Vegeta sonrió mientras se giraba hacia el simulacro que estaba observando. 'Tu momento está llegando Cooler.' Pensó Vegeta triunfante con su clásica sonrisa. 'Te derrotaré, igual que a tu patético hermano.'

------

Bulma tomó un largo respiro antes de entrar al lugar que había llamado hogar por los últimos diez años. Ella suspiró mientras se sentaba. Le habían pedido regresar a una vida que tanto había intentado olvidar. Una vez más involucrándose con asesinato y purga y guerra; iba a regresar a la vida de la que había huido, sólo que ahora era peor. Tenía que considerar a su hijo. Cómo podría llevarlo a esa vida? Ella sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espina mientras pensaba en él siendo seducido por la misma vida que su padre alguna vez encontró atractiva. Hizo una mueca sabiendo que nunca podría perdonarse por dejarlo seguir esa vida.

"Mamá?" Ella escuchó una joven voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras se giraba para ver a su hijo unírsele en la sala. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Trunks un poco curioso de por qué había regresado tan pronto.

Bulma sonrió mientras invitaba al niño para unírsele en el sofá. "Necesitamos hablar." Comenzó ella calmadamente indicándole al niño sentarse al otro lado de ella.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó él sorprendido por la seriedad de su madre. "Pasa algo malo?"

"No." Bulma movió su cabeza tranquilamente. "Es sólo que he sido informada de un trato que nos afectará si es aceptado."

"A nosotros?" preguntó Trunks confundido. "Cómo nos afectaría? Es malo o algo?"

La expresión de Bulma se oscureció debatiendo cómo iba a decirle esto. "Trunks, el trato que le fue ofrecido a nuestro planeta es para la oportunidad de unirse a la Alianza Planetaria del Imperio Norte."

"Oh…" Trunks asintió con sólo una vaga comprensión de lo que eso significaba.

Bulma le sonrió a su hijo mientras se acercaba. "Como probablemente te estás preguntando por qué eso nos afecta, lo explicaré. Verás Trunks, a Merigh le pidieron unirse a la alianza por nuestros avances tecnológicos… Así que eso significa, si nos unimos a esta alianza como parte de mi posición, tendré que mudarme al planeta base del Emperador, donde tendré que trabajar. Tú, por supuesto, tendrás que ir también."

"Ir?" preguntó Trunks un poco sorprendido por lo repentino de todo esto. "Qué hay de la escuela? Qué hay de mi entrenamiento?"

Bulma frunció profundamente. "Me temo que tu escuela tendrá que ser descontinuada. Tu entrenamiento también."

Trunks cruzó sus brazos. "Mira mamá, con la escuela creo que puedo tratar, pero el entrenamiento? Vamos, es lo que más amo, y hago mejor!"

"Lo sé." Bulma asintió lamentada. "Pero tienes una opción, puedes decir no. Puedo rechazar la posición. No tenemos que unirnos a esta alianza."

Trunks movió su cabeza, mientras la miraba ofendido. "No soy tonto, mamá. Podría ser agradable, pero todos saben que la alianza planetaria es la coalición más poderosa en todo el universo. Ningún planeta es tonto como para rechazarla. No es justo para ti o para mi negarle a esas personas todos los beneficios por algunas inconveniencias."

Bulma sonrió ante el conocimiento de política de su hijo, y la consideración por el bien mayor. "Entonces entiendes a lo que estarás renunciando?"

Trunks asintió tristemente. "Por el bien del planeta, verdad?"

"Sí." Bulma sintió orgullo en el honor de su hijo. No era cualquier niño de nueve años que estaría dispuesto a sacrificar su vida de garantías para mudarse a la sangrienta capital del universo. "Bueno… supongo que como probablemente nos iremos pronto, mejor comienzas a – Trunks… Trunks, qué pasa?" preguntó Bulma cuando el rostro de su hijo se desvió de repente poniéndose de pie de un salto. "Qué pasa?" preguntó Bulma levantándose también.

Trunks tragó antes de hablar. "Tú… sentiste eso?" preguntó él con la más leve pizca de temor en su voz.

Bulma se paralizó un momento mientras imaginaba lo que era, y luego como un rayo de luz la golpeó. Sintió un poder como nada que hubiese experimentado antes. Se sintió como miles de ki viniendo hacia el planeta de una vez. "Trunks trae tus cosas." Le gritó ella apurada. "Necesitamos ir con Venril inmediatamente." Trunks obedeció instantáneamente mientras él y su madre agarraban lo que necesitaban y se elevaron en el aire.

------

"Cómo actuó Bra cuando le dijo?" preguntó Zarra con preocupación mientras se sentaba al otro lado del Rey en su oficina. Sabía de dónde había venido Bulma y la idea de que ahora fuese a ser enfrentada con regresar a ese mundo no podía haber sido fácil para ella por decir lo menos.

"Nada bien." Venril movió su cabeza. "Pero realmente no podía esperar menos."

"Entonces, asumo que le dijo 'no' de plano?" preguntó Zarra asumiendo la natural reacción de su amiga.

"No. Podría decir que quería, pero dijo que lo consideraría. Sólo temo que po--" el Rey Venril se paralizó levantándose de golpe cuando sintió una fuerza como ninguna otra correr por sus venas.

Segundos después, Zarra sintió el mismo poder y llegó a atenderse. "Esto… Esto… no puede ser! Quién… quién nos atacaría?" preguntó Zarra mientras se giraba hacia el visiblemente preocupado Rey.

"Yo… no sé." Venril movió su cabeza antes de alcanzar rápidamente para agarrar su intercomunicador. Él oprimió unos botones y luego llevó el controlador a sus labios. "General… Sí, también lo sentí… Sí… Sí… Quiero protegido a toda costa nuestra frontera… lo sé… lo sé… Sí, vea que se haga." Él bajó el controlador mientras miraba a su verde amiga. "Encuentra a Bra, y llévala al departamento de ciencia inmediatamente, quiero elevado el escudo del planeta para darnos más tiempo!"

"Sí!" Zarra asintió mientras se giraba para irse, pero tan pronto como lo hizo se topó directo con su amiga de cabello azul.

"Arraz!" dijo Bulma aliviada mientras abrazaba a su amiga. "Lo sentiste?"

"Sí." Ella asintió. "Necesitamos llevarte al laboratorio, y levantar una defensa ahora mismo."

"Cierto." Bulma asintió mientras miraba a su hijo. "Quédate aquí, sí?"

"No!" Trunks movió su cabeza. "No voy a dejar tu lado!" Dijo él muy protector.

Bulma frunció. "Trunks, no quiero que salgas last--"

"Lleva al niño contigo." Casi ordenó Venril mientras se acercaba al grupo. "Él es más protección de lo que una legión completa de mis hombres podría ofrecer. Déjalo ir contigo."

Bulma asintió reluctante sabiendo que realmente no tenían tiempo para esto. Entonces los tres se dirigieron al laboratorio de ciencia donde la mayoría de las cabezas ya estaban trabajando frenéticamente. Bulma de inmediato se apresuró al escudo planetario. Sólo había sido probado una vez y no todos los problemas estaban solucionados aún, pero su efectividad, incluso temporal, era digna de un segundo intento.

"Está listo, Euran?" preguntó Bulma a su asistente personal con quien había trabajado desde que le había sido dada la posición.

"Sí." Él asintió. "Necesitamos su código."

Bulma asintió mientras introducía su código de seguridad y luego Euran elevó el escudo. La máquina comenzó a sacudirse violentamente al principio, pero un rayo dorado se disparó en el espacio fuera de la atmósfera y lentamente se extendió sobre el planeta. Bulma observó preocupada su computador mientras la cubierta de energía rodeaba el planeta.

"Esto va a funcionar?" preguntó Zarra un poco pesimista.

"Esperemos que sí." Bulma esperó mientras observaba el escudo cerrarse alrededor de todo el planeta, lo cual fue afortunado para Merigh, porque cuando el segundo escudo se cerró, el planeta fue sacudido por un rayo de energía.

------

"Qué demonios quieres decir con que están siendo atacados!?" gritó Vegeta con furia en sus ojos.

"Hablé con el Rey del planeta, Señor." Garock trató de explicar. "Dijo que un estimado de mil hombres están a unos treinta minutos de la atmósfera del planeta."

Vegeta apretó sus puños. "Es Cooler. Nadie más es lo estúpido suficiente para atacar un planeta con el que estoy en negociación… Dónde está mi flota más cercana?"

"En Dianor, Señor. Está a cinco horas." Explicó Garock sabiendo muy bien que esto no lo complacería.

"Envíalos inmediatamente." Gruñó Vegeta.

"Ya me tomé la libertad, Señor." Dijo Garock.

Vegeta frunció sus ojos, pero conocía al hombre lo suficiente para confiar en su sabiduría e ignorar la acción como insurrección. "Dime Garock, cuál es la posibilidad de supervivencia de este planeta hasta que llegue la flota?" Preguntó Vegeta mientras se giraba y miraba al hombre acusadoramente.

"Bueno, Señor, los Merighianos tienen poder de pelea, y sé que su departamento de ciencia ha producido, por supuesto, algunas defensas que podrían ayudar a sus posibilidades--"

"Sobrevivirán?" preguntó Vegeta directamente, no necesitando todos los detalles.

"Nada es seguro Señor, pero si es Cooler como cree, podemos esperar que una gran parte de su población sea destruida para el momento que lleguen sus fuerzas." Explicó Garock honestamente.

Vegeta apretó sus puños mientras le daba la espalda al hombre. "Prepara mi nave."

Los ojos de Garock se abrieron. "Va… Va a ir personalmente, Señor?"

Vegeta giró sus ojos momentáneamente hacia el hombre tras él, y luego hacia adelante. "Sí, Garock… Cooler ha sido muy cuidadoso por años para no desafiarme abiertamente. Este es su primer acto de desafianza, y si conozco a Cooler, hará una aparición personal."

"Sí Señor." El hombre asintió. "Estará lista para usted." Garock asintió mientras salía del salón dejando al joven Rey prepararse para la primera guerra que la alianza iba a librar en milenios.

------

**Nota de LGV:** Nada de romance en este capítulo, eso es un poco rudo de mí, pero necesito mantener el complot! Bueno vamos a hablar del próximo capítulo. Tenemos a Cooler y a Vegeta dirigiéndose hacia Merigh, y creo que es obvio que Cooler llegó primero. Pero tendrá éxito en obtener lo que quiere? Habrá casualidades? Las fuerzas de Vegeta llegarán a tiempo? Oh, tantas cosas podrían pasar! Tendrán que esperar y ver!

------


	3. La Invasión

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: UN NUEVO LEGADO**

(_Surviving Together: A New Legacy_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 3 - La Invasión

------

"Mamá, estás bien?" preguntó Trunks después de ayudar a levantar a su madre luego que el rayo sacudiera toda la habitación.

"Estoy bien…" Dijo Bulma mientras se levantaba. "Qué fue eso?"

"Un maldito rayo!" Llamó Euran mientras les indicaba a todos mirar la consola y ver lo que él estaba mirando.

"No… puede ser!" Zarra sacudió su cabeza cuando vio la horrible criatura flotando en el espacio en frente de la flota. "Es Cooler!"

"No." Bulma movió su cabeza mientras cubría su boca para contenerse de gritar. 'No otra vez', fue todo lo que pudo pensar mientras observaba al lagarto crear otro rayo de ki en su mano.

"Cuántos más de esos podemos soportar?" Zarra miró suplicante a Bulma.

Bulma a cambio miró a Euran quien estaba realizando algunos cálculos en su computador. "Tal vez dos más si tenemos suerte. Ese primer rayo ya redujo el rayo al cincuenta por ciento!" Dijo él casi histérico. "Tenemos que salir de aquí! Seremos asesinados!"

"Qué hay de nuestro cañón láser?" Bulma agarró al hombre por los hombros tratando de calmarlo. "Tiene suficiente poder para golpear ese bastardo?"

El hombre la miró vaciamente, antes de regresar a la histeria. "Estás loca! Nos matará si lo atacamos!"

"Nos matará de todas formas, Euran! No podemos darnos por vencidos ahora!" discutió Bulma, enojada por la buena voluntad del hombre para ser derrotado.

"No… Necesitamos resistir otras cuatro horas." Ofreció el Rey Venril mientras se precipitaba en el laboratorio de ciencia para informar a todos de las noticias. "Le he notificado al Emperador del ataque de Cooler. Está enviando una flota mientras hablamos, pero necesitamos resistir hasta entonces."

"Entonces enciendan el cañón!" Bulma regresó a Euran mientras prácticamente halaba al hombre por su cuello ayudándolo a subir al aparato para hacerlo funcionar. Sin embargo, tan pronto como la máquina estuvo accesible otro rayo sacudió el planeta. Bulma con su asistente golpeó duro el suelo mientras parte del cañón comenzaba a caer hacia ellos. Bulma no tuvo una oportunidad de gritar antes de que su hijo agarrara el aparato y lo lanzaba lejos del par antes de que pudieran sufrir alguna herida.

"Mamá!" gritó Trunks mientras se apresuraba y abrazaba a su madre protectoramente hasta que el planeta finalmente dejó de temblar.

"Todos están bien?" preguntó Venril mientras ayudaba a Zarra a levantarse.

"El escudo!" gritó Bulma mientras corría hacia la consola. La máquina estaba destellando en rojo, lo cual sólo podría significar una cosa. Bulma parpadeó dos veces, antes de mirar al grupo, y con un sonido de completa derrota, habló. "Lo atravesó."

------

Vegeta estaba sentado agitadamente en la cubierta principal de su nave mientras esperaba impaciente para llegar a Merigh. "Cuánto?" le gruñó a uno de los tímidos pilotos.

"S… Siete horas, Señor."

Vegeta apretó sus dientes comenzando a preocuparse de que perdiera la batalla. "Garock!" Llamó al hombre para que viniera y hablara con él. "Qué se sabe del planeta?"

Garock aclaró su garganta antes de hablar, sabiendo que Vegeta nunca tomaba bien las buenas noticias. "Bueno Señor, parece que las fuerzas de Cooler han invadido la atmósfera del planeta. Tropas terrestres han bajado, mientras que la pequeña flota que tienen los Merighianos, ha estado peleando con la nave en el espacio."

"Tropas terrestres?" Vegeta levantó una ceja mientras se ponía de pie enfurecido. "Por qué demonios serían enviadas las tropas terrestres a menos…" Los ojos de Vegeta se fruncieron mientras miraba al hombre ante él con total furia.

"Yo… supongo que Cooler tenía el mismo plan que usted, Señor." Dijo Garock culpablemente.

"Maldición Garock, debí haber atacado al maldito planeta en primer lugar!" Vegeta apretó sus puños mientras intentaba controlar su rabia. "Qué se sabe de mi flota de Dianor?"

"Dos horas, Señor." Garock tragó.

Vegeta gruñó enojado antes de agarrar a Garock por el cuello. "Mejor reza que Cooler falle Garock, porque si no, voy a desquitarme contigo!" Entonces Vegeta lanzó al hombre al piso antes de salir de cubierta hacia su dormitorio privado para descansar un poco antes de su batalla.

------

"Trunks no vas a ir! No te dejaré ser asesinado!" rogó Bulma mientras mantenía a su hijo frente a ella.

"No puedo quedarme aquí mamá! Puedo ayudar! Es deshonroso para mi esperar aquí mientras otras personas están siendo esclavizadas!" discutió Trunks con una convicción cercana a la de su padre.

"Por favor Trunks, escucha a tu madre." Intervino Zarra. "No puedes hacer nada al unirte a la batalla sino matarte! Tenemos que esperar a que llegue la flota!"

"Parece que no tendrás mucha opción." El Rey frunció mientras terminaba su transmisión. "Una legión se está dirigiendo hacia acá. Creo que Cooler podría estar detrás de lo mismo que el Emperador."

"No!" gritó Euran mientras agarraba unas cápsulas y algunos de sus archivos. "Tenemos que salir de aquí!"

"Qué hacemos?" preguntó Zarra ante una completa pérdida de palabras. El escape no era posible con la flota en el espacio, y huir no era una opción con la batalla en progreso.

"Nos quedaremos y pelearemos." Dijo Trunks determinado mientras golpeaba su puño en su palma.

"No hay sentido en correr a este punto." El Rey Venril asintió mientras miraba al orgulloso niño.

Bulma estaba paralizada para hablar. Sintió como si su vida de repente estuviera empeñada en repetirse. De repente era exactamente como hace once años cuando su planeta natal fue destruido; las mismas agobiantes probabilidades, el mismo temor inútil y los mismos honorables soldados dispuestos a seguir en pie y pelear. Casi grita mientras miraba a Trunks y sentía como si estuviera reviviendo la misma escena donde Goku juró seguir de pie y proteger su planeta, ambos apenas unos niños, pero con extraordinario poder.

"Escuchan eso?" preguntó Zarra mientras rompía el tren de ideas de Bulma. Lo próximo que alguno de ellos supo que fue un rayo de ki atravesó la puerta y ante ellos apareció una vista con la que ninguno en sus más locos sueños había esperado estar tan cerca y personal. Cooler mismo estaba de pie ante ellos, rodeado por veinte o más soldados, todos listos para atacar.

"Bueno… Bueno… Bueno… No se ve esto interesante. Parece que tenemos hombres, mujeres y niños aquí para recibirme." Cooler sonrió mientras entraba más a la habitación.

"Cooler." Siseó el Rey Venril mientras se adelantaba del grupo. "Qué quieres?" preguntó él como si no lo supiera ya.

"Sabes quién soy?" Habló Cooler sospechosamente. "Debes ser un oficial de alto rango entonces, porque no sería tu científico promedio el que sea lo privilegiado suficiente para saber de mi posición."

"Soy el Rey de este planeta." Habló Venril orgulloso. "Y pelearé hasta la muerte para proteger a mi pueblo." Espetó él mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea.

Cooler dejó escapar una áspera carcajada. "Sí?" preguntó él mientras levantaba su mano lentamente. "Entonces que así sea…" Antes de que alguien tuviera la oportunidad de parpadear un rayo de ki se disparó de la mano del lagarto, atravesando el pecho del Rey.

"Venril!" gritó Zarra mientras ella y Bulma se apresuraban sobre el cuerpo caído.

"Monstruo!" gritó Trunks mientras se elevaba instintivamente en el aire y se lanzaba hacia el arrogante asesino. Cooler no tuvo una oportunidad para reaccionar antes de que sintiera ser pateado en el estómago, enviándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

"Trunks!" llamó Bulma tan pronto como se dio cuenta lo que su hijo había hecho. Observó con horror cuando los veinte soldados comenzaron a atacarlo. "No!" gritó ella mientras corría a ayudarlo. La mayoría de los soldados no eran así de impresionantes peleadores una vez que sus armas mecánicas eran retiradas de sus brazos.

Trunks logró derrotar a quince de los guardias antes de que Cooler re-emergiera con venganza. "Mocoso!" gritó él mientras plantaba sus ojos en el niño quien estaba peleando con tres soldados a la vez. "Déjenme al mocoso!" gruñó Cooler mientras detenía en seco a los hombres. "En vez, traigan a los malditos científicos!" Maldijo él mientras los tres soldados se abalanzaban hacia Bulma. Trunks inmediatamente corrió para detenerlos, pero Cooler lo pateó antes de que tuviera una oportunidad.

Bulma esquivó un rayo de ki que fue enviado hacia ella mientras pensaba rápido para alejarse de los tres guardias. Rápidamente formó un rayo de ki en la palma de su mano y lo disparó al hombre del medio, golpeándolo en el ojo. El soldado inmediatamente se detuvo a medio vuelo agarrando su ojo herido, dejando a dos peleadores. Ella fue a esquivar otro rayo cuando uno de los soldados fue destruido de la nada, golpeando duro el suelo. Luego Euran se le unió a Bulma en el aire. "Gracias." Ella asintió mientras los dos comenzaban a pelear juntos esperando eliminar la última amenaza.

Trunks tambaleó levantando la mirada hacia el ser que se lanzó hacia él. Descubrió sus dientes mientras se preparaba para atacar otra vez. "Debes ser increíblemente estúpido niño para pensar que tú, un simple niño tenga el derecho para atreverse a atacarme!" Siseó Cooler en tono venenoso.

"Por qué?" Preguntó Trunks con una sonrisa a la Vegeta. "No eres nada sino un cobarde que tiene que pelear con un niño porque tiene miedo para enfrentar al Emperador!"

Cooler apretó sus dientes, no podía creer que este niño deseara morir. Inmediatamente se lanzó con rabia hacia el pequeño. Lanzó su puño justo por el rostro del niño enviándolo a volar por la habitación. Cooler se sorprendió por decir lo menos cuando vio al niño levantarse después de un ataque como ese. Trunks tosió algo de sangre antes de girarse y formar un rayo de ki en la palma de su mano.

Cooler rió mientras pensaba en cuán infructuosos eran los esfuerzos del niño. Condescendientemente disminuyó su poder mientras observaba al niño. "Haz tu mejor disparo."

"Arrogante hijo de perra." Siseó Trunks bajo su respiración mientras concentraba su ki. "Prueba esto!" gritó él mientras golpeaba al bastardo justo en el estómago con su rayo más intenso.

Para cuando el rayo golpeó, Bulma y Euran terminaron con el último guardia y se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Cooler atravesando una pared del laboratorio de ciencia. Zarra quien finalmente se había alejado del rey muerto en sus brazos, miró a Trunks y sintió una sonrisa cruzar su rostro. 'Igual a su padre.' Pensó ella. 'Cualquier cosa por proteger a esa mujer.' Entonces Zarra miró a Bulma quien parecía completamente pasmada por la situación.

"Lo derrotó!" gritó Euran mientras bajaba al suelo.

"No." Bulma movió su cabeza horrorizada. "Su energía es más débil, pero aún está aquí!"

Tan pronto como Bulma se dio cuenta, el grupo levantó la mirada para ver al peleador extremadamente molesto regresar por la pared dirigiéndose hacia Trunks. Cooler envió un furioso ataque directo a Trunks mientras golpeaba al niño con una patada cargada de ki que envió al niño por otra pared.

Bulma gritó pasando inmediatamente a Cooler que se detuvo para controlar su rabia observando con una mirada satisfecha en su rostro, mientras el niño luchaba por respirar. "Trunks!" gritó Bulma reuniendo al niño en sus brazos. "Trunks, por favor háblame!"

"M… mamá." Susurró apenas Trunks mientras comenzaba a toser más sangre.

"No hables." Ordenó ella secando la sangre que brotando de su boca, intentando no derrumbarse ahí.

"Te recomendaría lo mismo, mujer." Cooler sonrió mientras secaba sangre azul de su labio. "Creo que debes moverte, a menos por supuesto, que quieras compartir su destino."

Bulma miró a la bestia, quien se hundía tan bajo como para sentir orgullo en atacar a un niño, con completo odio en sus ojos. "Alegremente compartiría su _destino_." Siseó Bulma con fiera determinación.

"Muy bien." El hombre lagarto se encogió mientras comenzaba a formar un rayo de ki.

"No!" gritó Euran mientras corría frente a Cooler. "No puedes matarla! Ella es la jefe del departamento de ciencia!" protestó Euran, esperando que pudiera salvar sus vidas.

Cooler detuvo su rayo mientras agarraba al hombre ante él por el cuello. "No me estarás mintiendo ahora, verdad?" preguntó él furioso.

"Lo juro." Tosió Euran.

Cooler dejó caer a Euran mientras lentamente caminaba hacia Bulma con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Prácticamente pateó a Trunks fuera de sus brazos mientras escabullía rudamente su mano alrededor del cuello de Bulma levantándola lentamente a unos pies en el aire mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra la pared. "Entonces… Eres la científica de la que he escuchado tanto." Él sonrió malvadamente mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Lentamente subió un dedo por el costado de su cuerpo, delineando sus curvas, disfrutándolo mientras ella luchaba por separarse de él. "Tienes muchos bienes, no es así?"

Bulma frunció sus ojos mientras agarraba su mano e intentaba aflojar su agarre. "Vete al infierno." Gruñó ella mientras escupía en su rostro.

Los ojos de Cooler se abrieron ante su abierto acto de irrespeto. "Eres una tonta, mujer… Y sufrirás hasta que aprendas." Siseó él mientras la lanzaba rudamente al suelo. "Llévalos a bordo de mi nave!" Escupió Cooler a los guardias sobrevivientes, quienes se tambalearon hacia el grupo. "Quiero a todos los científicos!" Cooler se giró y avanzó hacia Trunks, agarró al niño por su cuello. "Creo que también llevaré a este pequeño mocoso." Cooler le sonrió a Bulma. "Un seguro nunca lastima a nadie." Luego comenzó a arrastrar fríamente el indefenso cuerpo del niño fuera del ahora demolido laboratorio de ciencia mientras salía a abordar su nave.

Bulma inmediatamente luchó por detenerlo, pero no tuvo mucha oportunidad cuando el soldado que medio había cegado lanzó su puño por su cabeza estrellando su ya lastimado cuerpo al suelo, haciendo que todo se tornara negro.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Oh, pobre Trunks, adoro a ese niño! Cooler es un idiota! En el próximo capítulo las fuerzas de Vegeta FINALMENTE llegan de Dianor, pero es un poco tarde? Qué hay de la flota de Vegeta, llegará ahí a tiempo para salvar a su desconocida familia? Y, seremos presentados con un nuevo personaje que jugará gran parte en el éxito/fracaso de nuestra pareja. Quién es? Quién sabe, tendrán que esperar!

------


	4. El Contraataque

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: UN NUEVO LEGADO**

(_Surviving Together: A New Legacy_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 4 - El Contraataque

------

Bulma parpadeó pocas veces antes de abrir sus ojos y asimilar sus alrededores. "Zarra?" susurró ella mientras intentaba sentarse.

"Shhh." Su amiga de tiempo atrás la devolvió. "Necesitas quedarte quieta, estás lastimada."

"Dónde está Trunks?" gimió Bulma, no escuchando a su amiga y sentándose.

"Ellos lo llevaron a la nave pero estoy segura que Cooler no es lo tonto suficiente para hacerle algo a este punto." Ofreció Zarra optimista.

Bulma miró alrededor de la celda lentamente y notó que estaba llena de mujeres llorando. "Dónde… Dónde están mis colegas?" preguntó Bulma confundida. "Pensé que vinieron por los científicos."

Zarra suspiró intentando estabilizar a su amiga mientras comenzaba a levantarse. "Están en otra celda." Zarra pausó un momento para bajar su voz para que no escucharan las otras mujeres. "Aparentemente Cooler parece seguir la misma costumbre de Freezer cuando purga un planeta." Zarra intentó hablar calmadamente; aunque sabía que ninguna cantidad de azúcar iba a suavizar el golpe.

"No…" Bulma movió su cabeza mientras miraba a las otras mujeres. "No!" repitió Bulma cayendo de rodillas. No podía creer esto. "La maldita historia se está repitiendo!" gritó ella pensando que iba a perder la razón. Zarra inmediatamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Bulma mientras acariciaba su cabello intentando calmarla. "Por favor Bulma, guarda tu fuerza."

"Ese es un excelente consejo." Cooler sonrió mientras entraba de repente a la celda, causando gritos en todas las mujeres. "Oh, amo el sonido del terror fresco en la tarde." Él rió fríamente mientras caminaba hacia Bulma y Zarra. "Bueno, era hora que despertaras mujer. Sé que mi soldado no te golpeó tan duro."

"Dónde está mi hijo?" Bulma saltó con furia, no teniendo tiempo para la lástima por sí misma.

"Oh… El niño de cabello rosa? Lo tengo bien cuidado, no preocupes tu cabecita." Él sonrió malvado tocando el lado de su rostro. Bulma se alejó mientras ella y Zarra retrocedían un paso. "No me toques, bestia!" Siseó Bulma retrocediendo.

"Bueno, supongo que aún no has aprendido nada." Él movió su cabeza antes de abalanzarse y agarrar a la pequeña mujer por la cintura. Zarra iba a actuar pero Bulma le dio una mirada que le rogaba no intentar intervenir. No vio necesidad en que ambas resultaran lastimadas.

Rudamente Cooler haló a Bulma contra él mientras bajaba un dedo por el costado de su curvilíneo cuerpo. Ella lo pateó en defensa intentando escapar de su roce. Sin embargo, el gran lagarto sólo sonrió mientras agarraba su mentón con su mano libre y rudamente la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos. "Escucha con cuidado mujer. Puedo ser un hombre muy violento o uno muy gentil. Trabajarás para mí y probarás tu lealtad. De lo contrario, tendré que obligarte. Y confía en mi, no te gustará." Terminó él en una voz que goteaba con intimidación.

"Oh?" preguntó Bulma pagada de sí misma. Estaría condenada si iba a acobardarse con este monstruo. "Entonces supongo que también podrías matarme ahora y ahorrarte el esfuerzo porque nunca te daré mi lealtad."

Los ojos de Cooler se fruncieron mientras lanzaba violentamente su cuerpo al piso. "Así es?" Dijo él en una voz cruel. "Bueno, entonces confía en mi." Él sonrió mientras se arrodillaba y colocaba su peso sobre ella. Bulma gritó cuando la presión comenzó a sofocarla lentamente. "Eso está bien querida, para cuando termine contigo, desearás estar muert-" Antes de que Cooler pudiera terminar su oración toda la nave tembló. "Qué demonios fue eso!" gritó él desviando momentáneamente su atención de la golpeada mujer bajo él.

"Otra flota, Señor! Hemos recibido un mensaje de la nave líder. Es la flota del Emperador de Danior. El Capitán de la nave dice entregar a todos los científicos ahora o atacará!" gritó el guardia cuando otro rayo sacudió la nave.

"Sólo mátalos!" Siseó Cooler. "Sólo es una flota secundaria!"

"Pero Señor," protestó el soldado, "El capitán también envió palabra de que el Emperador mismo está cerca a esta localización y si no obedecemos tendremos que enfrentar al Rey mismo!"

"Maldición!" gruñó Cooler. No podía creer que Vegeta en realidad levantara su perezoso trasero para esto. 'Debe estar desesperado.' Pensó Cooler con regocijo antes de mirar a la casi inconsciente mujer. "Parece que esto tendrá que esperar querida." Dijo él fríamente antes de lanzar su cuerpo como una muñeca de trapo por la celda para dirigirse a la cubierta principal. La cabeza de Bulma hizo contacto con una de las paredes dejándola inconsciente. Sangre comenzó a gotear incontrolable desde su sien derecha, mientras yacía indefensa en el frío y sucio piso.

"Bulma!" gritó Zarra tan pronto como se fue la bestia. De inmediato intentó despertar a su amiga, pero nada funcionó. 'Oh, por favor ayúdanos.' Rezó Zarra esperanzada comenzando a mecer en sus brazos a su amiga cubierta de sangre.

------

"AAHHHAAA!" Vegeta gritó de la cama sudando frío mientras sostenía su frente incrédulo. "No puede ser!" Jadeó él luchando por controlar su respiración. Su sueño no había sido nada fuera de lo ordinario, hasta que lo sintió. Dolor, reflejando la agonía de la noche que despertó para ascender a su derecho de nacimiento. La sensación que tuvo fue inconfundible; fue _ella_. 'Pero cómo? Ha estado muerta por nueve años,' se dijo intentando racionalizar lo que había sentido.

El dolor fue escalofriante, igualaba la agonía de una golpiza de Freezer, pero luego el sufrimiento terminó de repente. Casi tan rápido como aparecía el dolor, todo quedaba en negro. 'Tuvo que ser un sueño.' Se dijo mientras retiraba las cobijas de su cuerpo y entraba a su baño. Todo lo que quería hacer era tomar una larga ducha en espera de eliminar la idea de su mente.

De repente se paralizó cuando miró su mano y vio sangre en ella. Con incredulidad se giró hacia el espejo. Sus ojos se ampliaron ante la vista. Él se acercó a su reflejo levantando lenta y temblorosamente su mano hacia su entrecejo. "No puede ser." Repitió él lo que no podía racionalizar. Continuó retirando la sangre hasta que vio el largo rasguño en su sien derecha.

De nuevo bajó la mirada ante la sangre en su mano. Creyendo que podría estar enloqueciendo, probó el líquido rojo. Sin embargo, el salado sabor probó la realidad de su situación mientras apretaba su puño y lo enviaba hacia el espejo. "Qué demonios está pasando!" gritó él retirando su mano del vidrio roto. "Sólo fue un sueño!" dijo él mientras agarraba un traje de entrenamiento y se lo colocaba apresurado.

Su mente le había jugado bromas antes, permitiéndole creer que ella estaba ahí cuando estaba solo y lo engañaba al escuchar su voz. Pero nunca antes tuvo una desilusión tan realista e intensa como esta. Una desilusión, por supuesto, eso era todo lo que ella era. "No me distraeré más." Maldijo él mientras agarraba su capa y guantes. Enfrentaría a Cooler en menos de dos horas y no planeaba dejar que un recuerdo se interpusiera en su camino. 'Olvidaré esto.' Se repitió él mientras salía hacia la cubierta principal. 'Sólo fue un sueño.'

------

"Cuál es la respuesta de Cooler?" Durka, el joven capitán de la flota de Danior gruñó, perdiendo la paciencia.

"Quiere la versión condensada?" preguntó el oficial de comunicaciones en un tono disgustado.

"Escúpelo hombre!" gruñó Durka habiendo estado confinado en la nave sin acción por mucho tiempo.

"Básicamente, dijo jódanse y que si pensamos ir tras él nos destruirá." Dijo el oficial en un tono de 'vamos a hacerle comer sus palabras.'

"Muy bien." Durka sonrió mientras se levantaba de su asiento. "Dile a las naves atacar. No quiero que Merigh sea golpeado con otro rayo. Está claro?"

"Sí, Señor." La multitud asintió al unísono mientras comenzaban a trabajar en sus tareas específicas para hacer posible la orden.

"Aphara." El capitán volteó hacia su comandante. "Envía palabra a la nave del Emperador. Me dirijo tras Cooler personalmente."

------

"Maldición, dije que nos saques de aquí!" le gritó Cooler a su piloto usando tácticas temerosas.

"Lo intento Señor, pero la nave del Capitán Durka está en nuestro camino y no puedo quitar--" Antes de que el hombre pudiera terminar su idea, Cooler le disparó justo en el pecho.

"Tráiganme un piloto que pueda sacarnos de aquí!" Todos comenzaron a correr para intentar controlar la nave después de que quedara repentinamente desatendida, sin embargo, nadie pudo moverse lo rápido suficiente. Las tendencias asesinas de Cooler probaban ser una oportunidad perfecta para que Durka atacara la nave.

"Nuestros escudos están abajo, Señor!" gritó un hombre antes de que la nave fuera sacudida otra vez, haciendo rabiar a Cooler. "Maldición! Alguien dispárele!"

"No podemos Señor! Su último disparo debilitó las defensas de nuestras naves y el motor derecho. Han atacado nuestra nave! Vamos a ser abordados!" Respondió el nuevo piloto tomando las riendas, esperando no compartir el mismo destino que el anterior.

Cooler apretó sus puños. Nunca esperó que tantas cosas salieran mal. Primero el maldito escudo del planeta, luego el pequeño mocoso que le pegó y ahora la maldita escuadra de Dianor. "Entonces los atacaré personalmente!" siseó Cooler mientras salía a cubierta.

"Señor, espere!" Un soldado corrió para intentar detenerlo. "La nave del Emperador está a menos de una hora de nosotros! Si no salimos de aquí en este instante peleará con él en el espacio!"

Cooler gruñó antes de dispararle al mensajero en el pecho. "Tú!" Él agarró otro guardia por la garganta. "Alista mi nave." Demandó Cooler, dejando estratégicamente afuera del título la parte de 'escape'.

"Qué Señor?" preguntó de nuevo el guardia, no creyendo que su todopoderoso gobernante en realidad pudiera retirarse.

"Me escuchaste!" gritó Cooler mientras lanzaba al hombre al suelo. 'Tal vez no pueda tener a esos científicos extra para completar mi división pero estaré condenado si dejo que ese mono los tenga! Primero volaré mi propia nave!' Cooler sonrió mientras intentaba hacerlo.

------

"Dónde demonios está?" gruñó Durka mientras comenzaba a buscar en el segundo nivel de la nave.

"Escapó, Señor." Explicó Aphara. "Salió segundos antes de que abordáramos. Envié un soldado a cubierta para revisar."

Durka gruñó furioso antes de asentir para que algunos guardias lo siguieran. "Tenemos que sacar a los científicos de esta nave. Es nuestra prioridad."

Los soldados de Durka bajaron a la cubierta más baja de la nave, totalmente armados y listos por sangre. El número de guardias se elevó mientras se acercaban más a las celdas pero la mayoría apenas fueron rivales para los bien entrenados soldados de Dianor. "Ya, Señor." Aphara asintió mientras veía una celda con algunos débiles y golpeados hombres. "Son los científicos de Merigh?" preguntó Aphara mientras abría la puerta de la celda.

"Sí." Gritó un científico con alegría cuando pensó de repente que el Calvario había llegado. Los hombres fueron guiados inmediatamente de las celdas por los soldados hasta que Euran agarró a uno de ellos rehusándose a salir. "Por favor, no podemos irnos todavía. No somos todos!" protestó Euran cuando los otros ya estaban fuera de vista. "Las mujeres fueron llevadas a una celda separada."

"Sólo vinimos por los científicos." Dijo Aphara fríamente.

"Aphara." Durka miró antes de voltear hacia sus soldados restantes. "Todos vengan conmigo. Aphara lleva a este hombre a la nave y prepara la nave para nuestro desacople."

"Bien." Aphara asintió obediente mientras Durka se iba a un nivel más bajo de la nave.

"Esa debe ser, Señor." Dijo uno de los hombres mientras derribaba la puerta hacia otro corredor. Los hombres tambalearon completamente pasmados por la vista ante ellos… un pequeño niño que estaba sangrando de cada parte de su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Durka se abrieron, reconociendo exactamente el trabajo manual de quien había dejado al niño en tal estado. Lentamente avanzó y revisó el pulso del niño. "Está vivo." Dijo el capitán incrédulo mientras descolgaba las cadenas del niño suspendiéndolo del suelo. "Sáquenlo de aquí." Ordenó Durka mientras le alcanzaba el débil niño a uno de sus soldados.

El guardia que sostenía al niño parpadeó confundido y disgustado. "Pero Señor, sólo vinimos por los--"

"Estás listo para dejar atrás a un niño!?!" preguntó Durka con furia mientras agarraba al hombre por el cuello. El soldado guardó silencio mientras él y otro hombre cargaba al golpeado niño de regreso a la nave. "Ahora, dónde demonios están esas mujeres?"

"Las encontré, Señor." Llamó un soldado mientras el resto seguía a la siguiente habitación. Fueron recibidos por un grupo de mujeres llorando mientras corrían para abrir la puerta. "Todas fuera!"

Las mujeres inmediatamente obedecieron mientras corrían hacia la salida. "Eso es, Señor." El soldado asintió antes de girarse para regresar a la nave. Durka también iba a seguirlo, pero un sonido llegó a su oído. Era llanto, y lo hizo voltear. Lentamente entró en la celda, sorprendido de encontrar a dos mujeres acurrucadas en un lejano rincón. Durka inmediatamente caminó para sacarlas, cuando su quijada casi golpea el piso. "Zarra!" Gritó el incrédulo.

La mujer de piel verde levantó la mirada lenta e insegura. "Durka? Cómo? Cuándo--"

"No hay tiempo mujer." Durka intentó permanecer calmado mientras extendía sus brazos para ayudarla a levantar. "Tenemos que sacarte de aquí ahora!" Ordenó él levantándola.

"No! No me iré sin ella." Zarra retiró su brazo mientras Durka bajaba la mirada y veía lo que Zarra estaba protegiendo tan celosamente. Sintió su estómago revolverse con sólo imaginar por lo que había pasado la inconsciente mujer bajo él. Se veía tan golpeada como el niño que había encontrado antes, sólo que no estaba seguro que esta mujer aún estuviese respirando.

"Está bien." Él asintió no queriendo perturbar a la ya histérica mujer. Gentilmente levantó a Bulma, y la colocó protectoramente en su pecho mientras asentía para que Zarra lo siguiera. "Necesitamos abordar mi nave."

Zarra asintió siguiéndolo de cerca. Durka sacó su rastreador para comunicarse con su nave cuando de repente sintió un enorme poder viniendo hacia ellos. Repentinamente todo se tornó en cámara lenta para él mientras su aura inconscientemente rodeaba su cuerpo junto con el de la mujer en sus brazos. Apenas tuvo tiempo para mirar atrás cuando una brillante luz inundó la oscuridad. Para su horror, todo lo que tuvo tiempo de ver fue a la mujer tras él desaparecer de repente mientras toda la nave explotaba.

------

**Nota de LGV**: No! Mala, mala, qué mala autora soy! Juro que no puedo escribir un capítulo suspenso! De cualquier forma, en el próximo capítulo la nave de Vegeta FINALMENTE llega, sé que ya era hora. Verán exactamente qué pasó con la explosión y las casualidades que resultan (aunque creo que una ya es dolorosamente obvia). También vamos a ver a Trunks, y si tienen suerte descubrirán la conexión de Durka a Zarra. Oh, mucho va a pasar en el próximo capítulo que no puedo esperar!

------


	5. Evaluando el Daño

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: UN NUEVO LEGADO**

(_Surviving Together: A New Legacy_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 5 - Evaluando el Daño

------

"Ya era hora." Gruñó Vegeta cuando su nave entró a la atmósfera de Merigh. Mucha destrucción quedó después de la batalla con Cooler. Sólo unas pocas naves de Cooler fueron dejadas atrás. "Qué hay de Cooler?" le preguntó Vegeta a su asociado.

Pausando, Garock escuchó el resto del mensaje de Aphara antes de regresar su atención a Vegeta. "Parece que han habido algunas complicaciones."

"Tienen a los científicos?" preguntó Vegeta, sin preocuparse por los sangrientos detalles de la batalla.

"El Capitán Durka pudo abordar la nave de Cooler y subir a todos los científicos en su nave. Sin embargo, cuando regresó por los otros rehenes, Cooler golpeó la nave con un devastador rayo." Dijo Garock mientras repetía el mensaje de Aphara.

"Entonces todo está bien." Vegeta sonrió. Sólo le importaba la seguridad de los científicos, eran esenciales para su batalla con Cooler. "Acopla nuestra nave con la de Durka y trae a bordo a los científicos."

"Pero Señor!"

"Qué hay de la localización de Cooler?" Lo interrumpió Vegeta. No estaba de humor para discutir.

Garock pausó un momento antes de atreverse a hablar de nuevo. "Escapó justo después de que destruyó su propia nave, Señor."

Vegeta dijo ''hmph' antes de sentarse en su silla. Recostando su cabeza en su palma declaró, "Su hora llegará." Estaba un poco deprimido por perderse la batalla pero aún estaba seguro que una guerra vendría. "Dile a la nave de Durka prepararse para ser abordada."

"Sí, Señor." Garock asintió mientras enviaba el mensaje.

------

"Mi Rey." Aphara se inclinó junto con los comandantes cuando saludaron a Vegeta.

"Asumo que tienes listos a los científicos para abordar mi nave?" preguntó Vegeta en un tono condescendiente.

"Sí, Señor." Aphara asintió mientras se levantaba lentamente, encontrando asombrosamente difícil retirar sus ojos del apuesto Rey.

"Cómo está su capitán?" Interrumpió Garock; interesado en los detalles exactos de cómo fue herido el hombre.

Aphara frunció de inmediato. "Está en un tanque de recuperación. Logró proteger su cuerpo con su ki justo antes de que el rayo de Cooler golpeara la nave, pero no estamos seguros si fue suficiente. Nunca he sentido algo tan intenso como el rayo de Cooler y Durka lo sufrió directo."

"Qué estaba haciendo en la nave? Los científicos no habían sido evacuados ya?" preguntó Vegeta un poco irritado de que el Capitán no hubiera seguido sus órdenes completas.

"Lo sé, Señor. Se lo recordé pero uno de los científicos le dijo a Durka que las mujeres habían sido llevadas a una celda más abajo en la nave. El científico nos suplicó que también las sacáramos." Aphara suspiró mientras continuaba. "Durka es un peleador asombroso y un estupendo líder pero a veces su corazón puede ser muy cálido." Aphara trató de justificar las acciones de su capitán.

Vegeta se sintió hacer una mueca cuando escuchó las palabras 'mujeres tomadas.' Sabía que Freezer y su hermano eran similares en sus gustos y no tenía duda de para qué eran las mujeres. "Dónde están?" preguntó Vegeta para sorpresa de aquellos a su alrededor.

"Las dejamos en una habitación disponible en un piso más abajo. Podemos matarlas si lo prefiere." Preguntó Aphara asumiendo que eso era lo que pretendía.

Vegeta giró sus ojos ante la falsa suposición de la mujer antes de regresar a Garock. "Cuánto de la población vive aún?"

"Um…" Garock pensó rápido, no esperando el interés de Vegeta en el bienestar de los ciudadanos. "Tal vez el veinte por ciento, Señor, pero no durarán mucho. La atmósfera del planeta ha sido comprometida. El resto probablemente morirá antes a menos, por supuesto, que los mudemos a otro planeta." Añadió Garock, siendo el eterno optimista que era.

Vegeta pausó un momento mientras contemplaba sus opciones. Podría matarlos y terminar con eso pero una promesa de hace mucho tiempo lo hizo sentir como si tuviera una obligación para velar por su seguridad. "Ve que sí, Garock. Envía a las mujeres pero los científicos vienen con nosotros."

"Gracias, Señor." Garock asintió, muy complacido con la decisión del Rey. Luego se giró hacia Aphara para que lo guiara. "Si me muestras dónde están los científicos, los haré abordar nuestra nave inmediatamente."

"Sí, están por acá." Aphara asintió mientras les indicaba a los hombres seguirla. Todos se detuvieron en la pequeña habitación donde los tímidos Merighianos estaban localizados. Estaban en mala forma, pero en mayor parte, nada serio.

"Soy Garock." Se presentó el comandante mientras se detenía delante de Aphara y Vegeta. "Hablé con su Rey antes de esta molestia. Asumo que ya fueron informados de la unión de su planeta con la alianza."

La mayoría de los hombres asintieron con temor sabiendo que era mejor que discrepar. Garock notó su duda y decidió que podría ser más fácil continuar con una pregunta más simple. "Su Rey me informó que su jefe de departamento, el Dr. Briefs, entendió y aceptó la posición. Ahora, cuál de ustedes es él?"

Los científicos se miraron mutuamente con cautela pero ninguno se atrevió a hablar. Vegeta se tornó impaciente mientras le disparaba una mirada a Garock, quien no tenía deseo de ver la rabia del Emperador. "Por favor, no teman en venir, no tenemos intención de lastimarlos."

"No es miedo lo que nos mantiene en silencio." Euran avanzó. "El Dr. Briefs no está aquí con nosotros. No sabemos de seguro que ella viva."

Vegeta junto con Garock parpadeó en shock. "Ella? El Dr. Briefs es una mujer?"

Euran asintió. "Sí, estaba con ella cuando Cooler llegó a nuestro departamento. Aunque en el momento parecía más interesado en su apariencia física que en su inteligencia. Fue tomada con las otras mujeres. Eso es por qué insistí en que regresaras por ellas."

Los puños de Vegeta se apretaron mientras se giraba hacia Aphara. "Eres horriblemente afortunada de que las _suaves _tendencias de tu capitán sacaran lo mejor de él." Gruñó Vegeta. "Dónde están las mujeres?"

"Por acá, Señor." Aphara asintió mientras guiaba al Emperador dos puertas más abajo. Garock los siguió de cerca; un poco sorprendido de perderse tan crucial detalle.

Tan pronto como los tres entraron, las mujeres lloriquearon ante el intimidante hombre que entró primero. "Silencio!" Gritó Vegeta no teniendo paciencia para nada de esto. "Cuál de ustedes es la persona Briefs?"

Las mujeres permanecieron calladas, para mucho disgusto de Vegeta. "Por favor señoritas." Interrumpió Garock sabiendo que asustarlas no iba a ser útil en esta situación. "No queremos lastimarla. Sólo buscamos asegurar que está bien."

"No lo está." Una mujer del grupo avanzó.

"Eres ella?" le preguntó Garock a la mujer de corto cabello púrpura.

"No, soy Lyie." Explicó la mujer. "Trabajo con la Sra. Briefs en el ala científica."

"Entonces sabes dónde está?"

"Muerta, con toda probabilidad." Dijo Lyie intentando contener su rabia mientras miraba fríamente al hombre. "Pero aún si estuviera viva seriamente dudo que se hubiera tomado un momento para ayudarlos, bastardos!"

La quijada de Aphara se desplomó, no podía creer la audacia de esta mujer. "Insubordinada perr-" Vegeta agarró el brazo de la soldado antes de que pudiera atacar a la mujer.

"Por qué dices eso?" preguntó Vegeta a la enfurecida científica, queriendo saber exactamente lo que pasó en la nave de Cooler.

Lyie intentó contener sus lágrimas mientras hablaba. "Primero que todo, Bra, o la persona Briefs como la llama, tuvo que sentarse y observar a su hijo de diez años ser casi golpeado mortalmente por ese lagarto. Luego fue golpeada y arrastrada a bordo a un sucio agujero de nave donde apenas logró recuperar la conciencia antes de que Cooler apareciera. La buscó, amenazó y trató de levantarla en frente nuestro! Y si eso no fuese suficiente lanzó a la pobre mujer por la celda como si fuera un pedazo de basura para ser desechada! No he visto tanta sangre en mi vida! Y si por algún milagro ese capitán suyo sobrevive, es el único de sus bestias que parece tener algún escrúpulo porque la sacó a tiempo! Así que, seriamente dudo que ella sea simpatizante de tu causa ya que ustedes monstruos acabaron con sus buenos tiempos trayéndola aquí!"

Un silencio cayó en la habitación. Nadie estaba seguro en cómo responder a la enferma realidad. Garock permaneció esperando por que Vegeta desquitara su rabia y le disparara a la mujer en el pecho pero nunca lo hizo. Permaneció en silencio e inexpresivo como siempre.

"Durka tenía una mujer en sus brazos que fue malamente golpeada cuando lo recogimos después de la explosión. Esa debe ser." Ofreció Aphara lentamente, rompiendo el largo silencio.

"Está viva?" preguntó Garock, temeroso de la respuesta.

"Durka nos dijo meterla en un tanque de recuperación antes de perder la conciencia. Los metimos a ambos en tanques, aunque los médicos no creen que una mujer de Merigh pueda sobrevivir a las heridas que recibió. No he ido a revisarlos desde antes que llegara."

Vegeta permaneció frío un momento mientras asimilaba todo esto. Nunca había sentido tal necesidad de matar a Cooler como lo hizo en ese segundo. "Entonces llévanos." Habló Vegeta en tono calmado y compuesto, aunque en realidad no estaba nada de eso.

Aphara asintió mientras guiaba a los hombres a la pequeña ala médica. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran entrar, fueron saludados con el sonido de unos gritos.

"Quita tus manos de mi! No me moveré una pulgada hasta que sepa que mi mamá está bien!" Le rugió Trunks al guardia que estaba tratando de sacar al recién recuperado niño de la habitación.

Cuando Aphara entró con Vegeta y Garock, su mentón se desplomó. "Cómo demonios salió del tanque de recuperación así de rápido!" Ella casi grita mirando al niño totalmente curado.

"Sólo le tomó dos horas curarse, Comandante." Intentó explicar el médico. "No sé cuán posible sea para un niño Merighiano curarse así de rápido pero lo hizo, y ahora se rehúsa a irse hasta que su madre también esté curada."

"Espera un minuto." Interrumpió Garock. "Este es el niño que recibió una paliza de Cooler?"

Aphara se encogió. "No sé quién es él pero lo encontramos encadenado en una celda en la nave de Cooler. Vi sus heridas. Estamos hablando a puertas de la muerte. No pensamos que sobreviviría, mucho menos que se curaría así de rápido!"

Trunks ignoró la discusión mientras miraba en la pequeña ventana circular del tanque a su madre. Una máscara para ayudarla a respirar cubría su rostro, dejando sólo el cabello azul de su madre ondeando en el agua. Se rehusó a llorar. Esperaba que saliera de todo esto. Se sentía tan culpable de no poder protegerla, de no poder detener todo esto. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió débil. Sin embargo, pronto fue distraído de su culpa cuando sintió un enorme ki caminar tras él. Giró su cabeza mientras miraba al orgulloso hombre que estaba ante él, brazos cruzados, y una mirada de indiferencia en su rostro. "No te dejaré lastimar a mi madre." Siseó Trunks mientras se colocaba en una posición de pelea.

Vegeta miró curioso al niño. Asumió que el niño estaba confundido e instintivamente lo vio como el enemigo. Aunque, no estaba sorprendido por la preparación del niño para una pelea, de alguna forma estaba perplejo por la falta de miedo del niño. Sabía que debió haber podido sentir su supuesto poder, entonces por qué no estaba preocupado? "Eres el niño que peleó con Cooler?"

Trunks curvó su labio. No confiaba en el hombre. "Qué es de ti?"

Vegeta sonrió. Parecía que el niño era valiente y tenía agallas. Ni aún Cooler tenía la audacia para pararse ante él con su actitud. "Te hice una pregunta niño." Respondió Vegeta, aunque impresionado, nunca dispuesto a ser irrespetado.

"Y yo te hice una." Resopló Trunks. "No sé quién eres pero si estás tras mi madre tendrás que matarme antes que puedas acercarte a ella."

"Qué protector, mocoso." Aphara interrumpió al par mientras su temperamento estaba sacando lo mejor de ella después de escuchar lo que el niño había hecho antes de que entraran. "El médico me dijo que volaste uno de nuestros tanques! Tienes alguna idea de cuánto se demoran para repararlo!"

Trunks sonrió mientras la mujer comenzaba a gritarle, estaba en humor de ser difícil. "Treinta y seis horas para principiantes como los idiotas que tienes trabajando aquí, yo podría terminarlo en la mitad del tiempo."

Garock se adelantó queriendo aliviar la situación desesperadamente antes que alguien fuera asesinado, pero antes de hacerlo asimiló la vista. La posición del niño era extrañamente una imagen espejo del Emperador. Garock sacudió la idea mientras continuaba. "Eres el hijo de la Sra. Briefs?" Garock quería la confirmación de que el niño era de quien asumían y que la cabeza del departamento de ciencia aún estaba viva y en el proceso de recuperación.

"Sí." Dijo Trunks orgulloso. "E intento protegerla de ustedes bastardos!"

"Bastardos! Somos los que te salvamos. Desagradecido!" Siseó Aphara, nunca tuvo paciencia para los niños.

"Escuche señora." Trunks frunció sus ojos. "Fui enseñado a respetar a la mujer pero realmente estás probando mi paciencia. No soy un estúpido niño que no sabe lo que está pasando! Sé que el líder 'Sr. gobernante del universo' de la alianza norte probablemente es quien te envió aquí para ayudarnos pero apenas fue suficiente! Casi toda nuestra gente está muerta, incluyendo a nuestro Rey, que era mi amigo! Observé a Cooler matarlo con mis propios ojos! Atacó a mi madre después de que me golpeó! No sé por qué piensas que mereces mi respeto y las gracias cuando sólo nos ayudaste para que mi madre y sus colegas pudieran sacarlos del desastre en el que están con Cooler!"

Vegeta parpadeó mientras escuchaba hablar al niño. Parecía listo para dominar el mundo ahí y ahora. No había visto fuego como ese desde los días de mando de Freezer. El niño tenía razón, sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando y no planeaba ser hecho a un lado. Tenía que admirar eso; era como Saiyajín. "Puedes quedarte con tu madre." Dijo Vegeta para shock de aquellos a su alrededor quienes asumieron que mataría al niño por semejante insolencia.

"Cuánto tiempo estará ahí?" preguntó Vegeta girando hacia el médico.

"Um, no estoy seguro Señor. Probablemente serán horas."

"Bien." Vegeta se volvió hacia Aphara. "Seguirás mi nave de regreso al Planeta Frost en vista de que la mujer no puede moverse."

"Sí Señor." Asintió Aphara. "Le diré a mi nave prepararse." Ella se inclinó antes de girarse e irse.

"Garock." Vegeta se giró hacia el hombre que aún estaba intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado. "Ve que la mujer sea movida a una nave separada para unirse al resto de los sobrevivientes."

Garock asintió mientras se giraba para seguir sus órdenes, dejando solos al orgulloso Saiyajín y al desconocido semi-Saiyajín.

Trunks miró al hombre. Odiaba la forma en que estaba mirándolo el extraño. "Supongo que estás esperando que te agradezca por _permitirme_ quedar con mi mamá?"

"Te he permitido permanecer con tu madre, sí, pero tu gratitud no significa nada para mi. Vas a mostrarme apropiado respeto o veré que te enseñen mejores modales. Está claro?" preguntó Vegeta en tono mortal.

"Ahí está de nuevo esa palabra 'respeto'." Trunks volteó sus ojos. "Quién eres tú para tener mi respeto?"

"Soy un hombre con quien nunca debes jugar." Dijo Vegeta en forma casi siniestra en un evidente intento por intimidar al niño.

Trunks dijo 'hmph' mientras se giraba hacia su madre. No sintió necesidad de ofrecerle una respuesta al arrogante hombre. Vegeta gruñó inaudiblemente ante la desafianza del niño pero no sintió necesidad real para desperdiciar más su tiempo con el niño. Se giró y dejó al niño con su madre.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Ah… lo hice, no es un suspenso terriblemente malo! Bien, así que Vegeta conoció a Trunks, Trunks conoció a Vegeta… Después qué? En el próximo capítulo descubrirán cómo Durka y Bulma siguen en recuperación y _realmente _tendrán la explicación que prometí sobre la conexión de Durka con Zarra (lo siento, pero tuve que dejarlo para el próximo capítulo). Y después de eso… bueno, verán lo que pasa…

------


	6. Una Sorpresiva Relación

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: UN NUEVO LEGADO**

(_Surviving Together: A New Legacy_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 6 - Una Sorpresiva Relación

------

"No puedo decirle lo complacido que estoy de verlo recuperado, Señor." El médico sonrió mientras le alcanzaba un nuevo traje de entrenamiento al Capitán de la nave.

"Gracias." Durka asintió vistiéndose rápidamente. "Cuánto tiempo he estado ahí?"

"Diez horas, Señor."

Durka frunció, un poco molesto de que se hubiera demorado tanto tiempo. Miró el destruido tanque junto a él. "Qué pasó?"

"El niño lo explotó." Explicó el médico. "Sintió pánico cuando despertó."

"Dónde está ahora el niño?" preguntó Durka, sorprendido de que el niño aún estuviera vivo. El médico señaló el lado de la habitación junto al tanque de Bulma. Ahí, Trunks estaba sentado con sus piernas dobladas, brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Alguien observando hubiese pensado que estaba meditando si el suave sonido de su ronquido no lo hubiese delatado.

"Por qué está aquí? Habría pensado que querría estar con su gente." Dijo Durka mientras avanzaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

"La mujer que trajo es su madre. Eligió quedarse con ella." Explicó el médico.

"Madre?" repitió Durka mientras miraba dentro del tanque que mantenía a la mujer. "Estás seguro? Apenas se ve lo mayor suficiente para ser la madre de un niño de esa edad."

El médico se encogió. "Aparentemente lo es, Aphara y el Emperador lo confirmaron."

"El Emperador?" repitió Durka sorprendido. "Estuvo aquí?"

El médico asintió. "Sí, vino a evaluar la situación y afortunadamente para ti la mujer que salvaste pasa a ser la persona por la que el Emperador vino en primer lugar. Ella es la razón por la que estamos en curso hacia el Planeta Frost."

"Planeta Frost! Allá es a donde nos dirigimos?" preguntó el Capitán, sin creer estar en curso hacia el planeta que era la base de la élite del universo.

"Sí, el Emperador no quiso esperar a que la mujer se recuperara. Nos hemos estado dirigiendo hacia allá por las últimas ocho horas."

"Ya veo." Durka se calmó mientras se asomaba dentro del tanque que contenía a la mujer que había salvado. "Entonces es una científica?"

El médico asintió. "Sí, de hecho ella--" El médico interrumpió su idea cuando de repente vio los ojos de Bulma abrirse de golpe mientras una mirada llena de pánico cubría su rostro. "Debo sacarla antes de que tengamos otro tanque destruido." Él corrió hacia los controles. Rápidamente oprimió unos botones y el agua comenzó a drenarse. Una vez que el tanque estuvo completamente drenado, el médico abrió la parte de arriba mientras Bulma retiraba la máscara. Salió del tanque y parpadeó unas pocas veces mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la luz. Bajó la mirada para ver un pequeño y verdoso hombre lagarto con un traje blanco en los controles. Un hombre alto más joven estaba directamente en frente de ella con una mirada aturdida en su rostro.

Bulma no podía imaginar por qué estaba mirando hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda. Abrió la boca buscando frenética algo para cubrirse.

"Tome, Señorita." El médico le alcanzó una bata.

"Dónde demonios estoy y quién eres tú!" Gritó Bulma mirando al casi sonrojado hombre frente a ella.

En verdad Durka sabía que su control era mejor que aquel que había demostrado pero no pudo evitar mirar su cuerpo perfecto. "Lo siento Señorita. Soy Durka, el Capitán de esta nave. Te traje aquí de la celda de Cooler para curarte."

Bulma tragó retrocediendo un paso. "Trabajas para él?"

"No." Dijo Durka en tono disgustado ante la idea. "Trabajo para el Emperador."

Bulma suspiró con una repentina sensación de alivio ante la realidad. "Bueno, si me ayudaste entonces gracias." Dijo ella medio sincera mientras sus ojos se movían hacia un destello de lavanda que captó su atención. "Trunks?" susurró ella. Lentamente avanzó y se arrodilló junto al niño. "Trunks?" preguntó de nuevo esta vez con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El pequeño niño dejó salir un leve bostezo antes de abrir sus ojos para ver el gentil rostro de su madre.

"MAMA!" gritó él alegre mientras lanzaba sus brazos a su alrededor en un fuerte abrazo. "Estaba tan preocupado de que no fueras a lograrlo."

Bulma encontró difícil controlar su alegría. "Cómo llegaste aquí? Estaba tan preocupada de que Cooler te hubiera hecho algo."

"Mis hombres y yo lo encontramos en una celda no muy lejos de la tuya. Lo sacamos justo antes de que la nave explotara." Interrumpió Durka.

Bulma miró al hombre un poco sorprendida. No era exactamente lo que esperarías de un capitán de flota. Ella lo estudió por primera vez desde el despertar. Para ponerlo levemente, era apuesto. Su tono de piel y apariencia era muy humana con la excepción de sus ojos amarillos y vibrante cabello verde. Bulma asumió que mantenía su cabello atado a la altura del hombro para propósitos de batalla. Usando un par de ajustados pantalones negros, una camiseta negra ajustada y un par de botas negras de combate, exudaba gran atractivo sexual. Pasando su atractiva apariencia, Bulma no pudo dejar de pensar en lo familiar que parecía. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de tatuajes azules que rodeaban cada uno de sus bíceps. Extrañamente sus orejas eran alargadas y de alguna manera puntiagudas, aunque la extensión le quedaba. Por supuesto, nada de él era tan familiar como sus ojos. Sus órbitas amarillas contenían una familiar intensidad que no había visto en diez años. "Entonces supongo que te debo las gracias de nuevo." Bulma asintió mientras se levantaba para encontrar los profundos ojos del hombre.

Durka sólo suspiró mirándola. "Agradéceme por salvar al niño, pero no por salvarte. Sólo te saqué de la nave porque fue deseo de Zarra que te protegiera."

"Zarra… Zarra!" repitió Bulma mientras regresaba su memoria. "Cómo conoces ese nombre? Digo, estaba conmigo en la celda en la nave de Cooler. Dónde está ahora?"

La expresión de Durka se oscureció mientras sus ojos encontraban el suelo. "Cooler envió un rayo directamente hacia su propia nave, asumí que para matarte y a los otros científicos antes de que pudiéramos llegar a ellos. Llegó muy tarde; todos estaban fuera, excepto nosotros que aún estábamos en la nave cuando explotó. Sólo tuve tiempo para protegerme con mi ki antes de que el rayo golpeara. Mi ki también te protegió ya que estabas en mis brazos pero Zarra… no hubo nada que pudiera hacer por ella."

"No…" Susurró Bulma mientras caía en el piso y dejaba caer su rostro en sus manos. Trunks y ella derramaron lágrimas mientras el pequeño se movía en los brazos de su madre.

"Tía Arraz." Gimió Trunks intentando contener más señales de debilidad.

"Lo siento." Susurró Durka arrodillándose inconscientemente. "Debes haber significado mucho para ella, para estar dispuesta a morir contigo."

"Era una hermana para mi." Dijo Bulma con una mezcla de orgullo y pesar. "Salvó mi vida, dos veces ahora, y nunca seré capaz de pagarle."

Un silencio siguió mientras Bulma lloraba en el cabello de su hijo. Se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Intentaba absorber todo lo que había pasado. Después de unos momentos Bulma notó el deprimido estado del hombre al otro lado y se tornó curiosa. "Cómo? Nadie ha usado ese nombre para ella en diez años."

Durka parpadeó un momento cuando madre e hijo giraron sus grandes ojos azules hacia él. No había notado que su reacción era tan visible hasta que fue muy tarde. En verdad habría preferido mantener la realidad como un secreto pero había llegado cara a cara con las únicas personas que quedaban con un recuerdo real de la muerta y no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad. Él frunció dándose cuenta que sólo tenía una opción. Quería saber de su vida reciente y la única forma en que podía hacerlo era revelando la verdad, así que se atrevió a hablar. "Zarra era mi madre."

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron incrédulos. "Madre? Eso es imposible! Zarra nunca habló de tener un hijo!"

"No estoy sorprendido." Dijo el capitán tranquilamente. "No éramos exactamente cercanos."

"Tienes que estar bromeando." Trunks habló saliendo de los brazos de su madre y examinando al hombre. "Tienes el cabello verde y ojos amarillos como ella pero tu color de piel está mal." Explicó Trunks en forma insensible.

Durka no tomó ofensa en la curiosidad del niño. "Mi color es de mi padre."

"Tu padre?" repitió Bulma, mientras miraba al hombre más cerca. De repente abrió la boca cuando notó la familiaridad que había reconocido antes. "Tus oídos y los tatuajes azules en tus brazos, también son de tu padre?" Bulma tragó, juntando finalmente el rompecabezas.

Durka asintió. "Supongo que es obvio, ya que claramente no los obtuve de mi madre."

Bulma se sonrojó profundamente al no estar orgullosa sobre lo que iba a admitir después. "Supongo que sí pero no es como lo supe." Ella pausó mientras lo miraba de nuevo. La semejanza era casi demasiada de ignorar. "No supongo que tu padre fuera un hombre con el nombre de Kerno?"

El Capitán parpadeó. "Lo conociste?"

"Sí." Bulma asintió, de alguna manera avergonzada por el recuerdo, dándose cuenta quién era el hombre. "Pero si eres su hijo entonces cómo terminaste trabajando para el Emperador? Por qué Zarra nunca habló de ti? Cuándo--"

"Quería protegerme." Interrumpió Durka asumiendo que podría responder todas sus preguntas si comenzaba desde el principio. "Mira, no sé cuánto sabes de su vida antes de mudarte a Merigh pero para poner las cosas levemente no fui exactamente un embarazo planeado. Ella y mi padre tuvieron una aventura. Cuando mi madre descubrió que estaba embarazada sabía que terminaría trabajando para Freezer como mi padre lo hizo. No quería que compartiera ese destino, así que me escondió de todos y decidió que debía ser enviado a un pacífico planeta para que pudiera tener una vida normal. Dianor fue ese planeta. Zarra me entregó a una familia influyente donde fui criado con la ética peleadora de la gente Dianoriana. No supe nada de mi verdadera madre o padre hasta hace siete años cuando vino a visitarme. Tenía diecinueve años cuando descubrí la verdad de mi existencia. Me dijo que quería conocerme antes, ver el hombre en el que me convertí. Sin embargo, el temor de que Freezer supiera de mi existencia era una gran amenaza, y que sólo en ese momento sintió que era seguro exponerse. En verdad estaba furioso y no la acepté. Le dije nunca entrar a mi vida."

Él suspiró agachando más su cabeza. "No fue hasta que me tranquilicé que me di cuenta de mi error al rechazarla. Le ofrecí escuchar su versión de la historia antes de que saliera de mi vida de nuevo. Me dijo todo lo que te expliqué, junto con la noticia de mi padre. En realidad nunca lo conocí pero Zarra me lo describió en detalle. Siempre estuve agradecido de saber."

Un corto silencio llenó la habitación mientras Durka tomaba un respiro. Trunks liberó uno propio cuando la idea lo hizo pensar en su propio padre, el que nunca conoció y del que no sabía nada. De repente sintió celos de que Durka al menos tuviera algún conocimiento de su padre.

Bulma también estaba callada, pero no por la razón que nunca le admitiría a su hijo. Se sintió culpable. La idea de que todos esos años Zarra hubiese sido apoyada en su embarazo 'no planeado' casi la llevó a las lágrimas. Con frecuencia le había espetado a Zarra, diciéndole que nunca podría entender el dolor y el sufrimiento por el que había pasado. Nunca entendió por qué siempre era tan fría. Ahora lo sabía.

"Nos separamos en términos amigables." Comenzó Durka de nuevo. "Yo iba a entrar a la Academia y tener una nueva madre no era lo mejor para mi en el momento. Hoy fue la primera vez que la vi desde entonces. Aunque ella y yo nunca fuimos cercanos en realidad fue la energía que recibí de ella y mi padre que me permitió obtener la posición de Capitán que tengo hoy. Si por algo le debo eso." Durka pausó mirando a la lagrimosa Bulma. "Eso es por qué te protegí. Sentí que al menos se lo debía."

"Ella era una mujer asombrosa." Bulma suspiró bajando la mirada. "Realmente debí haberme tomado el tiempo para llegar a conocerla."

"Capitán." Aphara interrumpió el tierno momento, entrando a la habitación. Aunque nada animada de que su líder fuera a devolver los ánimos. "Me complace que estés bien."

Durka, Bulma y Trunks se levantaron. Aphara inmediatamente miró a Bulma con sospecha antes de mirar al niño. "Bueno, como tu mami está toda curada, pequeño, ambos pueden ser escoltados a una celda."

"Qué!" Trunks casi grita. "Nosotros no somos prisioneros! Ese hombre de cabello puntiagudo vino por la ayuda de mi madre y estoy seguro que no la querría tratada como un criminal!"

"Hombre de cabello puntiagudo?" repitió Bulma completamente confundida.

"El Emperador." Durka susurró en el oído de Bulma, intentando salvarla de su confusión.

"Oh." Bulma casi rió. "Vino aquí personalmente? Qué magnánimo de él." Dijo Bulma sarcástica.

"Cuida tu lengua perra!" Gruñó Aphara. "No te atrevas a hablar de nuestro líder en tales términos!"

Los ojos de Bulma se fruncieron cuando finalmente tomó nota de la mujer al otro lado. "Yo cuidaría esa peligrosa lengua tuya. Habla de esa forma a la persona equivocada y algún día podría hacerte matar." Respondió Bulma en tono peligroso.

"Aprende tu lugar bruja!" Siseó Aphara mientras se abalanzaba hacia Bulma.

"Suficiente!" Gruñó Durka agarrando el brazo de Aphara. "Como dijo el niño, ella no es una prisionera. El Emperador fue tan lejos como para hacernos seguir su nave sólo para su conveniencia. Estoy seguro que no querrás sufrir las repercusiones si ella regresa lastimada."

Aphara sólo gruñó en respuesta zafando su brazo. "No veo qué querría un hombre tan poderoso como el Emperador con esta patética criatura!" resopló la enfurecida mujer. "Soy diez veces la mujer que es ella!"

Bulma dejó salir una áspera risa. "Oh ya veo, sientes algo por su alteza, verdad?" preguntó Bulma reconociendo el sonido de una mujer celosa a una milla. "Bueno, no preocupes tu zorra cabecita. Yo no me acercaría al bastardo asesino si mi vida dependiera de eso."

Aphara sonrió. "Como si hubieras tenido el _placer_. El hombre es un dios y tú no alcanzas a lamer sus botas mucho menos para tener el privilegio de su presencia para las patéticas tareas que realiza un científico. Te usará por el poco conocimiento que vales luego dispondrá de ti porque eres débil. En tanto, una mujer con poder como el mío será una ventaja por años."

"Es suficiente, Aphara." Interrumpió Durka, no queriendo arbitrar una pelea de gatos después del largo día. "Regresa a la cubierta principal de la nave y yo les mostraré sus habitaciones."

Aphara siguió órdenes a regañadientes disparándole otra mirada a Bulma antes de regresar a la cubierta principal de la nave. "Siento eso." Se disculpó mientras asentía para que Bulma y Trunks lo siguieran.

Bulma avanzó junto al apuesto hombre mientras Trunks se mantenía unos pasos atrás para examinar la nave un poco más de cerca. "Ella es muy malgeniada." Anotó Bulma mirando al distraído hombre.

"Ella sólo quiere estar en la cima. Cortaría mi garganta en un minuto si significara obtener mi trabajo, pero afortunadamente no ha sido lo estúpida suficiente para intentarlo todavía."

"Por qué la dejas quedarse?"

"Es poderosa e inteligente en la batalla. Una buena combinación." Remarcó Durka tristemente sabiendo muy bien los efectos negativos que esos dos elementos podrían tener cuando se usaban inapropiadamente. "Bueno, aquí está su habitación." Anotó él cuando llegaron afuera de una pequeña recámara donde Bulma y Trunks podrían descansar hasta que aterrizaran.

"Gracias." Asintió Bulma. Una incómoda pausa siguió antes de que Durka se girara para irse. "Oye, espera." Llamó ella antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta.

"Sí?" dijo él preguntándose lo que había olvidado.

Bulma sonrió dulcemente mientras avanzaba hacia él. Envolvió una gentil mano alrededor de su cuello y se levantó de puntas para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla. "Por todo."

Durka se paralizó cuando sintió sus suaves labios en su mejilla. Rápidamente se compuso mientras ella se separaba. "De nada…"

"Bra." Bulma terminó su idea. "Aunque tu madre me conoció como Bulma y estaría honrada si me conocieras igual."

"Muy bien… Bulma." El hombre destelló una sonrisa antes de girarse y regresar tranquilamente a la cubierta principal de la nave, acariciando inconscientemente el punto donde sus labios lo habían tocado.

"Awwwwwwwwww, mamá." Trunks sonrió en forma infantil. "Jugando al beso con el Capitán?"

"No comiences!" Bulma movió su cabeza caminando hacia el armario. Pasó rápidamente sus dedos por sus labios en forma casi curiosa antes de comenzar a mirar la ropa en el armario. "Qué usaré?"

------

"Señor." Garock aclaró su garganta para captar la atención de su comandante.

"Qué?" preguntó Vegeta, mientras levantaba una ceja en dirección del hombre tras él.

"La mujer científica de la nave de Durka ha sobrevivido sin daño permanente." Explicó Garock esperando que el Rey disfrutara la noticia.

"Bien." Vegeta sonrió. "Llévala con los otros científicos tan pronto como aterricemos. Los quiero trabajando inmediatamente. Está entendido?"

Garock parpadeó un momento. "Ummm… Señor, entiendo la importancia de este proyecto pero a esas personas les han destruido sus familias, amigos y hogar. No creen que podrían--" Garock se detuvo cuando Vegeta le disparó una de sus mortales miradas. "Veré que comiencen inmediatamente." El hombre asintió mientras se giraba y dejaba al Saiyajín.

Una vez que Garock se fue Vegeta se sentó lentamente mientras su resolución por verse poderoso y seguro fracasaba. Su cabeza cayó en sus manos mientras cerraba sus ojos. 'Qué pasa conmigo,' se preguntó él dirigiendo su mano libre hacia su cuello. El punto donde su cuello encontraba su hombro había estado doliéndole sin piedad desde que dejó la nave de Durka. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, la irritación sólo empeoraba. Consideró ordenarle a un médico examinarlo pero decidió lo contrario. Se rehusó a verse débil.

Vegeta gruñó furioso levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a la cubierta principal de la nave. Estaría llegando al planeta Frost en sólo una hora e intentaba aliviar el leve dolor que estaba sufriendo mientras juraba no dejar que nada se interpusiera en el camino de sus preparaciones para Cooler. Nada.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Hummm… Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes. Vamos a ver, en el próximo capítulo todos llegan a Frost, y… Y odio arruinar las cosas, así que tendrán que esperar y leer!

------


	7. El Planeta Frost

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: UN NUEVO LEGADO**

(_Surviving Together: A New Legacy_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 7 - El Planeta Frost

------

"Euran!" gritó Bulma alegre mientras era reunida con sus amigos después de aterrizar en Frost. "Estaba preocupada de que no lo lograras." Ella abrazó al hombre tiernamente. Estaba aliviada de verlo aún vivo.

"Yo, qué hay de ti? Lyie me dijo lo que pasó, estás bien?" preguntó Euran preocupado.

"Estoy bien." Bulma forzó una sonrisa retrocediendo para mirar al científico a los ojos. "Dónde está Lyie?"

"Aquí." Dijo la mujer mientras se unía al grupo. "No puedo creer que estés bien." Dijo ella como si fuera muy bueno para ser verdad.

"Fui afortunada." Dijo Bulma tristemente. "Aunque Zarra no fue tan afortunada."

Euran quedó en silencio y lágrimas adornaron el rostro de Lyie. "Lo siento tanto Bra."

"Dile eso a su hijo." Susurró Bulma mientras los miraba, sabiendo que estarían muy sorprendidos por la declaración.

"HIJO!" Ambos gritaron simultáneamente. "Zarra no tuvo hijos!"

"Ninguno que conocieran." Una profunda y masculina voz ofreció uniéndose al grupo.

"Durka?" Dijo Bulma, plácidamente sorprendida.

"Hola otra vez." Él sonrió mientras se detenía junto a Bulma. "Parece que vamos a vernos más ya que mi nave ha sido ordenada a quedarse más tiempo."

"De verdad?" preguntó Bulma, un poco sorprendida. "Bueno eso es maravilloso! Digo, es maravilloso para ti ya que puedes aprender sobre tu madre de aquellos que la conocieron."

"Cierto." Euran intervino un poco confundido. "Entonces eres el hijo de Zarra, huh?"

"Sí." Durka asintió cuando finalmente reconoció al hombre. Se sentía bien reconocer a Zarra como su madre. Como si una parte de él estuviera completa.

"De verdad?" Dijo Lyie coqueta. "Bueno, soy Lyie y estoy muy feliz de conocerte." Ella batió sus ojos esperando llamar su atención.

El Capitán contuvo un sonrojo mientras regresaba a Bulma. "El Emperador me ha ordenado escoltarte a tu nueva habitación."

"Está bien." Bulma asintió mientras se despedía de sus amigos. "Entonces los veré después." Bulma sonrió antes de seguir al hombre a su nave para recoger a su hijo. Odiando perturbar a Trunks mientras dormía, lo había dejado dormido en la nave de Durka. Una vez entraron a la nave, Bulma muy gentilmente levantó a su hijo y lo sostuvo protectoramente en sus brazos. "Vamos." Susurró ella siguiendo al capitán hacia el enorme palacio.

"Por qué no despiertas al niño? Puede caminar." Preguntó Durka un poco sorprendido por la ternura de la mujer.

"Ha pasado por tanto." Susurró Bulma mirando su preciosa carga. "Merece dormir y no interrumpiré eso."

"El Emperador llamaría a eso debilidad." Dijo Durka planamente.

Bulma dejó salir una suave risa. "Entonces el Emperador claramente no es padre."

"No, no lo es." Durka regresó su risa.

"Aquí están sus habitaciones." Él asintió mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio.

Bulma sonrió agradecida mientras cargaba a Trunks a una habitación y lo acostaba tranquilamente. Después de arropar a Trunks, le dio un rápido beso en la frente antes de regresar a la entrada donde estaba Durka. "Es un niño afortunado." Reconoció el hombre, un poco celoso.

"Sí." Bulma sonrió observando a su hijo dormir tan pacíficamente. "Gracias a ti."

"Ya te dije, no me debes las gracias." Reiteró Durka.

"Sé lo que dijiste." Declaró ella mirándolo. "Es sólo que tu soldado promedio no se compadece de un pequeño niño o una mujer herida. Tú tienes un corazón amable. Creo que es algo de lo que debes estar orgulloso, y merecías saber."

"Entonces debo aceptarlo de ti." Él asintió antes de salir por la puerta. "Mi habitación es la tercera puerta por el corredor." Él señaló para que Bulma viera. "Si necesitas algo, siéntete libre."

"Mejor cuidado, podría tomarte la palabra." Ella sonrió mientras regresaba a su habitación. "Entonces supongo que te veo por ahí?"

Durka asintió girándose para irse. Se detuvo de repente como si olvidara algo. "Bulma." Dijo él suavemente mientras susurraba su nombre. "Te me unirías esta noche para cenar? Así podremos hablar sobre mi madre, por supuesto." Justificó él, como para prevenirla de pensar que el requerimiento era algo más.

"Oh, me encantaría," dijo Bulma tristemente, "Pero me voy a encontrar con Garock esta noche. Tal vez mañana?"

"Mañana entonces." Aceptó Durka antes de girarse lentamente e irse.

Bulma observó desaparecer la poderosa figura del hombre por el corredor. Sintió temblar su mano. Por un segundo, el hombre tuvo una golpeante semejanza con un monstruo de su pasado que prefería olvidar.

Extrañamente, sus nuevos alrededores le recordaron de la jaula en donde fue obligada a vivir por ocho meses. Ochos meses de infierno bajo el mando de Freezer. Ella juró que nunca sufriría de nuevo este tipo de miedo, y nunca permitiría que su hijo fuera sometido a eso. Y aún, aquí estaba. Viviendo bajo el mando del hombre que había tomado el imperio de Freezer, el mismo hombre responsable por la muerte de su antiguo amor. De repente se preguntó si esto era algún enfermo ciclo que continuaría repitiéndose. Cómo iba a confiar en la bestia que ahora gobernaba más de lo que confiaba en Freezer?

Una joven voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Mamá?" Bulma se giró sorprendida para ver despierto a su hijo. "Dónde estoy?" El niño bostezó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Nuestra nueva habitación." Explicó Bulma sentándose a su lado. "Bonita, huh?" Dijo ella sarcástica mientras miraba alrededor. Era oscura y airosa, pero amplia, era impresionante.

"Sí." Trunks rió. "Entonces este es el planeta Frost?"

Bulma asintió tristemente. "Debe ser interesante…"

"Lo será." Una nueva voz entró en la habitación. Bulma giró su cabeza cuando vio un hombre mayor con oscuros rasgos caminar hacia ellos. "Perdone mi interrupción, pero soy Lord Garock."

"Oh." Bulma abrió la boca mientras se levantaba. "Me informaron que va a mostrarme los alrededores."

Garock asintió. "El Emperador me pidió ver que su estadía sea tan cómoda como fuera posible."

"Sí?" Preguntó Bulma sarcástica haciendo claro que no era lo ingenua suficiente para caer por nada de su basura.

"Ah. Sí." Garock tosió. "Bueno, pensé que comenzaría con darle un tour y luego podemos ir directo a cenar donde debo explicar las especificaciones que se esperan de usted."

"Está bien." Bulma asintió. Girando hacia Trunks, preguntó, "Quieres venir con nosotros?"

"No, está bien." Trunks forzó un bostezo. "Creo que preferiría ir a dormir."

"Está bien." Bulma sonrió mientras le daba un rápido beso en la frente. "Te traeré algo de cenar."

Trunks asintió mientras se recostaba para dormir cuando su madre salió tranquilamente con Garock. Una vez que la puerta se cerró Trunks abrió un ojo para asegurarse de que en realidad se hubiesen ido antes de saltar de la cama. Sonrió mientras volaba por las ventanas de la habitación. 'De vuelta para cenar, sí? Bueno, también tendré que regresar para entonces.' Pensó Trunks engañoso yéndose para hacer un poco de turismo.

------

"Eres afortunado de que sea tan benevolente." Dijo Vegeta con su clásica sonrisa mientras miraba condescendiente a los arrodillados Durka y Aphara. "Puedo haber permitido que tu nave se quedara, pero espero que tu tripulación utilice sabiamente esta oportunidad. Quiero a la tripulación en constante entrenamiento. Está entendido?"

"Sí, Señor." Dijeron al unísono ambos soldados.

"Entonces, asumo que se hicieron cargo de todo lo demás?" Vegeta le preguntó a Durka. Durka sabía que Vegeta estaba refiriéndose a la seguridad de la científica.

"Sí, Señor." Durka asintió. "Escolté a la científica y a su hijo a su habitación. Garock llegó pronto después para mostrarle los alrededores."

"Bien." Dijo Vegeta manteniendo aún su misma actitud. "Te ordeno cuidarla mientras tanto. Aunque tengo estrictas políticas con respecto a la seguridad de las mujeres, no confiaría en los soldados de este planeta. Ella es débil y no guardaría alguna esperanza de protegerse, así que espero que te asegures de que esté a salvo." Vegeta pausó un momento mientras le ordenaba a Durka mirarlo. "Así que esto significa Capitán, que nada debe pasarle antes de completar este proyecto, serás personalmente el responsable, entendido?"

"Sí, Señor." Durka asintió no teniendo problema con la responsabilidad. "Eso será todo?"

"Sí." Dijo Vegeta fríamente. "Ahora ambos pueden irse de mi vista."

Aphara y Durka se levantaron mientras salían del salón con sus cabezas gachas, mucho para el gusto de Vegeta. 'Ah, nada como asustar a la gente para despertar la sangre en un hombre.' Él sonrió dirigiéndose a su área de entrenamiento. Por haber estado perdiendo el tiempo durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, estaba de humor para un poco de ejercicio.

Sólo un puñado de peleadores élite era autorizado para entrenar en sus instalaciones. Estaba esperando liberar un poco de rabia contenida de las cobardes acciones de Cooler y sabía que algunos luchadores estarían listos para un combate. Mientras se acercaba, escuchó un jaleo viniendo del salón de entrenamiento.

"Mira sobre desarrollado idiota, sólo buscaba un lugar para entrenar. Todas las otras instalaciones estaban llenas con nada sino débiles. Digo, no es que esta sea mucho mejor, aún son muy patéticos." Dijo Trunks, insultando a todo el salón.

"Mocoso insolente! Quién demonios crees que eres para retar un élite!" demandó el gigante calvo.

"Un qué? No sé lo que significa 'élite', pero si eres uno entonces claramente son un débil grupo de personas." Trunks sonrió disfrutando de la provocación que estaba causándole al hombre.

"Nunca has escuchado de un élite? Entonces claramente eso explica tu torpeza." Se burló Nappa condescendiente. "Porque alguien con un ki tan débil como el tuyo no se atrevería a retar un élite."

"Oh?" preguntó Trunks inocente. "Mi ki puede no ser así de impresionante, pero hace que el tuyo parezca nada." Se burló Trunks cruzando sus brazos en una pose familiar.

La sangre de Nappa comenzó a hervir y su ki comenzó a elevarse. "Es suficiente!" siseó Nappa. "Necesitas que te enseñe modales, mocoso!"

Trunks sonrió mientras avanzaba hacia el medio del salón de entrenamiento y miraba a Nappa. "Enséñame." Retó el niño.

Todo el salón miró perplejo. El niño o era increíblemente estúpido o escondía una demente cantidad de energía; todos asumieron lo primero. "Arrogante débil!" gritó Nappa mientras salía al área de entrenamiento y cruzaba sus brazos. Nappa decidió que iba a divertirse golpeando al niño. "Atacarte sería muy simple. Por qué no intentas el primer ataque? Entonces verás lo tonto que fuiste al retarme!"

Trunks frotó un momento su mentón, como si pensara. "No creo que eso vaya a funcionar. Verás, si te ataco primero entonces la batalla se terminará muy rápido, así que creo que debes atacarme primero! De hecho…" Trunks sonrió observando al guardia enrojecerse. "Te daré la espalda, eso podría ayudarte."

Todo el grupo rió incontrolable mientras observaban al niño rebajar a Nappa. "Suficiente con tus insultos, niño! Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a un élite!" Nappa se lanzó hacia Trunks, golpeando nada sino aire. "Qué de--" Él sintió un toque en su hombro y se volteó para ver el puño de Trunks golpeándolo en la cara. El golpe lo envió a volar por la sala y lo estrelló en una pared. Toda la sala quedó en silencio intentando imaginar cómo el niño derribó a Nappa con un golpe sin esfuerzo.

"De dónde vino este niño?" Uno de los hombres en la multitud preguntó mirando en shock.

"De dónde sin duda." Repitió Vegeta mientras entraba en la habitación. Todo el grupo cayó de rodillas con respeto.

Trunks giró sus ojos cuando el grupo se agachó ante el hombre. 'No este hombre otra vez.' Pensó el no queriendo tratar de nuevo con el 'Sr. Arrogante.'

"Tú." Vegeta le asintió a un hombre cercano al derrotado Saiyajín. "Lleva al tonto a un tanque de recuperación." Mirando hacia el grupo, ordenó, "Todos fuera." Los soldados no pudieron correr lo rápido suficiente.

Trunks observó un poco enmudecido mientras los hombres salían corriendo de la sala. Girando hacia el hombre, preguntó, "Por qué se acobardaron así?"

"Si poseyeras poder como yo, también se acobardarían así." Vegeta sonrió orgulloso.

"Cierto." Trunks se encontró girando sus ojos de nuevo. "Bueno ahora que terminé aquí creo que…"

"No tan rápido." Vegeta se detuvo frente al niño. "Cómo hiciste eso?"

"Hacer qué? Quieres decir derribar ese ogro?" Trunks sonrió mientras permanecía orgulloso ante el Emperador.

"Ogro? Quieres decir Nappa?" preguntó Vegeta queriendo ir al verdadero asunto. "Cómo lograste derrotarlo sin esfuerzo?"

"Lo golpeé." Trunks declaró lo obvio.

Vegeta comenzó a reír cuando la arrogancia del niño le recordó a su joven ser. "Lo golpeaste, sí?" repitió él mientras miraba al niño con sospecha. "De qué especie eres?"

"Soy de Merigh, ya lo sabes." Dijo Trunks molesto por tan estúpida pregunta.

"No pregunté de qué planeta eres." Vegeta desechó el listo remarque del niño. "Pregunté tu especie."

Trunks miró al hombre como si hubiese perdido la razón. "Qué quieres decir? Te dije que era de Merigh, así que por lógica diría que soy Merighiano."

Vegeta frunció ante la evasividad del niño. "Sí, pero un niño de cinco años Merighiano nunca podría vencer a un élite con un golpe."

"CINCO!" gruñó Trunks cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho intentando controlar su temperamento. "Mire Señor, no sé que decirle. Nací en Merigh. He vivido y entrenado ahí toda mi vida. No sé por qué sospechas tanto de mí."

Vegeta sabía que algo no estaba bien con la historia del niño pero su curiosidad estaba enfocada en la fuerza del niño. "Bien, entonces vamos a hablar sobre tu entrenamiento por un minuto. Exactamente cuál es tu nivel de pelea? Nappa puede haberse vuelto perezoso con los años pero su poder aún es significativamente alto, al menos quince mil. Eso te hace de… dieciséis, diecisiete?"

Confundido, Trunks preguntó, "Qué significan esos números?"

Vegeta movió su cabeza. Parecía como si el poder del niño le hubiese sido concedido inapropiadamente. "Vamos a intentar algo simple, golpéame."

Trunks levantó una ceja. "Quieres que pelee contigo? Por qué?"

"Porque quiero probar tu fuerza." Dijo Vegeta curioso.

"No." Trunks movió su cabeza mientras se giraba para irse. Antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos, Vegeta bloqueó su paso.

"A dónde crees que vas?" Vegeta estaba sorprendido de que el niño tuviera la audacia para alejarse de él… dos veces!

"Mira." Trunks cruzó sus brazos y frunció. "No sé por qué encuentras tan impresionante el hecho de que derroté a ese débil pero le dije a mi madre que no dejaría nuestra habitación. Así que, si regresa para encontrarme golpeado entonces va a saber que salí. Y si no te importa, tengo que irme."

Vegeta miró curiosamente al niño. "Puedes sentir mi poder?"

"Sí." Trunks asintió. "No estás conteniendo nada en este estado y siento que puedes transformarte."

Mientras el niño hablaba, Vegeta no pudo evitar intrigarse. "Cómo puedes sentir tal cosa sin un rastreador?"

"Mi madre me enseñó a controlar mi ki." Trunks se encogió. "La gente Merighiana es pacífica y si yo ostento mi poder como tú, accidentalmente podría matar a alguien."

Vegeta sintió otra sonrisa adornar sus rasgos mientras cruzaba sus brazos. "Estás afirmando que puedes elevar y bajar tu ki sin transformarte?"

"Sí." Trunks asintió. "Cómo es que no lo has logrado? Digo, podrías romper un brazo con un apretón de mano."

"Nunca soportaría a alguien que no pueda manejar un simple apretón de manos." Dijo Vegeta pagado de sí mismo.

"En verdad?" Miró Trunks. "Entonces supongo que no tienes muchos amigos porque no he conocido muchas personas así de fuertes."

Vegeta frunció ante el insulto pero permaneció estoico. "Si estás diciendo la verdad entonces muéstrame. Eleva tu ki."

Trunks giró sus ojos mientras bajaba sus brazos. "Bien, luego puedo irme?"

"Sólo hazlo." Demandó Vegeta impaciente.

El medio Saiyajín se encogió mientras permanecía en una pose de pelea y apretaba sus puños. Comenzó a concentrar su energía y gradualmente elevó su ki.

Al principio, Vegeta no estuvo particularmente impresionado pero cuando el niño concentró más fuerte su poder comenzó a subir vertiginosamente. Pronto, Vegeta pudo sentir el piso temblar mientras el equipo de entrenamiento y colchonetas en el salón comenzaban a caer al piso. El suelo comenzó a separarse con la fuerza de la energía de Trunks. Vegeta observó perplejo. No podía entender cómo un niño de Merigh pudiera ser así de poderoso.

Trunks dejó de elevar su ki cuando sintió el techo comenzar a quebrarse. Tomó un profundo respiro antes de hablar. "Esa es la mitad de mi poder." Vegeta casi cae de shock. El niño era más fuerte de lo que él fue a esa edad. "Ven aquí, niño." Vegeta cruzó sus brazos con un frunce en su rostro.

"Mi nombre es Trunks, no niño." Él frunció sus ojos.

Vegeta ignoró el comentario del niño mientras removía su capa. "Asumo que sabes cómo pelear?"

"Sí." Trunks asintió. "Pero no voy a pelear contigo. Si me golpeas mi mamá me matará cuando regrese a nuestra habitación."

"Eso es por qué tenemos tanques de recuperación." Vegeta señaló hacia la habitación donde Nappa estaba curándose.

"Oh, cierto." Trunks asintió un poco avergonzado de que no hubiese pensado en eso. "Bueno, supongo si prometes no matarme."

"Yo no hago promesas, niño, pero veremos…" Vegeta sonrió mientras se lanzaba hacia el niño. Trunks logró esquivar el ataque y saltar sobre la cabeza del hombre y se giró, pateándolo en la espalda. Vegeta gruñó cuando sintió el dolor de la patada del niño. Enojado, se giró. Su puño hizo contacto con el rostro del niño enviándolo a volar por el salón. Vegeta cruzó sus brazos y observó impresionado cuando el niño se levantó rápidamente. 'Tal vez este niño podría ser digno de ser mi pupilo. Supongo que alguien merece aprender de mi vasto conocimiento.' Vegeta sonrió arrogante.

Infortunadamente, mientras Vegeta acariciaba su ego, Trunks se desmaterializó y rematerializó en frente de Vegeta usando el mismo movimiento para ser enviado al otro lado del salón. El Emperador inmediatamente se levantó y comenzó a reír. Esto va a ser divertido, pensó Vegeta.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Aw… tiempo de padre e hijo, tienen que amarlo! Bien, en el próximo capítulo veremos cómo terminó el combate entre el Saiyajín y el medio Saiyajín, y cómo le fue a Nappa en recuperación. Luego tenemos a Garock y a Bulma cenando juntos, y surge una interesante conversación. Quién o qué es el foco de esta conversación? Tendrán que esperar y verlo en el próximo capítulo…

------


	8. Un Amor del Pasado?

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: UN NUEVO LEGADO**

(_Surviving Together: A New Legacy_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 8 - Un Amor del Pasado?

------

Pasó una hora antes de que Trunks finalmente perdiera la conciencia. Vegeta lo colocó en el tanque de recuperación, paseándose de un lado a otro mientras el niño se curaba. Vegeta sufrió de golpes y laceraciones, y posiblemente una costilla rota, pero no era nada que requiriera un tanque.

Se mantenía pensando en la fuerza del niño. No era natural. A este paso, algún día el niño podría sobrepasarlo. Él apretó sus puños; tendría que hablar pronto con la madre. Necesitaba reunir alguna información sobre la herencia del niño. Era obvio que el niño no era Merighiano como creía. No podía ser así de fuerte con sangre Merighiana.

Vegeta frunció ante la idea. La posibilidad de una especie más fuerte que la raza Saiyajín lo asustaba y lo excitaba al mismo tiempo. Habían pasado diez años desde que sintió la emoción de una verdadera batalla. La sensación de su propia sangre y sudor cubriendo su cuerpo después de una batalla era estimulante. Para un Saiyajín era esencial para vivir; esa constante búsqueda por más poder y fuerza.

Le tomó a Trunks menos de una hora curarse. Después de darle un nuevo uniforme de entrenamiento, Vegeta le ordenó seguirlo. Vegeta lo condujo a un salón donde Nappa estaba esperando impaciente. "Así que aquí está el pequeño mocoso." Siseó Nappa mientras se levantaba y cruzaba sus brazos.

"Tú otra vez?" Trunks frunció. "La próxima vez tendré que golpearte más fuerte."

Nappa le sonrió al niño. "No tendrás mucha suerte la próxima vez. Soy un Saiyajín de sangre pura, mi energía se incrementa después de cada batalla. Te aplastaré como un gusano la próxima vez."

"Qué es un Sai-gen?" preguntó Trunks, nunca habiendo escuchado antes la palabra.

Nappa levantó su nariz ante la mala pronunciación del niño. "Nunca has escuchado de la raza más poderosa en el universo?"

"Alguien es modesto en este planeta?" preguntó Trunks no creyendo en los egos de algunas de estas personas. "Mire Señor." Trunks ignoró al hombre más alto mientras se giraba desconocidamente hacia su padre. "Mi mamá probablemente esté de regreso en nuestra habitación así que de verdad necesito irme antes de que patee mi trasero por estar fuera tan tarde."

"Bien," aceptó Vegeta mientras terminaba con el niño por ahora. "Te quiero de regreso aquí mañana. Tienes entrenamiento que hacer."

Trunks parpadeó moviendo su cabeza de nuevo. "Quién demonios crees que eres?" A Trunks no le gustaba recibir órdenes de nadie, mucho menos de alguien que apenas conoce. "Te apareces en la nave de Durka actuando alto y poderoso mientras mi madre pasaba por un infierno, y ahora estás ordenándome! Yo no respondo a nadie sino a mi madre y estoy seguro que no voy a comenzar a escuchar a un hombre que no ha controlado su ego en lo que parece una eternidad!"

El mentón de Nappa se desplomó mientras observaba a Vegeta contenerse de golpear al insolente niño. El Emperador no dejaba a nadie hablarle en semejante tono. Nappa iba a disfrutar ver al niño ser golpeado por tal comportamiento. "Muestra algo de respeto, mocoso, estás hablándole al--"

"Nappa." Vegeta lo interrumpió. "Estaré entrenándote de ahora en adelante hasta que decida lo contrario, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. Ahora llega aquí a las seis mañana en la mañana." Dijo Vegeta mirando al niño.

"Seguro, como sea." Trunks se encogió mientras dejaba la habitación. Se dio cuenta que era mejor aceptar que discutir. Además, realmente no le importaría entrenar con el arrogante hombre.

Levantando una ceja, Nappa cuestionó, "Por qué no le dijiste al niño quién eres? Y por qué vas a entrenar al enano?"

Vegeta permaneció en silencio un momento. No estaba completamente seguro por qué sentía la necesidad de entrenar al niño pero había algo en él. Algo tan familiar. "Es fuerte, Nappa. Muy fuerte. Quiero saber más sobre él antes de que sepa quién soy."

"Oh." Nappa rascó su cabeza, no entendiendo totalmente la lógica del Emperador.

Vegeta frunció. Si él no fuera el último de su raza, lo habría matado hace mucho tiempo. "Encuentra a Garock, dile averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre esta mujer Bra. Y dile regresar a mí inmediatamente."

Nappa asintió mientras se escabullía fuera de la habitación. Vegeta no pudo evitar sentir como si le estuviera faltando algo.

------

Después del recorrido por el palacio, Bulma y Garock procedieron a cenar. Bulma se sentó al otro lado de Garock mientras terminaba de discutir cada detalle. Iba a comenzar su trabajo temprano en la mañana y había mucho que discutir. Sin embargo, se distraía con la cantidad de miradas que estaba recibiendo. Se sentía incómoda de cierta manera. "No hay muchas mujeres en este planeta?" le preguntó a Garock.

"Bueno, aparte de las tres mujeres en el departamento de ciencia y unas bárbaras guerreras, puedes ser una de veinte." Estimó el hombre.

"Genial." Dijo Bulma nerviosa.

"Oh, por favor no te hagas la idea equivocada." Respondió Garock rápidamente, intentando tranquilizar a Bulma. "La seguridad no es un problema en este planeta. Esos hombres pueden ser un poco intimidantes, pero ninguno de ellos es lo tonto suficiente para desobedecer la ley del Rey. La ley del Emperador establece que cualquier hombre que se fuerce en una hembra será ejecutado. Plano y simple. Ves, no hay nada de qué preocuparse."

"De verdad?" preguntó Bulma pensando que el hombre simplemente estaba burlándose de ella.

"Sí. La penalidad por violación es aún más grave que por asesinato. El Rey no tolerará un comportamiento tan deshonroso." Explicó Garock.

"Un amante de la mujer, veo." Rió Bulma. "Estoy segura que caen sobre su Alteza."

Garock frunció ante su insultante tono. "No hablaría tan pobremente del hombre que no conoces. Podría no ser perfecto pero gobierna con más honor que Freezer."

Bulma suspiró. Odiaba admitirlo pero había notado una vasta mejoría. "Supongo que tienes razón. Esto es mucho mejor que en la forma que Freezer dirigió las cosas. Especialmente en la compañía que mantiene."

Garock se acercó un poco sorprendido por su admisión. "Hablas como si tuvieras pleno conocimiento."

"Cuándo comemos?" Respondió Bulma de inmediato dejándole claro que no discutiría el tema. El hombre asintió levantándose. "Veré cómo va la comida." Dijo el hombre suavemente antes de dirigirse por el corredor para revisar la cena.

Bulma se sentó tranquilamente frotando sus sienes intentando bloquear la conmoción que la rodeaba.

"Algo te preocupa?"

Bulma levantó la mirada notando que un hombre había tomado asiento al otro lado de ella.

"Lo siento, te conozco?" preguntó ella mientras un oscuro y bronceado hombre, vestido en cuero, se sentaba al otro lado.

Aunque tenía una larga cicatriz por su ojo izquierdo, habría pensado que era lindo si no se viera tan joven.

El hombre sonrió coqueto mientras se señalaba a sí mismo y en una profunda voz decía, "El nombre es Stab." Su intento era obvio.

"Stab?" repitió Bulma intentando contener la risa. "Bueno, soy Bra."

El hombre sonrió mirándola travieso. "Bra? Qué color?"

Bulma no pudo contener la risa; como si esa no fuera la primera vez que hubiese escuchado eso. "Espero que no vinieras aquí sólo para herirme." Bulma se obligó a contener un ataque de risa.

"En realidad…" El hombre le indicó que se acercara como si compartiera un enorme secreto. "Ves a esos hombres allá." Él señaló un grupo que lucía andrajoso. "Apostaron conmigo cincuenta diennas para----" Antes de terminar su oración, deslizó su mano alrededor del cuello de Bulma y presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Bulma pudo escuchar las ovaciones desde el otro lado del salón. De repente sintió como si estuviera de nuevo en el tercer grado. Ella agarró al idiota por el cuello y lo lanzó por el salón. De repente el salón se silenció sorprendido. Después de golpear la pared, Bulma juntó sus manos como si se limpiara de su suciedad. Mientras se sentaba de nuevo, envió una mortal mirada hacia la mesa llena de tontos.

"Bra, estás bien?" preguntó Garock, corriendo rápidamente hacia la escena.

"Sí." Bulma se encogió. "No te preocupes Garock. Sólo unos niños divirtiéndose."

"Oh, bueno espero que no te lastimara." Dijo él sentándose.

"Apenas." Ella rió pasando un dedo por sus labios. "Nunca me importó un beso rudo."

Como parecía escasamente molesta por la situación, él comenzó a creer que podría adaptarse mejor de lo que originalmente pensó. "Cómo hiciste eso?"

"Hacer qué?"

"Lanzarlo por el salón. No sabía que podías pelear." Garock estaba sorprendido por su fuerza.

"Oh, no soy una peleadora. Sólo sé algunos movimientos básicos de defensa." Intentó justificar ella.

"Bueno, ese niño no era débil y parecía como si no hicieras mucho esfuerzo."

"Lo atrapé desprevenido." Dijo Bulma.

"Ya veo, entonces supongo que eres la que entrenó a tu hijo?" Comenzó él curioso. Había escuchado sobre la confrontación entre su hijo y Cooler.

"Sólo un poco, mayormente avanzó solo." Bulma se encogió. Sabía que la fuerza de su hijo era debida a la genética, no a su instrucción.

"Entonces imagino que su padre lo instruyó con su entrenamiento, verdad?" Declaró Garock sin tener idea de la confusión que causaría su simple pregunta.

"Sabes, me siento muy cansada, y creo que tal vez deba regresar con Trunks. Por favor que nos envíen la cena." Ella se retiró dejando al confundido hombre en la mesa.

'Eso fue extraño'. Pensó Garock curioso antes de ser interrumpido. "Nappa?" Garock se levantó de su asiento, sorprendido de ver al hombre.

"Dónde está la mujer científica?" Preguntó Nappa mientras miraba alrededor.

"La perdiste. Parece que dije algo malo." Garock se encogió mientras él y el Saiyajín se sentaban cuando la comida llegó. Nappa comenzó a comer sin consideración por Garock.

"Vegeta quiere que saques algo de información de la mujer. Cree que está escondiendo algo sobre su pasado." Explicó Nappa mientras devoraba la gran cena que Bulma había ordenado.

"Sobre qué? Qué cree que está escondiendo?" Inquirió Garock intrigado por el prospecto.

"Su mocoso. Es fuerte, muy fuerte." Gruñó Nappa mientras limpiaba el plato. "Vegeta no cree que sea Merighiano."

"No estaría sorprendido." Asintió Garock. "Ella no se parece a los otros. Es mucho más fuerte que una mujer Merighiana, y mucho más atractiva."

"De verdad?" Nappa sonrió mientras detenía su alimentación. "Tal vez la interrogue."

Los ojos de Garock se fruncieron. "Conoces la ley del Rey. Me cuidaría si fuera tú."

Nappa se infló ante la idea. "Vegeta siempre fue muy suave con el sexo _más débil_; interfiriendo constantemente con mi vida sexual."

"Es honor, Nappa." Garock giró sus ojos.

"No." El calvo movió su cabeza. "Son celos. Él perdió a su mujerzuela favorita hace diez años y ha hecho que el resto de nosotros suframos de eso desde entonces."

"Nappa, de qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Garock confundido.

"Quieres decir que no escuchaste de la pequeña hechicera." Nappa sonrió.

Garock sacudió su cabeza cuando todo esto era nuevo para él. Nappa miró alrededor del salón para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación antes de comenzar. "Bueno anciano, hace como once años cuando Vegeta aún trabajaba bajo Freezer, a él, Radditz y a mi nos fue entregada una concubina. Radditz y yo la encontramos más que atractiva y estuvimos listos para pelear para ver quien la tenia primero, pero Vegeta nos prohibió tenerla, diciendo la basura del maldito 'honor'. Conservó a la mujerzuela por seis meses, todo el tiempo jurando no tomarla contra su voluntad. Radditz y yo descubrimos últimamente que el bastardo estuvo fornicándola todo el tiempo! Lo crees!" Nappa pausó un momento para controlar su rabia. "De cualquier forma el hombre se puso posesivo y se rehusó a compartirla. Nos golpeaba si hacíamos tanto como mirarla mal. El tonto estaba tan ciego por la lujuria que estuvo dispuesto a recibir una golpiza de Zarbon en orden de protegerla. Fue patético!"

"Qué le pasó?" dijo Garock preguntándose por qué nunca había escuchado esto antes.

"Murió." Dijo Nappa planamente. "Al menos asumo, y mejor para el hombre. Hizo cosas estúpidas cuando ella estuvo por ahí; incluyendo desafiar las órdenes de Freezer para ayudarla a escapar de su nave."

"Él hizo eso?" preguntó Garock sorprendido.

"Tonto que fue. Honestamente, si fuera un hombre inferior, habría pensado que se _preocupaba_ por la criatura." Nappa intentó contener el vómito ante la idea. "Era una belleza e imagino que un maravilloso revolcón, después de todo, no todos los días te cruzas con una hembra que es casi idéntica a un Saiyajín. No tenía cola y físicamente era débil, pero su temperamento verdaderamente era Saiyajín. Además era casta, al menos antes de que Vegeta la tuviera." Gruñó Nappa. "Bastardo egoísta."

"Hmmm." Garock se sorprendió por esta sorpresiva información. Siempre se preguntó de dónde se originó el profundo sentido de honor de Vegeta referente a las mujeres. Nunca pensó que Vegeta fuera capaz de cuidar y preocuparse pero eso explicaba mucho. "Bueno, si me disculpas Nappa," Garock salió de su ensueño mientras se levantaba. "Creo que lo llamaré otro día."

"Como sea." Nappa despidió al hombre mientras iba a unirse a otra mesa de guerreros, dejando a Garock con unas cuantas ideas.

------

"Trunks?" Llamó Bulma mientras entraba tranquilamente a su habitación. Se sorprendió de encontrar las luces apagadas y falló en sentir el ki de su hijo. "Trunks?" Llamó ella de nuevo encendiendo las luces.

"De todas las cosas egoístas, arrogantes, demandantes, orgull - Mamá!" Trunks tosió mientras entraba a la habitación. "Hola."

"Dónde has estado?" Bulma permaneció con esa mirada de 'no te atrevas a escaparte de esto' en su cara.

"Oh, yo, um… Quería tomar un poco de aire fresco así que fui a caminar." Explicó Trunks tranquilamente.

"Ah sí?" Bulma cruzó sus brazos mientras sus cejas se levantaban sabiendo muy bien cuándo estaba mintiéndole su hijo. "Y eso fue todo lo que hiciste? Dar un paseo?"

"Síp." Trunks asintió creíble. "Encontré unas instalaciones de entrenamiento. Pensé que podría pasar mis días entrenando mientras trabajas."

Bulma frunció; preocupada de sobrepasar su molestia con su hijo. "Trunks esto no es como Merigh. Las instalaciones de entrenamiento son peligrosas aquí. Si enojas a la persona equivocada podrías terminar haciéndote matar."

"Lo sé mamá." Trunks suspiró mientras caminaba hacia el sofá. "Sé que este lugar es peligroso, pero puedo cuidarme. No soy estúpido, nunca retaría a alguien más fuerte que yo, y nunca haría nada lo tonto suficiente para lastimarme. Quiero poder pelear, es lo que hago mejor."

"Lo sé." Susurró Bulma mientras se sentaba junto a su hijo. Ella envolvió un amoroso brazo alrededor del hombro del niño, descansando su mentón en su cabeza. "Sé que sientes la necesidad de pelear; es una parte de lo que eres y entiendo. Siempre he sabido que sería así, pero Trunks, tienes que entender que eres todo lo que me queda. Perdí a mi familia y amigos cuando niña, y luego perdí a tu pad… Perdí a tu tía Arraz. Sé que es egoísta, pero te necesito vivo y saludable. No podría soportar perderte también." Ella se sonó, abrazándolo más fuerte.

Trunks suspiró envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su madre. "No te dejaré mamá." Ofreció Trunks seguro. Sabía muy poco del pasado de su madre, pero sabía que sus padres fueron asesinados cuando era joven. La tía Zarra sólo le había dado un poco de información pero le había explicado por qué su madre pasaba un día al año llorando en la tranquilidad de su habitación. La tía Zarra había dicho que el ritual era por respeto a la vida que alguna vez tuvo su madre, y que algún día cuando él fuera lo mayor suficiente para entender le explicaría la verdad de su pasado.

Trunks siempre esperó que la persona a la que su madre estuviera llorando fuera su padre. No porque deseara que su padre muriera, sino porque al menos sabría que sus padres realmente se amaban mutuamente. Sí, el hecho de que nunca conociera a su padre era doloroso, pero el hecho de que su madre nunca hablara de él era aún peor. El hecho de que su mamá nunca mencionara a su padre lo hacía sentir como si él fuera la razón para que su padre los abandonara. Tal vez su padre no quería un hijo. Esperaba, con todo su corazón, que ese no fuera el caso pero por qué más su madre nunca hablaba de él? Trunks sabía instintivamente que la simple mención de su padre podría causarle gran tristeza y despertaba recuerdos desagradables así que nunca preguntaba por él.

Trunks frunció. Odiaba ver a su madre así. Era una buena mujer y merecía nada sino lo mejor. Merecía una familia de verdad. Una familia como la que perdió hace tiempo. En verdad, Trunks también quería una familia. Quería un padre. Oh, cómo deseaba tener una familia real. Una donde pudiera tener un esposo que la tratara como una reina. 'Tal vez pueda ver eso.' Trunks sonrió separándose finalmente de su madre. "Entonces si prometo no meterme en problemas puedo entrenar?" Preguntó él queriendo de una vez por todas poner a descansar el asunto.

Bulma tomó un profundo respiro antes de mirar a su hijo. Había veces cuando le dolía mirarlo a los ojos. Aunque eran un azul reflejo de los suyos, sus ojos tenían una intensidad que sólo había visto en un hombre. Sabía que se odiaría si intentaba sacar ese fuego. "Está bien, pero júrame que nunca harás algo estúpido como para provocar una pelea con alguien que no le importaría si te mata o no?"

"Lo prometo." Asintió Trunks, sintiéndose un poco culpable desde que ya lo había hecho.

Entonces hubo un golpe en la puerta y Trunks corrió a responderla. Tres hombres les traían la comida a su habitación.

"Gracias."

Trunks sonrió mientras se abalanzaba inmediatamente. Cuando los tres hombres se fueron, se preguntaron cómo un pequeño niño y una delgada mujer iban a terminar tanta comida.

"Vamos mamá, come." Trunks sonrió señalando su asiento.

El entusiasmo de Trunks comenzó a contagiar a Bulma mientras compartía una tranquila cena con su hijo. Su trabajo iba a comenzar brillante y temprano mañana y sabía que la vida para ellos iba a ser drásticamente diferente de cualquiera que hayan experimentado antes, pero en tanto como este niño pudiera mantener una sonrisa en su rostro ella podría.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Bueno, vamos a ver. En el próximo capítulo volarán puños cuando Trunks tenga su primera 'lección' con Vegeta, y la tripulación de Durka también comienza su entrenamiento. Qué saldrá de unos 'inocentes' combates? Debe ser divertido… Pronto el próximo capítulo.

------


	9. Hipnotizado por el Trasero de Quién?

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: UN NUEVO LEGADO**

(_Surviving Together: A New Legacy_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 9 - Hipnotizado por el Trasero de Quién?

------

"Ya era hora niño." Gruñó Vegeta cuando Trunks llegó media hora después de lo esperado.

"Lo siento tanto." Trunks giró sus ojos sarcástico. "Quería asegurarme de que mi mamá llegara bien a trabajar, la próxima vez intentaré ser más considerado."

"Eso lo veré." Vegeta le sonrió al niño mientras se reunía con el grupo de soldados.

"Durka!" Trunks sonrió cuando encontró al guerrero entre ellos.

"Trunks?" Durka avanzó sorprendido de ver al niño en el área de entrenamiento. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Estoy entrenando al niño." Explicó Vegeta interrumpiendo el intercambio.

"Sí, Señor." Dijo Durka rápidamente, sabiendo que debía mantener su boca cerrada.

Trunks se sorprendió de observar a Durka retractarse tan rápidamente. Se preguntó por qué Durka le temía al hombre de cabello puntiagudo. Especialmente cuando el propio ki de Durka no era tan bajo, al menos antes de que se transformara. "Um, estoy entrenando con todos ellos?" preguntó Trunks al hombre, cuyo nombre aún no sabía.

Ignorando la pregunta de Trunks, Vegeta se giró para dirigirse a los veinte miembros del grupo. "Deben sentirse agradecidos de que permita que débiles como ustedes tomen ventaja de mis instalaciones. Estarán aquí por unas semanas así que será mejor que no desperdicien su tiempo. Está entendido?"

Hubo un colectivo movimiento de cabeza, mientras tres hombres entraban al salón. El primero fue Nappa, el segundo era un bárbaro de siete pies que tenía piel naranja y el tercero era una criatura de tamaño enano con una apariencia de pescado. "Permítanme presentar a Nappa, Jarvice y Ercha. Ercha y Jarvice comenzarán la instrucción y para aquellos que sobrevivan este día recibirán entrenamiento de Nappa." Vegeta rió. "Aunque no esperaría que ninguno de ustedes llegue así de lejos."

Intentando esconder su resentimiento, Durka comenzó a rechinar sus dientes. Él murmuró bajo su respiración, "Lo veremos."

"Entonces comencemos." Antes de tomar el centro de la arena, Jarvice se inclinó en frente de Vegeta. "Comenzaremos con simples enfrentamientos para calentar." Jarvice comenzó a instruir mientras Vegeta, Nappa y Trunks salían de la arena.

Trunks levitó para poder estar a nivel visual con Vegeta. Golpeando el hombro de Vegeta siseó, "Oye amigo… cuándo demonios podré pelear?"

Vegeta gruñó. Cómo se atrevía el niño a golpearlo! Él agarró a Trunks por el brazo y lo regresó al piso. "Quiero que los veas pelear, ahora haz lo que digo y deja de molestarme!"

Trunks le gruñó al hombre mientras levitaba en el aire y cruzó sus piernas en una posición meditativa. Imaginó que se burlaría del hombre por ahora y patearía su trasero después.

"Emparéjense." Ordenó Jarvice mientras Aphara y Durka se emparejaban junto con el resto del grupo. "Ahora ataquen!" Llamó Ercha comenzando a pelear.

La mayoría del grupo quedó inconsciente después de sólo un corto período excepto por Aphara y Durka. Ellos se atacaban bastante duro. Casi estaban iguales. "Nada mal, Aphara, pero no podrás mantener esta intensidad mucho más."

"Estás respirando muy fuerte, Capitán." Aphara sonrió logrando aterrizar un puño justo en el centro de su pecho. Durka respondió al girarla y curvar su brazo alrededor de su cuello y el otro en su cintura. "Dime Aphara." Comenzó él presionándola fuertemente contra su pecho, "Qué pasa con la apasionada pelea? Estás intentando impresionarme o a alguien más bajo?" Ambos pares de ojos miraron hacia los Saiyajín.

"Celoso?" Preguntó ella sarcástica fallando en codearlo en el estómago.

Durka rió genuinamente. "Escasamente. Sólo pienso que pierdes tu tiempo."

"Oh? Y por qué sería?" Ronroneó la guerrera teniendo al Capitán justo donde lo quería.

"Escuché que prefiere a los hombres." Susurró Durka. Aphara gruñó con rabia y se soltó del agarre del Capitán. De alguna forma logró capturarlo en el mismo agarre que él había usado con ella.

"Eso no es divertido, Durka!" Aphara se rehusó a creer que la afirmación de Durka pudiera ser verdad.

"Sólo repito lo que son las murmuraciones en la nave." Él rió agarrando su brazo. "Parece que la estrella de tus sueños húmedos NUNCA ha sido visto en compañía de una mujer."

"Tal vez no ha conocido a la mujer correcta." Justificó Aphara apretando su agarre en el Capitán. "Por qué más estaría mirándonos tan intensamente? Claramente está hipnotizado por mi maravilloso trasero."

"Tal vez." Durka sonrió mientras codeaba a Aphara en el estómago y luego barrió sus pies bajo ella. La sujetó al piso terminando su idea. "Pero es más como si estuviera hipnotizado por _mi _asombroso trasero."

"AHAHAH!" Siseó Aphara. Estaba enojada con Durka por hacerla perder la concentración y el combate, pero más que todo, estaba enojada porque no podía imaginar perder al hombre que deseaba por otro… _ahem_… hombre.

"Nada mal." Asintió Jarvice mientras el par se levantaba del piso. "Ahora vamos a ver cómo les va con un desafío más grande… Ercha!" El guerrero invitó al hombrecillo para que se uniera. "Pelea con la _mujer_; yo pelearé con el Capitán." El guerrero miró a Aphara con cierto disgusto.

"La mujer?" gruñó Aphara bajo su respiración mientras escuchaba el tono demandante que usó al dirigirse a ella. Entonces se abalanzó hacia el hombre, aunque preferiría vencer al más grande. Durka siguió cuando atacó a Jarvice.

"Sí, Durka!" animó Trunks mientras observaba pelear al hombre. Sólo conocía a Durka de unos días pero salvó a su madre y era el hijo de Zarra así que tenía que animarlo.

Vegeta observó la exhibición con rabia. "Esto no es un juego, niño!" No tenía idea por qué los ánimos de Trunks lo irritaban.

Trunks detuvo sus gritos antes de mirar a su padre. "Oh? Bueno, seguro parece uno. No estoy aprendiendo nada de observarlos pelear además del hecho de que Durka y esa señora parecían ser la columna vertebral de su tripulación. El resto no sobreviviría un día sin ellos."

Vegeta sonrió. "Notaste eso con sólo unos enfrentamientos?"

"No soy tan ingenuo como podrías pensar! Puedo no ser un adulto, pero no soy un niño tonto que no sabe del mundo. He sido entrenado por tanto como puedo recordar. Tengo habilidades para la batalla. Estoy más que listo para aceptar un verdadero reto." Discutió Trunks.

"Esa es una poderosa suposición viniendo de un niño que ha sido criado por una mujer toda su vida."

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron. "Cómo… Cómo supiste eso?"

"Lo probaste. Tu débil y sentimental corazón te delata." Dijo Vegeta expertamente.

"Cómo te atreves!" Trunks casi grita mientras su protesta capturaba la atención de todo el salón, incluso detuvo a Durka y Aphara en mitad del aire. "Mi madre es una mujer maravillosa, no una debilidad! No me crió para ser débil; me crió para ser fuerte! Si no fuera por ella no sabría cómo pelear! No sabría cómo sentir el ki, y estoy seguro que no habría podido pelear con Cooler! Crees que soy tan débil? Bueno, dime, qué tan fuerte eras de niño? Podías formar un rayo de ki lo fuerte suficiente para enviar a Cooler por una pared? Eso es débil? Recibir un rayo o un golpe por proteger a alguien más débil? Dígame, señor, has sufrido dolor voluntariamente en orden de proteger a otro? Eso te haría sentir débil!?"

"No." Dijo Vegeta firme, para shock del salón. Permitió que una sonrisa cruzara sus labios. El niño tenía razón. No sería un Súper Saiyajín si no fuera por su 'debilidad'. No había alcanzado su total potencial hasta que _la _conoció. Sólo fue cuando su corazón comenzó a sentir que su nivel de poder se incrementó. No era de extrañar que el niño fuera tan fuerte. Si a él le hubiese sido dada la oportunidad en su juventud, quién sabe el tipo de poder que podría manejar hoy. El niño, aún a esta joven edad, ya notó lo que a él le tomó casi veinte años descubrir. Verdaderamente el niño era digno de su presencia.

Mientras tanto, Trunks intentaba detenerse de caer. "Estás de acuerdo conmigo?"

"Nappa." Vegeta se giró hacia el calvo y enojado hombre. "Mira que terminen su entrenamiento."

"Sí, Señor." Nappa asintió mientras se acercaba a Jarvice. Nappa sintió más rabia que sorpresa por la admisión del hombre. Sabía exactamente de quien estaba hablando el Emperador ya que Vegeta sólo había expuesto su cuello por un ser viviente en toda su vida. No estaba seguro si era envidia o celos lo que lo ponía tan furioso, de todas formas, lo hacía querer matar algo.

Después que Nappa dejó al par, Vegeta le ordenó a Trunks seguirlo. "Niño, ven conmigo."

Trunks lo siguió sin protestar, estaba curioso de saber lo que había cambiado completamente el comportamiento del hombre.

El par entró a una sala privada de entrenamiento de dos puertas. "Bueno, realmente voy a pelear esta vez?" preguntó Trunks comenzando a estirarse.

"Eso no será necesario." Vegeta lo detuvo. "No te he traído aquí para entrenar."

Trunks levantó una ceja. "Vamos a observar más combates o algo?"

"No, yo…" Vegeta pausó un momento intentando contener su orgullo lo suficiente para completar la demanda. "Quiero que me enseñes cómo controlar y leer el ki como tú."

Trunks sonrió infantil. "Quieres que yo te entrene?"

"Sabes lo que quiero, ahora muéstrame!" Vegeta miró al niño.

"Bueno, bueno." Trunks tragó cuando se dio cuenta que Vegeta estaba verdaderamente enojado. "Intentaré enseñarte pero creo que sería más fácil si le preguntas a mi mamá, ella es mucho mejor enseñando esto que yo."

Vegeta gruñó. Era lo malo suficiente que tuviera que pedirle ayuda a un niño, pero al menos el niño tenía un ki respetable. Ser entrenado por una patética mujer Merighiana sería aún más vergonzoso. "Sólo muéstrame."

"Bien." Trunks acarició su mentón intentando descubrir la mejor manera de enseñarle al orgulloso hombre.

------

"Nada mal." Sonrió Nappa observando al débil grupo levantarse. Para la hora del almuerzo, Durka fue derrotado por Jarvice y Ercha. Sin embargo, Durka aún estaba orgullosamente listo para medirse con Nappa. No podía esperar ponerle las manos encima después de su arrogante demostración anterior. "Descanso para el almuerzo." Ordenó Nappa antes de que el hombre tuviera una oportunidad para atacar. "Te terminaré inmediatamente después." Dijo Nappa seguro mientras él y los otros salían.

"Idiota." Gruñó Durka avanzando para ayudar a levantar a Aphara.

"Habla de eso." Siseó ella sacudiéndose. "Vamos a comer."

"Espera un seg., primero quiero pasar por el laboratorio de ciencia." Durka caminó en frente de ella hacia el laboratorio.

"Tienes que estar bromeando! En realidad quieres que esa molesta mujer venga con nosotros?"

"Celosa?" Durka sonrió mientras miraba a la enojada mujer.

"Escasamente, sólo pienso que estás cometiendo un error!" Protestó ella en el mismo tono que él usó antes.

Durka comenzó a reír. "Ella tiene un hijo así que no intentes decirme que es una lesbiana."

"Ja, ja!" Aphara rió forzadamente. "Pero conozco su tipo, perra hasta la médula."

"Pensé que ese era tu tipo?" Espetó Durka rápidamente antes de entrar al laboratorio y ver a la belleza azul.

Él se separó de Aphara y caminó hacia su escritorio. Su intención era 'sorprenderla' al cubrir sus ojos, pero para su shock recibió un codo en su estómago por el intento. "Durka!" Bulma se giró para ver al hombre doblado. "Oh, lo siento tanto, me asustaste." Ella intentó esconder una carcajada pero falló miserablemente. La situación definitivamente era más cómica que trágica.

"Muchas gracias." Durka tosió levantándose lentamente. "Vine a pedirte ir a almorzar y soy codeado por mi molestia."

"Realmente lo siento." Reiteró ella. "Sólo ha sido uno de esos días."

"Qué quieres decir? Alguien ha intentado--"

"No, nada de eso. Es sólo que he tenido treinta y dos propuestas en las últimas siete horas, y ninguna de ellas fue matrimonio." Bulma suspiró profundamente intentando desvanecer el dolor de cabeza.

"No puedo ver por qué. Eres horriblemente plana si me preguntas. Pero algunos hombres en este planeta realmente no tienen gusto." Añadió la mujer de cabello azabache llegando a unirse al intercambio.

"Oh, Aphara siempre es un placer verte. Has venido a escupir fuego o a vomitar veneno esta vez?" preguntó Bulma mientras le giraba sus ojos a la mujer.

"Almuerzo Durka." Ordenó Aphara ignorando el comentario de la científica.

"Cierto, esperaba que te nos unieras."Ofreció el hombre educadamente.

"Seguro." Bulma sonrió cálidamente. "Podría usar el descanso." Los tres prosiguieron al comedor donde encontraron una mesa vacía. Después de pedir sus órdenes, esperaron e intercambiaron una leve conversación sobre sus días. Bulma y Aphara intercambiaron viles comentarios cada unos minutos pero la conversación fue leve hasta que cierto híbrido Saiyajín fue mencionado.

"Después del almuerzo, debo ir a ver a Trunks. Quiero asegurarme de que se está acostumbrando a sus nuevos alrededores." Mencionó Bulma casualmente mientras llegaba su comida.

"Estoy seguro que él está bien. Si el Emperador está tomándose el tiempo para entrenarlo entonces estoy seguro que no querrá que algo malo le pase a--"

"Qué?! Quién está entrenando a mi hijo?" Bulma lo interrumpió abriendo sus ojos.

"No lo sabías?" Aphara sonrió malvadamente. "Y te llamas una madre!"

"Relájate." Durka colocó una mano en su hombro. "Tu hijo está bien. El niño le gritó al Emperador justo frente a nosotros y no hizo nada. Creo que está impresionado con el muchacho."

"Bueno, no me importa lo que piense de mi hijo, él no lo entrenará!" Le espetó Bulma furiosa. Ella comenzó a levantarse de su asiento.

"Bulma." Durka trató de calmarla al hablarle suavemente.

"Quién es Bulma?" Interrumpió Aphara, confundida ya que sólo había escuchado referirse a la mujer como Bra.

Durka ignoró la pregunta asintiendo para que Bulma se sentara. "Mira, te sugiero altamente que reconsideres confrontar al Emperador hasta que hables con tu hijo."

Bulma suspiró sentándose lentamente. Hacer una escena ahora no lograría nada. "Está bien."

"Hmph, la mayoría de las madres saltarían ante la oportunidad de tener entrenados a sus pequeños mocosos por un hombre como el Emperador."

"Oh sí, Aphara, cada madre querría ver a su hijo entrenado por un psicópata que puede hacer que algunos de los hombres más temidos en el universo se orine en sus pantalones!"

"Capitán Durka." Un pequeño hombre interrumpió al trío. "Nos han ordenado regresar a la arena de entrenamiento."

"Sólo ha pasado media hora! Apenas nos llegó la comida!" Protestó Aphara.

"Bueno, el calvo está listo para derrotar algo." Dijo el hombre antes de correr del comedor.

"Grandioso." Gruñó Durka recogiendo el resto de su comida. "Supongo que mejor nos vamos."

"Tenías que traer a la científica!" Gruñó Aphara por lo bajo.

"Me debes una cena, recuerdas?" Confirmó Durka mirando a la madre aún agotada.

"Te encontraré esta noche." Bulma asintió en acuerdo.

"Oh vamos, voy a perder el poco almuerzo que comí!" Gritó la enojada guerrera antes de que ella y el capitán regresaran al área de entrenamiento.

'Tanto para almorzar.' Bulma frunció. Perdió su apetito cuando escuchó que su hijo estaba siendo entrenado por el Emperador.

Bulma no pudo evitar tener una enferma visión ante la idea. Aún podía escuchar a Zarra diciéndole cuando Freezer decidió tomar a cierto niño de ocho años bajo su ala. La idea era terrible; tenía que detenerlo inmediatamente. Se levantó de su asiento y salió del comedor en busca del ki de su hijo. Se dirigió al lugar más obvio, sus habitaciones. Esperaba encontrarlo en su habitación pero, infortunadamente, la encontró vacía. Decidió que el próximo lugar lógico sería buscar en el área de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos cuando sintió una ruda mano cubrir su boca mientras un brazo se envolvía alrededor de su cintura, estrellando su cuerpo rudamente contra un duro pecho.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Hmmmm???????? Quién podría ser? Bueno en el próximo capítulo Durka y Aphara se dirigen a sus combates. Descubrirán qué tan bien le enseña Trunks a controlar su ki a su papá. Oh, y supongo que podrían averiguar quién agarró a Bulma! Todo en el próximo capítulo.

------


	10. Una Sanguinaria Visión

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: UN NUEVO LEGADO**

(_Surviving Together: A New Legacy_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 10 - Una Sanguinaria Visión

------

Bulma gruñó mientras elevaba su ki. Su atacante era fuerte, pero estaría condenada antes de echarse para atrás en un reto. Apretó su puño mientras lograba mover su brazo lo suficiente para estrellar su codo en el pecho de su asaltante. Sintió aflojar su agarre y tomó la oportunidad para girarse y enviar una dura rodilla en el pecho de la bestia. Mientras él caía, lanzó su codo por su rostro, enviando al hombre contra una pared.

Porque las luces estaban apagadas, no podía distinguir el rostro de su atacante. Sin embargo, no intentó tomarse el tiempo para averiguarlo cuando pudo sentir al hombre comenzar a elevar su ki, y a juzgar por su poder y furia supo que no iba a ser fácilmente derrotado. Inmediatamente corrió hacia la puerta, intentando salir antes de que pudiera atacarla otra vez pero su intento falló. Cuando su mano tocó el pomo, su atacante logró agarrar su cabello. Su cuerpo retrocedió cuando otra mano se deslizó alrededor de su cuello. Pudo escuchar crueles carcajadas antes de abrir sus ojos para enfrentar a su agresor.

"Así que has aprendido trucos nuevos? Muy mal que no te hagan bien."

------

Trunks gruñó, la frustración era evidente en su rostro mientras miraba al oscuro hombre. "Apestas en esto!"

"Qué!" gruñó Vegeta reflejando la posición del niño. "Soy grandioso en todo! Eso incluye aprender. Lo cual significa que el error está contigo! Obviamente, no estás enseñándolo correctamente!"

"AHAHAH! Eres tan exasperante! Cómo alguien te soporta?" Siseó Trunks. "Mira, te dije desde el comienzo que si quieres aprender cómo controlar tu ki tan bien como yo debes pedirle a mi madre que te enseñe. Puede ser físicamente 'débil' pero es increíblemente inteligente y estoy seguro que puede ingeniarse una forma de enseñarle a alguien tan obstinado como tú!"

Vegeta gruñó. No estaba de humor para tratar con esto, especialmente con un estómago vacío. "Sígueme." Ordenó Vegeta comenzando a salir.

"A dónde?" Trunks permaneció quieto. Demandaba saber el destino antes de seguir.

Vegeta sólo se encogió indiferente. "Planeo comer, pero si prefieres actuar como un--"

"Comida?!?! Por qué no lo dijiste!!?!?" Dijo Trunks animado. Con su prisa por comenzar a entrenar, sólo comió medio desayuno. Estaba más que listo para devorar.

La repentina exhibición de adolescencia del niño irritó a Vegeta pero trató de ignorarlo guiando al niño a su comedor personal.

"Siéntate." Le ordenó Vegeta al niño. Esta vez, Trunks obedeció de inmediato.

Vegeta hizo una orden de almuerzo con un soldado. Después de que la orden fue tomada, el hombre se escabulló dejándolos solos. Vegeta miró titubeante al niño antes de tomar asiento al otro lado. Los dos se sentaron en silencio unos minutos antes de que Trunks se aburriera. Comenzó a mirar alrededor del salón intentando encontrar algo interesante cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en una pintura. "Eres tú?" preguntó Trunks avanzando para ver mejor el cuadro.

Vegeta se levantó para seguir al niño deteniéndose para rendirle reverencia a la imagen. "No, ese era mi padre." Dijo Vegeta sin emoción. Trunks no podía creer la semejanza entre los dos. Le molestaba que nunca supiera si tenía semejanza con su propio padre.

"Debe ser agradable." Trunks frunció mientras su cabeza caía bajo.

"Qué debe ser agradable?" preguntó Vegeta indiferente.

"Conocer a tu padre." Susurró Trunks tranquilamente. Si no fuera por el agudo oído Saiyajín de Vegeta, entonces se habría perdido esa última declaración. "Aún está vivo?"

"No." Dijo Vegeta con una mirada de orgullo y pena. "Pero su muerte ha sido vengada, así que no me arrepiento de su pérdida."

"Vengado? Tu padre fue asesinado?" preguntó Trunks genuinamente interesado en la historia.

Vegeta debatió si responder o no. Nunca había hablado de la muerte de su padre con nadie. Ni con _ella_. Y aún, había algo sobre el niño; algo que lo disponía para hablar de su herencia. Después de una breve pausa, continuó. "Mi padre fue asesinado por Freezer cuando intentó protegerme y a nuestro pueblo de ser aniquilado. Él fracasó y pagó el último precio por el intento. Nuestro pueblo fue asesinado y nuestro planeta destruido. Sólo yo y otros dos de mi raza permanecimos vivos."

Pausando, miró al niño. Trunks parecía estar pendiente de cada palabra suya. "Sólo fui perdonado para que pudiera trabajar para Freezer. No tuve elección sino servir a Freezer hasta que pudiera alcanzar el poder legendario que llevaba mi sangre. Y finalmente alcancé ese poder. Hace diez años ascendí y le puse fin al reino de Freezer."

Después de que Vegeta terminara de contar la historia, los ojos de Trunks se ampliaron. "Mataste a FREEZER!!!!!" Gritó él. "Eso te hace el Emperador! Por qué no me dijiste! He estado gritándote en público y cosas y no has dicho nada! No es de extrañar que todos pensaran que estaba loco!"

Vegeta sólo le sonrió al niño. "Lo encontré divertido."

"DIVERTIDO!" gritó Trunks. "Tienes alguna idea de lo NADA divertido que mi mamá va a encontrar esto!"

Vegeta sólo se encogió. "Nuestro almuerzo está listo." Él señaló hacia el asiento de Trunks. Trunks obedeció con un frunce en su rostro. Sin embargo, el frunce no duró mucho cuando vio la montaña de comida en la mesa.

"Vaya!" Trunks no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierto ante la cantidad de comida.

Vegeta sonrió asintiendo para que el niño comiera. Observó curioso cuando el niño lograba engullirse trozo tras trozo. 'El niño come como un Saiyajín.' Pensó el impresionado mientras comenzaba a devorar su porción. Vegeta y Trunks continuaron su comida en silencio.

Sin embargo, al final de la comida Vegeta comenzó a tener una sensación en la boca de su estómago de pura angustia. Miedo, shock, repulsión y dolor se unieron en un horror que de repente sintió estaba enfrentando. Vegeta tomó un profundo respiro intentando tranquilizarse. Lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo no era natural. No pudo evitar sentir una sensación de temor. Nada lo había asustado en diez años, qué demonios estaría causándolo?

"Wow, eso fue genial!" Trunks interrumpió los pensamientos de Vegeta.

"Bien, ahora terminemos nuestro entrenamiento." Ordenó Vegeta levantándose de su asiento. Necesitaba una distracción de las extrañas sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

"Otra vez? Bromeas?" Trunks frunció. "Yo te dije que se lo pidas a mi mamá. Ella es mucho mejor en cosas de ki que yo."

Vegeta gruñó. El niño tenía un punto, pero no estaba listo para admitirlo. "Tu madre tiene otro trabajo que hacer."

"Sí, trabajo que ha sido ordenado por ti!" Espetó Trunks. "Por qué no vamos al laboratorio de ciencia y le preguntamos amablemente. Estoy seguro que no le importará pasar la tarde entrenándote. Si le explicas cuán ASUSTADO estás de dejar escapar que una mujer 'débil' te ayudó, estoy seguro que será discreta."

El rostro de Vegeta se enrojeció con una mezcla de rabia y derrota. "Bien, pero será mejor para ambos que mantengan su boca cerrada."

"Bien." Trunks levantó sus manos derrotado. "Ahora vamos a ver a mi mamá."

------

"Dónde demonios está ese calvo?" Rugió Aphara. "Nos saca a todos del comedor, clamando que está listo para golpear algo, y luego no aparece!"

"Siendo tan estúpido, probablemente se perdió." Rugió Durka impaciente. Habían estado esperando media hora para que regresara el hombre.

"Oye, chico alto!" Llamó Aphara al bruto sexista de antes. "Dónde está tu líder calvo?"

"No es que eso sea tu problema, mujer, pero dijo que tenía que ocuparse de unos asuntos. Regresará para terminar su entrenamiento cuando esté bien y listo." Jarvice miró a la mujer antes de alejarse.

"Es un bastardo!" Dijo ella. Girándose para desquitarse con Durka, notó su mirada distante. "Durka? Pasa algo malo?"

El hombre parpadeó por primera vez antes de pasar sus dedos por su cabello. "Algo no está bien." Él movió su cabeza preocupado.

"Qué quieres decir? Es una especie de visión?" Preguntó ella tranquilamente. Siendo la única en la que confiaba Durka, sabía de la habilidad de Durka para 'ver' cosas. Durka le dijo cuando la primera vez que conoció a su madre le explicó que su padre tenía una habilidad única para ver visiones del futuro. Realmente no había pensado mucho sobre eso hasta que comenzó a experimentar extrañas visiones en algunas ocasiones. Al principio, lo apuntó a coincidencias, pero recientemente las imágenes se estaban volviendo más claras y no pudo ignorarlas más.

"Durka, qué pasa? Viste algo? Qué fue? Dime!" Preguntó ella nunca dudando de sus habilidades después de que una de sus 'visiones' hubiese salvado su vida.

"No estoy seguro." Susurró él. "Vi al Emperador. Me tenía sujeto contra una pared y estaba estrangulándome hasta casi matarme. Tenía odio y furia en sus ojos que nunca había visto antes."

"Por qué haría eso? Había algo más? Estaba diciéndote algo? Notaste algo que pueda ayudar a descifrar esto?" cuestionó Aphara, intentando encontrar una razón para su visión.

"Estaba gritándome algo por lo que pude ver. No pude distinguir las palabras pero…" Él pausó intentando entender la imagen. Después de un minuto sus ojos se ampliaron con la realización de lo que vio.

"Qué!" Demandó Aphara. "Qué pasa? Qué viste?"

"Sangre." Él movió su cabeza. "La tenía toda sobre él, sus manos, su cuello, su traje… incluso… incluso en sus labios…" El hombre casi mal pronuncia la palabra, completamente conmocionado por la imagen.

"Pero eso es imposible!" Discutió Aphara. "Nadie puede causarle ese tipo de daño al Emperador! Debes estar equivocado!"

"No sé qué lo hizo Aphara, pero sé lo que vi. Algo me dice que sin duda fue un evento futuro."

Aphara frunció mientras se enseriaba. "Mira, Durka. Sé que has estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente. Tal vez sólo fue una pesadilla en forma de una visión."

Durka asintió. "Tal vez." Susurró él. 'Aunque lo dudo.'

------

"Oye, estás bien?" preguntó Trunks mientras el par rodeaba el corredor hacia el ala científica. Tomó nota del extraño comportamiento de Vegeta y preguntó si estaba bien. Vegeta dejó de caminar para tomar su hombro como si hubiese sido golpeado con un rayo de ki.

"Estoy bien." Gruñó Vegeta. Odiaba mostrar cualquier tipo de debilidad, especialmente en frente del niño. No podía entender dónde se estaba originando el extraño dolor. Un minuto su brazo sentía una aguda punzada de dolor, al siguiente su muslo o su cadera sería la afectada. La tortura empeoraba con cada corrientazo de dolor y mientras pasaba el tiempo, su furia se hacía más grande. De dónde venía esto? Mientras su cuerpo era consumido con dolor, una ridícula idea cruzó su mente. Qué si una bruja le hubiese lanzado una maldición? Contuvo un gruñido y permaneció derecho cuando entraron al laboratorio de ciencia. No iba a aparecer débil en público.

"Euran!" Gritó Trunks corriendo hacia el hombre. "Cómo estás, no te he visto desde… desde Merigh." Su ánimo se tornó tristeza cuando el recuerdo lo golpeó.

"Es bueno verte también, Trunks." Euran le sonrió al pequeño antes de levantar la mirada para ver al Emperador. Retrocediendo un paso, tragó.

"Señor." Él asintió con respeto. "Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?" Él intentó esconder el temor en su voz.

"Relájate, Euran." Trunks intentó calmar al hombre. "Él está aquí conmigo."

"Oh." Euran miró al niño confundido. "Bueno, entonces qué puedo hacer por ti?" Le preguntó a Trunks.

"Estoy buscando a mamá. El Emperador aquí," Trunks le sonrió al hombre. "Tiene algo que necesita pedirle. Asumimos que estaría trabajando." Trunks le dio un rápido vistazo al salón.

Euran pensó un momento mientras frotaba su mentón. "Ahora que lo pienso. No creo que tu madre regresara del almuerzo."

"No regresó?" Trunks se preocupó de inmediato. "Hace cuánto se fue? Cuándo se supone que regresaba? A dónd--"

"Calma, Trunks." Euran colocó una mano en el hombro del niño. "Déjame pensar. Ha pasado horas desde que se unió al Capitán y a esa mujer con la que se la pasa para almorzar. No regresó después de eso."

"Tal vez fue a ver a Durka." Pensó Trunks optimista.

"No." Euran sacudió su cabeza. "Ella estaba en medio de un proyecto, y sabes cómo se pone cuando hay trabajo que hacer."

"Cierto." Trunks asintió. "Tal vez, tal vez regresó a nuestra habitación. Tal vez estaba buscándome, o algo. Es posible verdad?"

"Supongo. Si la encuentras dile que la necesitamos aquí."

Trunks asintió mientras él y Vegeta se giraban para irse. "Probablemente regresó a nuestra habitación, eso es." Dijo Trunks intentando asegurarse de que su madre estaba a salvo.

La pelvis de Vegeta de repente fue golpeada con un punzante dolor que hizo arder todo su bajo cuerpo. A este punto, el dolor estaba volviéndose ridículo y apenas pudo controlar su rabia. Sintió como si golpeara a alguien sin sentido. 'No me gusta esto.' Pensó furioso. 'Algo definitivamente está mal.'

"Oye 'todopoderoso'?" Trunks se detuvo mirando al hombre. "Estás seguro que estás bien? No te ves muy bien."

"Estoy bien." Tartamudeó Vegeta mientras continuaba siguiendo a Trunks hacia sus aposentos, determinado a vencer el dolor. Estaban cerca a la habitación, cuando fueron asustados por un insoportable grito. El sonido fue penetrante, y luego, un inquietante silencio le siguió. Después que el par intercambió preocupadas miradas, corrieron hacia la habitación a la velocidad de la luz.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Oh y pensaron que antes fui mala! Bien, supongo que pueden adivinar quién atacó a Bulma, pero QUE DEMONIOS PASÓ? Bueno, prometo que lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo, el cual… espero… esté pronto. No quiero hacerlos sufrir más de lo necesario:: LavenderGoddessV huye estallando en carcajadas maníacas de Vegeta :: Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Nota de Inu**: Hola, hola a todos!!!... Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por sus lindos comentarios, en nombre de LGV y el mío propio, de verdad nos complace que estén disfrutando de esta historia y que les guste tanto... jeje... sé que el encuentro se está demorando un poco pero qué puedo hacer... jeje... así está escrita... sólo me queda recomendarles que tengan un poquito más de paciencia pues tengan por seguro que muy pronto llegará el tan esperado momento... jejeje... Sigan leyendo y sigan escribiendo pues sus comentarios son una gran motivación para continuar con esta labor... Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!!

------


	11. Agonía

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: UN NUEVO LEGADO**

(_Surviving Together: A New Legacy_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 11 - Agonía

------

"Así que has aprendido trucos nuevos? Muy mal que no te harán ningún bien."

Los labios de Bulma temblaban mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en la figura halando su cabello. "No! No puede ser! Tú estás muerto!"

"Yo? Iba a decir lo mismo de ti." Nappa sonrió girando su cuerpo para que pudieran estar cara-a-cara. Él estrelló su cuerpo rudamente contra su pecho mientras ella forcejeaba para soltar sus manos. "Debo decir que cuando te vi almorzando con esa excusa de capitán, casi me caigo de mi silla. Imagina mi shock de ver que duraste con la tonta hermana de Zarbon por más de un día, pero supongo que estás llena de sorpresas, no?"

"Cómo demonios aún estás vivo?!?!!" Demandó Bulma, perturbada por el hecho de que Nappa estuviera justo frente a ella. "Todos los hombres de Freezer fueron asesinados cuando Freezer fue derrotado. Por qué demonios fuiste perdonado?"

La sonrisa de Nappa se amplió considerablemente. "Realmente no has conocido al 'Emperador', verdad?"

Los ojos de Bulma se fruncieron. "Por qué demonios querría? Si mantiene escoria como tú por ahí estoy segura que no quiero tener nada que ver con él!"

"Y eso es exactamente por qué estoy aquí, querida. Voy a ver que no tengas nada que ver con él otra vez!"

"Otra vez?! Nappa de qué demonios estás hablando!? Fui traída aquí para ayudar a tu maldito grupo de amigotes a matar a Cooler, después de eso me voy! Estás perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo!" Discutió ella intentando soltarse de su fuerte agarre.

"Siempre fuiste la imagen de la inocencia, no es así? Ese pequeño acto que hiciste con Vegeta. No creas que no supe lo que hiciste. Lo envolviste con tu dedo, haciéndolo pensar que te preocupabas por él; y luego lo usaste para escapar. Debo decir, fue brillante. Pocas personas han podido engañar al Príncipe Saiyajín como lo hiciste. Debes estar orgullosa."

"Orgullosa!" Bulma prácticamente gritó. "Amé a Vegeta! Tú y Radditz nunca lo entendieron! Vegeta era mejor hombre que alguno de ustedes. Salvó mi vida por honor! No porque lo manipulé para que pensara que me preocupaba por él. Vegeta nunca fue lo tonto suficiente y el hecho de que lo acuses de eso sólo prueba que nunca lo conociste!"

"Estúpida perra!" Rugió Nappa mientras sacudía su cuerpo y la lanzaba por la habitación, estrellándola rudamente en una pared. "Realmente crees esa basura? Vegeta te quería por sexo como Radditz y yo. No mantuvo otra atadura emocional a ti además de lujuria! Una débil emoción! No fuiste nada sino una debilidad para él!"

Bulma gruñó levantándose. Dejando salir una áspera carcajada, miró furiosa al gigante calvo. Sin necesidad de decir, estaba muy aturdido por su rápida recuperación. "No sabes nada de lo que Vegeta y yo compartimos, nunca lo hiciste."

"Sí?" preguntó Nappa mientras se desmaterializaba y reaparecía directamente frente a ella. Agarró su cuello, sujetándola contra la pared. "Crees que no entiendo, huh? Entiendo perfectamente bien lo que ese tonto hizo por ti. Sacarte de la nave, para _protegerte_! Muy mal que lo mató al final." Nappa sonrió, mientras la pequeña mentira tocaba un nervio. "Sí, Freezer lo golpeó mortalmente justo después de que escapaste. Pasó horas acabando con la vida del muchacho. Freezer, demandó saber a dónde se fueron las dos, pero el tonto se quedó callado, así que en un segundo, lo mataste!" Rugió Nappa. La simple mentira le causó a Bulma gran dolor y Nappa estaba disfrutando cada momento.

"No." El rostro de Bulma se enrojeció mientras contenía las lágrimas. "No lo creo!" Gritó ella mientras juntaba sus rodillas en su pecho y luego las estiraba haciendo contacto con el estómago de Nappa, enviándolo a volar por la habitación. Ella se levantó rápidamente y se preparó para pelear.

Mientras Nappa la observaba ponerse en una pose de pelea, comenzó a reír. "Debes estar bromeando? En realidad no vas a intentar pelear conmigo, verdad?"

"No soy más una niña miedosa de dieciséis años, Nappa. No me acobardaré contigo y estoy segura que no me rendiré sin una pelea." Gruñó ella antes de abalanzarse hacia él.

El fuerte movimiento atrapó completamente desprevenido al Saiyajín, mandándolo directo al sofá. Él gruñó mientras se levantaba lentamente. "No ganarás esto, mujerzuela!" Gritó Nappa abalanzándose hacia ella. Él envió una rodilla a su zona media y cuando se dobló lanzó su puño por su rostro; una combinación que la envió a rodar por el suelo. Bulma gimió mientras se curvaba para proteger su estómago. El golpe la dejó jadeando por aire, no había esperado que pusiera toda la fuerza que poseía tras él.

"Patética." Él sacudió su cabeza mientras la agarraba por los brazos y la alzaba en el aire. "Dos golpes después y estás acabada."

"No… todavía!" Respiró ella levantando sus piernas para capturar su cuello entre sus tobillos. Se liberó de su agarre mientras estrellaba su cuerpo en el suelo. Con lo último de su energía, comenzó a formar un rayo de ki mientras se levantaba. Esperó hasta que él se levantara antes de apuntar directamente hacia su pecho. La fuerza del rayo lo envió a estrellarse en la pared opuesta rompiendo una lámpara y la puerta del armario.

Intentando escapar, Bulma corrió hacia la entrada. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que nunca lo lograría a tiempo cuando vio a Nappa de pie frente a su rostro. Estaba ensangrentado y su ropa estaba hecha jirones pero definitivamente no estaba derrotado. "Perra, iba a matarte rápidamente pero ahora… ahora, primero me divertiré contigo!" Gruñó él mientras la golpeaba. La fuerza de la bofetada la envió volando al sofá.

Bulma intentó levantarse pero su energía estaba agotada. Gimió cuando se sintió ser levantada del sofá por su camisa. Pudo sentirlo arrastrar su cuerpo hacia su habitación donde la lanzó descuidadamente en la cama. De nuevo intentó levantarse pero no sirvió. Usó toda su fuerza intentando luchar con el bruto y ahora estaba indefensa para detenerlo. Casi deja salir un grito cuando sintió a Nappa presionarse contra ella. Podía decir que estaba muy excitado por la pequeña pelea. Esa idea casi la hace vomitar.

El disgustante hombre lamió sus labios, mirando a la golpeada mujer contra él. El sólo aroma de su sangre lo excitaba. "Debo decir, voy a disfrutar esto. Debes ser un buen revolcón al haber mantenido el interés de Vegeta. Esto va a ser divertido." Él rió mientras pasaba un dedo por el centro de su pecho rompiendo la tela justo en el medio. Después de pellizcar rudamente su cuello, bajó para destrozar sus pantalones cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"Tonto…" siseó ella intentando retirar sus manos. "Puedes matarme ahora, pero estarás firmando tu propia sentencia de muerte."

"Oh?" Se burló Nappa, muy interesado por su febril intento para amenazarlo. "Cómo? Vegeta no está aquí para proteger más tu pobre trasero. Así que dime? Cómo estaré en peligro?"

"Ahí es donde te equivocas, Nappa." Ella tosió un poco de sangre lanzándole al hombre la sonrisa más condescendiente que pudo formar. Una que haría orgulloso a Vegeta. "Vegeta vio que tuviera su protección hasta el día que muera al darme a su… _**hijo**_." Ella susurró la palabra con más orgullo que ninguna otra que hubiese dicho.

Los ojos de Nappa se abrieron tragando en completo terror. "No! No, ese mocoso híbrido no puede ser el heredero de Vegeta! No puede ser!"

"Ese es! Y venir por mi, lo prometo, será el último error que te deje cometer." Ella le envió una mirada de triunfo, al menos iría a su tumba sabiendo que el bastardo pronto la seguiría.

Nappa rugió empujando su dureza entre sus muslos. Ella gritó cuando casi logra atravesar su ropa con ese acto. "Entonces si voy a morir veré que tenga una fiesta de ti." Él rasgó lo que le quedaba de sus pantalones, dejando su golpeado cuerpo apenas cubierto por su rota ropa interior de seda. Ronroneó agarrando rudamente sus senos y envolvió protectoramente su cola alrededor de su ya herido muslo. Meció su cuerpo sobre el suyo para asegurarse de que estuviera agradablemente prensada antes de moverse para deshacerse de su ropa restante. Una vez que eliminó todos sus confinados atractivos llevó su endurecido miembro hacia su rostro casi inconsciente.

Bulma pudo sentir lágrimas bajando por su rostro. No podía creer que todo iba a terminar así. Cómo podría haber dejado que esto pasara? Si había alguna verdad en las palabras de Nappa y Vegeta murió protegiéndola cómo podría permitir que terminara así? Cómo podría dejar que su muerte fuera en vano?

Ella intentó convencerse de que esta era una pesadilla al cerrar sus ojos cuando de repente lo escuchó ordenar, "Abre, perra. Prueba lo que es un hombre de verdad." Él se movió para meter a la fuerza su pene en la boca llena de sangre de la mujer. Sin embargo, no había empujado ni una vez cuando Bulma agarró su miembro en sus ensangrentadas manos. Gritó mientras lo apretaba con toda su fuerza.

"Dile adiós al sexo por el resto de tu miserable vida." Gruñó ella mientras alcanzaba bajo su almohada y sacaba la daga que tan religiosamente mantenía bajo su cabeza en la noche. Nappa no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar mientras la daga cortaba la base de su alguna vez endurecido miembro. El apéndice cayó flácido en la cama mientras dejaba salir un asfixiante aullido. Agarrando su entrepierna con ambas manos, no podía creer que lo hubiese desprovisto de su virilidad. Él dejó caer su cabeza sobre la cama mientras lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos.

Si Bulma no hubiese estado tan adolorida, se le habría reído en su cara. Al segundo que 'liberó' a Nappa de su accesorio, salió de la cama antes de que pudiera derribarse en agonía. Su cuerpo estaba completamente herido y golpeado. Su piel, apestaba a su sexo. Todo lo que quería era una ducha para limpiarse de su suciedad. También quería cubrirse antes de que su hijo llegara a casa y enfrentara lo que un niño de nueve años nunca debía ver. Sus lágrimas brotaban libremente mientras pensaba en su hijo. Le había rogado nunca dejarla y ahora era ella la que estaba dejándolo.

Bulma no había dado más de cinco pasos desde la cama cuando colapsó y su mente cayó en la inconsciencia. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron de su hijo y lo injusto que era para él perder a ambos de sus padres antes de los diez años.

------

El sonido fue penetrante, y luego un inquietante silencio le siguió. Después que el par intercambió preocupadas miradas, corrieron hacia la habitación a la velocidad de la luz.

Cuando entraron a los aposentos, estaba oscuro.

"Mamá?" Llamó Trunks entrando para buscar en la habitación. Sin embargo, Vegeta agarró al niño por su hombro deteniéndolo de moverse más.

"Qué?" Cuestionó Trunks, frustrado de ser detenido.

"Escucha." Entrando al salón, Vegeta escuchó un sonido muy bajo que se parecía mucho al llanto. El lloriqueo no lo enfureció tanto como el aroma que percibió en el aire. La habitación apestaba a sangre y un leve aroma a semen. La combinación lo enfureció.

Trunks notó el aroma a sangre, pero era muy joven para descifrar el otro aroma. Cuando la vista de Trunks comenzó a ajustarse a la oscuridad, notó el desastre en la habitación. La mayoría del desorden, sin embargo, estaba en dirección del dormitorio de su madre. "Esa es la habitación de mi mamá." Él señaló en dirección del hedor. Se movió para entrar pero Vegeta lo detuvo de nuevo.

"Quédate aquí." Ordenó él mientras se adelantaba.

"No!" Refutó Trunks determinado. "Si mi madre está lastimada quiero ayudarla!"

Vegeta agarró de nuevo al niño mientras intentaba moverse. "Dije que esperes aquí, me ocuparé de eso."

"Ella es mi madre!" discutió Trunks.

"Y eso es exactamente por qué no entrarás!" Entonces Vegeta tensó su mano y golpeó al niño en el área del cuello dejándolo inconsciente.

'Ningún niño debe ver esto.' Pensó Vegeta lleno con una momentánea emoción. Basado en su agudo sentido del olfato, sabía exactamente lo que encontraría. El hedor se hizo más fuerte mientras se acercaba. Vegeta contempló las diferentes formas en que podría matar a quienquiera que se hubiese atrevido a desafiar sus leyes.

Cuando entró a la habitación, las ideas de castigar al atacante cambiaron a sorpresa cuando vio a su contraparte Saiyajín en una posición fetal agarrando su entrepierna. Su sorpresa se tornó en completa rabia ante la vista. En un parpadeo, levantó al hombre por su cuello. "Cómo te atreves!" Rugió Vegeta en su cara. "Conoces mi ley, Nappa! También sabes que cumpliré la sentencia! Qué demonios te haría perder suficiente sentido para violar a una maldita científica que traje aquí a trabajar para mi?!"

El hombre continuó sollozando mientras intentaba hablar. "Por favor… mátame."

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron mientras miraba y se daba cuenta finalmente del triste estado de Nappa. Vegeta no pudo evitar sino reír maniático al notar que el bastardo recibió exactamente lo que merecía. Después de unos segundos, Vegeta regresó a la situación en mano. "Dónde está ella?" preguntó él con tanta amenaza y temor como pudo inyectar en las tres palabras.

"Muerta." Siseó Nappa, esperando que esa fuera la realidad. Vegeta gruñó lanzando el cuerpo de Nappa tras él. Había sido un tonto para permitirle al hombre vivir tanto. Compartiría tanta responsabilidad por la muerte de la mujer como Nappa.

Él buscó el cuerpo de la mujer con sus sentidos altamente afinados. No pasó mucho antes de que captara el fresco aroma de la sangre. Lentamente avanzó hacia el aroma. Lo siguió al otro lado de la habitación. Sus ojos cayeron en un par de piernas desnudas. Mientras se acercaba vio más de las curvas de la mujer. Como su carne estaba expuesta, podía decir que su alto cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de golpes. Un roto juego de ropa interior de seda y un ensangrentado brassier era todo lo que quedaba cubriendo su piel.

Cuando finalmente se acercó lo suficiente para ver su rostro, su corazón se detuvo. '_**No**_.' Gritó su mente cuando _**la **_vio. El rostro, los mechones azules! Era ella! _**Su **_mujer!

La mente de Vegeta se nubló mientras era transportado mentalmente al pasado.

------ Flashback ------

"_Arriba monos!" Siseó Dodoria abriendo la puerta a la habitación general que conectaba los tres dormitorios de los Saiyajín._

_Nappa, Radditz y Vegeta salieron de sus habitaciones desarreglados considerando que era media noche. "Qué podemos hacer por usted, Lord Dodoria?" preguntó Nappa con falso respeto._

"_Parece ser un día de suerte para ustedes, monos." Rió el hombre púrpura. "Lord Freezer tiene un obsequio para ustedes tres, primates."_

_Los tres Saiyajín se miraron mutuamente con miradas sospechosas. No tenían idea qué 'obsequio' traía consigo Freezer. "Qué tipo de obsequio, señor?" preguntó Radditz un poco preocupado._

"_Oh, es uno muy delicioso." Interrumpió Zarbon mientras entraba a la habitación captando la atención de todos los cuatro hombres. Los tres Saiyajín miraron en shock a la goleada mujer en sus brazos. Era obvio que había sido severamente golpeada._

"_Ustedes tontos no merecen esto." Siseó Zarbon mientras tiraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Bulma en el piso._

_Nappa y Radditz lamieron sus labios con excitación, mientras miraban a la hembra escasamente vestida, herida y golpeada. "Parece Saiyajín." Sonrió Radditz._

"_Es una terrícola." Dijo Dodoria con disgusto mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Apenas podía soportar la vista. "Debo advertirles monos, su especie es muy frágil, el toque más ligero romperá un hueso así que si quieren que viva mucho, no sean muy rudos." El hombre rió mientras miraba a Zarbon. "Nos vamos?" preguntó él antes de mirar hacia los hombres con cola al otro lado. "Realmente no quiero ver monos apareándose."_

------ Fin del Flashback ------

La historia estaba repitiéndose? Vegeta fue regresado de repente a la realidad, pero la presente realidad era aún peor que el recuerdo. Estaba más golpeada de lo que su estómago podía soportar. _Su mujer_! La mujer que él juró proteger estuvo viva todo este tiempo y qué había hecho! La había llorado diez años para descubrir que había sobrevivido sin él! Sobrevivió hasta ahora! Hasta que _él _destruyó su hogar, hasta que _él_ la trajo aquí, hasta que _él_ dejó vivir a la bestia que la violó. Sintió su furia elevarse dentro de él, siendo la única emoción que podía brotar dentro. El pensamiento lógico lo había dejado al momento que había visto el rostro de la única mujer por la que se había _preocupado_. La mujer que había pensado muerta. _**Su **_mujer.

El cabello de Vegeta se tornó amarillo y sus ojos se tornaron verdes mientras todo su cuerpo liberaba rabia pura. El dolor era demasiado de soportar. Dejó escapar un aullido escalofriante; todo el planeta estaba sintiendo su agonía.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Awwwwwwww… Y todos pensaron que el final del último capítulo fue malo… Bueno, bueno, no más tormento. Esta vez seré una buena autora y comenzaré a escribir el siguiente capítulo de inmediato. Sin avances esta vez, los dejaré a todos adivinar. El próximo capítulo pronto…

------


	12. Consuelo

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: UN NUEVO LEGADO**

(_Surviving Together: A New Legacy_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 12 - Consuelo

------

"Qué demonios está pasando!!" Gritó Aphara luchando por permanecer de pie contra el violento temblor.

Aquellos en el área de entrenamiento estaban intentando mantenerse de pie cuando el suelo comenzó a apartarse. Algunos intentaron salir corriendo del edificio, pero no llegaron muy lejos cuando trozos de la estructura comenzaron a caer. "El planeta está explotando?" Cuestionó Durka a los entrenadores, como si tuvieran mejor conocimiento del planeta.

Jarvice y Ercha sólo pudieron ofrecer una mirada de puro temor. "El planeta Frost no sufre semejantes turbulencias planetarias; esto sólo puede ser causado por el hombre!"

"El Emperador?!?!" Gritó Aphara, no sabiendo quién más pudiera causar semejante temblor. "Por qué le haría esto a su propio planeta?!" Antes de que la pregunta pudiera ser respondida el violento temblor se detuvo abruptamente. Todos tomaron un profundo respiro e intentaron reponerse.

"Ercha, averigua qué demonios pasó!" Jarvice inmediatamente tomó acción mientras se precipitaba hacia el comunicador.

"Oye! Respóndeme!" Le ordenó furiosa Aphara a Jarvice.

"Eso fue." Durka parpadeó casi aterrorizado.

"Qué? De qué estás hablando?" le preguntó Aphara al aturdido Durka.

"Esa rabia, esa es la furia que sentí en mi visión." Dijo Durka, confiando en el conocimiento.

Los ojos de Aphara se ampliaron. "Qué demonios _pudiste _haber hecho para molestarlo tanto!?!?"

Durka no respondió mientras le daba la espalda a la mujer. Nunca antes había estado más seguro de una visión en su vida. 'Soy el próximo.'

------

Vegeta aulló en completa furia mientras su ki vibraba en todo su cuerpo. Tantas preguntas, tanta confusión, tanta incredulidad, no podía manejarlo todo sin estallar en un ataque de rabia. En medio de su locura, escuchó un suave gemido. Ese sólo sonido fue lo único que registró en su mente y lo detuvo de destruir el planeta en su rabia. Los ojos de Vegeta se ampliaron mientras se calmaba de inmediato. 'Está viva?' Se preguntó mientras se giraba hacia la golpeada mujer a sus pies.

Caminó lentamente hacia ella, temeroso y aún esperanzado ante el prospecto de lo que encontraría. Vegeta cayó de rodillas, alcanzando por ella mientras se atrevía a esperar. Lentamente, llevó sus dedos hacia su cuello. Ignorando la sangre que manchaba sus dedos; continuó buscando su pulso. Rezó con todo su corazón que pudiera encontrar la pulsación. Una eternidad pareció pasar antes de sentirlo. Un pulso muy débil. Aunque su primer instinto fue agarrarla y ponerla en un tanque, tenía que usar extrema cautela cuando la moviera. No se arriesgaría a lastimarla más.

Con gentil determinación, la levantó lentamente del suelo mientras halaba su cuerpo contra su pecho. Sintió su estómago apretarse cuando liberó un gemido de dolor por el movimiento. Acunó su cabeza en su cuello mientras envolvía su cuerpo con su ki. No quería que tanto como una partícula de polvo entrara en contacto con ella.

Vegeta miró intensamente a su mujer antes de girar y salir de la habitación. Su mente no registró el sollozante cuerpo al otro lado de la habitación. No se dio cuenta del inconsciente niño en el piso. Su mente sólo registró el hecho de que Bulma estaba lastimada y necesitándolo. Sólo "tenía" que llevarla a un tanque… _y rápido_.

Mientras Vegeta caminaba rápidamente por el corredor, falló en notar a las personas que estaban inconscientes debido a su ira. Sólo veía su destino: su habitación. Desde que se mudó al planeta, tenía un tanque de recuperación instalado en sus aposentos privados. En la oportunidad de que necesitara curarse, quería privacidad. Nunca imaginó que _ella _lo usaría.

Entrando a su habitación, se arrodilló en frente del tanque y presionó el botón de "abierto". Aunque odiaba tener que soltarla, gentilmente retiró su golpeado cuerpo de su pecho. Odiaba escuchar sus gemidos de dolor pero estaba agradecido de que aún estuviera viva.

Cautelosamente, comenzó a remover la poca ropa que le quedaba. Cuando removió su brassier, la escuchó gemir con protesta. "Está bien, mujer." Después de que intentó hacer su mejor esfuerzo para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, continuó removiendo sus prendas. Cuando su brassier cayó, vio sus senos cubiertos con oscuros moretones púrpura. La vista de su carne cubierta con golpes le causó gran dolor pero se obligó a continuar, su salud era su mayor prioridad.

Gentilmente deslizó su mano por sus caderas. Ver sus pantys de seda manchados de sangre produjo un nuevo ataque de rabia a su corazón. La necesidad de sentir la sangre de Nappa en sus manos era casi dominante. Sin embargo, de alguna forma logró permanecer estoico y gentil con ella.

La escuchó gemir otra vez comenzando a remover la prenda interior de seda. Sus protestas se volvieron más violentas cuando la sintió alejar sus caderas. "Mujer, no… te lastimarás más…" Dijo él en una voz tan suave como pudo lograr. Ella continuó gimiendo. Sabía que estaba increíblemente adolorida, pero su forcejeo no iba a ayudar.

Después de que terminó de desvestirla sin causarle más dolor, la abrazó. Su mano tocó su rostro gentilmente mientras limpiaba la sangre que caía de su sien. Deteniendo su movimiento, descansó su frente contra la suya y cubrió su rostro gentilmente. Movió su boca cerca a su rostro y con cautela depositó un beso sobre sus labios. El beso estuvo lleno de una década digna de llanto y pena por un amor que pensó perdido.

"No te perderé dos veces." Juró él.

Saliendo de su estado de ensueño, rápidamente se separó y comenzó a meterla en el tanque.

Mientras la metía en el tanque, sus ojos temblaron y sus labios susurraron, "… D…ur… ka…" antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Un grito ahogado fue liberado de la garganta de Vegeta mientras sus ojos se abrían al escuchar las sílabas. Tomó el poco control que le había quedado para contener su reacción lo suficiente para atar el respirador en su rostro y cerrar el tanque. Encendió la máquina y esperó hasta que el líquido azul llenara la máquina antes de dejar que su rabia y furia tomaran el control.

El pensamiento lógico escapó de él mientras se dirigía a las instalaciones de entrenamiento. Pura rabia llenaba sus venas.

"_D… ur… ka…_"

Él la había llorado por diez años y ahora por un milagro la encontraba viva, y qué es lo primero que le dice? El nombre de otro hombre!! Sus ojos comenzaron a temblar y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon. 'Durka'. Él le había ordenado al bastardo protegerla! Dónde había estado durante todo esto!

"_Estoy ordenándote cuidarla mientras tanto. Aunque tengo políticas estrictas referentes a la seguridad de las mujeres, no confiaría en los soldados en este planeta. Ella es débil y no tendría mucha esperanza de protegerse, así que espero que te asegures que permanezca a salvo._" _Vegeta pausó un momento mientras le ordenaba a Durka mirarlo. "Lo que significa capitán, que si algo le pasa antes de completar este proyecto, serás personalmente responsable, entendido?"_

"_Sí, señor." Asintió Durka._

'Él lo será'. Vegeta estaba consumido por una furia desconocida para él antes de que se dirigiera hacia el centro de entrenamiento.

------

"Garock!" Llamó Durka al hombre entrando al salón de entrenamiento para unirse a los otros. El grupo se reunió a su alrededor queriendo respuestas desesperadamente. "Qué demonios pasó?"

Garock frunció. "Parece que la transformación del Emperador causó los temblores. No sabemos por qué lo hizo, ni tenemos idea de dónde está. Asumimos que fue en algún lugar cerca a los cuarteles ya que la mayoría de los daños y heridos fueron reportados ahí."

"Entonces no fuimos atacados?" Un ataque fue la primera suposición de Aphara. Al menos un ataque tenía sentido, esto no.

"Eso depende de tu definición de atacados." Una oscura y amenazadora voz habló desde atrás mientras el grupo se giraba para mirar al hombre en cuestión. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron al Emperador. Sangre cubría su alto cuerpo y sus ojos mantenían una mirada de fiera locura. Estaba de pie, apretando sus puños, mientras sus ojos se fijaban con los de Durka.

Antes de que alguien pudiera completar un sonido, Vegeta desapareció y reapareció en frente de Durka. Agarró al hombre por la garganta y lo estrelló contra la pared. El grupo retrocedió un paso. Se preparaban para escapar.

"Te di una orden, una maldita orden y fallaste! No pudiste seguirla por más de un maldito día!" Gruñó Vegeta directamente en el rostro de Durka. Aquellos testigos de su furia hicieron una nota mental de nunca desafiar al Emperador.

Incluso Garock hizo una mueca, nunca había visto a Vegeta tan incontrolable. "Señor, tal vez sea mejor si…"

"Silencio!" Demandó Vegeta. Ni por un momento Vegeta apartó su odiosa mirada del hombre ante él.

Durka tragó antes de hablar. "Cómo le ha fallado, Emperador?"

El agarre de Vegeta se apretó mientras cerraba el espacio entre ellos para que sólo Durka pudiera escuchar sus próximas palabras. "Dime, Durka." Vegeta escupió el nombre como si fuera basura. "Por qué no escoltaste a la científica a su oficina después del almuerzo?"

Durka rápidamente notó que la sangre sobre el Emperador no era suya. Era la de Bulma! "Qué… qué pasó? Alguien la atacó?" Durka tartamudeó las palabras, temeroso de la respuesta.

El puño de Vegeta se apretó una vez más mientras gruñía en respuesta. "Falta alguien?"

"No." Durka palideció. "Nappa… Él… él no… No lo haría… Él…"

"Ahora está castrado y tengo en mente darte el mismo destino! Tenías órdenes que seguir y fallaste miserablemente. Así que dime, qué tipo de castigo debes recibir?" preguntó Vegeta mientras su mente pensaba en varias formas de matar al hombre, si no por otra razón que ventilar su furia.

Durka cerró sus ojos y su cabeza cayó. "Haga lo que elija." Dijo él, sabiendo que merecía el castigo severo. Se supone que él la protegería. Falló. _Él falló_.

Los puños de Vegeta se apretaron alrededor del cuello del hombre mientras planeaba una agradable y lenta asfixia cuando escuchó una voz en su cabeza que lo hizo detenerse.

"D… ur… ka…"

Vegeta dejó caer al piso el cuerpo del hombre. No podía matarlo. No todavía. Si la mujer llamaba su nombre debía ser de alguna importancia para ella. Matarlo ahora podría ser desastroso para él después. Gruñó, sabiendo que no podía ventilar su furia, al menos ahora no.

"Tu destino será decidido por la mujer si vive." Vegeta hizo una mueca mientras decía las últimas palabras. Antes de que Vegeta se girara para irse envió un rayo de ki a través del pecho de Jarvice. El hombre cayó al suelo, sin vida. Los guerreros alrededor se recogieron con temor de enfrentar el mismo destino.

Sin embargo, Vegeta tenía algo más en mente. "Garock. Encuentra a todos los camaradas de Nappa. Los quiero muertos."

Garock tragó. "Ah… sí… señor." Él corrió del salón; por temor de que pudiera ser el próximo. Sin otra palabra, Vegeta salió de la instalación, su capa ondeando casi furiosa tras él. Era lo cuerdo suficiente como para saber que ante su nivel de rabia, podría terminar matando a un inocente espectador. Regresó a sus aposentos para esperar por su despertar. Era todo lo que podía hacer para mantener la poca cordura que le había quedado.

------

Trunks gimió mientras se levantaba lentamente. 'Ese idiota!' gritó su mente entrando en la habitación de su madre.

"Mamá!" Llamó él buscándola. Sus ojos se enfocaron en las desordenadas sábanas en la cama. Estaban manchadas con sangre! También tomó nota de la ropa rota y la manchada armadura tirada alrededor de la cama. Reconoció la ropa como el traje que su madre usó ese día. "No." Susurró él mientras su mente se rehusaba a reunir lo que pasó. "Mamá!" Llamó otra vez desesperado por encontrarla.

De repente, escuchó un profundo gemido. Trunks corrió hacia él. Cuando encontró el origen del gemido, sintió enfermar su estómago. Reconoció al enorme y calvo bruto como el débil que derrotó el otro día. El débil estaba recogido en el piso, completamente desnudo. La sangre sobre él no pasó desapercibida para Trunks. "Bestia!" Gritó el niño agarrando al hombre por la garganta. "Dónde está mi madre?! Qué demonios le hiciste?!"

Nappa sólo gruñó, no tenía la fuerza para hablar. Trunks se enfureció por el silencio del hombre. Rugió mientras le daba un rodillazo en la entrepierna antes de tirarlo al suelo. Trunks salió de la habitación. Su prioridad era encontrar a su madre.

El pequeño secó sus lágrimas con su manga mientras buscaba el ki del Emperador. Sabía que el de su madre sería muy difícil de encontrar. Tenía que saber la verdad sobre lo que pasó. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, Trunks finalmente sintió el ki de Vegeta. Atravesó puertas y paredes para encontrarlo, nunca preocupándose por el daño que causó. Sintiendo el ki adelante, derribó la puerta del Emperador y lo enfrentó.

Trunks se paralizó en shock cuando vio un cuerpo derrotado sentado ante él. Trunks parpadeó, no comprendiendo totalmente que este hombre frente a él sin duda fuera el Emperador. El hombre sentado frente a él estaba echado hacia adelante con… una lágrima en su ojo? Su cabeza descansaba sobre su palma mientras el otro brazo colgaba flácido a su lado. Pero lo más perturbador, estaba cubierto en sangre. "No." Trunks sacudió su cabeza, inmediatamente temiendo lo peor. "Dónde está mi mamá!" Gritó Trunks abalanzándose hacia el hombre quien lo había detenido de ayudarla. Vegeta no intentó bloquear el ataque. Trunks pateó al hombre, enviando su cuerpo a volar por la habitación.

Trunks no podía entender por qué el hombre se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado. "Qué demonios pasa contigo?!" Trunks demandó una respuesta mientras su rabia comenzaba a dominarlo. "Dónde está mi mamá!" Preguntó otra vez. Vegeta permaneció en silencio, mientras miraba pasando al niño.

"Respóndeme!" Gritó Trunks atacando de nuevo. Se abalanzó hacia Vegeta, permitiéndole a sus puños volar mientras enviaba múltiples golpes por el rostro del hombre y a su estómago. Agarró el brazo de su padre y lo lanzó por el salón una segunda vez. De nuevo, Vegeta falló en responder al ataque.

Trunks observó incrédulo, el hombre no se molestó en levantarse la segunda vez. Sólo se sentó inexpresivo contra la pared. Trunks sintió venir más lágrimas, no podía soportar más el tratamiento del silencio. El niño estuvo por comenzar otro ataque cuando finalmente notó el tanque de recuperación. Se precipitó y miró adentro.

"Mamá." Susurró él mientras presionaba sus dedos en el vidrio y descansaba su frente contra la ventana. Trunks pudo sentir un fresco montón de lágrimas listas para salir. Aunque hizo su mejor esfuerzo para permanecer fuerte, no pudo evitar sino ceder a ellas. Su madre se veía terrible. El líquido en el tanque ayudaba a desvanecer sus cortes, pero aún estaba en las muy tempranas fases de la curación. Porque la sangre no estaba más en el camino, podía ver la verdadera extensión de sus heridas con total claridad. Dejó a todo su cuerpo caer contra el tanque mientras cruzaba sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

Trunks odiaba parecer débil pero esto era demasiado de manejar para un niño. Necesitaba la consoladora presencia de su madre. Infortunadamente, tenía que mantenerse fuerte. Por su seguridad. Después de secar sus lágrimas e intentar recuperar su compostura, regresó su atención al hombre sentado tranquilamente al otro lado de la habitación. Aún estaba sentado en el punto exacto y aún portaba la misma mirada triste en su rostro. Trunks caminó valientemente y se detuvo justo frente a él. Apretó sus puños y se atrevió a hacer la espantosa pregunta. "Qué le hizo a mi madre!?" Trunks no estaba seguro si podría manejar la respuesta pero tenía que saber la verdad.

Una vez más, Vegeta permaneció en silencio. Trunks no pudo soportarlo más. _Necesitaba _saber. Agarró a su padre por el cuello. Acercó el rostro de Vegeta al suyo, y demandó una respuesta. "Dime!"

Vegeta parpadeó, saliendo finalmente de su estado de desconcierto. No pudo evitar sino mirar esos… _**ojos**_. Los ojos que se encontraba mirando eran réplicas exactas de los _suyos_. 'Cómo lo pasé por alto?' Se preguntó mientras sentía una punzada de culpa.

No tenía tiempo para concederse compasión a sí mismo mientras escuchaba al niño continuar su interrogatorio.

"Qué le hizo?"

Vegeta no sabía cómo responder cuando no sabía toda la verdad. "Yo… no sé…" Susurró Vegeta mientras sentía a Trunks soltar su cuello.

"Ella… va a vivir?" preguntó el joven cuando otra serie de frescas lágrimas comenzó a brotar de sus ojos.

Los ojos de Vegeta cayeron al suelo, tampoco estaba listo para responder esa pregunta. "No lo sé."

Por razones que Vegeta no comenzaba a comprender, Trunks se sentó junto a él esperando dar y recibir consuelo. No sabía cómo pero sabía que el Emperador necesitaba tanto consuelo como él.

"Siento golpearte." Trunks se sonó intentando disculparse. "Sé… sé que pudiste haber salvado a mi mamá."

Vegeta miró lentamente al niño llorando junto a él. "Tu madre…" Susurró él perplejo.

Casi inconscientemente, Trunks dejó caer su cabeza contra el pecho del hombre mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su padre. "Mi mamá, no va a morir."

Vegeta observó mientras el niño lo alcanzaba. No podía entender por qué sintió la necesidad de consolar al niño. Le permitió a su brazo caer suelto sobre la espalda del niño. "No niño, no lo permitiré."

Padre e hijo le dieron algo al otro que ninguno entendió verdaderamente. _Consuelo_. Mientras la noche caía ambos se perdieron en sus pensamientos. Pero igualmente, ambos estaban hundiéndose en el temor de que la mujer más importante que entrara en sus vidas pudiera no vivir para ver el siguiente día.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Hmmm??? Bulma sobrevivirá? Eso espero o tendré que hacer esta una historia Vegeta/Durka… J/k, todo podría o no podría funcionar. Tendremos que ver. En el próximo capítulo Bulma podría o no salir del tanque, Vegeta y Trunks podrían o no tener un sincero momento de padre e hijo, y Durka podría o no tener otra visión. Tendremos que esperar y ver!

------


	13. No es Mío

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: UN NUEVO LEGADO**

(_Surviving Together: A New Legacy_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 13 - No es Mío

------

Diez horas después y Bulma aún estaba en el proceso de curación. Trunks descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Vegeta, habiendo llorado hasta dormir hace horas. El niño no había notado la propiedad, usando al Emperador como una almohada. No le importaba. Trunks necesitaba estar con alguien que pudiera simpatizar con él. Extrañamente, el Emperador parecía sentir su dolor.

Vegeta le había permitido al niño dormir junto a él. Cómo podía decir no? El niño era el hijo de _ella_. _Su hijo_. Qué significaba eso? El niño no parecía mayor de ocho años, lo cual significaba que esperó menos de un año antes de saltar a la cama con otro hombre. Vegeta hizo una mueca ante la idea. Otro hombre abrazándola en la forma que él lo había hecho, haciéndole… _el amor_ como él. La idea de ella con otro hombre le revolvía el estómago. Pero cómo podría culparla?

'Así que ella continuó sin mi.' Suspiró él con derrota. No estaba particularmente sorprendido; sabía que era una posibilidad desde el momento que la liberó de la esclavitud de Freezer. Sabía que ayudarla a escapar significaba la libertad no sólo de Freezer, sino de él mismo. En orden para que ella fuera verdaderamente libre, tenía que continuar. Nunca podría pedirle esperar por él. Aún si estuviera agradecida con él, hizo la paz hace mucho con el hecho de que sus sentimientos por él fueron el resultado de las circunstancias, aunque en verdad no hiciera nada para merecer eso.

Qué había hecho por ella? Sí, la había salvado de la muerte segura, pero eso también fue su culpa. Estaba por enfrentar la ira de Zarbon, porque _él_ había fallado una misión, porque _él _no pudo ser lo fuerte suficiente para protegerla, porque _él _fue lo tonto suficiente para permitir que la mujer atravesara ese duro caparazón que lo protegía a él y a aquellos a su lado del peligro. Y ahora esto. Estaba en un tanque con poca esperanza de sobrevivir por él, porque _él _dejó vivo a Nappa, porque _él_ no pudo estar ahí para protegerla. Cómo podría culparla por entregarse a otro? _Él_ seguro no podría protegerla. Incluso como un hombre de gran poder no podía protegerla más ahora que lo que lo hizo como un débil joven de diecisiete años. Hizo bien en continuar sin él. Nunca podría darle toda la protección y el amor que ella necesitaba. El poderoso Súper Saiyajín, completamente inútil.

Vegeta rió amargamente, "_El Legendario Súper Saiyajín_. Qué patético."

_Ella _fue la razón de que pudiera reclamar su derecho de nacimiento. Por _su_ dolor. Él la pensó muerta. Pero ahora…

Qué lo había hecho sentir su dolor todos estos años atrás? Una ilusión? Un falso recuerdo? Y qué hay del dolor que sufrió recientemente, justo antes de encontrarla? Era una especie de coincidencia? Vegeta suspiró, un millón de preguntas pasaban por su mente, aunque ninguna tan tortuosa como esa que estaba sentado junto a él.

Vegeta miró al niño quien de repente comenzó a moverse. Ahora que sabía que Bulma era la madre del niño, estaba aún más curioso de saber sobre el padre del niño. 'Cómo podía el niño ser tan poderoso?' Tenía que saber. En verdad, Vegeta quería… no, _necesitaba _creer que el niño era suyo, pero lo sabía mejor. Aparte de la joven mirada que tenía el niño, y el hecho de que no tuviera cola, el niño no podría haber sido su hijo. Ella no era fértil en el momento que se había acostado con ella. Recordaba inhalar su aroma para asegurarse de evitar ese suceso. 'El niño podría no ser mío.'

"AAAhhhhaaaaa." Trunks bostezó de repente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Vegeta. Miró al hombre curioso. "Mi mamá está bien?" preguntó inmediatamente.

Volviendo su atención hacia el tanque, Vegeta caminó lentamente hacia él. Trunks lo siguió de cerca mientras el Emperador monitoreaba su progreso. Vegeta miró al preocupado niño. "Está en la fase amarilla." Declaró Vegeta inexpresivo.

"Amarilla?" preguntó Trunks confundido. "Qué significa eso?"

Vegeta explicó. "El sistema tiene un código de color para que el más tonto de los hombres pueda monitorear el progreso básico. Rojo es la fase más peligrosa. Estaba en código rojo cuando la metí en el tanque. Azul es el siguiente, y luego el amarillo."

"Y… qué significa eso exactamente?" Trunks quería toda la verdad.

"Hay dos colores más antes de que esté completamente curada. Verde y blanco. Una vez en la fase verde, a la persona generalmente le está garantizada la sobrevivencia. Cuando este panel se torne blanco puede ser sacada."

"Entonces… Entonces mi mamá va a estar bien!?" preguntó Trunks esperanzado.

"La probabilidad de morir en la fase amarilla es del veinte por ciento."

"Entonces, tomaré eso como que estará bien." Trunks sonrió mirando en el tanque. "Mi mamá es una luchadora; no se dejará morir así. Ella es de voluntad fuerte!"

"Sí, lo es." Declaró Vegeta distraído caminando hacia su armario. Sacó una bata. "Dale esto cuando salga. Haré recoger el resto de su ropa de su habitación y enviarla aquí. También enviaré por la tuya."

Trunks no comprendió completamente lo que quería decir. "Um… Esta no es tu habitación?"

"Ahora es la de ustedes. Presiona este botón para dejarla salir después que la luz sea blanca. Entendido?"

Trunks asintió mientras Vegeta se giraba para irse. "Oye, a dónde vas?" Trunks no podía descifrar a este extraño hombre. Primero salvó a su madre, ahora estaba siendo lo generoso suficiente para dejarlos tener su habitación. Qué extraño Emperador.

"Tengo un planeta que gobernar." Antes de hacer su salida, susurró tranquilamente. "Cuida de ella cuando salga."

"No necesitas decirme." Respondió Trunks mientras el hombre se alejaba. Estuvo tentado a correr tras él, para agradecerle apropiadamente por lo que había hecho, pero sabiendo el rudo exterior que el hombre prefería mantener, decidió ofrecer un rápido gracias. "Oye… Gracias!"

Vegeta escuchó sus palabras pero no las reconoció. Sabía que quedarse sacaría emociones con las que aún no estaba listo para tratar. Esperar a que despertara, y luego ver esa mirada en sus ojos… Él tomó un largo respiro recordando la intensidad que tenían esos ojos. Podía decir tanto en una simple mirada. Pensó que sería demasiado de soportar. Además aún era el Emperador. No podía pasar su tiempo esperando a que una mujer se recuperara mientras su planeta estaba en semejante confusión después de su anterior furia.

Vegeta sabía que primero tenía que tratar con Garock. Ya podía imaginar al hombre paseándose en su trono esperando alguna explicación. Vegeta suspiró, no estaba completamente seguro de qué explicación lógica podría darle. Demonios, no estaba seguro de qué había hecho. Nada de esto tenía sentido para _él_. Cómo podría tener sentido para otro? Vegeta sabía que tendría que tratar con el resultado de sus acciones anteriores pero Garock y los otros tendrían que esperar. Había alguien con mayor necesidad de su presencia. Vegeta sonrió apresurándose. Tenía una deuda que pagar.

------

"Estás bien?" preguntó Aphara con preocupación mientras Durka salía del ala médica.

"Bien." Dijo Durka lentamente. Le preguntaría a alguien del personal médico si sabían del estado de la científica, pero ninguno tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba hablando.

"Oye!" Aphara demandó su atención. "Dime lo que pasó! Quiero saber por qué el Emperador intentó matarte. Qué órdenes fallaste en obedecer?"

"No es tu maldito asunto." Se sentía increíblemente culpable como estaba, no iba a empeorar las cosas al revelar la verdad. Especialmente desde que el Emperador dejó muy claro de que no quería que fuera de conocimiento común.

"No me des esa mierda!" Discutió ella. "Estaba listo para matarte y luego… nada. Quiero saber por qué? Digo, quién dice que no regresará!"

Durka gruñó apretando sus puños. "Mira, no tengo que explicarte nada. Lo arruiné! Es mi maldito error así que mantente fuera de--" La protesta de Durka fue interrumpida mientras su visión se oscurecía. Aphara sabía por experiencia que estaba 'viendo' otra imagen. Durka frotó sus sienes como si intentara desvanecer la visión. Después de unos segundos, apretó su frente, recuperando sus sentidos.

Aphara lo agarró por los hombros para ayudarlo a estabilizar. "Qué viste?" preguntó ella retomando su previa investigación.

"Nada." Él movió su cabeza, no creyendo lo que había visualizado.

"Maldición, sólo dime Durka!" Ordenó Aphara rehusándose a soltarlo sin una respuesta.

"No!" Él se soltó. "Decirte fue un error la primera vez, no lo haré de nuevo!" Gritó él pasándola. No llegó muy lejos antes de interrumpirlo. Ella mantuvo una mirada pagada de sí misma en su rostro mientras cruzaba sus brazos desafiante.

"Si no me dices Durka, le diré al Emperador sobre tu pequeño don, y entonces veremos lo feliz que estará cuando descubra que has estado ocultándole cosas!"

"No lo harías." Retó él su amenaza. Sin embargo, su contraataque no duró mucho, parecía que no estaba retractándose. "Por favor, no." Él odiaba rogar pero no podía dejar que el Emperador supiera sobre sus visiones. Maldición! Por qué confió en ella para comenzar? Debió saberlo mejor!

Ella se encogió. "Sabes que te hundiría en el río en un segundo para mejorar mi propia situación."

"Perra." Gruñó él.

"Como si no hubiese escuchado eso antes." Ella giró sus ojos. "Ahora dime!"

Durka no supo cómo explicar la imagen, no la entendía él mismo. "No tiene sentido. Estoy seguro que no fue nada."

Aphara miró al capitán, no iba a dejarlo salirse de esto. "Explica."

"Bien." Gruñó él. "Vi un mono gigante destrozando el planeta. Satisfecha?"

Los ojos de Aphara se abrieron. "Viste qué?"

"Me escuchaste! Aphara estás satisfecha?" Él espetó antes de alejarse. Aphara fue dejada sola con una perpleja expresión mientras intentaba procesar la información.

Durka pensó ridícula la visión, pero había esperado que fuera verdad. Aunque la visión fue corta había visto una imagen segura. Bulma estaba viva. En la imagen, había estado intentando detenerla de intervenir mientras observaba al primate destrozar edificio tras edificio. Qué interés tenía ella en el evento estaba más allá de su comprensión, pero su presencia era real. Junto con su preocupación por el enorme mono que estaba destruyendo todo a la vista.

Él sacudió su cabeza deshaciendo la imagen. Era extraño por decir lo menos, pero no iba a concentrarse en eso ahora. Necesitaba ver si Bulma estaba, de hecho, bien. Sabía que no podría perdonarse si no lo estaba.

------

Vegeta no pudo evitar sentir inmensa alegría mientras continuaba machacando al llorón hombre ante él. En realidad, se sorprendió de aún encontrar vivo al hombre cuando regresó a la escena del crimen. Para su placer, la bestia tenía otra media hora de dolor para sufrir antes de su muerte, la cual inevitablemente sería muy pronto. El piso estaba totalmente cubierto con su propia sangre y excremento. Para un élite, estaba tan asustado como un niño. Qué desgracia!

Vegeta podía decir que la vida estaba comenzando a dejar al cobarde así que rudamente levantó al bastardo por su cuello. "Lo valió?" preguntó Vegeta con consumadora furia. "Atacar lo que sabías muy bien era mío fue digno de todo este sufrimiento? Nappa, pensé que con los años habrías ganado suficiente sentido para tener más respeto por el poder que yo poseo. Supongo que estaba equivocado."

Nappa escupió algo más de su sangre mientras comenzaba a hablar. "Yo… soy leal… Señor… su muerte… fue por… su protección. Ella… es una… debilidad." Susurró él mientras esas palabras gastaban lo último de su energía.

Vegeta apretó sus dedos alrededor del cuello del hombre. "No tienes idea sobre mi tan llamada debilidad. No tengo ninguna debilidad tonto! Sabías que ella era mía, Nappa! Debiste decirme de su existencia desde el momento que lo descubriste. Pagarás por esa deslealtad."

"Tonto." Gruñó Nappa. "Yo… soy todo… lo que… queda de… tu raza! Cómo pudiste… elegir a una… ramera… sobre mi!"

Vegeta sonrió ante la estupidez del hombre. "Hablas de ella como una debilidad, Nappa? Ella es la razón por la que tengo este _poder_. Poseo el poder más grande en el universo por ella! Tú, _mi amigo_, eres la debilidad. Y como tan claramente lo señalaste, las debilidades tienen que ser destruidas." Y con esa última idea Vegeta alcanzó la ensangrentada espalda del hombre y agarró la última representación de orgullo del gigante. En un jalón agonizantemente lento Vegeta arrancó la cola de su cuerpo. Nappa aulló un insoportable grito, no pensó que más dolor y humillación podría haber sufrido después de su desmembramiento. Claramente estaba equivocado.

Vegeta dejó caer el cuerpo en el piso mientras incendiaba la cola del hombre con su ki. Miró al destrozado hombre disfrutando de su miseria. "Si te hace sentir mejor, Nappa, no voy a matarte. No, verás eso no sería justo para la mujer. Voy a permitir que tu destrozada carcasa se desangre sobre el piso hasta que la mujer se recupere lo suficiente para terminar la ejecución, la cual probablemente no será por unas horas más mientras esperas una muerte larga, lenta y agonizante."

Él sonrió antes de darle la espalda al hombre. "Diviértete en la próxima dimensión, Nappa. Yo me divertiré en esta." Vegeta rió antes de dejar al hombre rezar por que la muerte lo cobijara más pronto que tarde.

------

"BLANCO!" Gritó Trunks excitado mientras golpeaba el botón para liberar a su madre.

El líquido azul comenzó a drenarse del tanque mientras los ojos de Bulma se abrían de golpe. Se sorprendió de ver la sonrisa de su hijo mientras se abría la tapa del tanque. Tan pronto Bulma se levantó para salir, Trunks le alcanzó la bata.

Trunks no pudo esperar hasta que ella estuvo completamente fuera del tanque antes de lanzarse en sus brazos. "Estaba tan preocupado, mamá! Si continúas haciéndome esto voy a tener un infarto antes de los doce." Reprimió él levemente mientas la abrazaba con fuerza.

Bulma no pudo evitar sonreírle a su hijo. Su abrazo podría haber lastimado a una persona débil pero para ella, fue el mejor abrazo que pudiera imaginar. Aún confundida, movió su cabeza intentando recordar los eventos. Llegó a su habitación buscando a Trunks, y luego alguien la agarró, Nappa! Él la había atacado. La había golpeado e intentado violarla luego… nada… no espera… luego… "Durka!" Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron. "Él me trajo aquí, verdad? Lo recuerdo abrazándome en sus brazos, y lo escuché hablándome."

Trunks logró separarse de su madre. "Durka?" preguntó él confundido. "No he visto a Durka desde temprano. El hombre que escuchaste fue el Emperador. Él te trajo aquí y te metió en el tanque. _No _Durka." Clarificó Trunks.

"Qué?" Bulma quedó boquiabierta ante su hijo. "Pero… pero eso no puede ser. El hombre que me sostuvo habló como si me conociera. Él… sonó genuinamente preocupado."

"Lo estaba." Verificó Trunks. "Tu seguridad parecía realmente importante para él. Te trajo aquí después de que te encontramos. Te metió en el tanque para curarte y se sentó conmigo mientras te recuperabas. Para alguien tan arrogante como él, fue sorprendentemente considerado."

Bulma se sorprendió por decir lo menos, pero su consternación ante el conocimiento de su hijo fue más atemorizante. "Tú… me encontraste?" Ahogó ella. 'No, por favor que no sea verdad. No puede haberme visto así, no!' Esperaba que su hijo fuese absuelto de alguna forma del trauma de ver su cuerpo malamente golpeado.

Trunks bajó su cabeza con pena. "Lo siento, mamá. Pero el Emperador me golpeó antes de que pudiera entrar. Dijo que no debería verte. Sólo vi la habitación después."

Alivio brotó de su cuerpo mientras Bulma se daba cuenta que su hijo no estaría marcado emocionalmente. "No estés tan perturbado, Trunks. Un niño nunca debe ver a su madre… un poco golpeada." Bulma intentó decir sus palabras cuidadosamente.

"Golpeada?" La sola imagen de su madre siendo "golpeada" trajo inesperadas lágrimas. "Vi tu ropa destrozada, mamá! Vi toda la sangre. Estaba sobre la cama y el piso. Quiero saber, mamá. Yo… quiero saber qué tan mal te lastimó." Trunks hizo la pregunta que había estado pensando fuertemente en su mente.

Bulma frunció tomando el mentón del niño. "No fue tan malo." Mintió ella. "Me dio unos buenos golpes, y eso fue todo."

Los ojos de Trunks comenzaron a humedecerse mientras miraba los profundos ojos azules de su madre. "Lo siento tanto, mamá. Todo esto es mi culpa." El niño odiaba admitir la culpa pero sabía que eso fue, sin duda, su culpa. "No te escuché y saliste lastimada por eso. Lo siento mucho."

"Tu culpa?" Bulma frunció mientras se arrodillaba en frente del niño. "Trunks esto no es tu culpa!" protestó Bulma.

"Sí lo fue, mamá. Él te atacó porque lo derroté ayer. Lo humillé en frente del Emperador. Fue detrás tuyo para vengarse de mi! Por qué más atacaría a una completa extraña?!"

"Oh Trunks." Bulma suspiró halando al niño en su abrazo. "Él no me atacó por ti. No tuvo nada que ver contigo."

"Entonces por qué vendría tras de ti?!" Demandó Trunks enojado.

Bulma suspiró, este escasamente era el momento para explicar cómo conocía al bastardo. "Sólo es un monstruo, Trunks. Quería un poco de diversión así que me golpeó. No hizo esto por ti. Estoy segura que no sabía que yo era tu madre." Bulma odiaba las mentiras pero no iba a ponerse a decirle la verdad. No todavía. Tal vez algún día.

"Desearía haberte protegido." Unas pocas lágrimas suyas cayeron en el hombro de su madre.

"Oye." Bulma obligó a su hijo para mirarlo a los ojos. "Soy una mujer adulta. Puedo cuidarme sin mi pequeño niño detrás de cada movimiento mío. Así que no te atrevas a hablarme sobre protección."

"Pero--"

"No." Bulma movió su cabeza. "Soy la madre; soy la que te protege de los chicos malos, no de la otra manera. Así que no te quiero pensando que tienes que cuidar de mi."

"Pero--"

"No." Continuó Bulma. "No quiero escuchar otra palabra de culpa de ti. Esto nunca pasará otra vez. Estoy totalmente curada y continuaré como si nada pasara. He sido lastimada peor en combates. Esto no fue nada. De verdad."

Trunks suspiró profundamente. Sabía que no había razonamiento con ella cuando era así de determinada. Sin importar cuántas veces disminuyera el ataque, sabía que había sufrido terriblemente. Sin embargo, decidió no presionar más cuando pudo decir que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. "Está bien, mamá. Prometo no insistir en esto." Dijo él valientemente.

"Bien." Bulma forzó una sonrisa. "Entonces por qué no--"

Bulma fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta. Trunks fue a responderla. Fueron saludados por tres tímidos hombres que sostenían cajas en sus manos.

"Estas… son sus cosas." Logró decir un hombre. Parecía como si estuvieran extremadamente aterrorizados de hacer algo mal.

"Oh, gracias." Trunks sonrió recibiendo las cajas. Los hombres salieron de la habitación tan rápido como fue posible después de alcanzar las cajas.

"Eso fue extraño." Trunks y Bulma encontraron extraño que tres hombres estuvieran tan asustados de una tarea tan simple. "A propósito, qué son esas cosas?"

"Nuestras cosas." Dijo Trunks feliz mientras le alcanzaba la caja que contenía su ropa. "El Emperador dijo que nos enviaría nuestras cosas para que podamos instalarnos aquí. Es muy amable si me preguntas. Digo, darnos su habitación y todo."

Bulma quedó boquiabierta ante su hijo. "Su habitación?"

Trunks asintió. "Sí, su habitación estaba más cerca al ala médica así que te trajo a su tanque privado."

"Por qué demonios haría eso?" preguntó Bulma completamente sorprendida por el acto de generosidad.

Trunks se encogió. "No lo sé. Creo que se sintió culpable de que fueras atacada. Digo, ese calvo idiota trabajaba para él."

"Oh." Bulma asintió, aún encontrando esto demasiado increíble. Aunque aún estaba sospechosa, necesitaba refrescarse y una ducha sonaba a una gran idea. "Necesito relajarme y aclarar mi mente. Una ducha podría hacerlo, de acuerdo niño?"

"Sí." Trunks le alcanzó la caja con sus cosas. "Haré que limpien este lugar mientras tanto. Podemos pedir algo para comer más tarde."

Bulma sonrió, sabiendo que su hijo estaba tratando de actuar normal por su bienestar. "Eso suena bien." Ella le dio un rápido beso en la frente antes de girarse hacia el baño.

Sólo una vez más, Trunks dejó que sus lágrimas brotaran libremente mientras caía de rodillas. Algunas veces su madre era demasiado fuerte para su propio bien. Debería estar preocupada por ella, no intentando consolarlo. No hizo nada y se preocupaba más por él que por ella! Su madre merecía mejor. Seguro que no merecía caminar por ahí temerosa de ser atacada, o peor. Y ahora no lo dejaba protegerla!? Trunks secó sus lágrimas mientras un determinado frunce cubría su rostro. 'Bueno, si no me deja cuidar de ella, entonces veré que alguien más lo haga.' Pensó Trunks seguro, sabía exactamente quién podría manejar el desafío.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Hmmm???? A quién tiene en mente Trunks? Qué hay de la visión de Durka? Y Bulma matando a Nappa?! Sé las respuestas a todas esas preguntas, pero ustedes no, así que tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para averiguarlo.

------


	14. El Plan

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: UN NUEVO LEGADO**

(_Surviving Together: A New Legacy_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 14 - El Plan

------

Al entrar a su trono, Vegeta encontró a Garock paseándose preocupado de un lado a otro, como sabía que lo haría. El desconcertado hombre estaba intentando desesperadamente darle sentido a la conmoción.

"Siéntate hombre, estás mareándome." Regañó Vegeta mientras pasaba al tímido hombre. El hecho de que Vegeta aún portara la sangre de Bulma y Nappa no hizo nada para calmar al consejero.

"S… Señor." Tartamudeó Garock, la vista de la sangre hizo revolver su estómago. Se inclinó tembloroso antes de decidir hablar. "Con todo el debido respeto, QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?!"

Vegeta gruñó. No sabía cómo responder así que en vez caminó hacia su trono y se sentó con un cansado suspiro. "Todos los camaradas de Nappa están muertos?" preguntó Vegeta. Quería la confirmación de que la escoria local había sido purgada.

"Sí, Señor. Ellos… han sido eliminados." Garock tomó un pequeño respiro antes de continuar, nunca estuvo muy cómodo con la idea de matar. "Sus hombres le temen, Señor. Después de la demostración en la sala de entrenamiento, las ejecuciones que ordenó, y toda la sangre sobre usted… Creen que ha ido destrozando todo a su paso."

Vegeta masajeó sus sienes cansadamente mientras hablaba. "Déjalos pensar lo que quieran. Les hará bien temerme. Un poco de temor ha estado faltando por aquí. No gobernaré un planeta donde las personas se atrevan a desafiar mis leyes!"

"Desafiar qué leyes, Señor?" Preguntó Garock, esperando que la respuesta pudiera darle una pista de lo que pasó.

"Envía noticias al departamento de ciencia de que Bulma no regresará a trabajar hasta que lo decida." Respondió Vegeta, ignorando la pregunta del hombre.

"Bulma?" Repitió Garock. "Quién es Bulma?"

Vegeta pausó, notando que nadie más aparte de él sabía su verdadero nombre. "La mujer del departamento de ciencia."

"Bra." Corrigió Garock. "Se enfermó?"

"Sí, puedes decir eso." Vegeta despidió más cuestionamiento mientras continuaba con los negocios. "Quiero una notificación enviada a todos mis hombres; aquellos de Merigh están para ser temidos como la plaga. Si alguien hace tanto como respirarles mal seguirán a aquellos que murieron hoy. Entendido?"

"Sí, señor." Asintió Garock. "Pero esperaba que pudiera explic--"

"Quiero que mis instalaciones de entrenamiento privadas se conviertan en mis nuevos aposentos." Vegeta continuó dando órdenes, ignorando completamente el interrogatorio de Garock.

Garock tartamudeó confundido. "Es… Está seguro, señor? Puedo preguntar por qué quiere que las adjuntas instalaciones a su actual habitación se vuelvan… ah… sus nuevos aposentos?" Preguntó él completamente perplejo por su requerimiento.

"Porque--" refunfuñó Vegeta, odiaba justificar sus decisiones. "La mujer de Merigh y su hijo tomarán mi actual habitación."

La quijada de Garock se desplomó tomándole toda su fuerza para detener a su cuerpo de seguir. 'Tal vez ha perdido su razón.' Garock estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento protector que el Emperador estaba demostrando hacia la mujer y su niño.

"Pero Señor, eso… Bueno… es… su habitación. Se ha quedado ahí desde que conquistó el planeta. Por qué está pasándosela a esta mujer?"

"Desde cuándo me justifico contigo Garock!?! Sabes mis órdenes, ahora síguelas!" Sin paciencia, Vegeta rugió encendiendo su ki. Le pondría un alto al interrogatorio de Garock y rápido.

"Sí, Señor. Estoy seguro que tiene sus razones." Garock decidió que más preguntas no eran exactamente una brillante estrategia.

Vegeta sonrió mientras el hombre se retractaba. "Me alegra que entiendas. Ahora ve que se cumplan."

"Sí, por supuesto. Hay algo más, Señor?" Garock se preparó para otro loco requerimiento.

"Sí." Dijo Vegeta después de una breve pausa. "Quiero que personalmente veas por todas las necesidades de la mujer. Infórmale de mi permiso para ausentarse del trabajo por tanto como lo decida, y dile…" Vegeta pausó tomando un largo respiro.

"Decirle qué, Señor?" Garock notó el titubeo en la voz del hombre; temía escuchar las próximas palabras.

"Dile que la carcasa de Nappa se está desangrando hasta morir donde lo dejó. Si desea terminarlo, es… es su privilegio. Si no desea hacer nada, que así sea… su destino es su decisión." Su voz vaciló un poco mientras hablaba.

Garock sintió detener su corazón de repente. La generosidad hacia la mujer, la inexplicable furia; de repente todo tuvo sentido. '_No gobernaré un planeta donde las personas se atrevan a desafiar mis leyes!_' Garock bajó la mirada con pena mientras hacía todas las conexiones. "Manejaré todo personalmente Señor."

"Bien." Dijo Vegeta fríamente mientras despedía a Garock. "Y Garock, si respiras una palabra de lo que sabes a alguien más…"

"Tiene mi silencio, Señor." Dijo el hombre honestamente. Admiraba a 'Bra' y no podía imaginar a alguien lastimándola. "Me ocuparé de todo lo que me pidió." Y con ese acuerdo final se fue para completar sus labores.

Una vez que Garock se fue, Vegeta dejó caer su cabeza en su palma. Respiró lentamente para intentar darle sentido a todo. En cuestión de horas su pasado se había vuelto su presente, dejando su futuro abierto a una plétora de posibilidades. La mujer, su mujer, estaba viva. Después de todos esos años. Pero qué significaba eso? Por todo lo que sabía ella lo había olvidado, tal vez no querría verlo. Él sabía que no quería verla. Temía por su reacción. Temía desearla.

Vegeta no trató bien con la pérdida. Podría ser todo egoísta a veces cuando quería algo con desesperación. Temía lo que pudiese pasar si confrontaba a Bulma. Sabía que la tentación de tenerla y nunca liberarla lo dominaría. Por que sabía la verdad, ella era la única mujer que podía hacerlo sentir… no estaba seguro cómo describir las sensaciones, pero definitivamente era el pináculo del placer.

Ella nunca lo trató como el 'Príncipe Vegeta' ni le temió a su poder, en vez, se preocupó por _él_, el ser que era. Con todas sus fallas lo aceptó. Nadie había hecho eso. Muchos habían caído por su fuerza, poder, prestigio, o apariencia peligrosamente atractiva como lo señalaba arrogantemente, pero no _ella_. Ella lo aceptó completamente. Fue la única que hizo eso por él. Imaginó que sería la única.

Vegeta levantó su cabeza mientras se levantaba de su trono y se dirigía a su área de entrenamiento. Imaginó que una agradable ducha caliente lo ayudaría a calmar sus sentimientos. Pensó que tal vez el agua lo limpiaría de la sangre y de alguna forma ayudaría a lavar la pena que plagaba sus pensamientos.

------

"Trunks?" Llamó Bulma después de su _casi_ descansada ducha. Nunca se había sentido tan sucia como hace unos minutos. Mentalmente se reprimió mientras se rehusaba a permitirle a su mente pensar en eso. Mucho tiempo atrás aprendió a contener su dolor; bloqueando todos lo horrores de su mente al actuar como si nunca pasaran. Sus labios temblaron levemente recordando dónde había aprendido el arte de la negación.

"Bulma?" Un suave golpe siguió.

Instintivamente, Bulma se tensó, antes de reconocer la voz. Se relajó levemente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y respondía.

"Durka." Bulma forzó una sonrisa haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada al hombre.

"Eres una persona difícil de rastrear." Él intentó sonar lo inocente suficiente, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría a él. Cuando le devolvió una alegre mirada, asumió que podría continuar. "Cómo… es… tás?" Tragó él la pregunta, aunque sintió que no tenía derecho a preguntar del todo.

Bulma suspiró; no podía creer que el chisme se hubiese regado tan rápido. "Estoy bien." Dijo ella rápidamente. "Quién te dijo?"

La cabeza de Durka se bajó con pena. "El Emperador dijo que mi destino lo decides tú. Fallé en protegerte… esto es mi culpa. Aceptaré cualquier castigo que impongas."

"Castigo?" Bulma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Lentamente caminó hacia el hombre mientras tomaba su mentón y lo obligaba a mirarla como una madre a un niño. "Esto _no_ es tu culpa. Mira, no sé por qué sientes que tenías alguna obligación de protegerme pe-"

"Sí." Él se zafó de su agarre como si fuera indigno de eso. "Me ordenaron velar por tu seguridad. Era mi t--"

"Ordenaron?" Lo interrumpió Bulma. "Quién lo ordenó?"

"El Emperador. Me ordenó protegerte hasta la terminación del proyecto. Claramente, le fallé, y merezco un castigo acorde."

"Espera un segundo, Durka." Bulma lo detuvo inmediatamente. "No sé por qué su 'Alteza' parece estar culpándote por esto, pero déjame asegurarte que esto no tiene _nada_ que ver contigo."

"Per--"

"SIN PEROS!" Lo detuvo Bulma rápidamente. "Mira, como le dije a mi hijo, nadie tiene la culpa excepto el perpetrador. No debes sentirte culpable. No tenías idea o ninguna forma de saber lo que estaba pasando." Bulma rápidamente continuó viendo a Durka a punto de refutar su argumento. "Ahora soy una mujer adulta, y estoy totalmente curada. Planeo continuar con la vida al tratar esto como nada más que una pesadilla." Ella sonó como si se estuviera volviendo más emocional. "Así que si quieres hacerme un favor, déjalo! No quiero ser vista como una niña indefensa que no es nada sino una víctima! Puedo cuidarme y no necesito ser compadecida!"

Durka tomó un largo respiro antes de envolver su mano alrededor de la cabeza de Bulma y haló su pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos. "No tienes que ser fuerte por mi." Susurró él mientras sentía a la mujer liberar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde el momento que él entró en la habitación.

Por un momento, Bulma se permitió el lujo de llorar en su cuello con sus brazos alrededor del torso de Durka. Estaba consciente que Durka asumió que estaba llorando por el intento de violación. Sin embargo, ese no fue el caso. El trauma del ataque de Nappa era algo con lo que había aprendido a endurecerse hace mucho tiempo. No, estaba llorando por el dolor que las palabras de Nappa causaron en ella. Escuchar a Nappa darle voz a sus sospechas la hicieron sentir otra vez la pérdida de Vegeta.

------

"_No sabes nada de lo que Vegeta y yo compartimos, nunca lo hiciste."_

"_Sí?" preguntó Nappa mientras desaparecía y reaparecía directamente en frente de ella. Agarró su cuello, sujetándola a la pared. "Crees que no entiendo, huh? Entiendo perfectamente bien lo que ese tonto hizo por ti. Sacarte de la nave, para protegerte! Muy mal que resultara muerto al final." Nappa sonrió. "Sí, Freezer lo golpeó hasta matarlo después de que escapaste. Pasó horas golpeando al hombre. Freezer demandó saber a dónde fueron las dos, pero el tonto se quedó callado, así que en un sentido, lo mataste!" Rugió Nappa._

------

Las lágrimas de Bulma brotaron más rápido cuando las palabras la golpearon tan duro como el día que escuchó de la muerte de Freezer. Aún después de escuchar la noticia tenía una esperanza de que el hombre al que había amado… _todavía_ amaba estuviese vivo, pero ahora… ahora sus esperanzas fueron destruidas; dejándola llorar su amor perdido una vez más. Qué cruel era el destino al decírselo así.

"Bulma." Ella escuchó a Durka hablar suavemente, intentando consolarla.

Bulma se sonó separándose de él. "Lo siento."

"No." Él secó sus lágrimas con su pulgar. "Me alegra que te desahogues."

"Sí." Ella forzó una sonrisa. "Pero ahora creo que preferiría dormir un poco, si no te importa…"

Durka asintió comprendiendo antes de girarse para irse. "Puedo verte mañana?" Preguntó él titubeante.

"Por supuesto." Bulma intentó sonar animada. "Aún me debes la cena, recuerdas?"

Durka asintió otra vez mientras tranquilamente la dejaba sola con sus pensamientos.

Tan pronto como se fue, Bulma sintió ceder sus rodillas. Colocó sus manos sobre su corazón mientras se permitía regresar a sus lágrimas. "Habría esperado una eternidad por ti, Vegeta." Susurró ella suavemente. "Siempre te amaré." Bulma cerró sus ojos y por primera vez en su vida, se permitió llorar verdaderamente a su amor perdido.

------

"Oye! Mira por dónde vas." Trunks frunció cuando se estrelló con el consejero del Emperador.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó el hombre mientras se levantaba. "No te vi… Trunks, verdad?"

El niño asintió mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba al hombre ante él. "Garock, verdad?"

"Sí. Estaba en camino para ver a tu madre."

"Oh?" Preguntó Trunks sospechoso. "Para qué?"

"Sólo unas cosas que el Emperador deseaba que le dijera." Garock no estaba seguro de cuánta información tenía el niño así que mantuvo simple su respuesta.

"Por qué no está dirigiendo esas cosas _personalmente_?" Preguntó Trunks curioso. Después de todo, hasta ahora, el Emperador había cuidado a su madre personalmente.

"Me pidió hacerlo. El Emperador es un hombre ocupado. Y tiene que controlar los daños después de los sucesos de hoy." Explicó Garock.

Trunks levantó una ceja. "Qué control de daños? Asumí que ya habría matado al monstruo pelón."

Garock se dio cuenta que Trunks, sin duda, sabía sobre el incidente involucrando a su madre y Nappa. "Aparentemente lo hizo." Garock sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espina ante la idea. "Pero estaba refiriéndome a la escena que causó en la arena de entrenamiento con el Capitán Durka."

"Durka?" Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron con curiosidad. "Qué pasó entre esos dos?"

"Creo que el Emperador estaba molesto con lo pobremente que el capitán se ocupó con sus obligaciones referentes a tu madre. Aparentemente el Emperador le ordenó al Capitán vigilar de cerca a tu madre. Apareció en el centro de entrenamiento y reprimió al hombre para que todos vieran. Muchos estaban asustados. Tu madre debe sentirse honrada; nunca he visto al hombre tan apasionado con un asunto en toda su vida."

"Mi mamá no es un asunto." Clarificó Trunks. "Pero tiene suerte de que el Emperador y yo llegáramos cuando lo hicimos. Estuvo muy cerca. No soportaré una repetición."

La determinación de Trunks impresionó al hombre ante él. "Sí, bueno he sido enviado para asegurar a tu madre."

"Oh?" Dijo Trunks acusador. "Y qué estás prometiéndole?"

"Sólo la noticia de que el Emperador matará a cualquiera que se atreva a mirar el ala científica de la forma equivocada. Después de lo que pasó hoy, dudo que un hombre en este planeta falle en tomar seriamente al Emperador."

Trunks sonrió levemente. "Sabes, para un hombre que tiene una reputación de ser un idiota, puede ser muy agradable cuando quiere."

"Es un hombre honorable." Explicó Garock. "He tenido el privilegio de servirle estos últimos diez años y puedo asegurarte que aunque pueda no ser perfecto, sigue un código que lo pone bien adelante del resto. Lo he visto progresar con los años y puedo decir con toda honestidad que nunca ha hecho nada de lo que esté avergonzado formar parte."

"Debe ser agradable." Pensó Trunks. "Gobernar todo esto. Tener todo el poder que tiene… Por supuesto…" Trunks sonrió pensando cómo poner en acción su plan. "Debe estar horriblemente solo."

"Solo?" Garock pensó un momento, no teniendo idea de a dónde quería ir con esto. "Supongo que tienes razón, pero dudo que lo vea de esa forma. No deja que la gente se acerque a él."

"No?" Trunks frunció levemente. "Bueno, qué si hubiese alguien a quien no pudiese evitar gustarle?"

"Bueno, supongo, si ese fuera el caso - Qué?" Dijo Garock entendiendo finalmente los motivos del niño.

"Dime algo Garock, conoces muy bien al Emperador, verdad?" preguntó Trunks.

"Ah… Bueno… Supongo. Pero yo--"

"Así que sabrías si tuviera una esposa o novia o nada, verdad?" preguntó Trunks.

Garock tartamudeó. "Bueno… oh… Sí… Digo, no… Por qué estás preguntando--"

"Y no le gustan los hombres, verdad?" preguntó Trunks, al punto.

El previo intento de Garock de mantenerse equilibrado falló. "Qué!?!? De dónde sacaste semejante pregunta?"

Trunks se encogió. "El otro día cuando fui a buscar las instalaciones de entrenamiento, escuché algunas cosas. Sabes, para ser un planeta lleno de hombres, hay mucho chisme por ahí."

"No." Discutió Garock defensivo. "De lo que sé, el hombre no… Uh… Sigue ese camino." Tosió Garock, levemente avergonzado por la línea de interrogatorio.

"Bien." Trunks sonrió. "Eso hará las cosas mucho más fáciles."

Garock le frunció al niño. "Mira niño, creo que sé a dónde vas con esto, pero altamente sugiero--"

Trunks sabía que Garock estaba por decir algo así que levitó al nivel visual con él. "No es tu trabajo hacer lo que sea que quiera el Emperador? Se supone que lo haces para que sea feliz y no vaya por ahí matando gente y esas cosas, verdad?"

Garock asintió reluctante. "Sí, pero no se supone que yo--"

"Entonces, vamos a decir que sabías de algo que no pidió per se, pero sería para su beneficio—también tendrías que hacerlo, verdad?" Trunks sonrió pensando que esto iba a funcionar bien.

"Bueno, supongo, pero si--"

"Entonces, está dicho." Trunks sonrió. "Tú me ayudarás!"

"Oh, por favor dime que quieres que te ayude con algo distinto a lo que creo estás demandando." Gimió Garock mientras imaginaba las venas brotando de la cabeza del Emperador si se entera de esto.

"Trunks, estás loco!?" Él sacudió su cabeza. "Si el Emperador descubre que estuve metiéndome en su vida personal--"

"Probablemente se enfurecería." Trunks entendió completamente, aunque no tuvo ningún efecto real en su plan. "Pero míralo de esta manera. Puedes ayudarme y _provocar _la ira del Emperador, o…" Trunks pausó mientras agarraba al hombre por el cuello y lo halaba nariz a nariz. "Puedes sufrir mi rabia ahora… cuál suena mejor?"

Garock tragó. Sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espina; el niño podía ser tan atemorizante como el Emperador cuando quería. "Está bien." Garock retrocedió del niño. "Te ayudaré. No hagas eso de nuevo."

"Buena elección." Trunks sonrió cuando el hombre aceptó. "Puedo ver por qué el Emperador te mantiene. Prácticamente no tienes ki, lo cual te hace fácil de intimidar."

Garock frunció enderezándose. "Debes saber, mi telepatía compensa mi falta de ki." Dijo Garock orgulloso.

"Telepatía?" Trunks levantó una intrigada ceja. "Quieres decir que puedes leer los pensamientos y esas cosas?"

Garock asintió. "Es muy útil cuando tratas con relaciones interplanetarias."

Trunks sonrió. Esta nueva información podría ser muy útil. "Y no podrías implantar ideas en las cabezas de la gente?"

"Olvídalo!" Garock detuvo al niño antes de que las ruedas giraran más. "Eso es deshonroso. Además, sin importar lo mucho que me amenaces no me atrevería a entrar en la mente del Emperador. Sería demasiado intenso, incluso para mí. Así que piensa en algo más. Preferiblemente algo que no me haga matar!"

"Está bien." Trunks le indicó al hombre que se calmara. Él cruzó sus brazos y permaneció pensando calmadamente por unos minutos mientras Garock observaba horrorizado, no teniendo idea de lo que podría salir de la boca del niño.

"LO TENGO!" Gritó Trunks animado.

"Oh, no puedo esperar escuchar." Dijo Garock pesimista.

Trunks miró al hombre. No tenía necesidad de su negativa actitud. "Confía en mi, será bueno. Sólo tienes que hacer exactamente lo que digo. Entendido?"

Garock asintió a regañadientes antes de disponerse a escuchar el 'brillante' plan. "Está bien, déjame escucharlo."

Y con ese requerimiento, Trunks comenzó a explicar el plan maestro que pondría a sus desconocidos padres justo en los brazos del otro.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Bien, entonces Trunks tiene un plan. Garock lo seguirá? En realidad funcionará? O Vegeta decidirá mostrarse ante su perdido primer amor? No lo sé, supongo que tendrán que esperar para averiguarlo!

------


	15. Necesitando un Amigo

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: UN NUEVO LEGADO**

(_Surviving Together: A New Legacy_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 15 - Necesitando un Amigo

------

"Durka! Durka!" Aphara golpeó la puerta. Quería respuestas del hombre y AHORA! "Ayúdame porque si no abres esta puerta ahora mismo la volaré--"

"Qué demonios quieres?" Gruñó Durka mientras abría la puerta.

Aphara sintió detener su respiración momentáneamente mientras veía a su enojado capitán usar nada sino una toalla alrededor de su cintura. "Ah… necesito… hablar contigo." Ella logró tragar antes de alejar los pensamientos inapropiados mientras entraba a la habitación del hombre.

Durka frunció mientras la mujer entraba a su habitación. Había terminado una relajante ducha y ahora estaba enfrentado con la persona que causó su estrés en primer lugar. "Pregunté qué querías?" Repitió él. Notó que estaba sonrojándose pero estaba muy enojado para reaccionar.

"Quiero saber más sobre la visión." Declaró Aphara, intentando no mirar más abajo de su cuello. "He estado pensando en eso, y tengo que preguntar si no escupiste la primera mentira que llegó a tu cabeza? Dime la verdad!"

Durka miró a la mujer cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Te dije la verdad. Vi un mono desenfrenado del tamaño de mi nave golpeando todo a la vista. Eso fue lo que vi! Si no quieres creerme entonces está bien, pero eso fue lo que vi!"

"Bueno, no lo creo! Y ayúdame, si no me dices la verdad yo--"

"Tú qué?" preguntó Durka acercándose más a ella. "Me delatarás?" Él se mofó de su infantil comportamiento. "Negaré todo lo que le digas al Emperador, así que ve y dile. No puedes probar nada, y como dijiste, probablemente no me creerá."

Aphara gruñó mientras retrocedía un paso. "Quieres provocar eso?"

"Adelante." Durka sonrió. "Sólo harás una tonta de ti."

"Muy bien." Refunfuñó Aphara; sabía que probablemente tenía razón, pero no podía echarse para atrás de su desafío.

Durka observó cuando la mujer lo pasó, tirando la puerta tras ella al irse. Tomó un largo respiro mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. 'Esa mujer será mi muerte.' Él comenzó a considerar seriamente transferirla a otra nave. Durka se giró para vestirse cuando escuchó otro golpe en su puerta. Él frunció; no podía creer que hubiese regresado tan pronto.

Durka caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió enojado. "Qué demonios es esta--" Durka se interrumpió mientras miraba los ojos de la persona ante él. No era Aphara.

------

"Ese es el plan?" preguntó Garock decepcionado.

"Qué pasa con eso?" Trunks hizo mala cara cuando pensó que su idea era perfecta.

Garock sacudió su cabeza ante el niño. "Para comenzar, subestimas la inteligencia del Emperador y tu madre."

Fue el turno de Trunks para decepcionarse. "No estoy contando con su inteligencia. Te lo estoy diciendo. Mi madre está sola, y el Emperador también parece solitario. Realmente, no creo que tome mucho para juntarlos. Para cuando lo descubran las chispas ya estarán volando!"

"Eres un soñador. La realidad no trabaja de esa forma. Dos personas no se enamoran de la otra por soledad." Garock intentó explicarle al idealista niño. "Además, no creo que el Emperador esté particularmente abierto a tener una relación con alguien." Momentáneamente Garock reflejó la conversación que tuvo con Nappa unos días atrás.

"Qué? Estás diciendo que mi mamá no es lo suficientemente buena para él?" preguntó Trunks defensivo.

"No." Clarificó Garock. "Sólo que escuché que el Emperador estuvo enamorado una vez, y cuando la perdió se cerró a la posibilidad de amar a alguien de nuevo. Aún si tu madre fuera la mujer de sus sueños, no creo que esté dispuesto a provocar ese tipo de dolor otra vez."

Trunks sintió un frunce cubrir su rostro. "Sí, supongo que entiendo lo que quieres decir. Mi mamá nunca fue alguien de ver muchos hombres. De hecho, sólo puedo pensar en uno, y dijo que sólo era un amigo." Trunks tomó un largo respiro antes de continuar. "Pero tal vez es más una razón para que intente encontrar a alguien. No quiero que esté sola, y no quiero que viva con miedo. Quiero que sea feliz y que esté a salvo. Por qué al menos no intentamos mi plan? Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

"Que el Emperador me destruyera por ir a sus espaldas." Dijo Garock planamente.

"Veo." Trunks sonrió. "El riesgo lo vale. Entonces, estás dentro?"

"Bien." Garock asintió. Realmente no creía que el plan tuviera una oportunidad, pero si por algún milagro esto funcionaba, pensó que sería beneficioso para el Emperador. Nunca se había acercado a nadie. Siempre pensaba que merecía lo mejor. "Entonces comenzaré con tu madre."

"Bien." Trunks sonrió. "Iré a ocuparme del Empy."

Y con el plan en acción, cada uno se fue a tratar con sus respectivos blancos.

------

"Discúlpame Empy, pero necesito hablar contigo."

Vegeta había regresado a su trono después de su ducha. El proceso hizo poco por aclarar su mente, pero ahora lucía menos atemorizante. Sus ojos se ampliaron mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar al niño. "Cómo me llamaste?"

Trunks mantuvo una sonrisa cuando atrapó la atención del hombre. "Quiero hablar contigo."

"Estoy ocupado." Dijo Vegeta rápidamente, no listo aún para tratar con el niño.

"Estás sentado en tu trono mirando vaciamente a la pared. Cómo estás ocupado?" Trunks cruzó sus brazos no aceptando un 'no' por respuesta.

Tomando un profundo respiro, Vegeta exhibió uno de sus profundos frunces. "Habla."

"Bien." Trunks comenzó lentamente. "Quiero hablarte de mi madre."

"Oh?" Las cejas de Vegeta se levantaron levemente. "Asumo que se recuperó totalmente."

"Síp." Trunks sonrió. "Está totalmente curada gracias a ti." Dijo Trunks intentando mostrar su gratitud.

Sin embargo, Vegeta no se sintió digno del agradecimiento del niño. "Me alegra que se haya recuperado. Eso es todo?"

"No." El frunce de Trunks reapareció. No le gustaba cómo estaba despidiéndolo el hombre. "Esperaba que me hicieras un favor."

"Y por qué haría eso?" preguntó Vegeta pensando que el niño tenía valor para pedirle un favor.

"Porque." Trunks hizo mala cara. "Estoy pidiéndolo amablemente. Si haces esto entonces no pediré nada más, de acuerdo?"

"Bien." Vegeta se encogió. "Qué quieres?"

"Bueno." Trunks aclaró su garganta preparándose para usar una habilidad en la que parecía ser muy bueno: mentir. "Le dije a mi madre cómo fuiste el que la metió en el tanque, te quedaste conmigo mientras se curaba, _y_ nos diste tu habitación y bueno, está muy agradecida y quería agradecerte personalmente. Esperaba que estuvieras dispuesto a cenar con ella esta noche."

Vegeta estuvo menos que animado con la idea. No podía imaginar su reacción cuando entrara en la habitación. Miedo? Tristeza? Decepción? Contemplación? Desinterés? Podría ser cualquiera de las anteriores, aunque ninguna quería ver. "No."

"Bueno, sabía que dirías—NO! Qué quieres decir con no!!?" gritó Trunks completamente sorprendido.

"Estoy ocupado." Vegeta usó la excusa rápida; la verdad ciertamente no era una opción.

"Bueno, des-ocúpate!" demandó Trunks. "Mi mamá ha pasado por un infierno y quiere agradecerte! Lo menos que puedes hacer es dejarla!" Trunks no estaba loco como para aplicar la culpa en el hombre, pero sintió que no tenía opción.

"Dile que no tiene razón para agradecerme." Espetó Vegeta rápidamente. "Hice lo que hice por obligación y ella no tiene necesidad de gratitud." El desastre fue su culpa en primer lugar. Cómo podría escucharla agradecerle?

"Bueno, mi mamá piensa diferente. Vamos! Sólo una cena. Eso es mucho pedir? Una mujer Merighiana es demasiado desafío para ti?" preguntó Trunks, pensando que podría funcionar mejor.

'No una mujer Merighiana' pensó Vegeta dolorosamente. 'Una mujer terrícola.' Él sabía muy bien por qué no quería verla otra vez. Ella podría muy bien lastimarlo más perjudicialmente de lo que cualquier herida física podría. _Pero_, cómo podría vivir su vida preguntándose? Estaba viva, y estaba negándose a la oportunidad para terminar las cosas entre ellos. Ella se había ido tan abruptamente, por tantos años. Tenía tantas preguntas. Realmente podría vivir sin saber las respuestas, sin importar lo dolorosas? "Bien." Susurró Vegeta tranquilamente. "La encontraré para cenar en mi comedor privado."

"Genial." Trunks liberó un suspiro de alivio. "Estará ahí a las siete!" Trunks salió del salón antes de que el Emperador tuviera una oportunidad de cambiar de opinión.

En cuanto Trunks se fue, Aphara apareció.

"Mi Rey." Su voz baja interrumpió los pensamientos de Vegeta. Se giró para ver a la comandante de la nave de Durka inclinado ante él. "Siento terriblemente interrumpirlo, pero esperaba que pudiera disponer de un momento para hablar conmigo. Tengo una información que creo encontrará muy interesante."

------

"No!" Dijo Bulma muy clara y segura.

"Pero Srta. Briefs." Objetó Garock, pensando si convencer al Emperador habría sido una tarea más fácil. "Debe entender, esto no es--"

"Una cena por compasión?" Bulma lo interrumpió. "No quiero pasar la noche sentada con un hombre que siente pena por lo que me pasó. Deseo que dejes el tema!" Gritó ella completamente enfurecida por las personas metiéndose en sus asuntos.

"No es una cena por compasión." Garock intentó razonar. "Él siente mucho lo que le pasó sí, pero quiere asegurarse de que está bien. Está muy preocupado por usted, y desea ver por sí mismo que se ha recuperado totalmente."

"Bueno, dile que estoy bien." Se infló Bulma. "Si tanto quiere verme, puede verme en el trabajo el cual a propósito no tengo intención de detener. Regresaré al trabajo mañana." Ella encontró la 'generosidad' que Garock había mencionado antes en el comportamiento del Emperador, insultante.

"Por favor, Srta. Briefs." Garock decidió que iba a tener que usar su última opción. "Puedo entender su duda para pasar una noche con un hombre del que no sabe nada, él es un buen hombre. Lo conocí de niño y le sirvo desde que derrotó a Freezer, me salvó a mí y a muchos otros de una vida de esclavitud. Nunca he conocido a nadie con más honor que él, y cuando fue atacada, bajo su cuidado, sintió como si le hubiese fallado no sólo a usted, sino a todos nosotros. Es un hombre obstinado y arrogante, pero es fieramente leal y muy digno de confianza. Ahora le pido, por favor unírsele esta noche para que pueda disculparse a su manera por lo que pasó." Cuando Garock terminó tuvo que admitir que fue convincente. Aunque podría haber embellecido la parte de la cena, no sentía culpa por "mentir" cuando sintió que su descripción del Emperador era correcta.

Bulma escuchó atentamente la pintura del hombre. Era extraño. Mientras hablaba del Emperador, no pudo evitar sino pensar en su amor perdido. "Bien." Susurró ella. "Cenaré con él como lo ha requerido." Dijo Bulma muy lentamente, su interés finalmente había alcanzado el máximo y accedió a la cena, si no por otra razón, que satisfacer su propia curiosidad.

"Gracias." Garock sonrió satisfecho de que su parte del plan estuviera completa.

"Hay algo más?" preguntó Bulma, estaba más que lista para terminar esta conversación.

Garock iba a decir 'no' cuando recordó lo último que el Emperador le pidió. "Oh… Sí." Susurró lentamente antes de comenzar. "Nappa, aparentemente está vivo. El Emperador lo golpeó severamente y lo dejó sin energía. Dijo que eventualmente el hombre se desangraría, pero si desea terminarlo, dijo que es su elección."

Bulma guardó silencio por un rato antes de hablar. "Te agradezco por darme esta información." Dijo Bulma simplemente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría, haciendo muy claro que no tenían más que discutir.

Garock asintió comprendiendo mientras dejaba rápidamente la habitación y se encaminaba para darle a Trunks la actualización.

Bulma cerró la puerta intentando imaginar qué hacer después. Nappa aún estaba vivo, pero no era una amenaza para ella. No veía caso en 'acabarlo', desangrándose _lentamente _sonaba mucho más atractivo. Sin embargo, al saber que estaba vivo, sintió que tenía que verlo. Era la última persona que tenía algún conocimiento de la muerte de Vegeta. Quería saber los detalles _exactos_ de una vez por todas. Se creía que los hombres enfrentando la muerte nunca mentían, esperaba que ese fuera el caso.

------

Bulma entró lentamente a su antigua habitación. Se tensó levemente viendo el daño. Pasando un enorme trago, reunió su fuerza y entró en su habitación. Caminó a la defensiva mientras miraba alrededor buscando al bruto calvo. Lo encontró acurrucado en un lejano rincón. Mientras se acercaba más, pudo ver el daño que le había causado al hombre. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de rojo oscuro y azul.

'El Emperador realmente debe haber estado furioso de que su ley fuera desobedecida. No se contuvo.' Notó ella sin poder evitar preguntarse por qué el Emperador había llegado a semejantes alturas. Notó que la cola del hombre había sido arrancada. 'Realmente furioso.' Pensó Bulma mientras continuaba acercándose. Entre más se acercaba al cadáver mejor podía evaluar el daño. Comenzó a pensar que el hombre no podría estar vivo, pero probó lo contrario cuando escuchó un gruñido de la garganta del hombre. Retrocedió levemente viendo al hombre intentar moverse. Cuando sus esfuerzos fracasaron, Bulma sintió una sonrisa cruzar sus labios. 'Completamente indefenso.'

Ella pateó a la bestia en su espalda. "Despierta Nappa!" Ordenó ella escuchando al hombre gemir vacilante. Bulma sonrió inocente mientras se arrodillaba junto a él. Subió un dedo por el centro de su pecho antes de agarrar su mentón, obligándolo a mirarla. "Esto realmente debe ser aplastante para ti. Primero, tener tu virilidad despojada de ti por una 'simple' mujer, y luego ser descolado por el Emperador. Debe estar comiéndote vivo."

Bulma pudo verlo intentar hablar así que se inclinó más. "Qué Nappa?"

"P..r..rra." Tartamudeó él; sin embargo Bulma recibió el mensaje fuerte y claro. Ella frunció sus labios mientras respondía. "Eso dolió Nappa. Aquí vine a sacarte de tu sufrimiento y todo lo que quieres hacer es decirme nombres. Honestamente." Ella sonrió mientras levantaba su codo y lo estrellaba en su pecho. Él aulló de dolor mientras Bulma se regocijaba en el sonido. "Has tenido suficiente?" Preguntó ella dulcemente. "Bueno, supongo que como estoy dispuesta a ser una buena persona, te mataré ahora para sacarte de tu sufrimiento en tanto como a cambio hagas algo por mi. Cómo suena eso?"

Él tosió un poco antes de susurrar. "Q..u..é?"

Bulma sonrió. "Es muy fácil. Quiero la verdad sobre Vegeta. Quiero saber si estabas diciéndome la verdad o jugándome una mala broma. Si me dices, te sacaré de tu sufrimiento. Qué tal?"

Ella observó mientras sus hinchados ojos se abrían y cerraban unas cuantas veces intentando hablar. "Vamos Nappa." Bulma lo levantó un poco. "Escúpelo y el dolor terminará." 'Al menos en esta dimensión.' Pensó ella sabiendo que se quemaría en el infierno inmediatamente después de su último respiro.

"V..g..ta… e.s…"

"Qué? Vegeta está qué?" Demandó Bulma; esperó con anticipación sus próximas palabras.

"M..uer..to."

Bulma sintió temblar su labio inferior mientras escuchaba sus palabras. "Esa es la verdad!?!? Lo que me dijiste antes es la verdad? Dime!"

"N..o.."

"Entonces qué, dime!!" Demandó Bulma.

"Em..pe..era..dor..l..o..m..tó."

Bulma sintió su estómago revolverse mientras hablaba. "El Emperador lo mató!" Gritó Bulma. "Estás mintiendo! Por qué haría eso!!?"

"Má..ta…me… ahora."

Bulma gruñó; no podía creer esto. Por qué el Emperador mataría a Vegeta y le permitiría vivir a Nappa? "Nappa dime la verdad!!?" Ordenó ella.

"Ma..ta..M..E…" Dijo él furioso. Bulma asumió que el hombre le había dicho todo lo que planeó así que no sintió razón para quedarse más. Ella se levantó mientras comenzaba a alejarse. "Púdrete en la próxima dimensión." Le escupió Bulma antes de dejar la habitación con cada intención de dejar al hombre vivir lo restante de su miserable vida en el frío piso; derrotado, golpeado y patético.

Tan pronto como Bulma salió de la habitación se estremeció. Cubrió su boca para detenerse de dejar que sus emociones sacaran lo mejor de ella. Aquí estaba maldiciendo a Freezer y ahora Nappa le decía que el Emperador es el asesino de su amor? 'Por qué tenía que saber todo esto ahora?' Ella gimió muy destrozada para detener sus lágrimas. 'Cómo puede ser verdad? Especialmente después de todo lo que Garock me ha dicho!'

Su sufrimiento rápidamente fue interrumpido cuando escuchó una puerta cerrarse al final del corredor. Bulma levantó la mirada para ver a una furiosa Aphara salir en la dirección opuesta. Ella miró la puerta y recordó una oferta que de repente quiso aceptar.

Bulma frotó sus ojos mientras caminaba hacia la tercera puerta por el corredor. Golpeó rápidamente y esperó por una respuesta. El ocupante abrió la puerta furioso para ser saludada con una menos plácida recepción. "Qué demonios es esto--" Durka se interrumpió cuando vio los ojos de Bulma. Una preocupada mirada inmediatamente desapareció su rabia al ver la aturrullada apariencia de la mujer ante él. "Bulma?" susurró él mientras secaba una lágrima de su rostro, dejando su mano prolongada contra su suave piel. "Qué pasó?" preguntó él gentilmente.

El hecho de que el hombre ante ella estuviera medio desnudo no pareció registrarse en la mente de Bulma; su foco era contener sus lágrimas. "Realmente podría necesitar un amigo." Bulma se sonó acurrucando su mejilla contra su palma. Durka inmediatamente obedeció mientras colocaba a la mujer en sus brazos y la aceptaba en su habitación. "Sólo dime cómo puedo ayudar."

------

**Nota de LGV**: Muy bien, tenemos a Bulma buscando consuelo de Durka, Aphara buscando delatar a Durka con Vegeta, Trunks y Garock buscando unir a Bulma y a Vegeta, y Nappa desangrándose en el frío piso. Qué divertido! Ahora, la gran pregunta es, cómo afectarán las noticias de Nappa la cena planeada para la infeliz pareja? Quién sabe? Pero confíen en mí cuando digo que el próximo capítulo va a ser salvaje, pero no es lo que están pensando!

------


	16. Traición?

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: UN NUEVO LEGADO**

(_Surviving Together: A New Legacy_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 16 – Traición?

------

Bulma se sentó en el sofá de los aposentos de Durka, envuelta en su cálido abrazo. Desde que sus padres murieron había tenido pocas personas en su vida a las que podía ir buscando seguridad. Zarra siempre había sido una roca para ella en tiempos de crisis. Se sentía afortunada de que la mujer que había amado como una hermana tuviera un hijo tan preocupado. Aparte de Durka, no tenía a nadie a quien acudir por consuelo. Trunks era muy joven para ofrecer ese tipo de apoyo emocional. Y sus amigos del departamento de ciencia, aunque amables, nunca podrían entender los horrores que había presenciado durante su vida. Extrañamente, sintió que el hombre abrazándola podría comprender.

"Hay algo que pueda hacer?" preguntó Durka después de calmar sus lágrimas.

"Ya lo estás haciendo." Bulma forzó una sonrisa mientras se sentaba para mirar al hombre realmente. De repente estuvo consciente de su falta de ropa y sintió sus mejillas acalorarse. "Oh… lo siento mucho." Ella saltó del sofá, sintiéndose como una completa tonta por no notarlo antes. "No puedo creer que fuera tan--"

"Está bien." Él la detuvo rápidamente mientras intentaba contener una carcajada. "Sé que no estabas intentando seducirme."

Bulma se sonrojó más fuerte. "Yo? Tú eres el de la toalla." Ella tragó duro girándose rápidamente para irse. "Probablemente deba irme."

"Bulma espera--" Durka se levantó para detenerla, pero su toalla se deslizó de sus caderas.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron mientras miraba al hombre antes de que tuviera una oportunidad para levantar su toalla. Sintió un extraño escalofrío bajar por su espina recordando al último hombre que estuvo desnudo ante ella.

Fue el turno de Durka para sonrojarse mientras colocaba la toalla fuertemente alrededor de su cintura. "Lo siento." Él tosió, más bien avergonzado.

"En realidad, es justo." Bulma dejó escapar una rápida risa. "Ya me has visto desnuda."

El sonrojo de Durka se profundizó esta vez recordando verla después de haber salido del tanque de recuperación. "Sí, supongo que tienes razón."

"Bueno." Bulma se giró para irse de nuevo. "Debo irme antes de que esto se ponga más incómodo."

Ella no llegó a más de un pie afuera de la puerta antes de sentir la mano de Durka detenerla. "Espera, nunca dijiste lo que pasaba."

Bulma frunció; no pensaba que estuviera lista para hablar de esto con alguien. "Lo siento Durka, pero no creo que pueda tratar con esto todavía."

"Estás segura?" preguntó él suavemente mientras su mano encontraba su camino hacia su mejilla.

Bulma sintió sus ojos cerrarse inconscientemente, el calor emanando de su palma pareció esparcirse por su cuerpo. Lentamente cayó contra el marco de la puerta mientras un fuerte brazo apoyaba su espalda. Sintió sus labios ser rozados por una suave superficie y luego la calidez se volvió calor. Sus labios se apartaron mientras una tierna lengua invadía su boca. Antes de Bulma saber lo que estaba pasando sus manos estaban perdidas en una larga melena verde mientras su cuerpo era presionado contra su duro cuerpo. Por un momento, todo pareció desvanecerse. Sólo por un momento.

------

"Estás segura de esto?" Le preguntó Vegeta a Aphara; encontró intrigante esta nueva información.

"Sí, Señor." Asintió Aphara, muy complacida por la creencia del hombre en lo que dijo. 'Vamos a ver cómo manejas esto, _Capitán_.'

Vegeta en realidad estaba más que nada furioso por la noticia. Si este hombre sabía que algo iba a pasar debió haberlo alertado pronto, podría haber evitado… Vegeta gruñó antes de interrogarla más. "Mencionaste otra visión. Cuál es?"

Aphara tosió rápidamente un poco nerviosa de responder. "Bueno señor, sé lo que me dijo. No creo que sea verdad per se, él no podría haber--"

"Escúpelo!" demandó Vegeta.

"Dijo algo sobre un alborotado mono gigante destruyendo todo a la vista." Habló Aphara rápidamente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente, esperaba que el Emperador estallara en un ataque de risa ante la simple sugerencia. Extrañamente tenía una seria mirada en su rostro.

"Había más de esta visión?" preguntó Vegeta sabiendo muy bien que esto podría ser posible. No estaba seguro cómo, tenía total control de su forma Oozaru, pero considerando lo que había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas estaba comenzando a pensar que todo era posible.

"No me dijo más, aunque creo que había más en la visión de lo que dijo." Aphara estaba más que confundida por la preocupada mirada que exhibía el hombre.

"Dónde está Durka ahora?" Demandó Vegeta rápidamente.

"En su habitación, señor." Aphara tragó levemente. El hombre pareció un poco agitado para su gusto.

"Muéstrame." Ordenó él mientras Aphara salía con el Emperador siguiéndola. "Pasa algo malo, señor?" Ella se atrevió a preguntar, esperando obtener una respuesta a su pregunta.

"No." Vegeta respondió prontamente siguiéndola furioso por el corredor. Mientras pasaba por cada corredor notó que unos hombres saltaban de su camino con horrorosa prisa. Vegeta estaba disfrutando el nuevo aroma del miedo.

"Su habitación está justo rodeando--" Aphara dejó de hablar, se paralizó en seco. Sus labios se separaron levemente mientras una mirada casi dolida cubría su rostro.

Vegeta giró para ver lo que había capturado la atención de la comandante. Cuando lo hizo, sintió apretarse su pecho. Nada podría haberlo preparado para la vista ante él. _Su _mujer… con otro hombre. Ninguna escena podría ser más enfermante para su estómago o más agonizante para lo que quedaba de su corazón. Él tuvo su respuesta. La razón por la que ella había llamado el nombre de Durka cuando la metió en el tanque. Estaba cortejándola. La disgustante muestra de tanteo, y el hecho de que el hombre sólo estaba portando una toalla alrededor de su cintura hizo clara la verdad para él. Vegeta no se molestó en asimilar más que unos segundos de la enfermante vista antes de girarse y regresar a su trono.

Aphara estaba lista para precipitarse y golpear a Bulma por… Bueno, no estaba segura exactamente por qué, pero definitivamente quería matarla, cuando se dio cuenta del rostro del Emperador. "Señor?" Llamó ella mientras se giraba para seguirlo.

Durante todo el regreso al trono Vegeta nunca se giró para reconocer a la comandante. Estaba muy sumergido en la furia.

'Qué lo enojó tanto?' Aphara estaba muriendo por saber por qué Durka y la científica lo molestarían cuando no podía justificar exactamente su propia rabia. "Señor!?" preguntó Aphara de nuevo cuando finalmente llegaron al trono.

Esta vez Vegeta se detuvo girándose lentamente para mirar a la mujer. Aphara inmediatamente sintió una extraña vibración viniendo de él mientras sus ojos subían y bajaban por su cuerpo casi predadores. "Señor?" preguntó ella la última vez, completamente confundida por lo que había cambiado la disposición del hombre.

Todo lo que registraba la mente de Vegeta era la vista de su mujer en los brazos de otro hombre. Había vivido en abstinencia por diez años en su memoria, y qué hay de ella? Era claro que lo había olvidado y obviamente había continuado. Fue un tonto al permitirse desperdiciar tanto tiempo preocupándose, soñando, previendo, y permitiéndole controlar sus pensamientos. Pero ahora se acabó, todo. Nunca la dejaría detenerlo de este día en adelante. Ahora estaba verdaderamente muerta para él, y era libre de continuar con lo que quisiera' o con _quien _quisiera.

La gente cercana lo veneraba como un dios; era el gobernante de la alianza norte y pronto de la alianza sur también. Podía tener cualquier mujer que quisiera, y era hora de tomar lo que quería, lo que _necesitaba_. No dejaría que un recuerdo estuviera más en su camino. Iba a liberarse de su atadura de una vez por todas. Vegeta finalmente respondió a la pregunta de Aphara en forma de un acalorado beso. Moviéndose en lo que pareció un parpadeo, la tenía rudamente presionada contra su pecho con su lengua invadiendo demandante su boca.

Le tomó unos segundos a Aphara responder, estaba totalmente sorprendida por el repentino interés del Emperador. Sin embargo, sorprendida como estaba, estaba lejos de desinteresada. Qué mujer se alejaría del hombre más fuerte, más poderoso, sin mencionar el más sexy del universo? Sus manos inmediatamente encontraron su camino por su espalda hacia su trasero asombrosamente apretado. Si Durka podía divertirse, ella también. Y planeaba hacer eso.

------

"Esto va perfectamente!" Animó Trunks. "Mi mamá y el Empy estarán juntos antes de saberlo! Sólo espera y observa!" Dijo Trunks confiado.

"Si eso piensas." Garock suspiró. "Pero no sería muy optimista. Ciertamente no lo soy. Un millón de cosas podrían salir mal."

"No seas pesimista!" Trunks le movió su cabeza al hombre. "Digo, qué podría arruinar esto? Ellos van a cenar _esta noche_. Qué podría causar problemas en cuestión de horas?"

"Podrían conocer a otras personas." Ofreció Garock la posibilidad.

Trunks sólo rió. "Cierto, como si pasará. Puedes intentar ser serio? Quiero que vayas y te asegures que todo esté perfecto para la cena. Entendido?"

"Sí, _Amo _Trunks." Garock giró sus ojos jurando que cuando el niño era así de demandante reflejaba a cierto chibi príncipe Saiyajín al que ayudó a criar.

Trunks sonrió ante el título. "Me alegra que estés de acuerdo, Rocky."

Garock hizo una mueca. Parecía que el niño ahora estaba dirigiéndose a él en forma informal como lo hacía con el Emperador. "Veré lo de la cena, pero asegúrate que ambas partes estén presentes. Y, un consejo, asegúrate que tu madre sea puntual. El Emperador odia la tardanza."

"Bien." Trunks asintió mientras se alejaba del hombre. "Sólo espera y verás Rock, esta cena saldrá sin una falla!"

------

Bulma gimió; no quería que el momento terminara. Pensó que el beso le ofrecía una especie de refugio de todo el dolor y la pérdida que estaba sufriendo. La muerte y la violencia que había presenciado y sido sujeta la última semana de repente estaban siendo sacadas de su mente mientras se concentraba en la gentil pasión irradiando del hombre ante ella. Se absorbió tanto en el acto, que las lágrimas que habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos pasaron desapercibidas. Infortunadamente, sólo ella las perdió.

Durka sintió la leve gota de una salada lágrima caer sobre su mejilla. Él abrió sus ojos cuando notó a la mujer llorando. "Bulma?" Respiró fuertemente separándose de ella. Luchó por adivinar lo que había hecho para hacerla llorar. Ella estaba respondiendo, muy apasionadamente de hecho. Por qué las lágrimas?

Bulma parpadeó confundida mientras se alejaba de ella. "Po… Por qué te detuviste?" preguntó ella sin notar que habló en un dolido sollozo.

Durka frunció colocando sus manos en sus mejillas para comenzar a secar sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. "Estás llorando." Susurró él, entristecido por su reacción. "Qué hice?"

Bulma se sonó levantando sus manos para cubrir las suyas. "Lo siento." Susurró ella llorosa.

"No lo sientas." Él la obligó a mirarlo. "Dime, qué pasa?"

Bulma tragó el nudo en su garganta mientras desviaba sus ojos. "Nunca voy a sentir de _esa _forma otra vez." Susurró ella suavemente, notando muy dolorosamente lo que causó su sufrimiento.

"Sentir de esa forma?" Preguntó Durka, completamente perdido en ese punto. "Fue algo que hice?"

"No." Bulma movió su cabeza. "Esto es mi culpa. Yo… nunca debí besarte… No puedo darte lo que quieres."

"Bulma, fue sólo un beso." Durka intentó calmar a la casi afligida mujer. "No estoy pidiendo un compromiso de por vida."

Bulma forzó una sonrisa mientras miraba sus desconocidos ojos. "Lo siento mucho Durka." Repitió ella. "Mereces algo mejor que esto."

"Bulma." Susurró Durka lentamente mientras guiaba sus ojos hacia los suyos. "Fue sólo un beso." Reverberó él, su sobresaltada reacción a un _simple _beso lo hizo hacer una mueca ante la idea de lo que podría haber pasado si hubiesen dormido juntos.

"No, Durka." Bulma movió su cabeza. "No es sólo un beso… Es una prueba."

"Prueba?" Repitió Durka, "Prueba de qué?"

Bulma sacudió su cabeza mientas se alejaba de él. "Sabes cuántos hombres he besado en los últimos diez años?"

Durka parpadeó ante la pregunta. "No, pero no entiendo por qué--"

"Dos." Ella se sonó. "Incluyéndote."

Durka levantó una ceja; no tenía idea de lo que esto tenía que ver con nada de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. "Entonces no te gusta ver a muchos hombres. Eso no es nada para avergonzarse o--"

"Sabes qué tenían en común esos dos hombres?" preguntó ella, era muy claro que él estaba perdido en su locura. "Ambos eran hombres maravillosos! Todo lo que una mujer podría querer! Y sabes lo que pasó la vez que besé a cada uno de ellos?" Ella pausó brevemente, la pregunta era más retórica que algo más. "Pensé en otro hombre! Crees eso?! Dos hombres maravillosos, mejores en algunas cosas de lo que preví, pero más de lo que podría haber pedido y cada uno significó nada para mi!"

Bulma pausó otra vez viendo el frunce cruzar el rostro de Durka. "Eso es por qué lloro." Susurró ella mientras acariciaba su mejilla. "Estoy unida a un hombre muerto por el resto de mi vida y ni un hombre maravilloso como tú puede arreglarlo por mi. Desearía que pudieras." Ella secó una lágrima de su mejilla. "Realmente desearía que pudieras, pero terminaría lastimándote, y no podría vivir con eso."

Durka tomó un largo respiro observando los hermosos ojos azules de la mujer hablar con la verdad. "Entiendo." Susurró él. "Créelo o no, en realidad sé lo que es intentar conseguir a alguien que no puedes tener. Sin éxito, por supuesto."

Bulma sonrió, el hombre estaba siendo más amable de lo que probablemente merecía. "Gracias por entender."

"Puedo preguntar?" Él susurró suavemente. "El hombre al que estás… unida… es el padre de Trunks?" preguntó él, no completamente seguro de por qué quería saber, pero curioso.

Bulma asintió lentamente. "Sí, fue mi primer y único hombre."

"Pero… tenías que ser joven." Preguntó él con el sonido más leve de incredulidad. "Cómo podrías estar tan segura?"

Bulma sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa, de repente se sintió libre por primera vez para hablar del amor que había perdido. "Él era todo en lo que podía pensar." Susurró ella suavemente. "La forma en que me besaba, me tocaba, me abrazaba, se acostaba conmigo, era como si pudiera espantar todos los demonios, dejándonos solos a nosotros. Por todas sus fallas, lo cual me dejó muy claro que había muchas, todo lo que podía ver cuando miraba sus ojos eran las perfecciones. Podía sacar mis más grandes fuerzas y espantar mis más dañosas debilidades de una vez. Podía ser gentil y rudo al mismo tiempo, cruel y amable, peligroso y protector, pero siempre honorable. Salvó mi vida en más de una ocasión." Ella pausó para morder su tembloroso labio inferior como si contuviera sus lágrimas. "Sufrió por mi, y yo hice poco por él a cambio." Ella se detuvo de nuevo cuando su intento por esconder su pena falló. "No pude decirle que lo amaba antes de morir."

Durka permaneció callado mientras la mujer hablaba tan tiernamente del muerto que la mantenía alejada de la felicidad. "Piensas que un hombre del calibre del que hablas querría que estuvieras sola?" Él hizo una pregunta que, a juzgar por su reacción, nunca había considerado.

Después de darle una breve idea Bulma dejó salir una rápida risa. "En realidad, probablemente nunca preferiría que pasara el resto de mi vida deprimida. Para ser honesta, creo que habría esperado lo mismo de él. Cuando amas a alguien así de profundo, nadie puede detener el dolor que causa sus pérdidas."

Durka esbozó una sonrisa mientras se preguntaba lo que sería. Tener una mujer amándolo tan profundamente que prefería sufrir una existencia sola que estar con otro. "Entonces eres realmente afortunada. Dudo que muchas personas puedan decir que han sentido tan profundamente por alguien."

"Intento aferrarme a esa idea." Bulma movió su cabeza sintiendo algo de alivio finalmente. Era extraño; después de todos estos años de silencio nunca se había sentido tan libre para hablar sobre lo que había guardado. "Realmente te agradezco por aguantar mis locuras, pero tengo algunas cosas con las que necesito tratar sola. Si no te importa creo que mejor me voy."

"Oh… Por supuesto, supongo que debo vestirme." Durka aclaró su garganta recordando una vez más que aún no tenía ropa puesta. Le dio un rápido asentimiento a Bulma antes de girarse y dejarla, para contemplar todo con lo que tenía que tratar.

Ella intentó la tarea de desahogar sus ideas y sentimientos mientras desaparecía por el corredor, pero su éxito fue mínimo e interrumpido. A no más de cinco minutos en su viaje sintió un puño por su mejilla izquierda con sorprendente velocidad que la envió a volar por una pared para aterrizar rudamente en medio de los campos de entrenamiento. Bulma lentamente rebotó mientras levantaba la mirada en shock para ver a su atacante.

"Debí haber hecho esto antes." Siseó una furiosa voz, dándole a Bulma sólo unos segundos para defenderse antes de que otro ataque le llegara.

'Por qué yo?' Esa fue la última idea que tuvo antes de prepararse para _otra _batalla.

------

"Oh, mi rey." Gimió Aphara mientras Vegeta iba de sus labios hacia su cuello. Ya le había quitado su armadura e iba por su camisa cuando la sintió agarrar su spandex después de remover exitosamente su capa y armadura.

Vegeta mantenía poco interés en lo que estaba devorando; sólo quería una distracción del dolor, la furia, y la rabia. La rabia de saber que la única mujer por la que se había preocupado estaba acostándose con otro. La rabia de saber que mientras él durmió en una cama vacía por diez años, la suya había sido calentada todas las noches. Y ahora, lo más exasperante de todo, la realización de que el atractivo cuerpo ante él no se acercaba a llenar el pequeño espacio en el vacío que la mujer había vuelto su patética alma.

Después que sus pensamientos se aclararon lo suficiente, miró el cuerpo que había bajado su spandex a su cintura y ya estaba venerando en su perfecto pecho. El trabajo que había hecho a sus pezones era impresionante, pero fracasó en hacer mucho por su casi nublado libido. 'Maldita mujerzuela.' Él pensó lo cruel que era que no pudiera continuar cuando todo en lo que podía pensar era en _sus_ suaves dedos contra su rudo cuerpo.

Vegeta cerró indefenso sus ojos concentrándose en la imagen de la mujer que deseaba estar tocando, venerando y penetrando su perfecto cuerpo. Imaginó la segunda y última vez que estuvieron juntos. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para excitarse mientras el ser bajo él fracasaba miserablemente.

Poco sabía el Emperador, Aphara creyó que su repentina reacción era su obra. Ella lamió el pecho del Emperador mientras se movía para sujetarse a su cuello. "Te gustó eso?" Ronroneó ella en su oído.

Vegeta sintió una sonrisa cruzar sus labios. Estuvo tentado a decirle que tuvo que pensar en otra mujer para excitarlo en lo más mínimo, pero pensó que derrotaría el propósito. Mordió el hombro de la mujer después de disponer de su camisa. Mordió la tira de su brassier mientras se movía para deslizar el artículo de su hombro cuando sintió a la mujer deslizar su mano sobre el spandex que cubría su menos que excitada virilidad. Vegeta gruñó; sabía que tenía que intentarlo más fuerte. Cerró sus ojos y su mente una vez más regresó a lo que se sentía cuando Bulma había estado experimentando con su palpitante erección. Su suave mano atrapando su sofocado miembro, las lentas caricias que usó cuando lo acariciaba de la base a la punta, la sensación agonizantemente placentera de su húmeda lengua siguiendo el mismo paso que sus dedos, y luego la urgente necesidad que sintió cuando lo tomó completamente en su boca. Gimió fuerte al recordar la mirada agonizantemente seductora que le dio mientras se venía en su boca, bebiendo toda su semilla. "Bulma…" Jadeó él, su erección se había endurecido totalmente por primera vez en diez años. Sin embargo, al momento que las sensaciones crecían a total necesidad la mujer que había comenzado a remover el resto de su traje spandex se detuvo y se alejó de él como si fuera venenoso.

"BULMA!" Gritó Aphara mientras sacaba al hombre de su aturdido recuerdo. "La bruja científica!" Gritó Aphara con indignación recordando cómo Durka había usado ese nombre para la mujer con semejante ternura. "También estás obsesionado con ella?! Qué demonios pasa con los hombres?" Siseó ella; no podía creer que esta mujer pareciera estar bloqueando su placer. "Al principio pensé que la mujer sólo era una perra, pero ahora debe ser una especie de bruja hechicera para que una criatura tan patética como ella pudiera atrae--"

"Suficiente!" Rugió Vegeta mientras agarraba la camisa y la armadura que la mujer había perdido. Rápidamente se las lanzó mientras agarraba su propia capa y armadura. "Terminamos." Dijo él venenosamente girándose para irse.

"Al demonio!" Chilló Aphara corriendo frente a él, olvidando aparentemente lo poderoso que era el hombre ante ella. "No puedes usarme y tirarme a un lado cuando no me quieras más!"

"Por qué no?" preguntó él limpiamente. "Tú no me quieres más de lo que yo te deseo. Vi tu reacción a esa pequeña escena en el corredor. O negarás tus celos?"

"Celos!" Gritó ella. "Tú fuiste quien gimió el nombre de otra mujer! Qué demonios está haciendo el 'gobernador supremo' del universo llorando por una mujer que no alcanza para lamer mis botas de combate?!"

Vegeta gruñó envolviendo rápidamente sus dedos alrededor del cuello de la mujer. "Cuida tu lengua." Siseó él peligrosamente. "No tienes idea de lo que es esa mujer y para lo que no es. No hables de ella en esa forma. Está claro?!" Demandó Vegeta, defendiendo inconscientemente a una mujer que había jurado olvidar por una eternidad.

Aphara tosió un 'sí', y Vegeta la soltó. La mujer de repente sintió como si lágrimas fueran a comenzar a brotar por su rostro si se quedaba más. "Vete al infierno." Gruñó ella antes de girarse rápidamente y salir del trono.

Una vez ida Vegeta dejó que su cuerpo se hundiera en el piso. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello unas veces antes de que su mano permaneciera sobre sus ojos. Qué había pasado para volverlo un débil tonto? Una mujer! Una simple mujer?! Vegeta apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas mientras masajeaba sus sienes. "Qué pasa conmigo?"

"Estaba por preguntar eso." Una repentina voz hizo eco en la habitación. "Porque necesita averiguarlo, y pronto."

------

**Nota de LGV**: Apuesto que los hice maldecir allá atrás, con quién iba a hacer qué con quien. Pero nunca teman, no me atrevería a cruzar esas líneas… todavía… De cualquier forma… en el próximo capítulo descubriremos quién se le apareció a Vegeta y quién decidió enviar a Bulma por una pared del castillo. Esperen un poco de emoción cuando vuelen puños y el pasado sea admitido la próxima vez. Hasta el diecisiete…

------


	17. Pelea de Gatos

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: UN NUEVO LEGADO**

(_Surviving Together: A New Legacy_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 17 – Pelea de gatos

------

"Garock." Gruñó Vegeta levantándose. Rápidamente colocó su spandex sobre su pecho y colocó su armadura y capa en su cuerpo. "No envié por ti, vete."

"Lo sé, señor." Garock aclaró su garganta entrando lentamente en el salón. "Pero, parece como si pudiera necesitar algún consejo."

"Bueno, estás equivocado." Respondió Vegeta fríamente mientras desviaba la mirada del hombre. "Tengo cosas de qué ocuparme. No tengo tiempo para tu no solicitado consejo en lo que sea que _creas _saber."

"Bulma?" preguntó Garock el nombre. "Por qué la llama por ese nombre? Parece ser la única persona que la reconoce como tal. Por qué?"

Vegeta se congeló. "Ese es su nombre." Dijo Vegeta rápidamente. "Uno que claramente ha olvidado como pronto lo haré yo."

Garock podía sentir la hostilidad goteando del hombre. "Tuvo un pasado con ella?" Asumió él.

"No la conozco _ahora_." Espetó Vegeta con rabia contenida. "Eso es todo lo que importa."

Garock se sintió tentado a tocar la mente del emperador para saber lo que estaba escondiendo, pero decidió que cuestionar el asunto un poco más sería más honorable, y probablemente menos perjudicial para su salud. "Cómo es que _solía _conocerla?"

Vegeta gruñó cuando el hombre continuó indagando. "Ella fue un interés pasajero. Nada más."

"Eso es por qué gimió su nombre con otra mujer?" preguntó Garock oscuramente.

Vegeta le disparó al hombre una mirada que casi lo hace arrepentirse de su pregunta, pero se sorprendió cuando Vegeta no tomó acción agresiva contra él. En vez, regresó a su trono y se sentó lentamente. Tomó un largo respiro mirando peligrosamente a su consejero. "Espero que sea perfectamente claro que todo lo que te diga no deja esta sala. Si lo hace--"

"Me ha conocido muchos años, señor. Esperaría que pudiera confiar en mi y mi respeto por su privacidad." Ofreció Garock.

Vegeta asintió levemente ante las palabras del hombre antes de permitirle a sus pensamientos aventurarse en el pasado. Tomó unos tranquilizadores respiros antes de comenzar a hablar. "Me conociste como un niño de ocho años, cuando llegué para servir a Freezer, verdad?"

Garock asintió, levemente confundido por la apertura del Emperador. "Sí, y siete años después fui transferido a otra estación. No lo vi otra vez hasta que derrotó a Freezer y liberó mi estación. Creo que entonces estaba cerca a los veinte."

Vegeta asintió, la memoria del hombre era muy precisa. "Mucho pasó en esos cinco años que te fuiste. Mayormente recuerdos dolorosos que deseo nunca recordar, pero unos pocos… unos pocos que cambiaron mi vida." Él pausó mientras sus ojos miraban intensamente al piso. "Tenía dieciocho cuando Freezer pensó que sería divertido darnos a Nappa, a Radditz y a mi un 'juguete sexual.' Recientemente había purgado un planeta de débiles y perdonó a unos pocos por varios propósitos. Le dio instrucciones a sus soldados para capturar unas cuantas mujeres para que pudieran servir a sus _necesidades._" Los dientes de Vegeta se apretaron ante la simple idea.

"Infortunadamente, una de las 'mujeres' que los hombres trajeron resultó ser nada más que una niña de dieciséis años. Afortunadamente para ella, Freezer no encontró interés en su juventud, así que nos la pasó a Nappa, Radditz y a mi." Vegeta cerró sus ojos mientras revivía el recuerdo. "Aún puedo ver el golpeado cuerpo de la niña que Zarbon me tiró al piso esa noche. Sin mencionar las hambrientas miradas que Nappa y Radditz tenían para la niña. Fue vergonzoso. Era pura e inocente esa noche, pero perdió ambas partes antes de que su estadía con nosotros terminara."

Vegeta pausó de nuevo, esta vez pasando sus manos lentamente por su cabello antes de continuar con un suspiro. "Fui menos que simpático con la niña, pero no tan cruel como pude haber sido. La hice trabajar todos los días y dormir a los pies de mi cama todas las noches. Peleábamos, verbalmente, casi cada vez que nos veíamos, pero nunca la lastimé. Incluso detuve a Nappa y a Radditz de tocarla o herirla. Esos dos eran unos bastardos lujuriosos, pero ambos sabían que no toleraría que alguno la desgraciara. Vivimos de tal forma por seis meses antes de que todo cambiara."

Vegeta cerró sus ojos mientras pensaba sobre el cambio en él cuando fue una parte de su vida. "Se suponía que nunca me preocupaba por alguien. No sé por qué _ella _cambió eso, pero lo hizo. Me trataba con respeto. Nunca expresó ningún temor por el hombre que fui. Era amable conmigo cuando no tenía que serlo; hizo mucho por mí. Habló sobre sus sentimientos honestamente y limpió mis heridas antes de que lo pidiera. Era un alma muy suave para el mundo en el que estaba viviendo y muy gentil para una criatura sufrir como lo hizo."

Garock permaneció callado y un depresivo silencio cayó en la habitación. Podía sentir al Emperador perdiendo el control de sus emociones. Pensó que el hombre podría dejar de hablar, pero se sorprendió de escuchar al Emperador continuar como si tuviera una necesidad de liberar recuerdos pasados. "Ultimadamente, fue destrozada." Susurró Vegeta después del largo silencio. "_Yo _tomé su virginidad y su inocencia; la última posesión que tenía le fue despojada. Hice lo que juré nunca hacer. Qué irónico."

"Señor, no está implicando que usted--" Garock no pudo evitar sino interrumpir la historia de Vegeta. Se rehusaba a creer que un hombre al que tenía en tan alta estima pudiese haber hecho tal cosa.

"Lo hice." Lo detuvo Vegeta rápidamente. "Aunque no como piensas. Las circunstancias son muy difíciles de explicar, pero el resultado final fue el mismo. Quedó destrozada después de eso. No sólo física sino mentalmente. Una vez que el inmediato shock pasó, la chica resultó con la engañosa idea de que se preocupaba por mí. Se permitió creer que yo era de alguna importancia para ella." Vegeta dejó escapar una áspera carcajada. "Y fui lo egoísta suficiente para permitirle complacer esa fantasía al acostarme con ella una segunda vez."

Una sonrisa casi se esbozó en el rostro del Emperador antes de que su frunce la reemplazara rápidamente. "Luego la perdí. Freezer descubrió que sentía más que lujuria por la criatura y decidió que sería cómico castigarme por una fallida misión al desquitarse con ella. Ordenó ser entregada a Zarbon. _Zarbon_. Esa bestia la habría violado hasta matarla si su hermana no hubiese cortado la garganta del bastardo." Una sadista sonrisa se extendió en los labios de Vegeta. "Desearía poder haberlo visto."

"Zarra ayudó a escapar a la mujer. No supe nada después. Vívidamente recuerdo sufrir un insoportable dolor unos meses después de su partida. Sentí mi cabeza estallar y casi pude escuchar el sonido de mi nombre gritando de sus labios en mi mente. Ahora sé que tuvo que ser completa locura, pero… me permitió alcanzar el nivel de Súper Saiyajín." Un final respiro escapó de la garganta de Vegeta mientras susurraba. "Esa fue la última vez que la sentí antes de este desastre con Merigh. Pensé que sería mi imaginación, pero entonces la vi; golpeada y ensangrentada ante Nappa."

"Eso es por qué estaba tan furioso." Interrumpió Garock. "No sólo era una mujer herida para usted. Era su amor perdido."

"Nunca dije que la _amara_." Clarificó Vegeta rápidamente. "Sólo fue una sorpresa."

"Sólo una sorpresa?" Garock levantó una ceja. "Una simple sorpresa no ayuda a un hombre a transformarse en el legendario. Una sorpresa no libera la furia del Infierno sobre un planeta. Una sorpresa no lo hace gemir el nombre de otra mujer en los dolores de la pasión."

"Escasamente fue pasión." Murmuró Vegeta bajo su respiración. "Ella fue una parte de mi pasado. Nada más."

"Oh? Eso es por qué me explicó todo esto? Honestamente señor, cómo puede guardar silencio? Si se preocupa por esta mujer debe decirle!" Garock sabía que el Emperador sentía más por esta mujer de lo que dijo. De repente el plan de Trunks pareció menos lejos de atractivo de lo que había pensado originalmente. _Trunks_. Los ojos de Garock de repente se abrieron ante el recuerdo. "El niño." Garock tragó de repente. "Entonces él debe--"

"_No _es mío si es lo que estás pensando. Ya he evaluado la posibilidad. No hay ninguna así que no te molestes en sugerirlo." Vegeta interrumpió al hombre. Su monólogo lo agotó emocionalmente y no deseaba pasar más por esta tortura emocional.

"Pero Señor." Garock aclaró su garganta. "Aún si el niño no es suyo, la Srta. Briefs está libre. Cómo puede n--"

"Ella ya tiene un hombre." Murmuró Vegeta, menos que excitado de traerlo a colación.

"No, ella no tiene." Objetó Garock. "He dirigido el asunto con su hijo. Afirmó que su madre ha estado sola toda su vida."

"Está equivocado." Gruñó Vegeta suavemente intentando enmascarar sus sentimientos de traición. "La vi con Durka hace unos minutos. Claramente son amantes."

"Durka?" Garock se asustó de saber esta nueva información. "Algo no parece tener sentido aquí, señor. He notado una amistad entre ellos, pero nada para sugerir algo más serio. Tal vez malinterpretó la situación."

Vegeta frunció sus ojos; no había error en lo que vio. "No estoy equivocado. Y aún si lo estuviera, no hace diferencia. La ilusión de lo que compartimos se terminó. No planeo continuar viviendo en ella y estoy seguro que ella sentiría lo mismo. Se terminó. El mejor curso de acción de aquí en adelante es--"

"Empy!" Gritó Trunks mientras entraba en el salón, interrumpiendo rudamente.

'Niño insolente… Cómo te atreves a referirte a mi como Empy!' Aunque Vegeta reprimió al niño mentalmente, no pudo evitar sino sonreírle al niño. "Qué quieres niño?"

"Tienes que venir ahora; tenemos un gran problema!" Jadeó Trunks, sin aliento.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó Garock curioso.

"Hay una gran pelea afuera en los campos de entrenamiento. La mayoría de la población masculina está observando a mi mamá y a esa perra de la nave de Durka pelear. Se están matando!"

"Entonces por qué no las detuviste?" preguntó Vegeta sarcástico, aunque levemente animado por la idea de ver pelear a _su_ mujer. Había sido una de sus más viejas fantasías, ver el lado guerrero de la mujer, pero intentó ignorar la imagen cuando Trunks respondió.

"Lo intenté pero estoy en desventaja numérica de trescientos a uno! Ninguno de los hombres quiere ver terminar el encuentro. Es extraño; como si nunca hubiesen visto a dos personas pelear antes." Trunks se encogió confundido.

Garock frunció mientras hacía una nota mental para añadir una semana extra de 'bienestar' a costa de los hombres claramente privados a nivel sexual. "Por qué tu madre y Aphara están peleando?"

Trunks se encogió. "Escuché unas maldiciones y tuve la distintiva impresión que estaban hablando sobre un hombre o dos. Escuché el nombre de Durka unas cuantas veces, junto con el tuyo." Trunks asintió hacia el Emperador, quien respondió con su típica expresión estoica, "pero no puedo asegurar sobre lo que fue."

"Maravilloso." Gruñó Vegeta. Imaginó que tendría que arreglar esto personalmente ya que asumió que era, al menos en parte, la razón de que la comandante fuera tras _su_ mujer. Sin mencionar sus soldados mirando tontamente a _su_ mujer. Simplemente era inaceptable. Definitivamente tenía que ponerle un alto a esto!

Rápidamente se giró y se dirigió a los campos de entrenamiento, Garock y Trunks lo siguieron de cerca. Garock se mantuvo esperando que el Emperador pudiera arreglar el desastre antes de que se le saliera de las manos mientras Trunks estaba feliz de ver al Emperador hacerse cargo de la situación. 'Síp, él será un buen esposo para mi mamá,' pensó Trunks.

------

"Detén esto, Aphara!" Gritó Bulma mientras el par ascendía en el aire preparándose para otro asalto de ataques. "Estás actuando ridículo!"

"_Estoy _actuando ridículo?!" rugió Aphara. "Tú eres la ridícula! Qué demonios ven los hombres en ti? Eres una débil flacucha que es menos que plana con un bastardo por hijo! No eres nada sino una ramera!"

Aphara rápidamente se dio cuenta que meter a Trunks en la pelea no fue algo inteligente de hacer mientras Bulma se lanzaba a ella con una sorprendente velocidad. Ella agarró a la mujer por el hombro y la empujó hacia abajo llevando su rodilla hacia el estómago de la mujer. "No te atrevas a llamar a mi hijo un bastardo!" Siseó Bulma levantando a la mujer para enviar otro golpe a su rostro.

Aphara perdió el control de su ki cuando cayó al suelo. Podía escuchar a los hombres gritando excitados cuando apenas se levantó. 'Lujuriosos bastardos.' Pensó ella mientras observaba a Bulma tocar su lado en el suelo. "Termina esto, Aphara!" Demandó Bulma. "No quiero continuar peleando contigo! Ya te dije que Durka y yo sólo nos besamos, nada más, no estamos buscándolo, se terminó! Y en cuanto al Emperador no lo conozco, así que estoy segura que no sé por qué piensas que hay algo entre nosotros!!"

"Mientes!" Aphara gruñó derribando a Bulma al suelo. Los soldados alrededor gritaron más fuerte mientras observaban a las dos mujeres comenzar a luchar con la otra.

"Agarra sus senos!" Rugió una voz masculina particularmente excitada.

"Usa tu lengua!" Siguió otro.

Ambas mujeres ignoraron los requerimientos mientras continuaban peleando. "Estás tan llena de mierda!" Siseó Aphara. "Estuve tan cerca de llevarlo a la cama y luego dice tu nombre! Tú! Tú, pequeña perra!" Aphara logró otro golpe en el rostro de Bulma antes de que las dos rodaran y Bulma sujetara a Aphara debajo.

"Ya te dije! No lo conozco! Estuve inconsciente la _única _vez que me vio! No sé qué decirte! Probablemente estuve en su mente después de lo que pasó anoche! Estoy segura que sólo fue un error!" Intentó explicar Bulma.

"Error!" Aphara continuó discutiendo mientras maniobraba sobre Bulma y la agarraba por la garganta. "Él no dijo Bra, dijo BULMA! Ese estúpido nombre que te dijo Durka! Qué demonios es eso? Algún término para una prostituta barata?!"

Bulma dejó que su sorpresa momentáneamente la sacara de la pelea en mano. Ese trozo de información era atemorizante por decir lo menos. Durka era la única persona que conocía su verdadero nombre. 'Cómo podría el Emperador haberlo sabido?' Sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando comenzó a tener dificultad para respirar. El estrangulamiento de Aphara estaba apretándose mucho. En un rápido movimiento Bulma reunió su ki y lo apuntó justo al pecho de Aphara, enviando a volar a la mujer.

Los hombres animaron cuando el disparo logró quemar la mitad de abajo de la camiseta de Aphara, exponiendo su medio torso. Bulma giró sus ojos. No podía creer en esos hombres, que se supone eran algunos de los más fuertes en el universo, estuvieran actuando como escolares pubescentes.

Aphara respondió rápidamente. Se lanzó hacia Bulma, retomando la batalla en el aire. Las dos mujeres continuaron usando cada ataque que pensaron podría derribar a la otra. Sin embargo, sus poderes parecían igualarse. La batalla, mucho para el placer de los espectadores masculinos, estaba comenzando a verse que podría continuar para siempre.

------

"Bueno, mire el lado amable, señor; parecen estar elevando la moral." Garock intentó sonar optimista cuando el trío llegó a ver a las dos mujeres contra la otra.

"Vaya, mamá está haciéndolo muy bien." Anotó Trunks orgulloso. El cielo sombrío hacía el encuentro levemente difícil de ver, pero el rayo de ki ayudó a iluminar el progreso. Vegeta tuvo que aceptar que la mujer era más impresionante de lo que había imaginado posible, pero aún parecía estar recibiendo tantos golpes como los que estaba dando.

"Supongo que bajarlas pacíficamente no es una opción." Musitó Garock, imaginando correctamente lo que causaría el alboroto.

"Tienes razón." Aceptó Durka mientras se unía al grupo. Él lucía un feo ojo negro y unos cortes y golpes.

"Qué te pasó?" Trunks se sorprendió de verlo tan golpeado.

"Estaba en camino a las instalaciones de entrenamiento cuando escuché a un hombre hablando sobre la pelea. Para mi sorpresa, encontré a tu madre y a mi comandante lanzarse a la otra como hembras poseídas. Intenté detener la pelea, pero nadie estuvo interesado en ayudarme a separarlas." Durka frunció mientras frotaba su cabeza donde el hombre lo había engalanado cuando intentó agarrar a Aphara.

"Dímelo a mi." Trunks sacudió su cabeza comprendiendo mientras recordaba lo infructuoso que fue cuando intentó detener la pelea. Se giró hacia el Emperador en espera de que tuviera más suerte. "Por favor, arreglarías esto?" preguntó él casi suplicante. Las heridas de su mamá en la última semana eran suficientes para durar una eternidad. Esto era innecesario.

Vegeta apenas registró la petición del niño mientras continuaba mirando a Durka. No podía creer la inocencia que retrataba su comportamiento. 'Pelearé con él después.' Vegeta sonrió antes de informar al grupo de su plan. "Niño, tú y Garock dispersarán la audiencia mientras el Capitán y yo interrumpimos la pelea." Vegeta no pudo evitar gruñir ante Durka mientras recordaba cómo el hombre sostenía a _su_ mujer. "Tú detendrás a tu comandante." Ordenó Vegeta con un brillo casi malvado. "Yo me ocuparé de la madre del niño. Entendido?"

"Sí, señor." Aceptó Durka titubeante; aún intimidado por el Emperador; especialmente desde que estuvo en el lado receptor de un agarre estrangulador la última vez que se encontraron.

Con la velocidad de la luz, los dos hombres se dispararon en el aire para detener la pelea. Vegeta fue el primero en intervenir cuando se detuvo detrás de Bulma. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, tenía sujetos sus brazos contra sus bíceps y sus manos detrás de su cuello. Él forzó su cabeza gacha; cegando completamente a Bulma de todo menos la vista de sus propios pies.

Durka siguió el paso del Emperador imitando el agarre, esta vez en Aphara. "SUELTAME!" Gritaron al unísono las dos mujeres.

"Las dos se divirtieron, ahora es hora de dejarlo y dejar que el pasado sea el pasado." Sugirió Durka esperanzado.

"Olvídalo!" Siseó Aphara mientras luchaba contra Durka. "No voy a dejar que esta ramera entre en mi territorio!"

"Territorio!" Bramó Bulma. "Ya te expliqué esto… Durka!" Aunque Bulma no podía ver a Durka, reconoció su voz. "Explícale a esta idiota sin cerebro que no hay nada entre nosotros!"

La declaración de Bulma picó la curiosidad de Vegeta. Su admisión parecía imposible después de la escena que presenció antes entre el par. Y aún, la posibilidad de que la disgustante realidad pudiera disiparse era algo que estaba más que listo a escuchar.

"Ella tienen razón." Añadió Durka mientras incrementaba su ki para mantener el agarre en la forcejeante mujer. "Nada está pasando entre nosotros! No es que sea tu asunto, ya que tampoco hay algo entre nosotros exactamente." Añadió Durka para información de Aphara. "Bulma y yo sólo somos amigos! Así que comandante, has estado haciendo de ti una bruta por nada!"

"Basura." Espetó Aphara. "Te vi con tus manos sobre su cuerpo y tu lengua por su garganta. Estuve a punto de vomitar mi almuerzo!"

"De verdad?" Durka no pudo esconder su sonrisa. "Estabas celosa?"

Aphara siseó ante su acusación. "Por supuesto que me molesta cuando mi oficial permite que una ramera lo distraiga de sus obligaciones. Recuerda que es mi trabajo detenerte de cometer errores estúpidos!"

"Ahora quién está llena de mierda?" Intervino Bulma. "Aún en tu pequeño mundo donde sientes la pequeña necesidad de 'proteger' a tu capitán, estás muy retrasada. Ya aceptamos que el _pequeño_ beso que compartimos fue sin sentido y no hay nada entre nosotros! Así que tu pequeño berrinche es completamente innecesario."

"Esperas que crea eso?" Rugió Aphara.

"No, ya que no eres exactamente racional en este momento, pero es la verdad!" Durka intentó explicar. "Bulma aún está atada al padre de Trunks!"

Vegeta sintió otro golpe a su ya maltratado espíritu cuando escuchó la verdad. Entonces, estaba equivocado sobre el capitán y la mujer, pero estaba en lo cierto en asumir que no tenía sentimientos por él. Parecía como si el padre del niño fuera su primer y único amor. Como tenía un hijo con el hombre, asumió que mantendrían una intimidad especial. Estaba seguro que compartieron una intimidad que sobrepasó su conexión con ella. Al menos sabía la verdad. Aunque físicamente podría estar sola, su alma estaba unida a otro.

"Está mintiéndote Durka!" Protestó Aphara. "Aún si estuviese revolcándose contigo, tiene una aventura con el Emperador!"

Durka miró hacia el Emperador quien pareció estar profundo en sus pensamientos. Por un breve instante, Durka y el Emperador fijaron sus miradas y Durka reconoció una innegable verdad escondida en la mirada del Emperador. Era la misma mirada que vio cuando el Emperador lo había atacado; una mirada posesiva y aún protectora que no había entendido hasta este momento. Tomó un largo respiro; su comandante no parecía tan completamente errada como lo había sido su última acusación. "Es hora de que nos vayamos Aphara." Dijo Durka en un tono casi nervioso.

"No! Ella no va a irse después de decir algo como eso Durka!" Gritó Bulma con furia. No iba a permitir que esta mujer la insultara de tal manera. Comenzó a luchar más fuerte contra el cuerpo que la sostenía mientras su rabia comenzaba a tener lo mejor de ella. "Primero que todo perra; no conozco al hombre! Y segundo, si lo hubiese conocido, estoy segura que no caería tan bajo como para saltar a la cama con el bastardo!" Cuando detuvo su ataque verbal, podía haber jurado que escuchó un sonido cercano al indignante gruñido del hombre sujetándola. Ella lo ignoró mientras Durka las interrumpía al aclarar su garganta.

"Um… bajo las circunstancias señoritas, ambas querrán mantener sus bocas cerradas." Sugirió el hombre. Estaba juzgando por la enfurecida mirada en el rostro del Emperador que su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse. Era hora de terminar esta pelea.

"No!" Protestó Aphara. "No he terminado con esta peq--"

Antes de que Aphara pudiera terminar sus insultos, la mano de Durka cubrió su boca mientras miraba al Emperador apológicamente. "Mi oficial expresa arrepentimiento por su comportamiento, señor. Veré que sea castigada acordemente." Añadió Durka antes de irse con la furiosa mujer en sus brazos y antes de que pudiera decir algo para hacerse matar.

"_Señor_?" Bulma dejó de forcejear cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de quien estaba abrazándola. "Oh, por favor dime que no eres quien creo que eres." Gimió Bulma albergando la poca esperanza de que el hombre deteniéndola no fuera el mismo al que había insultado hace un momento.

La respuesta de Bulma fue en forma de una risa amortiguada antes de sentirlo bajarla al suelo. Ellos permanecieron en silencio, sin decir una palabra, en medio del área de entrenamiento. Ella podía decir por el silencio de la noche que la audiencia se había dispersado. Tuvo que admitir que el repentino vacío hizo poco para calmar sus nervios cuando el hombre tras ella no hizo movimiento para soltarla. "Suéltame!" Ordenó Bulma comenzando a forcejear contra su agarre. Sintió un repentino escalofrío bajar por su espina jurando que el hombre se había tomado un momento para oler su cabello.

Vegeta no pudo detenerse de tomarse un momento para inhalar ese dulce aroma de lavanda al que había sido negado esos últimos diez años. Sintió su agarre apretarse inconscientemente mientras una impenetrable fuerza se rehusaba a permitirle liberarla.

Cuando Vegeta apretó su agarre en vez de aflojarlo, Bulma comenzó a pelear más violentamente contra él. "Te dije soltarme, hijo de perra." Bulma continuó forcejeando contra él. Su rabia continuó aumentando mientras pensaba en las palabras de Nappa. El Emperador mató a su hombre, su amor, el padre de su hijo, el único hombre que quería o necesitaba. Ella continuó codeando y pateándolo. "Dije suéltame!"

Mientras continuaba luchando, Vegeta permaneció inexpresivo tras ella, manteniendo su agarre. Nunca pronunció una palabra. Movió sus labios, pero no salió voz. Intentó soltarla, pero su cuerpo no obedecía. Cada fibra de su ser estaba demandando conservar a esta mujer, reclamarla como suya y nunca permitirle dejar su lado otra vez. Al mismo tiempo, su conciencia y orgullo le ordenó irse, hacerla a un lado, olvidarse de ella, lo que compartieron, lo que significó para él y continuar. Dejarla viva con el recuerdo de su muerto amor verdadero, y dejarlo regresar a su miseria, pero su cuerpo se rehusó a escuchar.

Con su energía agotada a casi nada, Bulma no se había dado cuenta que lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro. No pudo detener su cuerpo de colapsar así que se permitió deslizarse de rodillas. Su captor la siguió. Fue entonces que supo que su pelea fue fútil. Aún si por algún milagro pudiera matarlo o a los que la habían mantenido separada de Vegeta, sería inútil. No traería a Vegeta, y no curaría su dolor. Nada sino su fallecido amante podría ayudar a eso. "Lo quiero de regreso." Le suplicó entre sus lágrimas a nadie en particular. "Lo quiero de regreso."

Vegeta sintió su pecho apretarse, sabía por quien estaba suplicando. El hombre que podía hacer por ella lo que él nunca podría, ganarla completamente. No sólo su cuerpo, sino su mente y alma por igual. En ese momento, se había dado cuenta que _ella_ era su más grande derrota. Él necesitaba saber el nombre del que lo había vencido en esa batalla. "Quién?" preguntó él en una voz ahogada sobre un susurro. Quería escuchar el nombre de su rival.

Bulma sollozó más fuerte cuando lo escuchó preguntar. La respuesta a esa pregunta era muy dolorosa para darle voz, hasta ahora. Ella había dicho su nombre tan escasamente desde el día que dio a luz a _su_ hijo, pero en ese momento necesitaba decirlo, finalmente necesitaba dejarlo ir. Era momento que aceptara su eternidad sola y la muerte de su primer y único amor. Sus labios se separaron lentamente mientras su nombre salía tranquilamente de su lengua.

"_Ve..ge..ta._"

------

**Nota de LGV**: Y ahí está. Juro que no planeo escribir esos suspensos; simplemente se fuerzan en la pantalla del computador. Bien… Entonces Bulma ha admitido que Vegeta es el único hombre que amará. Vegeta no parece poder alejarse de Bulma. Durka se fue con Aphara. Aphara aún está lista para matar a Bulma. Garock y Trunks… bueno, tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para saber lo que pasó con ellos. Y la multitud de machos espectadores se fue toda. O no? O… me rehúso a estropear algo así que tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo, cuando nuestra pareja… Ups… Sin arruinar nada! Hasta la próxima vez…

------


	18. No Más Sentimientos Escondidos

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: UN NUEVO LEGADO**

(_Surviving Together: A New Legacy_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 18 – No más sentimientos escondidos

------

"Oye, por qué está sosteniendo así a mi mamá! Por qué no la suelta?" Trunks le preguntó a Garock mientras continuaban observando al par desde lejos. Después de despejar el área, Garock había sugerido que él y Trunks le dieran al par un poco de tiempo a solas. Trunks estuvo ansioso de darles tiempo para 'llegar a conocerse,' al menos hasta que vio a su madre forcejear contra el agarre del Emperador.

"Relájate." Garock agarró el hombro del niño para detenerlo de confrontar al Emperador. "Tienes mi palabra de que el Emperador nunca hará algo para lastimar a tu madre."

"Entonces por qué no la suelta? Por qué aún está deteniéndola?" preguntó Trunks escéptico.

Garock no tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero sintió un huracán de emociones emanar del par. Sólo podría imaginar a dónde llevarían esas emociones, pero pensó que sería mejor que el par las liberaran en privado. "Vamos Trunks. Te daré algo de cenar."

"No." Dijo Trunks defensivo. "Quiero esperar hasta saber que mi madre es--" Trunks se detuvo de repente cuando vio a su madre y al Emperador caer de rodillas. Comenzó a escuchar los sollozos de su madre, pero por primera vez no sintió la necesidad de lanzarse y protegerla; ya se veía a salvo. El fuerte abrazo que el Emperador tenía en ella cambió de un agarre casi dominador a ese gentil consuelo. Trunks estaba lejos de entender lo que había llevado a su madre a este destrozado estado, pero aún cuando no entendiera la escena ante él supo que ella estaba a salvo. Asumió que la presión de todo lo que pasó en los últimos días fue más que suficiente para llevar a alguien a las lágrimas.

Trunks no pudo evitar sentirse un poco dolido de que su madre no viniera a él con su dolor. Era verdad que sólo podría tener diez años pero la amaba y haría cualquier cosa por ella. El joven esbozó una valiente sonrisa mientras una vez más miraba a su madre antes de girarse hacia Garock. "Supongo que esto prueba lo brillante que soy." Trunks sonrió. "Digo, acerqué a esos dos o qué?"

Garock movió su cabeza; el niño no tenía idea de lo cerca que fue su llamada. "Vamos pequeño. Vamos a preparar la cena. Tengo la sensación de que ellos podrían estar más inclinados a venir después de esto."

"Pequeño?" Trunks miró al hombre. "Qué pasó con Amo Trunks? Me gustaba mucho más!"

Garock rió mientras guiaba a Trunks al castillo. El par tendría que tener una larga conversación sobre la terminología apropiada para los hombres de varios puestos.

------

Después de que Garock alejó a la mayoría de la multitud de lujuriosos guerreros, un grupo de quince hombres se quedó atrás para ver el final del encuentro entre Bulma y Aphara antes de regresar a su entrenamiento.

"Maldición! Por qué el Emperador tenía que involucrarse? Estaba teniendo un tiempo muy _estimulante _observando a esas dos pollitas pelear!" Anotó uno de los deprimidos espectadores.

"Sí." Coincidió otro. "Digo, qué le importa si estábamos observando pelear a esas mujeres. Sólo porque no disfrutó no significa que tenga que obligarnos a perdérnosla!"

El grupo de hombres rió regresando a las instalaciones de entrenamiento. "Sí, apuesto que si hubiesen estado dos hombres allá arriba no hubiese detenido el encuentro!"

Más risitas siguieron antes de que todos fueran silenciados por un fuerte grito. "Qué demonios fue eso?"

Los hombres reconocieron el tono femenino. "Oigan, creen que sea una de las mujeres del encuentro?"

"Mejor vamos a ver." Dijo un miembro del grupo con genuina preocupación, antes de que todos se miraran y regresaran hacia los campos de entrenamiento para averiguar lo que había causado tan horrible grito.

------

"Qué demonios estabas pensando?!" Demandó Durka mientras regresaba a Aphara a su habitación antes de que pudiera hacer de ella una gran tonta de lo que ya había hecho.

"Yo?!" Espetó la furiosa mujer. "Por qué demonios nos interrumpiste?! Aún no terminaba con ella!"

"No puedo creer que una mujer inteligente se rehúse a ver la verdad de la situación. Bulma no es culpable de las cosas de las que la acusas!" Durka sabía que la mujer era muy cabeza dura para ser racional en el momento, pero presionó. "Deberías sentirte afortunada de que el Emperador no enviara un rayo a tu pecho justo donde estabas!"

"Oh y apuesto que lo habrías disfrutado, no?" Rugió Aphara. "Estoy segura que te destrozó que estuviera lastimando a tu preciosa mujerzuela de cabello azul!"

Durka sacudió su cabeza; no podía creer que la mujer estuviera comportándose así. "Aphara." Comenzó él lentamente, como si le hablara a un niño. "Bulma y yo sólo somos _amigos_."

"Sí, y Bulma y el Emperador son medio conocidos." Aphara giró sus ojos incrédula.

Durka pausó un momento pensando en la acusación de Aphara. "Qué te hace pensar que Bulma tenía algo con el Emperador?" preguntó Durka con obvia curiosidad.

Aphara se asustó por la pregunta pero estaba más que lista para manchar la reputación de Bulma. "Es obvio! Sólo junta las piezas. Primero, sabemos que la perra está mintiendo cuando dice que nunca conoció al Emperador porque si recordamos correctamente estuvo listo para matarte después de que fue atacada. Tenía su sangre sobre él! Obviamente estuvieron cara a cara. Y seamos honestos—el Emperador no habría reaccionado tan violentamente si sólo fuera una mujer al azar la que fue atacada. Y segundo, se lanzó cuando vio sus gusaneas manos sobre ti! Estaba tan enojado que…" Aphara pausó, no estaba lista para admitir la próxima parte. "Lo escuché decir el nombre de la mujer de forma afectuosa después de eso!" Ella fue capaz de admitir sólo parte de la verdad. "Claramente son más que sólo extraños!"

"Estoy de acuerdo." Durka sorprendió a Aphara con su admisión. "Pero aún creo que algo falta. Algo no tiene sentido."

"A quién le importa!" Rugió Aphara. "Los detalles no importan! Esto sólo prueba que tengo razón y que tú has estado desperdiciando tu tiempo con una ramera!"

"Por qué te importa?" preguntó Durka en un tono calmado y expectante.

Aphara tartamudeó cuando hizo la pregunta. "Ya te expliqué que--" Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, Durka se movió para detenerse directamente frente a ella, obligándola a mirarlo justo a los ojos mientras hablaba. En un movimiento de casi pánico, Aphara retrocedió un paso del hombre, pero no llegó muy lejos cuando su brazo se envolvió en su cintura.

"Vas a decirme la verdad esta vez, o tendré que obligarte?" preguntó él en un tono sugestivo.

Los labios de Aphara se torcieron levemente entretenida mientras digería esa pregunta. "Está bien Capitán. Oblígame."

------

"_Ve..ge..ta._"

El sonido de su propio nombre entumeció el cuerpo de Vegeta hasta la médula. Sólo pudo parpadear mientras su mente se rehusaba a registrar la verdad. Trató de convencerse que simplemente había malentendido. Cómo podría él ser el hombre que nunca había olvidado? Cómo podría ser el hombre que quería de regreso en su vida? Él era una desilusión para ella. Era una circunstancia. Ella no podía haber sentido algo real por él. No! Había escuchado mal. Su imaginación estaba loca ahora que estaba tan cerca de satisfacer su fantasía. Pero eso era todo lo que podía ser, una fantasía.

Bulma continuó sollozando, no escuchó respuesta de su captor. El único movimiento que hizo fue soltar su cabeza y brazos para que pudiera esconder su rostro en sus manos. Sintió sus fuertes brazos moverse alrededor de su cintura, halándola fuertemente hacia su pecho, casi posesivamente. Ella podía sentir su respiración rozando el lado de su cuello mientras descansaba su cabeza contra la nuca del suyo. Bulma no estaba segura cómo o por qué, pero este hombre, un extraño contra quien estuvo peleando violentamente hace un momento, ahora estaba abrazándola en una forma casi afectuosa y protectora. Sentía pena por ella? Esta era su manera de compadecerla? Para ser honesta no le importaba; sin importar cuál fuera el motivo, necesitaba ser consolada. Necesitaba a alguien que la abrazara. Necesitaba un hombro para llorar. Él le ofreció eso.

"Mujer." Susurró él, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos. En tanto como temiera arruinar la dulce serenidad de mantenerla en su abrazo, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que saber si había escuchado mal. Tenía que saber si su nombre fue el que fue susurrado. Tenía que saber si todo lo que ella quería, todo lo que pedía, estaba justo tras ella. "Dime."

Bulma disminuyó sus sollozos cuando lo escuchó dirigirse a ella. 'Mujer.' Vegeta solía llamarla así. La razón para eso nunca la sabría, pero algo en la forma que lo dijo la hacía sentir como si fuera la única mujer en el universo. Cómo extrañaba esa sensación. 'Dime?' preguntó él. 'Por qué quiere saber sobre el hombre que tiene su corazón? Por qué le importa?' Musitó cansadamente. Roncamente susurró. "Realmente importa?"

"Sí." Respondió él muy rápido. Ella no tenía idea cuánto 'importaba!' Él necesitaba saber la verdad. Si por algún milagro había dicho su nombre, entonces por qué? No le trajo nada sino dolor! Él la hizo una sirvienta; robó su inocencia, su virginidad, e incluso su cordura! Podría ser? El daño que le causó había sido permanente? Rogaba a los dioses estar equivocado. "Dime."

Bulma intentó controlar sus lágrimas mientras comenzaba a decir las palabras que pudo formar. "No lo entenderías. Nadie puede entender lo que compartimos. Fue ilógico, doloroso, y emocionalmente agotador pero… pero fue maravilloso al mismo tiempo. Yo sólo era una niña, pero sé lo que sentí. Nunca amaré a otro hombre tan profundamente como amé a Vegeta."

Ahí estaba otra vez. Lo dijo. 'Vegeta.' Las palabras desgarraron su mente y lo dejaron dando vueltas – no podía creer que esto fuera la realidad. Ella _dijo_ su nombre; en realidad quiso decir lo que dijo. 'No… Ella está engañada! Un ser racional no podría preocuparse por mi después de la forma como la hice sufrir.' "Tu mente está destruida." Le susurró él suavemente.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron cuando escuchó al hombre decirle 'destruida'. Sintió una nueva emoción elevarse dentro de ella; no podía creer la audacia de un hombre que no la conocía para llamarla 'destruida.' Bulma se enrojeció con rabia mientras se movía para zafarse de su agarre. Infortunadamente, no lo logró más que una pulgada antes de sentir algo rozar su muslo. Bulma tomó un pequeño respiro antes de mirar para ver lo que había rozado contra ella. Por un momento su corazón dejó de palpitar cuando miró y vio una… _soga_? No, eso no puede ser. Qué es? En su incredulidad dejó salir un fuerte grito que obligó a su captor a cubrir sus sensibles oídos, dejándola completamente libre.

Temblando, Bulma usó su nueva libertad para inspeccionar gentilmente el objeto que se enroscó fuertemente en su pierna. Ante su caricia, la entidad se desató de su muslo y en vez se envolvió juguetonamente alrededor de su muñeca. Entrecerrando sus ojos en la oscuridad, Bulma levantó lentamente su mano y miró de cerca el peludo objeto que atrapó su muñeca.

Notando lo que era… se sintió débil. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para evitar desmayarse. 'Marrón… Grueso… Peludo… No… no puede ser…' La respiración de Bulma se tornó laboriosa mientras pasaba su pulgar sobre la punta del apéndice. El acto destelló un familiar ronroneo de su dueño haciendo brotar más lágrimas por el rostro de Bulma. 'Ese ronroneo… No puede ser… Pero… Pero conozco ese ronroneo…' El tiempo se detuvo mientras Bulma se giraba para encontrar un par de ojos ébanos. Ojos que no había visto en diez años. Su corazón dejó de latir mientras cada músculo en su cuerpo se tensaba con shock.

Con una mirada de completa incredulidad en su rostro, las temblorosas manos de Bulma lentamente buscaron el camino a tientas por la armadura de Vegeta antes de atrapar su rostro entre sus congeladas manos. Con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas pasó sus dedos sobre cada grieta de su rostro. Sus oscuros ojos, su afilada nariz, sus grandes orejas, sus gruesas cejas, su largo pico de viuda… sus suaves labios. Tocó su rostro lentamente como si se asegurara de que no fuera un producto de su imaginación.

Vegeta la observó en silencio mientras investigaba su presencia. Ahora lo sabe. Qué significaba esto para ella? Cómo cambiaría su vida? En ese momento no le importaba. Estaba muy envuelto en su suave caricia y abrazo. Con gentileza, sus fuertes manos acariciaron sus brazos y agarraron gentilmente sus manos. Cómo extrañaba esta sensación.

Y luego todo terminó.

Bulma zafó sus manos violentamente de su rostro y cerró su pequeña mano en un puño que envió por su quijada. Fuera de preparación el cuerpo de Vegeta se estrelló contra el suelo mientras Bulma saltaba sobre él y comenzaba a golpear su pecho. "Te odio, hijo de perra!" Gritó ella repetidamente mientras conducía sus puños y codos para causar cualquier daño que pudiera. Vegeta estaba completamente confundido por el repentino cambio de comportamiento. Agarró sus muñecas y las sujetó en frente de su pecho antes de rodarlos, atrapándola bajo él.

"Suficiente mujer!" Demandó él, no podía creer que tuviera las agallas para atacarlo! En un minuto le confesaba su amor y al siguiente lo ataca por aborrecimiento! 'La _baka _mujer está loca!'

Una vez sujeta, Bulma continuó luchando contra él hasta que la detuvo completamente. Sus manos se apretaron a los lados de su rostro forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos. "Por qué estás peleando conmigo, mujer!?" Demandó él mientras veía los hinchados pozos de azul mirándolo con una odiosa expresión.

"Me dejaste sola!" Gritó ella furiosa en su cara antes que otro ataque de lágrimas llegara. "Me dejaste sola." Susurró ella lentamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban y sus labios se curvaban. "Pensé que importaba para ti… Me dejaste hacer una tonta de mí… Decirte cómo me sentía… Pensaste que era una broma?" Terminó ella comenzando a pelear contra él otra vez. "Déjame ir! Suéltame!"

"No!" Vegeta apretó su agarre. "No eres una broma para mi, mujer! No estaba burlándome de ti. Necesitaba saber."

"Saber qué?" Bulma gimió mientras desviaba sus ojos. "Bastardo! Me dejaste creer que estabas muerto por diez malditos años! Y luego vine aquí y no te molestas en decirme que estabas vivo!?! Qué tipo de broma enferma es esa!"

"No es broma!" El estaba enojándose más a cada minuto. "Pensé que estabas muerta! No supe lo contrario hasta el día que te encontré con Nappa."

"Entonces por qué no me dijiste!" Demandó ella. No podía creer que hubiese estado llorándolo por tanto tiempo mientras él ignoraba su presencia como si nunca le importara.

"No pensé que te importaría." Vegeta vio la sospecha en sus ojos, así que continuó. "Qué se supone que debía pensar, mujer? Has vivido diez años sin mí. Tienes un hijo y te vi en los brazos de otro hombre! Dime qué demonios iba a concluir. Creí que tenías otro hombre! Pensé que _amabas_ a otro!"

Bulma parpadeó mientras escuchaba sus palabras. 'Brazos de otro hombre? Oh no… _Estuve tan cerca de llevarlo a la cama, y luego dice tu nombre! Tú! Pequeña perra… Él no dijo Bra, dijo BULMA! Ese estúpido nombre que Durka te dice! Qué demonios es? Algún término para una prostituta barata?_! 'Oh dios, Aphara tenía razón!' "Debiste haberme dicho." Dijo Bulma en voz calmada. "Te he necesitado."

Viendo su rabia desvanecerse, Vegeta liberó sus manos, pero mantuvo su cuerpo atrapado fuertemente bajo el suyo. "No lo entiendo, mujer." Susurró él mientras sus manos regresaban a su rostro. Él acurrucó sus mejillas contra sus palmas, cerrando lentamente sus ojos. "No entiendo por qué aún me querrías. Te maltraté, lastimé, oblig--"

"Shhh…" Ella lo interrumpió cuando sus dedos cubrieron sus labios. "Sé que tienes preguntas, yo tengo un millón. Pero en este momento, sólo necesito una respuesta. Necesito saber si tus sentimientos han cambiado desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos. Sólo dime la verdad."

Una pausa se mantuvo entre los dos antes de que Vegeta reuniera la fuerza para susurrar su respuesta. "Sí, mujer." Él vio la destrozada desilusión en sus ojos mientras hablaba, pero rápidamente alivió su dolor cuando llevó sus labios a su oído y susurró lo que ninguno otro sabría. "Mis sentimientos son más fuertes."

Antes de que Bulma pudiera expresar su júbilo a su respuesta, Vegeta la silenció con su lengua. Había esperado mucho tiempo por la mujer. No más palabras fueron necesarias para expresar sus emociones. Sabía que aún lo deseaba, y ella sabía que él aún la deseaba. Eso era todo lo que necesitaban saber. Sus cuerpos podían decirse mutuamente todo lo demás.

Bulma entendió con perfecta claridad el intento de Vegeta en ese momento. No era más un asunto del pasado o futuro, simplemente estaban capturando el momento antes de que otro pudiera escapar. Su cuerpo dolía con anticipación mientras él respondía forzadamente a ella. Diez años era demasiado tiempo para sus reprimidos cuerpos. Necesitaban volverse uno otra vez.

Sus lenguas danzaban juntas en un apasionado ritmo mientras sus manos masajeaban la piel del otro. La capa y armadura de Vegeta fue lo primero en irse, el duro metal escasamente era suave para Bulma poder clavar sus uñas. Después de eliminar su armadura, Bulma comenzó a sacar su ajustado traje de entrenamiento. No pudo evitar sino notar cómo todo el conjunto acentuaba su físico. Por supuesto, nada sino su carne satisfacería a Bulma y continuó removiendo sus prendas.

Vegeta siguió el ejemplo de su mujer mientras se levantaba de rodillas. Ahora con un acceso más fácil, rápidamente descartó su camiseta. Separándose de sus hinchados labios bajó a su cuello hasta que alcanzó sus inflamados pezones. Su lengua provocó sus sensibles senos a través de la prenda de encaje mientras escuchaba atentamente sus suaves gemidos. El sonido sólo fue suficiente para hacer retumbar su sangre en sus oídos. Él sonrió mientras desabrochaba la prenda blanca y rápidamente dispuso de ella. Vegeta se tomó unos momentos para simplemente disfrutar de la gloria de sus robustos montículos antes de devorarlos con su hambrienta boca.

Bulma titubeó mientras lo desvestía cuando sintió su lengua cosquillear sus pezones. "Oh… Vegeta." Gimió ella inconscientemente deslizando sus manos por su expuesta espalda hacia su cabello. Sus dedos se enredaron en su salvaje melena forzando su rostro contra su arqueado pecho. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras mordía su labio inferior para controlar sus gemidos.

Vegeta sonrió contra su pecho cuando la sintió presionarlo por más. Él los dejó caer hasta que sintió el apoyo del pasto bajo él. Tan pronto como estuvieron acostados horizontalmente, Bulma abrió sus muslos, plantando sus rodillas firmemente en el pasto, atrapando la pelvis de su compañero entre ellas. Podía sentir su endurecida erección rogando por atención mientras lentamente comenzaba a masajear sus caderas contra su hinchado miembro.

Vegeta dejó escapar un animalístico gruñido de su boca cuando comenzó a sacudir sus caderas contra su cuerpo. Sus labios sólo dejaron su cuerpo mientras los rodaba buscando sus pantalones. Esta mujer podía llevarlo al extremo. "Guardemos los juegos para después." Él rió mientras descartaba rápidamente las molestas prendas. Bulma trabajó rápidamente para remover el resto de su spandex. Una vez que Vegeta quedó completamente desnudo, Bulma no pudo evitar sino lamer sus labios asimilando la hermosa vista de su amante.

"Ahora Vegeta." Demandó ella con tal intensidad que él no pudo evitar sino complacer.

"Impaciente?" Él sonrió, sabiendo muy bien que estaba igual de listo. En segundos, toda la ropa había sido eliminada, dejando nada sino intensa carne llena de calor entre los dos. Persistentemente Bulma llevó sus caderas sobre las suyas, rogándole tomarla.

"Ahora." Demandó ella de nuevo.

"Estás segura, mujer?" Vegeta se mantuvo controlado mientras intentaba hacerla entender las consecuencias. "Si hacemos esto ahora, significa para siempre. Cuando te tome esta vez, tomaré todo de ti. Piensa cuidadosamente, mujer. No podemos echarnos para atrás después de esto. Serás mía para siempre. Seré posesivo, mujer. No permitiré que otro hombre se te acerque. Mataré por ti, te protegeré y te mantendré siempre a mi lado, en mi cama. Esto es para siempre, mujer. Ni la muerte nos separará. Esta es tu única oportunidad para detenerme, mujer. Después de esto, eres mía y sólo mía _para siempre_."

Bulma sonrió tocando su rostro suavemente. "Fui tuya hace mucho tiempo, Vegeta. Cómo no podría querer esto ahora?"

"Muy bien." Susurró él antes de besar la curva de su cuello. Con un rápido movimiento la penetró, clavando simultáneamente sus dientes en su cuello. El dolor de la mordida fue superado por el placer de sus poderosos empujones mientras Bulma gritaba en éxtasis. Sus gritos de alegría reverberaron en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta del hecho de que estaban profanando campos usados por algunos de los guerreros más fuertes en el universo; todo lo que importaba era que estaban juntos. Después de diez años de dolor y pérdida habían encontrado su camino de regreso al otro, y ahora finalmente podían saborear la felicidad que cada uno encendía en el otro.

Mientras sus cuerpos se movían en perfecta sincronización sus voces aullaron juntas cuando alcanzaron orgasmos simultáneos. Sus sudorosos, pegajosos, ensangrentados y cansados cuerpos colapsaron juntos en el suave pasto. Vegeta le permitió a sus labios permanecer contra el cuello de Bulma mientras lamía el resto de su salada sangre. "Finalmente está terminado." Susurró él orgulloso.

"Qué?" preguntó Bulma un poco confundida.

"Nuestra unión." Susurró él mientras salía lentamente de su mujer. "Lo explicaré después." Anotó él antes de besarla levemente en la frente. "Vamos, quedarse aquí no es la forma más inteligente para pasar nuestra noche. Uno de mis hombres podría pasar tarde o temprano, estaré condenado si le permito a uno de ellos ver a mi mujer sin atuendos apropiados."

"Cierto." Dijo Bulma. "Lo último que necesitamos es otra audiencia."

Vegeta hizo una mueca leve ante el recuerdo de Zarbon, pero lo dejó pasar cuando vio su animada actitud. El par se vistió rápidamente y se levantó. "Mi habitación entonces?"

Bulma estuvo por decir sí cuando finamente se dio cuenta que tenía que darle noticias importantes a Vegeta. "Maldición!" Siseó ella cubriendo su rostro con vergüenza.

"Qué?" Vegeta demandó saber qué la preocupaba tan de repente.

"Trunks! Con todo este desastre me olvidé completamente de él!" Ella movió su cabeza, sintiéndose como una madre negligente.

"El niño está bien." Aseguró Vegeta. "Probablemente está con Garock, arreglando esta maldita cena en la que insististe."

"Cena en la que _yo_ insistí?" Las cejas de Bulma se fruncieron confundidas, "No insistí en ninguna cena. Demonios, intenté zafarme de ella. Pero Garock me dijo que _tú_ insististe."

Pasó un segundo antes de que cada uno sacara la misma conclusión. "Hemos sido arreglados!" Anunció Bulma, encontrándolo divertido. Vegeta, por otro lado, demostró completa furia.

"Voy a matar a ese viejo tonto. Debería saber mejor que intervenir en mis asuntos personales."

"Me pregunto cuáles fueron los motivos de Trunks?" pensó Bulma en voz alta. "Supongo que estaba preocupado por mi, pero - Trunks… Oh, qué estoy pensando Vegeta, necesitamos hablar sobre--"

"No, mujer." Vegeta cubrió sus labios rápidamente. Había esperado evitar el tema un poco más, pero supuso que negarlo no era posible. "El niño es un buen guerrero, y aunque sea más insubordinado de lo que me gusta, debo aceptarlo como mío. Sangre o no, es una parte de _ti_, y por lo tanto puedo perdonar su paternidad." Vegeta optó por tragarse su orgullo, sabía que madre e hijo venían como uno.

"Vegeta." Bulma movió su cabeza mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y dejaba que lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas. "No sabes lo maravilloso que es para mi escuchar que aceptarías a Trunks como tuyo aún si no lo fuera…"

Ella pausó mientras regresaba su rostro para encontrar el suyo. "Pero Trunks _es _tu hijo. Vegeta, no he estado con otro hombre desde que estuve contigo."

"No me mientas, mujer." Siseó Vegeta separándose de ella. "El niño no puede ser mi hijo. Es muy joven. No tiene cola. Y no eras fértil cuando dormimos juntos. No puede ser mío!"

"Vegeta, no te mentiría." Bulma intentó explicar. "Trunks no es muy joven, casi tiene diez. Sí, no tiene una cola _ahora_, pero es porque tuve que cortarla después de su nacimiento. Y en tanto como ser 'fértil' no sé qué decirte; tal vez como eres de una especie diferente tu esperma es más fuerte. No lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que mientras Zarra y yo estuvimos viajando a Merigh mi estómago lentamente comenzó a hincharse y se hizo muy claro que había una nueva vida dentro de mi. Vegeta, di a luz siete meses después de que dejé la nave de Freezer. Pasé todo un día de agotador parto para traer a _nuestro _hijo mitad Saiyajín a este mundo. Confía en mi cuando te digo que eres el padre de Trunks."

"Siete meses." Repitió Vegeta lentamente, pensando en el día que se volvió un Súper Saiyajín. "_Agotador parto_. Llamaste por mi cuando estabas dando a luz." Declaró él. "Entonces el niño me mantuvo conectado a ti. Debí haberlo visto antes."

Bulma levantó la mirada asombrada; no entendía. "Te importaría explicar--"

"Después mujer." La interrumpió él. "Primero, tenemos que ir a una cena."

Bulma rió confundida. "La cena? Por qué aún querría ir? Se supone que era un arreglo. Creo que es un poco tarde, tú no?"

"No si el niño se nos une." Vegeta sonrió. "Es _mi_ hijo. Deseo conocerlo mejor."

"Entonces le diremos esta noche?" preguntó Bulma un poco nerviosa. No estaba segura de cómo tomaría Trunks la noticia de que el padre del que nunca había hablado ahora estaba vivo y en su vida.

"Veremos cómo progresan las cosas." Dijo Vegeta abiertamente. "Primero, cenaremos."

"Suena bien para mi." Bulma sonrió. "Cena, un poco de tiempo en familia y luego me explicas todo! Entendido!" Demandó ella de su hombre.

"Mujer demandante," sonrió él. No sólo se había reunido con su mujer sino que tenían un hijo. _Un hijo_! Había perdido mucho tiempo con él pero pronto rectificaría esa situación. "Anda… vamos. Odiaría hacer esperar al pequeño cómplice." Vegeta y su mujer partieron hacia el comedor para una agradable cena en familia. Parecía que la noche estaba por ponerse más interesante.

------

**Nota de LGV**: --LavenderGoddessV toma un largo respiro-- Eso fue fuerte! Una montaña rusa emocional! Bien, nadie puede incendiarme por malos suspensos, este no fue malo! Muy bien, entonces dónde nos deja esto? Bueno vamos a ver. Tenemos una cena familiar que funcionará? Garock y Trunks serán obligados a admitir su arreglo? Y qué hay de todas esas preguntas pendientes? La visión de Durka, el grupo de soldados, Nappa… Aún está vivo? Y no olvidemos a Cooler!!! Oh dios, queda tanto con qué tratar! Nuestra pareja finalmente está junta. Pero seguirá así? Trunks finalmente descubrirá quién es su padre? Oh, tantas preguntas! Todas serán respondidas… tarde o temprano… Hasta el próximo capítulo…

------


	19. Un Nuevo Legado

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: UN NUEVO LEGADO**

(_Surviving Together: A New Legacy_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 19 – Un Nuevo Legado

------

"No están aquí." Bulma frunció mientras ella y su recién encontrado compañero entraban al comedor privado.

"Supongo que nos demoramos." Vegeta sonrió mientras llegaba detrás de su mujer, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. "Sin embargo, no hace la diferencia cuando tengo mejores cosas en mente…" Ronroneó él, mordisqueando levemente su suave y expuesto cuello.

"Vegeta." Protestó Bulma débilmente. "Sabes que también quiero lo mismo, pero como padres, los hijos son primero."

Vegeta se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó su nuevo título. _Padre_. Tenía que admitir; verdaderamente nunca pensó mucho en ser padre. La mayor parte de su vida había ignorado su propia moralidad, y por lo tanto nunca tuvo la necesidad de un heredero. Pero ahora… Ahora era un padre con un hijo casi crecido. Un niño que ya podía caminar, hablar, pensar, defenderse y pelear por sí mismo. El niño a la edad de nueve casi era completamente autónomo, un buen guerrero en su propio derecho y Vegeta no había tomado parte en refinar esos talentos. Esa idea le trajo una desconocida sensación de culpa. "Por qué me necesitaría ahora?" Susurró Vegeta inconscientemente, invocando una dolida expresión en el rostro de Bulma.

"Vegeta." Bulma frunció mientras se giraba en sus brazos para encararlo. Subiendo su mano a su pecho y cuello, deteniéndose cuando alcanzó su rostro, acarició gentil su mejilla. "Esto es por qué pensé que decirle a Trunks era lo mejor. Si sólo pudieras ver lo malamente que el niño ha anhelado a su padre, sabrías exactamente lo mucho que te necesita. No por las cosas materiales en la vida, sino en un nivel emocional sé que hay tanta necesidad que puedes llenar." Bulma se detuvo momentáneamente para contener el llanto mientras sus ojos se desviaban del rostro de su compañero. "Lo sé porque he pasado tanto intentando ignorar esta necesidad. Vegeta, no puedes imaginar lo que ha sido para Trunks tener que observar a otros niños con sus padres. No es que ayudara a la situación, pero… pero conozco a nuestro hijo y cuando descubra la verdad, nunca querrá dejar tu lado." La expresión de Bulma se suavizó mientras miraba a Vegeta, llevando lentamente sus labios a los suyos. "Igual que su madre." Ella encontró sus labios con un apasionado beso.

Vegeta encontró su acto con igual pasión presionando a su amada más fuerte contra su pecho, casi como si retara al destino intentar separarlos otra vez. "Eres mía Bulma. _Nada_ te alejará de mi." Él se separó del beso sólo para susurrar su compromiso. "_Nada_."

Los labios de Bulma se curvaron mientras escuchaba el uso de su nombre. Siempre sabía lo serias que eran sus palabras por el título con el que las adornaba. Tan tonto como sonara, nada derritió más su corazón que el sonido de su nombre pronunciado de sus labios. En la resonancia de esas dos sílabas, sabía cómo se sentía verdaderamente la armonía, al menos antes de que fuera interrumpida.

"Mamá?"

Rápidamente, el par se separó del otro con una compartida mirada de vergüenza. "Trunks." Bulma casi tartamudea su nombre mientras veía a Garock entrar al salón.

"Interrumpimos?" Garock aclaró su garganta, mortificado de que hubiese perturbado a su Rey. Su contraparte, sin embargo, pareció estar asimilando la escena con calma mientras cubría su boca en un patético intento por esconder su risita. "Trunks dijo que sintió su ki, Señor. Estábamos en la Chouriba comiendo; lo sentimos mucho… Um… podemos regresar después… Vamos Trunks." Garock colocó su mano en la espalda del niño para dirigir al burlón niño fuera del salón.

"Espera, no tienes que irte. Vegeta y yo íbamos a buscarte de todas formas."

Trunks parpadeó, deteniendo su risa cuando escuchó el anuncio de su madre. "Quién es Vegeta?" Trunks levantó una ceja mientras se zafaba del agarre de Garock y se giraba para encarar a su madre. Nunca habiendo escuchado al Emperador por su nombre, su confusión no era sorprendente.

"Ese es el nombre del Emperador." Le susurró Garock al confundido niño. "Nunca debes usarlo, recuerda lo que hablamos sobre… la propiedad."

"Sí… Pero mi mamá lo llamó por su nombre. Por qué yo no?" Demandó Trunks fuertemente.

"Porque hay un título más apropiado que debes usar referente a tu Rey." Vegeta rompió el silencio que había mantenido desde que su hijo entró en el salón. _Su hijo_. Vegeta había estado paralizado desde que Trunks los honraba con su presencia. Había entrado en trace ante la vista de su propia carne y sangre como para hacer mucho más que mirar. Sí, antes había visto al niño, pero nunca lo miró como _su hijo_, el heredero a su título, el niño que continuaría el linaje de Vegeta.

Esa idea de repente inundó a Vegeta con más orgullo del que había sentido en mucho tiempo, la oportunidad de una genealogía sin las cicatrices de una vida en esclavitud, sin la desesperanza de nunca alcanzar eso a lo cual estaba destinado; y, lo más liberador de todo, sin la tortura de una vida vivida siendo incapaz de salvar a aquellos que amaba. Sí, por primera vez Vegeta miró al niño ante él como lo que era.

Un nuevo legado.

El legado que era su derecho de nacimiento. No como el príncipe perro faldero que asesinó, violó, y saqueó por el 'todopoderoso Lord Freezer.' Él niño ante él continuaría su verdadero derecho de nacimiento. Con la sangre Saiyajín que brotaba por sus venas, Trunks continuará el legado de Vegeta. Con su inmaculada alma, el niño ante él tenía la oportunidad de hacer lo que Vegeta nunca tuvo la oportunidad de cumplir. Vivir. Vivir la vida destinada para Vegeta desde el día uno, una vida de audacia y supremacía. En el surreal momento que los ojos de Vegeta encontraron los de su hijo y su mente reaccionó con un segundo de claridad que le permitió la habilidad de ver la verdad. Ver exactamente de lo que Freezer lo privó por tanto tiempo. 'Mi hijo.'

"Garock, te importaría darnos un momento a solas." Bulma rompió el largo silencio, mientras padre e hijo parecían encerrados en una batalla visual.

"Por supuesto." Garock asintió mientras rápidamente hacía su salida, dejando al trío a las verdades que había sentido estaban por ser reveladas.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de Garock, Bulma tomó asiento en la mesa. "Trunks ven aquí." Llamó ella, levantando al niño en su regazo y envolvió fuertemente sus brazos a su alrededor.

"Mamá…" Trunks se sonrojó, un poco avergonzado de ser tratado como un pequeño niño en frente del Emperador.

"Silencio, no me importa si tienes nueve o noventa años siempre serás mi pequeño." Bulma habló orgullosa mientras le daba a su hijo un gran y empalagoso beso en su frente para enfatizar su punto. "Ahora Trunks, tengo algo muy importante de lo que necesito hablarte. Sé que probablemente vas a estar un poco confundido y muy sorprendido, pero necesito que confíes en mi."

"Um… De acuerdo." Trunks asintió, absolutamente inconsciente del por qué su madre estaba siendo así de seria. "Pero mamá," Trunks movió sus labios hacia el oído de su madre y colocó su mano en frente de su boca para intentar cubrir lo que iba a decir de '_Vegeta_'. "Si esto es sobre ti y el Emperador, no tienes que preocuparte. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso." Trunks le susurró a su madre felizmente antes de separarse de ella.

Bulma sonrió mientras sacudía su cabeza. "Sí, estoy segura que estás bien con 'eso' ya que orquestaste esta pequeña cena en primer lugar," Bulma observó divertida cuando los ojos de Trunks se abrieron culpables. "Pero eso no es exactamente de lo que quería hablarte."

"No?" Trunks frunció su ceño. "Entonces qué?"

Bulma tomó un largo respiro y miró a Vegeta, esperando reunir algo de apoyo emocional para ayudarla a develar el shock más grande que su hijo experimentaría. En respuesta, Vegeta dio un solidario asentimiento de aprobación, de pie estacionario con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, concediendo al par pleno espacio. Trunks necesitaba escuchar la verdad de la persona a la que era más cercana, y Vegeta no iba a interferir con ese momento.

Con el silencioso apoyo de Vegeta, Bulma comenzó a hablar. "Quiero hablarte sobre tu padre, Trunks."

Los ojos del híbrido Saiyajín se abrieron incrédulos mientras su madre hablaba. _Su padre?_ Ni una sola vez en toda su vida ella había pronunciado una palabra sobre su padre! Por qué ahora? "Mi padre?" Repitió Trunks. "Pero pensé… pensé que… nunca dijiste nada antes, no pensé… Quiero decir…"

"Por qué no me dejas explicar." La declaración de Bulma detuvo su tartamudeo. "Creo que la única forma para que entiendas a tu padre es si comienzo desde el principio. Primero, déjame hablarte sobre mi hogar, mi hogar _natal_, un planeta llamado Tierra."

"Tierra? Pensé que eras Mer--"

"Sé lo que piensas Trunks," Bulma lo detuvo. "Pero ahora estoy diciéndote la verdad, y creo que cuando termine entenderás por qué te dejé creer lo contrario. Así que me dejarás contarte toda la historia?"

Trunks tomó un largo respiro antes de asentir comprendiendo. Finalmente tenía la oportunidad de escuchar la verdad sobre el pasado de su padre y madre. No iba a hacer nada para perder esa oportunidad.

Viendo la obediencia de su hijo, Bulma continuó con su explicación. "Como dije, nací en un planeta llamado Tierra. Viví ahí los primeros dieciséis años de mi vida antes de ser sacada de mi hogar. Freezer destruyó mi hogar, pero perdonó mi vida para poder… trabajar para él."

"Quieres decir como una científica, como Cooler quería que trabajaras para él?" Trunks concluyó lo único que su mente adolescente podía comprender.

"Algo así." Bulma decidió permitir la mal interpretación del niño considerando que la realidad ciertamente no era algo que el niño estuviera listo para escuchar. "Pero verás, Freezer originalmente había querido que trabajara para él personalmente, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo joven que era, decidió que debía trabajar para alguien más de mi edad. Así que, me entregó a tu padre."

Trunks frunció escuchando las palabras de su madre. "Fuiste la esclava de mi padre?"

"No, Trunks." Protestó Bulma rápidamente. "Tu padre fue tan esclavo para Freezer como yo. Verás, tuvo una experiencia similar en su adolescencia. Su planeta había sido destruido, pero fue perdonado también para trabajar para Freezer."

"También era un científico?" preguntó Trunks equivocado.

"No, su fuerza era lo que quería Freezer."

"Entonces era un guerrero como yo?" Los ojos de Trunks se iluminaron ante la idea.

"Sí, sacaste tu fuerza de él." Admitió Bulma con orgullo.

"Creo que ya sabía eso; digo, soy mucho más fuerte que tú." Trunks se sonrojó un poco ante su falta de modestia. "Y qué pasó cuando conociste a Papá?" Trunks fue rápido en regresar al tema principal. "Ustedes dos se flecharon de inmediato?"

"No exactamente." Bulma se permitió una corta carcajada. "Nos odiamos al principio, pero sólo porque tu papá era tan obstinado y cabezudo como yo. Pero, tu padre fue un buen hombre conmigo. Me protegió y me mostró más amabilidad y respeto que cualquier otro hombre en esa nave. Y si no hubiese sido por él…" Bulma pausó momentáneamente para contener sus lágrimas. "No habría sobrevivido el año que tuve que vivir en esa nave."

Trunks reaccionó a la demostración de emoción de su madre al envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y darle un gentil abrazo de apoyo. "Entonces eventualmente se enamoraron?" Trunks ofreció una conclusión muy simple a la muy complicada historia.

"Sí, lo hicimos." Aceptó Bulma. "Pero la nave de Freezer no era un lugar seguro para que existiera el amor. A Freezer no le gustó que tu padre tuviera sentimientos por mi, así que quiso castigarlo lastimándome."

Los ojos de Trunks se fruncieron mientras miraba los pozos azules de su madre. "Freezer te lastimó?"

Bulma movió su cabeza rápidamente. "Nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Tu padre le pidió a tu tía Zarra ayudarme a escapar. Y lo logramos, antes de que algo malo me pasara."

"Por qué mi padre no vino contigo?"

"Desearía que sí." Bulma suspiró honestamente. "Pero Freezer nunca se hubiera dado por vencido de buscarnos si tu padre hubiese venido con nosotros. Verás, él era muy importante para Freezer, mucho más que yo; tu padre se quedó atrás para que tu tía y yo pudiéramos estar a salvo."

Trunks frunció profundo, todas las piezas parecieron juntarse para él. "Eso es por qué te mudaste a Merigh y cambiaron sus nombres, verdad? Y eso es por qué nunca conocí a mi padre. Ya estabas embarazada conmigo cuando te fuiste, no? Y cómo mi cumpleaños es el mismo día que Freezer finalmente fue derrotado! Eso es por qué nunca vi a mi padre; fue asesinado cuando la nave de Freezer fue destruida! Eso es, no es así?" Lágrimas finalmente comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Trunks, su conclusión era la más lógica que su sobre emocional mente podía concluir. "Y si fue asesinado cuando Freezer lo fue entonces--" Trunks se congeló cuando la amarga conclusión lo golpeó. Con casi una mirada mortal, el niño volvió su atención al orgulloso hombre que permaneció en silencio durante todo el recuento de su pasado. "Entonces tú lo mataste!" Gritó Trunks mientras volaba de los brazos de Bulma antes de que la mujer tuviera una oportunidad de reaccionar.

Atrapado completamente desprevenido, Vegeta fue enviado a volar por la pared tras él cuando Trunks liberó un vicioso ataque sobre el hombre que creyó mató a su padre. "Me quitaste a mi padre!" Gritó Trunks mientras continuaba descargando su rabia. "Es tu culpa de que mi mamá esté sola! TE ODIO!"

"No lo harías!" Vegeta irrumpió su silencio concentrándose lo suficiente para comenzar a bloquear los ataques del niño. "No seré odiado por mi propio hijo!" Le rugió Vegeta al niño mientras finalmente desaparecía y reaparecía detrás del niño, bloqueando rápidamente los brazos de su hijo en un agarre similar al que había usado en Bulma hace unas horas.

"Hijo?" Trunks de repente detuvo sus forcejeos cuando su mente finalmente registró las palabras que había dicho su padre. "No! Estás tratando de engañarme! No te creo!"

"Deberías!" Objetó Bulma cuando finalmente logró alcanzar al rápido par. Con su severa mirada 'materna', Bulma se detuvo en frente de su hijo con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y un frunce en su rostro. "Debiste dejarme terminar antes de volar descontrolado, Trunks." Anotó Bulma decepcionada. "Suéltalo." Pidió Bulma apológicamente mientras miraba a su descorazonado compañero. Esto ciertamente no era como quería que pasaran las cosas.

Tan pronto como Vegeta aflojó su agarre, Trunks se alejó de él. "Por qué me llamó su hijo, mamá!" Demandó Trunks furioso.

"Porque Trunks, tu--" Bulma pausó mientras caía de rodillas, tomando el frustrado rostro de su hijo entre sus palmas. "Trunks, tu padre no murió cuando Freezer fue asesinado; había asumido que sí durante los últimos diez años, pero estaba equivocada Trunks, igual que tú. Tu padre no murió con el resto de los hombres de Freezer; tu padre fue quien derrotó a Freezer, Trunks. El Emperador, -- Vegeta _es_ tu padre."

El tiempo se paralizó para el niño cuando la verdad finalmente llegó a sus oídos. No sólo ahora tenía un padre sino también el hombre que había soñado conocer, del que hablar, de ser una parte en su vida, de hecho estaba justo tras él. En lo que se sintió como un lento movimiento para Trunks, se giró y miró al hombre que había atacado con contenidas lágrimas. "Papá?" Tartamudeó el niño la extraña palabra.

Vegeta lentamente bajó y levantó su cabeza en reconocimiento.

"Pero… Pero por qué no viniste y buscaste por mi y mamá?" Demandó Trunks enojado. "Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo!?"

"Fui una víctima de la misma suposición bajo la que estuvo tu madre durante los últimos diez años. Pensé que tu madre estaba muerta y no sabía nada de su sobrevivencia." Admitió Vegeta. "Pero si lo hubiese sabido." Él pausó por un momento de reflexión. "Puedo asegurarte que no habrías vivido en la ignorancia de mi existencia."

Trunks obligó a calmar otra cantidad de lágrimas mientras abría sus brazos y fuertemente abrazaba a su padre en un afectuoso abrazo. "Siento atacarte."

El inmediato shock de Vegeta ante la acción del niño rápidamente se desvaneció mientras decidía permitirle al niño su momento; después de todo, ciertamente no iba a haber más 'abrazadera' después de esto. "Un príncipe Saiyajín nunca llora, pero te permitiré la cortesía sólo esta vez." El tono de Vegeta fue sorprendentemente suave mientras el niño en su abrazo inmediatamente le permitía a su emoción contenida ser liberada. Sollozando levemente contra la armadura de su padre, Trunks le permitió a la realidad asimilarse.

"Entonces, realmente tengo una familia completa?" Trunks sacó entre sollozos. "Tú, mamá y yo?"

"La tienes pequeño." Bulma habló entre sus propias lágrimas. "Estamos juntos para bien esta vez, y _nada_ va a interponerse entre nosotros otra vez." Bulma levantó su sonrisa para encontrar a Vegeta, cuyo determinado asentimiento prometía el mismo destino. "_Nada_."

------

"Lord Cooler." El pobre agente de inteligencia se inclinó ante su líder cuando entró al dormitorio privado del Capitán. "Tengo noticias del planeta Frost. Su operario encubierto nos ha enviado interesante información."

"Sí?" Cooler levantó una escéptica ceja. "No pasé incontables horas planeando el fracaso estratégico en Merigh para mi bienestar! Lo hice para que mi espía pudiera infiltrar el comando de Vegeta sin despertar sospecha! Quería un reporte al momento que el rey mono regresara a _mi_ planeta! Qué demonios demoró tanto esta información?!"

"Aparentemente hubo varios hechos que detuvieron a mi compañero de reportarse antes. Pero, creo, que una vez que escuche lo que sabemos, olvidará la espera."

"Bueno, entonces," Cooler rió, "Supongo que esperaré decidir matarte hasta después que tenga esa información. Así que… ESCÚPELO!"

El hombre tembló al escuchar las violentas palabras de su comandante. Habría preferido ser el agente detrás de las líneas enemigas. "Parece señor que algunas cosas extrañas han estado ocurriendo desde que Vegeta regresó a Frost."

"Tales como…" Cooler cerró su mano, incitando al hombre a acelerar el reporte.

"_Tales como_ tomar un pupilo. De hecho el niño que lo atacó, el hijo de la científica, Vegeta aparentemente lo recibió para entrenarlo."

"Extraño sin duda… Pero fallo en ver cómo eso es de alguna utilidad para mi."

"Hay más por supuesto, señor." El hombre aclaró su garganta. "Vegeta también ejecutó a algunos de sus guerreros. Nappa, quien fue confirmado muerto y todo su equipo fue purgado después de que el antiguo élite intentara violar a la científica."

"De verdad?" Cooler rió. "Bueno, para ser honesto, no puedo decir que culpo a Nappa. La hembra era muy atractiva… Pero ya sabía que a Vegeta le falta la habilidad para encontrar la felicidad en el sexo forzado. Sus acciones no fueron terriblemente sorprendentes. Especialmente desde que la mujer es tan vital para su patética división tecnológica. Por qué esto es de importancia para mi?"

"Porque no es tan simple como podría pensar, señor. Cuando Vegeta rescató a esta mujer, su energía se elevó. La magnitud de la rabia que se sintió por todo el planeta aparentemente fue más fuerte que el poder que liberó el día que derrotó a su hermano."

"Por esta mujer?" Cooler habló decepcionado, mostrando claramente su falta de fe en su agente.

"Sí, señor." Aceptó el soldado. "Aparentemente ella había logrado defenderse de Nappa lo suficiente para que Vegeta la encontrara. Me contaron que su condición fue crítica, y cuando la energía de Vegeta explotó, pensó que la mujer estaba muerta. Sólo fue después de su ataque que se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado y que ella, de hecho, aún estaba viva. La colocó en un tanque de recuperación, su tanque de regeneración _privado_ para ser preciso, y luego pasó por su purgante rabia; mató a todo el grupo de Nappa e incluso los camaradas inferiores del élite."

"Todo por esta mujer?" repitió Cooler, aún escéptico de la validez del cargo del hombre.

"Sí, después de su rabieta aparentemente se quedó al lado de la mujer hasta que se recuperó. Y cuando lo hizo, le dio sus aposentos, y le ofreció cada cortesía y amabilidad que podía ofrecerle por el resto de su estadía. Incluso le dijo que no tenía que regresar a trabajar hasta que estuviera lista! La guerra de Vegeta con usted no era una consideración, señor."

"Otra vez… Todo por esta mujer?" Cooler parpadeó mientras consideraba la información. Conociendo a Vegeta, todo lo que le contaron parecía imposible. Sin embargo, Cooler estuvo privado a ciertos eventos rodeando a Vegeta y a una concubina que años atrás había enfurecido a su hermano a un alto grado. Con tal conocimiento no pudo evitar pensar. "Seriamente espero que no hayas dejado preguntas abiertas para que _yo_ las resuelva. Quiero una conclusión sólida."

"Creo que tengo una, señor." El hombre asintió; aliviado de que su asociado hubiese cavado un poco más profundo. "Vegeta tiene un pasado con esta mujer. Mi compañero no estaba seguro al principio, pero ahora lo está. La científica por la que Vegeta lanzó la precaución al viento para proteger, de hecho es la concubina que le entregó su hermano a Vegeta, la que él ayudó a escapar de la ira de Zarbon. Y si esa verdad no fuera suficiente, señor, también tenemos razón para creer que el niño, el que tiene suficiente energía para enfrentarse a usted, es el hijo de Vegeta."

Una helada expresión cruzó el rostro de Cooler antes que el shock y la rabia dominara su sentido de racionalidad. "QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES DECIR? ESTA PERRA Y SU BASTARDO HIJO SON FAMILIA DE VEGETA!? La ramera que mi hermano fue lo tonto suficiente para dejar viva seguramente no podría haber sobrevivido sola sin otra 'protección' que la perra hermana de Zarbon! Pero incluso ante la _posibilidad_ de que hubiese sobrevivido, pasa a ser una genio científica, y que estuviera embarazada con el hijo de Vegeta es muy pequeña para ser considerada. Tu compañero está equivocado!"

"Entiendo su escepticismo, señor." El informante se acobardó. "Pero hay más pruebas, incluso una que puede atestiguar. Si recuerda señor, cuando capturó a la científica, ella estaba con otra mujer. Piel verde, cabello verde; era la hermana de Zarbon."

"Imposible!" Objetó Cooler. "Lo habría notado." Discutió él, aunque una punzante sensación nubló sus pensamientos. De hecho, recordó ver a la mujer, y por un segundo encontró una familiaridad en ella que había ignorado ya que tenía muchas otras prioridades en el momento. "Qué otra prueba tienes?"

"Aparte de su relación con la traidora hermana de Zarbon, se ajusta perfectamente a la descripción de la antigua esclava. Cabello azul, ojos azules, piel de porcelana, cuerpo perfecto, la única diferencia es casi una innegable adición de diez años de edad. También probó su identidad en su presentación. Se presentó a todos bajo el nombre de Bra, pero mi compañero estuvo al tanto del uso de otro nombre – Bulma, el nombre de la mujer del pasado de Vegeta. Señor, mi compañero está seguro de esta conclusión. Habiendo hecho contacto directo con la mujer, y viendo de primera mano la reacción de Vegeta con ella… Tengo cada creencia de que esta mujer es quien creemos ser."

"Hmph." Cooler gruñó bajo en su garganta. "Si lo que dices es verdad, dejé una invaluable arma contra el rey mono escapar entre mis MALDITOS DEDOS!" Rugió él mientras levantaba una cercana copa de vino y la lanzaba por la habitación. Pensando poco Cooler agarró al tembloroso informante junto a él por la garganta y lo levantó del suelo. "El niño… Dime cómo sabes que es el mocoso de Vegeta. Aparte de su fuerza anormal, qué prueba tienes? Vegeta lo ha nombrado como su heredero?"

"No como tal, señor. Mi compañero no ha reunido evidencia concreta para probar o negar la paternidad del niño, pero la fuerza de niño, su edad, su actitud, sus rasgos, su madre… todo lleva a Vegeta."

"No me gusta escuchar tal vez y posiblemente!" Rugió Cooler. "Tienes alguna idea del tipo de problema que puede caer sobre mi si este mocoso de verdad es el hijo de Vegeta! Mitad Saiyajín o no, el mocoso aún puede llevar el gen para transformarse en Súper Saiyajín! Tengo dificultad para mantener a Vegeta a raya; si otro Súper Saiyajín emerge perderé todo!"

"Entiendo eso, señor!" Gritó el soldado, esperando recuperar la atención de Cooler en un intento por salvar su vida. "Pero mi compañero y yo tenemos desarrollado un plan. Uno que pensamos, con su aprobación, eliminará a la científica, a su mocoso y al rey mono con poco daño a nuestra flota."

Con apenas un momento de espera antes de la muerte de su soldado, Cooler dejó caer rudamente al hombre al piso. "Tienes exactamente cinco minutos para describir _mi_ plan maestro. Y luego, si me gusta lo que escucho, puedes ir a atender esos horribles moretones en tu cuello. Pero," Cooler pausó, agachándose junto al asustado oficial, "si no me gusta lo que escucho, esas contusiones serán los menores de tus problemas."

Con un largo trago, el soldado asintió y lentamente comenzó a explicar el plan que él y su compañero había concluido sería un complot perfecto para asegurar la caída del rey Saiyajín.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Bueno, sabemos que el paraíso no puede durar tanto tiempo, verdad? De acuerdo, entonces en dónde nos deja esto? Aunque Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks han solucionado su confusión familiar, sabemos que hay un traidor en la niebla! Quién podría ser? Qué tipo de plan tienen en mente para destruir a Vegeta? Y por supuesto, _aún _quedan las preguntas en la visión de Durka, y el grupo de soldados. Oh, estoy tan excitada, tanto con qué tratar y quedan pocos capítulos! Eeekkk! Entonces hasta el próximo capítulo (será mucho más pronto que el último, es una promesa)!

------


	20. Treinta Minutos

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: UN NUEVO LEGADO**

(_Surviving Together: A New Legacy_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 20 - Treinta minutos

------

Un mes llegó y pasó en lo que se sintió como rápidos destellos ilusorios. Una existencia de perfección era algo que ni Vegeta ni Bulma habían considerado y aún ahora estaban experimentando una vida con su otra mitad, y el fruto de su unión. La imposibilidad de repente se había vuelto una realidad, y los eventos surreales de esas semanas se volvió mucho para asimilar todo de una vez.

La recién reunida familia pasaba pocos momentos separados; todo desde las comidas al entrenamiento era compartido dentro de la familia. Lo último. Por supuesto, era imperativo, si Trunks no hubiese estado presente cuando Bulma comenzó a enseñarle a Vegeta cómo controlar apropiadamente su ki, el par nunca hubiese alcanzado el éxito. Habiéndoles sido negado contacto por diez años, la intensidad de la presencia de los otros había hecho casi imposible para ellos mantener sus manos lejos del otro. Sin embargo, gracias a las protestas orales de Trunks hacia la 'densidad' que exhibían sus padres, el par hizo el consciente esfuerzo de mantener sus manos para sí… _Por supuesto_, eso sólo aplicaba para el día.

En la noche, la barrera caía y los dos iban al otro con una abrasadora pasión. Decir que simplemente estaban liberándose de años de contenida tensión sexual habría sido una leve valoración. La liberación física que experimentaban cada noche era poca en comparación a la liberación física a la que llevaban al otro. La habilidad para simplemente ver, oler, tocar y saborear al otro era un privilegio no tomado por sentado por los amantes. Ambos conocieron la alternativa, la vida sin el otro, y ese conocimiento los hacía amar aún más potencialmente cada segundo que les era concedido.

Cada uno bebió avaramente del otro cuando sus noches eran pasadas repasando la perfección del cuerpo del otro. Ni una pulgada de carne fue ignorada de las ardientes caricias del otro. Con lo que parecía un infinito suministro de energía, el par pasaba horas simplemente disfrutando de la existencia del otro. Cuando sus movimientos eran deliberados y tiernos, o desesperados y apasionados se devoraban mutuamente; luchando por esa satisfacción que en una eternidad juntos nunca podrían desarrollar completamente.

Aunque cada noche de felicidad amenazaba con terminar con el manto de sueño dominando a la pareja, sus cuerpos nunca se separaban. Cada uno cerraría la noche o mañana más seguido con el suave sonido de la respiración del otro; nunca rompiendo la euforia de la unión más íntima de sus cuerpos. Durante el poco sueño que sus cuerpos mortales obligaban en ellos, mantenían un abrazo que desafiaba a cualquier fuerza para separarlos. Como si el temor de perder al otro en menos de un parpadeo fuera demasiado de soportar, ambos agarraban al otro en el abrazo más posesivo en el que los dos amantes se hayan unido; ninguno dispuesto a considerar la posibilidad de despertar sin el otro en sus brazos.

Cada noche pasaba como tal. La única variación que experimentó el par fue cuando Bulma se separara para finalmente realizar el trabajo para el que originalmente había venido al planeta, sus habilidades científicas. Después de horas de explicaciones a sus amigos sobre todo lo que había estado pasando, y regresar a su trabajo, la vida de Bulma había alcanzado una calmada sensación de normalidad. Al menos tanta normalidad como podía desarrollarse en una agitada realidad.

Los ajustes también fueron extraños para Vegeta. Tener una mujer y un hijo era una experiencia nueva. Acostumbrarse otra vez a compartir una cama y despertar para entrenar a su primogénito era un patrón que encontró peculiar, y aún tranquilizante. Alguna vez pensó que todas las oportunidades para tener una familia habían muerto junto con Bulma, cuando sacó la equivocada conclusión de que su vida estaba perdida para él. Pero ahora, ahora tenía una vida real, y ajustarse a ella, aunque extraña, era una experiencia casi tan emocionante como el momento en el que mató a Freezer. Simplemente le daba una sensación de… Rectitud.

Para Trunks, sin embargo, el cambio pareció casi muy fácil. Tal vez, a través de los ojos de un niño, las cosas eran más simples. Un niño ahora tenía a su padre, un padre que pasaba a ser el ser más poderoso en el universo, un padre que en realidad amaba a su madre, un padre que… que quería un hijo. Tal vez eso fue suficiente para que el niño cayera cómodamente en una nueva vida con una familia completa. Para él, su padre y madre finalmente estaban juntos, era un sueño hecho realidad, posiblemente nada podría hacerlo desear destruir algo tan 'bueno'.

Para ponerlo levemente, la recién formada familia creía en la vida para haber alcanzado el paraíso que ninguno de ellos había pensado posible. Pero como la historia nos dice, incluso el paraíso tiene una justa cantidad de serpientes, y en este paraíso, esa serpiente llevaba el nombre de Cooler. Pero tan feliz como había sido para el trío el mes juntos, había tenido un precio. Mientras se absorbían el uno con el otro, un sucio plan había sido puesto en marcha por su serpiente, un plan que no tenía piedad por los tres; y aún peor, fue elaborado por uno de los suyos.

------

"Aphara." Durka acarició unos cabellos sueltos del rostro de su nueva compañera para despertarla gentilmente.

La guerrera de cabello azabache gimió levemente antes de abrir sus ojos. "Buenos días." Rió ella antes de darle un rápido vistazo al reloj al lado de su cama. "O buenas noches supongo que es más exacto. Parece que dormí hasta tarde."

"Tarde? Dormiste durante todo el día! Estaba preocupándome. No apareciste para el entrenamiento… Sabía que estabas cansada de anoche pero es extraño que te pierdas un día de peleas. Estaba comenzando a pensar que estabas en algún lugar maquinando mi fallecimiento." Terminó él con una malvada sonrisa.

"Tu fallecimiento? Y por qué querría verte muerto?" Preguntó ella.

"No es eso lo que tu especie hace?" Durka sonrió antes de depositar un leve beso en sus labios.

"Y qué especie sería esa?" preguntó ella sospechosa, casi un poco nerviosa.

"Las viudas negras, por supuesto. Fornicas y matas." Rió él, mientras se separaba de la molesta mujer.

"No soy una viuda negra. Si lo fuera te habría matado después de la primera vez que dormimos juntos, no un mes después!" Su voz de repente se tornó irritada. Sin más comentario sacó su desnudo ser de la cama y caminó hacia el baño. "Será mejor que te cuides capitán… Puedo no ser una viuda negra, pero eso no dice que no te mate una vez que me aburra de ti."

"Sí?" Durka levantó una ceja. "Y aquí pensaba que estabas cayendo por mis encantos."

El repentino cambio de humor sorprendió incluso a Aphara, pero no era alguien que se agitara tan fácilmente. "Ten cuidado Durka." Advirtió ella honestamente. "No soy una mujer con quien jugar." Ella no le dio a Durka la oportunidad de responder cuando tiró la puerta del baño tras ella.

Durka sacudió su cabeza antes de murmurar algo furioso sobre el sexo opuesto, y no entender nada de ellas. Luego, saliendo de la habitación, se dirigió hacia el ala científica del castillo. Como Bulma comenzó a trabajar en el departamento de ciencia, hacía visitas diarias para ver su progreso, junto con su vida personal. Aunque Bulma normalmente era una persona reservada, encontró confianza en el capitán y pareció encontrar gran alegría de poder confiar la felicidad en su vida con alguien. Durka alegremente absorbió todo lo que decía en detalle; o al menos tanto como podía bajo el ojo observador del autoritario Emperador.

En un tiempo muy corto, _cada_ ser que vivía en el planeta rápidamente se había vuelto _violentamente _consciente de lo fuera de alcance que estaba la jefe del departamento de ciencia. La noche después de que Aphara y Bulma tuvieran su pequeño 'enfrentamiento', rumores comenzaron a volar que el Emperador y la científica estaba teniendo una aventura, lo cual explicaba por supuesto por qué se apresuró al rescate de la mujer en más de una ocasión. Pareció ridículo al principio, considerando que la mayoría había pensado que el Emperador aparentemente célibe era de una diferente orientación sexual. No fue hasta después de un interludio público entre el par, en medio de los campos comunales de entrenamiento que los existentes prácticamente fueron derrotados hasta la muerte. La repentina 'desaparición' de los tontos que fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos para presenciar _todo_ el íntimo intercambio, y tuvieron las agallas para jactarse sobre su descubrimiento, también dieron crédito a la creencia de que pasaba mucho más de lo que veía el ojo.

Por supuesto sólo era el primer ejemplo que los residentes daban con respecto a interferir en la vida personal del Emperador. En toda su vida, Durka nunca había visto a un hombre tan posesivo con una mujer. Cualquier hombre que se atreviera a mirar en dirección de Bulma en una forma levemente ambigua se le ordenaría un combate con el Emperador al día siguiente. Quería dejar en claro muy rápidamente que _ningún _hombre toca lo que es suyo. Y sus acciones serían recompensadas exactamente con una consecuencia. Cada hombre en el planeta, salvo Vegeta, Garock, Durka y unos cuantos de los amigos científicos de Bulma estaban más asustados de Bulma que del Emperador mismo.

Y Durka, por supuesto, sólo podía añadir su nombre a esta patética lista por la cercana amistad de Bulma. Aunque eso no decía que sintiera comodidad alrededor del Emperador. En más de una ocasión Durka recordó muy claramente recibir la mirada de 'tocas a mi mujer y mueres' de él, pero su alteza nunca prosiguió. Durka asumió que Vegeta estaba preocupado de que Bulma descubriera exactamente lo posesivo que estaba siendo y que cierto fuego de cabello azul lo quemara por eso. Pero eso aún tenía que pasar, aunque Bulma había mencionado el extraño comportamiento de los hombres a su alrededor, estaba muy envuelta en su nueva vida para notar lo que su hombre había hecho. _Había_, siendo la palabra operativa por supuesto, mientras el mes pasaba. Vegeta comenzó a tener menos y menos combates relacionados con 'Bulma', muy rápidamente los hombres se pusieron al tanto; bueno, salvo un alma tonta a quien el Emperador atrapó refiriéndose a Bulma en una forma particularmente derogatoria. Decir que eso fue una mala idea habría sido una subestimación. El pobre hombre aún está en un tanque de recuperación en este momento.

Pocos incidentes han seguido; un gran consuelo para Durka que entró al ala científica para encontrar a Bulma sin la presencia del Emperador, una rareza sin duda. "Cómo lograste deshacerte de tu perro guardián?" preguntó Durka juguetón.

"No creo que referirte a tu Emperador como un perro sea particularmente una brillante idea, pero para responder a tu pregunta, está entrenando hasta tarde con Trunks." Bulma habló con una leve risa mientras detenía su trabajo para saludar a su visitante. "Viniste a unirte para la cena?"

"Sólo si no estás muy ocupada." Durka miró alrededor para encontrar el salón casi desierto. "Había planeado sacar a Aphara, pero parece estar molesta conmigo… otra vez."

Bulma suspiró, preguntándose en silencio qué podría ver él en esa mujer. "Sabes Durka… Mi amiga Lyie está disponible, creo que los dos podrían hacer la pareja má--"

"No comiences Bulma." Durka interrumpió rápidamente sus objeciones. "Conozco tus reservas sobre mi relación con Aphara, pero con toda honestidad, escasamente eres alguien para dar consejo sobre escoger pareja."

"Qué demonios se supone que significa?" Espetó Bulma rápidamente.

Durka soltó una suave carcajada antes de cambiar rápidamente el tema. "Y qué hay del almuerzo?"

"Está bien." Bulma decidió dejar ir su discutible comentario. "Me ahorrará un viaje. Estaba buscando hablar contigo de todas formas."

"De verdad?" Durka cuestionó mientras él y Bulma se dirigían hacia el comedor. "Espero que no sean más quejas sobre mi vida personal."

"No." Bulma fue rápida en despedir. "Ya sabes cómo me siento por eso, de lo que realmente quería hablarte es sobre una visión que tuviste."

"Una visión?" Durka se vio sorprendido. "De qué estás hablando?"

"El Emperador mencionó algo sobre Aphara declarando que tuviste una visión de un Oozaru—o un mono gigante pisoteando violentamente el planeta. Parece pensar que Aphara estuvo mintiéndole sobre tu visión, pero no sé si estoy de acuerdo con él. Digo, es verdad? Tuviste semejante visión?"

Durka asintió sombríamente. "Sabes, es divertido que lo menciones. He estado teniendo la misma visión repetidamente durante el último mes. Cada vez la escena es más larga y más clara."

"De verdad." La preocupación en los ojos de Bulma era aparente. "Puedes hablarme de eso, en detalle."

"En serio?" Durka parpadeó sorprendido. "Aphara parece pensar que estoy loco cuando le dije. Digo, un mono gigante? Es un poco ridículo, no?"

"Ah… Sí." Bulma forzó una carcajada. "Pero… Podrías contarme? Por favor, digo tu última visión se hizo realidad, no hay razón para asumir que ésta no se realizará también."

"Bueno, no veo el daño." Durka habló calmadamente mientras él y su contraparte finalmente alcanzaban el comedor. Casi inmediatamente en la entrada tres cuartos del salón se despejaron, mientras los pocos que se quedaron mantuvieron sus espaldas temblorosas hacia el par.

"Uha… Eso realmente se está poniendo molesto." Anotó Bulma mientras observaba el espectáculo. "Apuesto que Vegeta tiene algo que ver con esto." Murmuró ella halagada e insultada al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, recuerda que podría ser peor." Durka trató de animar. "Podría asignar un guardia para ti."

"No lo sugieras." Bulma hizo una mueca ante la idea antes de tomar asiento al otro lado de su compañero de almuerzo. "Supongo que no debería sorprender. Siempre fue mi protector, y después de lo de Nappa… supongo que no puedo quejarme."

"Tal vez no." Aceptó Durka titubeante. "Y, querías hablar sobre mi visión."

"Oh… Sí… Dilo. Qué has visto exactamente?"

"Bueno," Durka pausó reflexivamente para traer el recuerdo a su mente. "Estoy afuera del castillo, en los campos de entrenamiento para ser exacto. Está oscuro, y tú estás frente a mí, totalmente horrorizada por la vista ante ti. Veo que quieres ir y ayudar, pero te detengo. Luego la visión termina ahí."

"Y lo que estamos observando es un mono gigante descontrolado?" Bulma quería clarificar ese punto.

"Sí, tan extraño como suena, eso es lo que estamos observando, un enorme y furioso mono marrón. Digo, está aplastando todo a la vista, y disparando ki de su boca. El poder que puedo sentirlo emanar es más allá de intenso."

"Hay algo más? Alguna idea de cuándo podría estar pasando esto?" El nerviosismo de Bulma se estaba volviendo más aparente a cada minuto.

Durka movió su cabeza. "No puedo decirlo… pero si me preguntas, todo suena ridículo. Digo, un mono enloquecido? Aún si fuera real, estoy seguro que es algo que el Emperador puede controlar con poco esfuerzo."

'No si el 'Emperador' es el que está enloquecido.' Pensó Bulma preocupada. "Durka, estás seguro que no hay nada más que recuerdes que pudiera ser útil?"

Durka pausó unos momentos para repetir la visión en su mente. "No realmente… Digo, hay esta cosa que pensé era un poco extraña, pero probablemente no es nada."

"Dime." Demandó Bulma queriendo saber cada detalle.

"Bueno, el mono gigante… sé que esto va a sonar extraño, pero tenía… ojos azules. Extraño, huh? Digo, un gran mono de pelo marrón con cristalinos ojos azules no parece bien- Bulma… Bulma… qué pasa?" Durka sacudió su mano de un lado a otro en frente de la mujer repetidamente.

"Oh no…" Susurró Bulma mientras prácticamente saltaba de su asiento. "No es Vegeta." De repente juntó la horrorosa verdad. Sin molestarse en ilustrar a su perplejo compañero, Bulma salió del salón en busca de su hombre.

"Bulma!" Durka se apresuró para detener a la perturbada mujer antes de que atravesara el comedor. "Qué dije?" preguntó él con pintoresca confusión mientras giraba a Bulma para encararlo.

"Tengo que encontrar a Vegeta!" Dijo Bulma en casi pánico, queriendo nada más que asegurar que esta visión pudiese evitarse. "Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces mi hijo va a estar en peligro - o al menos la gente a su alrededor lo va a estar!"

"Whoa… espera un segundo!" Durka detuvo a la mujer antes de que pudiera escapar de su agarre. "Que tiene que ver este gran mono con tu hijo?"

"Durka, qué sabes sobre los Saiyajín?" preguntó Bulma rápidamente.

"Um… Quieres decir, aparte de que el Emperador es uno… No mucho." Durka levantó una ceja confundido.

"Bueno, entonces déjame explicarte. Los Saiyajín tienen la habilidad para transformarse en algo llamado Oozaru; el mono gigante que estás describiendo. Cuando Vegeta mencionó lo que Aphara le había dicho, ambos asumimos que él era el que podría transformarse. Y como puede controlar su forma Oozaru, no se preocupó por tu visión si se prueba cierta. Sin embargo, si el Oozaru que ves en tu visión tenía ojos azules, tiene que ser Trunks. Eso es por qué lo describes como estar fuera de control. Como Trunks nunca se ha transformado, probablemente pasará su 'recreo' destruyendo el planeta!" Bulma jadeó por aire intentando calmarse.

"Increíble." Dijo Durka un poco nublado pensando en la información que le había dicho. "Pero por qué ahora? Cómo tu hijo nunca se ha transformado antes?"

Bulma suspiró exasperada cuando quería correr y encontrar a Vegeta y recibir la seguridad de que la transformación de Trunks pudiera evitarse. "Es sólo bajo la vista de una luna llena que un Saiyajín puede transformarse. Merigh no tiene una luna, así que Trunks nunca estuvo en peligro de transformarse. Pero, el planeta Frost sí! Lo cual significa que la próxima luna llena probablemente va a ser la noche que se transforma. Tengo que averiguar cuándo es y asegurarme de que Trunks no tenga oportunidad de ver la luna. Es la única forma para evitar esto!" Tan pronto como Bulma terminó su idea se zafó del agarre de su compañero y se giró para correr hacia el área de entrenamiento, pero no llegó muy lejos antes de ser detenida otra vez.

"Es esta noche." Las alarmantes palabras tocaron los oídos de Bulma con desmoralizante shock.

"Qué es esta noche?" Susurró Bulma mientras sus ojos se fijaban con las doradas órbitas de su contraparte, su mente pareció rehusarse a considerar la verdad.

"Hay luna llena esta noche."

------

"Todo está listo?" Cooler escasamente logró esconder su excitación, mientras demandaba la confirmación de sus arreglos.

"Sí, señor. Su operario encubierto nos contactó con la afirmación que todo iba como se planeó en tierra."

"Y exactamente cuánto antes de que la vida de nuestro pequeño mono sea destruida ante sus ojos?" preguntó Cooler suavemente mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia una ventana cercana exhibiendo una cristalina vista de _su_ planeta.

"Treinta minutos hasta la luna llena del Planeta Frost, señor."

"Excelente." Los labios de Cooler se curvaron en una sonrisa. 'Sólo media hora Vegeta… Media hora antes de que pierdas todo.'

------

**Nota de LGV**: Bien, parece que el plan de Cooler está trabajando en conjunto con la luna llena. Qué significa eso para la feliz familia? Cooler obtendrá su venganza? La visión de Durka se hará realidad? Supongo que tendrán que esperar para descubrirlo… Hasta la próxima vez…

------


	21. Transformación

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: UN NUEVO LEGADO**

(_Surviving Together: A New Legacy_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 21 - Transformación

------

"Vamos papá, estoy exhausto! No podemos tomar un descanso?!" suplicó Trunks, hundiéndose cansado en el piso.

"Niño, levántate! Altas expectativas están puestas en el Saiyajín no Ouji; cómo demonios esperas mantenerlas cuando desperdicias el tiempo en semejante inutilidad como un 'descanso'." Vegeta cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho en forma exasperada.

"Tus 'expectaciones' no son las únicas 'puestas' sobre mi. Mamá espera que viva durante uno de nuestros combates y si no tomo un descanso ahora, podría fallar en cumplir eso. Y para ser perfectamente honesto…" Trunks interrumpió su charla para respirar mientras sacaba sus brazos de sus mangas. Retirando el traje de entrenamiento hasta su cintura para que su sudorosa piel pudiera tener una oportunidad de respirar, continuó. "Estoy cansado y hambriento… Forzarme más sería inútil. Creo que debemos ir a ver si podemos alcanzar a mamá para cenar."

"Hmph." Vegeta se infló, sacudiendo su cabeza ante su muy mimado hijo. Tendría que trabajar en endurecer los límites del niño en los próximos meses. "Muy bien, pero será mejor que tengas más energía mañana en la mañana. No más de este abandono después de una ínfima sesión de siete horas de entrenamiento."

"Ínfima mi trasero…" Murmuró Trunks por lo bajo levantándose del suelo con un derrotado gruñido. "Voy a tomar una ducha rápida." Anunció él antes de caminar con cuidado hacia el baño.

Vegeta sonrió observando al niño intentar esconder su dolor mientras dejaba el área de entrenamiento. Trunks había logrado un impresionante progreso en los golpes. 'Sólo mi hijo podría soportar semejante golpiza.' Pensó Vegeta con orgullo. El poder del niño a la escasa edad de diez es realmente más fuerte que lo que fue Vegeta antes de volverse un Súper Saiyajín. Su mente no podía evitar sino preguntarse si el niño ascendería al legendario como él. "Si lo hace, incluso podría sobrepasarme."

"No supongo que haya cualquier oportunidad de que eso pase en los próximos minutos?" Una gruesa voz interrumpió los pensamientos privados del Emperador.

"Garock? Qué demonios quieres?" El tono de Vegeta fue de rabia contenida. Si había algo que odiaba, era ser sorprendido.

"Mis disculpas, señor," Garock hizo una rápida reverencia antes de completar su entrada en el salón de entrenamiento. "Pero, traigo… extrañas noticias."

"Sí?" Vegeta levantó una irritada ceja mientras se giraba para encarar al hombre. "Será mejor que sean buenas."

"Es Cooler, señor." Garock decidió ir directo al grano. "Él… está aquí."

Vegeta pausó brevemente antes de estallar en histéricas carcajadas. "No seas tonto, hombre! Cooler puede ser un completo tonto, pero no es suicida! Atacar Frost es como rogar que lo envíe a la próxima dimensión."

"Bueno entonces espero que esté dispuesto a responder a su ruego, porque no hay error. Su nave llegó hace diez minutos. Tuve a inteligencia revisando dos veces, señor. Él está aquí, y aún más extraño, sólo tiene una cuarta parte de su flota con él."

"Ridículo. Cooler nunca haría un ataque total contra mi élite con un mísero veinticinco por ciento de su armada. Simplemente es imposible," Vegeta habló seguro, "Cooler puede ser un débil, pero también es conocido por su brillantez en la estrategia. Ha sido por esto que ha logrado permanecer vivo tanto tiempo." La idea de él cometiendo suicidio táctico no tenía sentido. "Tiene algo bajo su manga. Esto es muy sucio para Cooler."

"Cree que simplemente va a desaparecer el planeta del espacio, señor?" Garock tragó nervioso.

"No." Vegeta fue rápido en ignorar la posibilidad. "Este planeta es su hogar y más específicamente es un símbolo de todo lo que he tomado de él. Necesita reclamar este planeta para sentir verdadera victoria sobre mí. No, Cooler tiene algo más en mente. Algo que lo tiene arrogantemente seguro de la victoria. Es la única explicación de por qué entraría tan profundo en mi territorio con tan poca protección."

"Entonces… supongo que debo alistar su nave—Alertar al planeta de un inminente ataque." Sugirió Garock; entre más hablaba el Emperador más nervioso lo ponía la proximidad de Cooler.

Vegeta pausó, considerando la situación antes de tomar su decisión cuidadosamente. "Muy bien," aceptó él con una confiada sonrisa en su rostro, "pon a todos mis hombres en alerta. Los quiero reunidos en los campos de entrenamiento listos para instrucciones en diez minutos! Y también prepara mi nave. Después de todo, simplemente sería descortés no recibir a mi invitado."

"Como ordene, señor." Garock asintió antes de girarse para irse.

"Garock," Vegeta lo detuvo antes de poder partir. "Quiero que personalmente selecciones un equipo de veinte hombres, envíalos a las barracas subterráneas donde nuestros científicos están estacionados. Que se aseguren de la protección de los débiles."

"Sí, señor… Oh, y qué hay de la Srta. Briefs?" preguntó Garock rápidamente. "Desea llevarla a cubrirse con sus asociados?"

Vegeta movió su cabeza ante la absurda sugerencia del hombre. "No. encuéntrala, explica la situación y luego escóltala a mis aposentos en mi nave privada. No confío su seguridad en manos de nadie sino las mías."

"Por supuesto, señor. Me ocuparé de todo lo que ordena." Garock se inclinó, pensando en qué cobardes cosas podría haber planeado Cooler. Su único consuelo era la compostura en la actitud de Vegeta. Parecía preparado para enfrentar todo lo que le fuera lanzado y aún más parecía seguro de la victoria. Garock le dio una última mirada a su rey antes de salir del salón.

"Qué quería Rock?" La voz de Trunks de repente hizo eco por el salón.

"Ve a ponerte otro traje de combate." Ordenó Vegeta, sin tomarse el tiempo para mirar a su hijo mientras caminaba hacia un gabinete lateral.

"Aw… vamos papá, dijiste que podríamos cenar!" Chilló Trunks, estampando furioso su pie.

"No hay tiempo para eso ahora." Vegeta abrió el gabinete, y sacando un par de botas de punta dorada, guantes blancos, y armadura blanca y dorada, llevó las cosas hacia su hijo. "Ponte esto."

"Vaya!" Trunks sonrió animado mientras aceptaba las cosas y comenzaba a examinarlos más de cerca. "Estas cosas son iguales a tu armadura. Es como un traje formal Saiyajín o algo?"

"Sí," Vegeta asintió con orgullo, "pero no vas a ponértelo para lucirlo; vamos a entrar en batalla."

"Este color es tan real, también - QUÉ? Batalla!? Con quién demonios estamos peleando?!" La mente de Trunks corrió, sorprendido de escuchar las temerosas y extrañamente excitantes noticias.

"La flota de Cooler está acercándose al planeta. Parece que quiere una pelea, y un Saiyajín nunca decepciona." Vegeta habló con confianza. "Asumo que deseas unirte a la acción." Las palabras salieron más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

"Estás bromeando??" Los ojos de Trunks se iluminaron. "Le debo a ese bastardo por lo que me hizo a mi y a mamá. Es carne muerta!!" Proclamó Trunks en una poderosa declaración que sólo hizo mayor el conocimiento de su padre de que sangre Saiyajín corría por las venas del niño.

"Entonces qué estás esperando?" preguntó Vegeta señalándole al niño que se alistara. Trunks siguió el silencioso requerimiento mientras regresaba al cuarto de baño y rápidamente se colocaba un traje de combate negro, regresando para completar su conjunto con las adicionales que su padre le había dado.

"Cómo me veo? Saiyajín, verdad?"

Vegeta sólo respondió con su clásica sonrisa mientras invitaba a su hijo a seguirlo a la bahía de acoplamiento. "Debo advertirte en ventaja, niño; espero que me hagas orgulloso. Ningún oponente debe mejorarte, ningún reto debe hacer un tonto de ti, y ninguna herida debe ser hecha sobre ti que no pueda devolverse diez veces. Me entiendes?"

Trunks asintió levemente. "Te haré orgulloso, papá." Dijo él con convicción. "Oye, espera, qué hay de mamá! Tal vez deba quedarme para protegerla - Digo, no está indefensa, pero mira lo que pasó la última vez." Trunks habló con creciente rabia; no le fallaría a su madre una segunda vez.

"Ya envié a Garock a recogerla. Estará en la nave con nosotros. Y _yo_ aseguraré su protección. Ella es mi mujer, mi responsabilidad."

"Bien." Dijo Trunks con una sonrisa, eso era exactamente lo que siempre quiso escuchar de su padre. "Pero en caso de que tengas problemas, estaré ahí para cubrirte. Ella puede ser tu mujer pero aún es mi madre y también tengo una responsabilidad con ella."

"No tendré ningún _problema_." Gruñó Vegeta ante la sugerencia del niño. Aunque la devoción del niño hacia su madre era admirable, Vegeta era más capaz de proteger lo que es suyo.

"Oye, a dónde vamos? La bahía de acoplamiento no está por este camino?" Trunks señaló a la derecha, después que Vegeta giró a la izquierda.

"Sí, pero primero nos dirigimos a los campos de entrenamiento. Debo hablarles a mis hombres antes de la batalla. Es costumbre."

"Oh, entiendo. Ponerlos irritados y queriendo derrotar a los hombres de Cooler. Definitivamente una buena idea!" Exclamó Trunks muy excitado de ver a su padre en acción.

No fueron más de unos pocos giros antes de que padre e hijo salieran a los campos de entrenamiento para ser saludados por miles de hombres; quienes, en una ola de unidad, se bajaron en una rodilla mientras Vegeta se presentaba ante ellos. Trunks se detuvo, no pudo evitar sino observar sorprendido ante el respeto que los hombres le mostraban a su padre. Aplaudía cada vez que hablaba de su inevitable victoria, y mantenía silencio mortal cuando Vegeta anotaba su orgullo en aquellos que caerían ese día. Con cada palabra que decía los soldados ante él parecían probar más su respeto y honor por el Emperador. 'Me pregunto si así podré ser algún día.' La mente del joven comenzó a imaginar la posibilidad mientras miraba a todos los guerreros ante él. Estaba oscuro, y bajo la luz de la luna la vista era impresionante.

'La luna…' La mente de Trunks de repente chasqueó mientras sus ojos vagaban hacia el cielo, luciendo casi embrujado ante la esfera. 'Vaya, nunca he visto una antes. Es tan hermosa,' pensó él con una sonrisa antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a retorcerse inadvertidamente enloquecidos. "Qué demonios?" Gruñó Trunks antes de que sus manos comenzaran a temblar, sus dientes se apretaron casi violentos. Trunks gritó antes de que un dolor dominara su cuerpo. Pelo comenzó a cubrir sus brazos mientras un punzante dolor en su baja espalda producía una cola. Lo próximo que alguien supo, un salvaje rugido fue liberado y el alguna vez pequeño niño se había transformado en un mono gigante, que anunció su presencia a todo el planeta al sacudir sus bases cuando disparó un rayo de ki de su boca que atravesó todo el ala este del castillo.

------

"Hay luna llena esta noche."

Un largo y muy sorprendido silencio siguió antes de que Bulma lograra permitir que las palabras se asimilaran. "Qu—Qué demonios quieres decir con que hay luna llena esta noche!?"

"Bueno… Cuál parte no fue clara?" Durka cruzó sus brazos en forma casi decepcionada.

"_Cuál parte no fue _- Durka, este no es el momento para bromas! No escuchaste cuando te dije qué pasa si mi hijo mira la luna! Tu visión va a hacerse realidad! Tenemos que detenerla antes de que sea muy tarde!" Bulma casi grita su plan antes de girarse para irse. Ella falló en llegar muy lejos antes de que una fuerte mano se escabullera alrededor de su brazo, deteniendo sus movimientos.

"Me temo que no puedo dejarte hacer eso, Bulma." La voz de Durka se tornó tan fría como su palma.

"Durka, de qué estás hablando?" Bulma giró su cabeza para ver una expresión casi oscurecida en el rostro de su amigo. "Durka qué demonios es - Ouch - Durka suelta mi brazo - Tú - Me lastimas." Gimió ella forcejeando para soltarse de su agarre. "Durka, qué estás haciendo?"

"Lo que he querido hacer desde el momento que supe quién eras." Gruñó él, agarrando su brazo libre y halando rudamente su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. "El Amo Cooler quería que esperara hasta que la luna estuviera alta antes de que me 'ocupara' de ti, pero parece que tu mente molestamente inquisidora me ha obligado a apresurar mis planes… Sin importar qué; no puedo decir que me importa."

"Tu - Tus planes?" Bulma tragó duro. "Amo Cooler--- Durka, no entiendo…"

"Por supuesto que no gatita." Él sonrió forzando salvajemente sus labios sobre su cautiva. "Mmmm…" Gimió él, pasando su lengua por sus labios antes de separarse. "Sabes que he querido hacer esto desde nuestro último y pequeño interludio. Digo, lento y suave no soy, pero tuve que hacer el ajuste para mantener mi apariencia de 'confidente cercano'." Él pausó para una áspera carcajada. "Ridículo, no? No sabes lo difícil que fue para mi hacer del capitán leal y bondadoso."

"Apariencia?" Bulma tartamudeó la palabra, su mente corría para clarificar su completa confusión. "Durka, no tienes sentido… Tú - Tú _eres_ mi amigo, compartimos cosas con el otro, me ayudaste a resolver mis sentimientos, demonios salvaste mi vida, la vida de mi hijo… Eres el hijo de Zarra; tu madre era mi mejor amiga, por qué estás haciendo esto?"

"Por qué?" La furia de Durka comenzó a escalar mientras sus dedos se apretaban agonizantes alrededor de los brazos de Bulma. "Por qué!?! Se llama venganza querida, dulce y simple."

"Venganza?!" Gritó Bulma con desconcierto. Un momento estaba expresando su preocupación por su hijo a un amigo cercano y al siguiente estaba peleando contra el agarre mortal de un enemigo. Decir que el repentino cambio era demasiado para una vez habría sido una subestimación. "Qué venganza! Nunca te he hecho nada!"

"Oh, pero sí." Refutó Durka, sus estremecedores ojos fijos con los de Bulma mientras le entregaba la verdad detrás de sus motivos. "Me quitaste a mi padre, y por eso, veré la destrucción de todo lo que es precioso para ti así sea lo último que haga."

"Tu padre!?" Bulma movió su cabeza como si la situación posiblemente no pudiera volverse más absurda. "Apenas conocí a tu padre, Kerno sólo fue un conocido mío por medio de tu madre--"

"No, perra estúpida! Aún no lo entiendes!!" Prácticamente gritó Durka. "Esa ramera amiga tuya no es mi maldita madre! Sólo te lo dije para ganar tu confianza!"

"Qué? Pero cómo puede ser, puedo ver el parecido, tienes--" Casi como si fuera golpeada por una repentina corriente de sagacidad, Bulma pudo ver dolorosamente la verdad. Todo su cuerpo se congeló mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la monstruosidad que había sido tan inocente de ver. "Oh, dios no…" La voz de Bulma se ahogó cuando finalmente hizo la horripilante conexión que había estado invadiéndola.

"Así es, dulzura." Durka le destelló la sonrisa más cruel. Sin una oportunidad para discutir o disuadir, un punzante dolor se disparó por la cabeza de Bulma, la oscuridad envolvió su consciente; pero no antes de que la agonizante articulación de una horripilante realidad destrozara sus oídos.

"_Soy hijo de Zarbon_."

------

**Nota de LGV**: AAAAhhhhhhhh Ssiiiiiiiiií! De nuevo al suspenso! Tienen que quererlos! Entonces, puede ser verdad! Durka realmente es hijo de Zarbon?!!??! Eso parece! En qué tipo de peligro está Bulma? Qué crueles planes tiene el vengativo hombre para nuestra científica de cabello azul favorita? Y qué hay del pobre Trunks? Qué tipo de daño causará en su forma Oozaru? Vegeta podrá detenerlo? Oh, no puedo esperar averiguar cómo resultará esta batalla? El próximo capítulo pronto…

------


	22. El Plan en Acción

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: UN NUEVO LEGADO**

(_Surviving Together: A New Legacy_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 22 - El plan en acción

------

"Mierda." Gruñó Vegeta, mirando la masiva extensión del caos que su hijo estaba causando en el área inmediata. "Niño, escogiste un fatal momento para ser seducido por la luz de la luna." Murmuró Vegeta.

"Atacamos, señor?" gritó uno de los élites de Vegeta. La bestia ante ellos estaba demoliendo y matando todo a la vista; sus instintos inmediatos eran destruirlo.

"No." Vegeta detuvo un asalto. En vez, estuvo tentado a decirle al hombre concentrar su energía en cortar la cola de Trunks, pero Vegeta estaba, sin sorprender, muy dudoso de revelar la debilidad del Oozaru. "Ninguno de ustedes tiene una oportunidad atacándolo en ese estado. Lo derrotaré. El resto de ustedes reúnan a los vivos y aborden sus naves. No sé cómo, pero Cooler debió haber sabido que esto iba a pasar. Apostaría que algo de su flota está posicionada para atacar mientras hablamos. Así que, lleven sus traseros al espacio y contraataquen antes que tenga esa oportunidad!"

"Sí, Señor!" un sincronizado acuerdo fue gritado mientras los soldados subían a sus naves, intentando evitar desesperadamente los rayos de ki disparados de la boca del Oozaru.

Mientras los hombres comenzaban a despejar el área, Vegeta se disparó en el aire, cuidadoso de evitar contacto visual con la luna. "Niño, detén esta locura ahora!" Ordenó Vegeta, aunque nada sorprendido cuando su hijo no le prestó consideración. Trunks liberó un fuerte rugido y comenzó a mover su brazo de un lado a otro, aplastando a su padre como a una mosca.

Rápidamente, Vegeta intentó esquivar cada asalto, pero encontró con el dramático incremento en la velocidad y la fuerza de su hijo, que evitar los ataques del niño era casi imposible. 'Voy a tener que volverme un Súper Saiyajín para detenerlo con este tipo de poder', pensó Vegeta frustrado. En cualquier otra ocasión habría aceptado semejante desafío, pero con el agresivo humor de Cooler, simplemente no necesitaba este tipo de jaleo para distraerlo de su guerra. No queriendo desperdiciar más tiempo, Vegeta intentó ascender a Súper Saiyajín. Falló en tener la oportunidad cuando sintió su cuerpo ser comprimido de repente.

El Oozaru liberó lo que sólo podría ser descrito como un rugido de carcajadas cuando logró capturar lo que había estado molestándolo. Desplomándose sobre su trasero, Trunks apretó su agarre en su padre mientras comenzaba a balancearlo de un lado a otro en el cielo como si pretendiera volar una especie de nave espacial, estrellando ocasionalmente el objeto en el suelo para su propio entretenimiento.

Vegeta gritó de dolor mientras su cuerpo sentía el agonizante impacto de cada contracción que hacía la palma del Oozaru. Desesperadamente intentó concentrar su energía lo suficiente para liberarse del agarre del niño; sin embargo, el ser lanzado de un lado a otro como un muñeco de trapo hacía la tarea casi imposible. 'Seré asesinado por mi propio hijo si no hago algo pronto,' pensó Vegeta furioso antes de hacer otro intento por concentrar su ki. Sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos cuando Trunks decidió, casi clarividentemente, reposicionar a su padre.

Después de estrellar rudamente al monarca en el suelo, el Oozaru se levantó de su sentada posición y levantó su pie sobre el ya golpeado cuerpo de su víctima. Con un movimiento muy rápido, el gigante estrelló su pie en el cuerpo del hombre, liberando otra explosión de lo que sonó como carcajadas.

Vegeta rugió en agonía cuando cada hueso en su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera siendo destrozado en pedacitos. El conocimiento lógico, mucho menos la estrategia de batalla, parecía imposible mientras la única idea que cruzó su mente era la de su inminente muerte. 'No así… No mi propio hijo', la mente de Vegeta le rogó a su cuerpo evadir semejante destino. Pero tan apasionada como fue la súplica de su mente, su cuerpo falló en tener la energía, mucho menos capacidades de maniobra, para obedecer.

Semejante circunstancia habría sido desastrosa si ninguna ayuda hubiese sido dada al indefenso Emperador, Trunks de repente, sin razón aparente, levantó su pie de su padre y retrocedió un paso. Luego, con una gentilidad que no poseía un Oozaru, levantó a su herido padre del suelo y lo acunó en su palma antes de sentarse gentilmente en el suelo. "Lo siento, papá," vocalizó una profunda voz una disculpa con sorprendente represión.

Los ojos de Vegeta se fruncieron confundidos cuando el repentino control no tenía sentido hasta que un amigo de mucho tiempo aparecía ante su rey. "Garock," susurró Vegeta mientras el hombre se apresuraba a ayudar a sentar a su amigo. "Entraste en la mente del niño?"

Garock asintió lentamente. "No tiene idea de lo difícil que es regresar a un Oozaru de diez años poseído por la luz de la luna a un sensible niño de diez años mitad Saiyajín. Esa golpiza que recibió me dio suficiente tiempo. Debe estar muy orgulloso."

Vegeta sólo gruñó ante el inútil cumplido del hombre. "Niño, bájanos al suelo," ordenó Vegeta mientras agarraba el brazo de su asociado para ponerse de pie. Trunks obedeció a su padre y lentamente bajó al par a una suave porción de inmaculado pasto, permitiéndole a su padre salir de su palma.

"Realmente lo siento, papá." La poderosa voz casi hace volar al par mientras reiteraba su decepción de sí mismo.

"Ahórrate tus disculpas para después de que te regrese a tu tamaño." Los labios de Vegeta se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Preséntame tu cola, niño," ordenó Vegeta mientras Trunks continuaba siguiendo instrucción, sin tener idea de que el dolor que había ocasionado en su padre estaba por ser devuelto diez veces. Antes de que Trunks supiera qué lo golpeó, un anillo de energía en forma de disco se disparó de la mano de Vegeta para atravesar su cola, invocando un fuerte rugido de dolor. Mientras el Oozaru cambiaba lentamente de una bestia gigante a un niño, Vegeta reflexionó que Trunks iba a tener un muy adolorido trasero después de la pérdida de su cola.

Tan pronto como Trunks regresó a su tamaño normal, Vegeta y Garock se apresuraron hacia el niño, o corrieron tanto como Vegeta pudo en su herido estado. "Está frío," anunció Garock, después de revisar para asegurarse de que el niño aún estaba vivo.

"No es de sorprender," anotó Vegeta. "Usó más energía de la que poseía su pequeño cuerpo; estará desmayado un tiempo."

"Está bien," Garock asintió mientras se agachaba y recogía al inconsciente niño en sus brazos. "Vendrá con nosotros a su nave. Puede descansar ahí mientras vamos a atender la batalla con Cooler."

"Sí," Vegeta asintió mientras los dos hombres se giraban para dirigirse a la bahía de acoplamiento. Afortunadamente, estaba en el ala oeste del castillo, la única parte que Trunks no logró aniquilar completamente. "Cuál es nuestra condición?"

"Sorprendentemente fuerte." Garock estuvo complacido de admitir. "Cooler no ha logrado penetrar la atmósfera, pero no estoy seguro de que sea su intención. Parece querer mantener la batalla en el espacio. Tal vez ha desarrollado alguna ventaja técnica que no vimos venir."

"No," refutó Vegeta, "lo sabía Garock. El maldito sabía que Trunks iba a transformarse! Eso fue por qué planeó el ataque para hoy. Estoy seguro!"

"Pero cómo lo habrá sabido?"

"Piensa hombre," gruñó Vegeta profundamente, "Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, sólo lo ignoramos."

"La visión de Durka," Garock rápidamente hizo la conexión. "Pero cómo podría Cooler haber escuchado de eso? Sólo había un selecto número de seres al tanto de esa información. Todos amigos de confianza."

"No todos," objetó Vegeta. "Esa comandante de Danior ha molestado a mi mujer desde el momento que llegó, junto con guardar rencor hacia mi por varias razones. Debí haberlo visto antes. Esto tiene que ser trabajo de esa perra."

"Bueno, aún así, señor, Trunks regresó a la normalidad; cualquier información que le filtró claramente no es más útil," Garock intentó aliviar el desastre que esta mujer claramente había causado.

"Será mejor que sí," Vegeta habló amargamente; había estado tan absorbido en tener a Bulma y a Trunks en su vida, debió haber visto esto antes. "Qué hay de mi mujer? La llevaste segura a mi nave?"

Garock tragó lentamente esperando que el tema pudiera esperar hasta que llegaran abordo de su nave. "Bueno, puedo asegurarle que ha sido llevada a su nave señor, pero la parte segura no puedo asegurarla."

Vegeta se detuvo en seco agarrando a su asociado por el cuello, aparentemente sin preocuparse de que el hombre estuviera cargando a su hijo. "Qué demonios significa eso?" Los dientes de Vegeta se apretaron.

"Me temo que fracasé en encontrar a la Srta. Briefs antes de la transformación de su hijo. Cuando lo hice estaba en los brazos del Capitán Durka. Me dijo que habían estado cerca a la explosión y quedó inconsciente. Después que quedé satisfecho de que sin duda no estaba terriblemente lastimada, le dije llevarla a su nave para que tuviera atención médica. Y luego vine directo aquí para ayudarlo."

Vegeta liberó la garganta del hombre. "Será mejor que esté bien atendida para cuando llegue a mi nave; si no, te haré personalmente responsable," gruñó Vegeta antes de reanudar el paso hacia su nave, Garock sólo pudo esperar para todos los cercanos a Vegeta que Durka se hubiese ocupado bien de su cargo.

------

"Hora de despertar," Durka sonrió ante su inconsciente rehén antes de golpear su mano por su rostro para despertarla. Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron de golpe mientras el ardor del golpe la enfocaba en la dura realidad de lo que estaba pasando. "Esa es una buena niña." Durka sonrió observando sus ojos llenos con odio mientras lentamente se ponía de rodillas. "Aw, no te molestes conmigo. Este desastre es tu propia culpa; tú, tu bastardo hombre y mi querida tía muerta. Su castigo ya le ha sido dado por el destino, pero tú y el Emperador mono van a pagar esta noche!"

"Por matar a tu padre?!" gritó Bulma con frustración, aún perpleja por las verdades que le había dicho, antes de ser dejada inconsciente. "Mira Durka, no sé lo que te dijeron de tu 'padre', pero no era más que un insensible hijo de perra! Intentó violarme! Eso es por qué está muerto! Ese bastardo merecía todo lo que recibió!"

Otra bofetada golpeó el rostro de Bulma, chocando su cuerpo contra el frío piso de concreto de la bahía de acoplamiento; un cambio de posición que le permitió la oportunidad de finalmente tomar nota de sus alrededores. Ella jadeó cuando comenzó a reconocer vagamente su localización. "La nave de Cooler…" Susurró ella, recordando ser llevada a una nave similar después de que Merigh fue atacado. "Por qué me trajiste aquí?"

Durka sonrió mientras se bajaba en una rodilla, inclinándose para agarrar un mechón de cabello de su prisionera, obligando a su cuerpo a sentarse, nariz a nariz con él. "Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Tu planeta prácticamente fue aniquilado salvo unos pocos de tus científicos y algunas esclavas de placer. Luego llegué, en un resplandor de gloria, para salvarlos a todos del poderoso Lord Cooler. Recuerdas?" Durka pausó, sonriendo brevemente ante la perpleja expresión en el rostro de su cautiva. Verdaderamente no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero siendo el 'magnánimo' hombre que era, Durka decidió ofrecerle la pista que le había faltado. "Dime preciosa, nunca te preguntaste cómo mi flota logró derrotar al gran Icejín cuando éramos inferiores en número? Hm… No? Bueno, por favor déjame explicar. Verás, Cooler, en su infinita sabiduría, decidió que la mejor manera de derrotar al 'omnipotente' Súper Saiyajín era encontrar su talón de Aquiles. En diez años Cooler nunca encontró uno en batalla, así que pensó que tal vez si alguien estaba detrás de las filas enemigas y ganaba la confianza y el respeto del querido Emperador, podría encontrarse una debilidad."

"Bastardo," Bulma intentó golpear al hombre, pero rápidamente él bloqueó su intento. "Has estado engañándome todo el tiempo!"

"Lo dices como si fuera un reto." Rugió Durka con risa, mientras su cautiva sólo se enojaba más. "Probablemente te estarás preguntando cómo una tarea tan 'difícil' podría cumplirse." Durka regresó a su monólogo, haciendo caso omiso de su interrupción. "Nunca te has preguntado por qué tu planeta, con su prestigio tecnológico, había sido dejado intocado por el imperio de Cooler por tanto tiempo? Digo, naciones inferiores fueron absorbidas en su alianza, y aún Cooler dejó en paz tu planeta. Por qué? Bueno, déjame decirte. Verás, Cooler estaba bien consciente de las desventajas tecnológicas del querido Vegeta, y sabía que el mono lucharía por cualquier planeta que pudiera absorber para contraatacar el creciente poder de su enemigo. Pero, para cuando tu hombre comenzó a hacer esfuerzos para ganar fuerza intelectual, Cooler ya había absorbido tantas estaciones, la única elección de Vegeta había sido tu planeta, el único planeta que Cooler había dejado estratégicamente intocado por tanto tiempo. Verás querida, tu amante llegó justo a las manos de Cooler al abrir negociaciones con el rey de Merigh. Cooler sabía que una vez que tu pueblo aceptó ayudar a Vegeta estaría atado para proteger a tu planeta cuando fuera atacado. Y eso es exactamente lo que Cooler hizo."

"Por qué Merigh!?" Las cejas de Bulma se fruncieron, aún perdida por toda la locura de la verdad.

"Ahora estás usando esa linda cabecita tuya." Durka sonrió mientras comenzaba a hacer las preguntas correctas. "Todo fue localización, querida. Tu planeta estaba muy lejos del planeta Frost, para que Vegeta ayudara directamente, obligándolo a enviar su flota más cercana en su lugar. Y adivina a quién envió?"

"Tu flota de Danior!?" Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de la genio, la dura verdad los hizo arder fuertemente. "Casi toda una población fue aniquilada para que pudieras infiltrarte en la base de Vegeta?"

"Denle un premio a la mujer!" Durka permitió que otra sonrisa cruzara sus labios, volviéndose de repente la despreciable imagen de su padre.

"Pero por qué _tú_?" Bulma movió su cabeza discutiendo. "Por qué Cooler te escogió de millones de otros lacayos que vuelan en el universo!?"

"Esa es otra buena pregunta; estás mejorando en esto." Durka disfrutó que su mente racional comenzara a trabajar de nuevo. "Recuerdas la historia que te conté, cómo Zarra temía que trabajara para Freezer, para que pudiera llevarme a Danior para ser criado pacíficamente y toda esa basura? Bueno, esa historia es mayormente cierta, sólo que su temor era que me volviera como mi padre. Convenció a mi madre de mudarse a Danior, manteniendo a mi padre en la ignorancia de mi existencia. Sin embargo, su plan fracasó. Mi madre no sobrevivió a mi nacimiento y me dejaron sin nadie que me atendiera. Tuve que volverme el endurecido guerrero que viste antes que sobrevivieras, para protegerme, para ascender como soldado de gran rango que fui en la armada Danioriana. Y por qué? Todo fue porque mi 'tía' me ocultó mi herencia!"

"Zarra sólo estaba protegiéndote de tu padre. Una vida vivida solo habría sido un marcado aprovechamiento bajo la psicótica instrucción de Zarbon!" Discutió Bulma, furiosa de que este hombre estuviera intentando enlistar compasión de ella después de sus mentiras y engaños.

"No sabes nada de mi padre! Él fue un leal sirviente del poderoso Lord Freezer, así como yo de su hermano, el Amo Cooler. Él reconoció mi fuerza y me sacó personalmente, llevándome bajo su ala estos últimos cinco años de mi vida, haciéndome un hombre del que mi padre estaría orgulloso! Cooler me dijo la verdad de la muerte de mi padre, la parte de mi tía, tu parte y la parte de Vegeta en su derrota. He estado esperando desde el día que supe la verdad de la muerte de mi padre para vengarlo! Desde ese día acepté hacer lo que me costara para unirme en la batalla de Cooler para derrotar a Vegeta. Con mis instintos de guerrero ya había luchado mi camino a Capitán. Fue entonces que el Amo Cooler me dijo de sus planes para Merigh. Qué fácil pude infiltrar su base. Y como obviamente puedes ver, su brillante plan ha funcionado perfectamente."

Más lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Bulma cuando sintió pena por el hombre ante ella. Cooler claramente había tomado a un niño confundido y perdido y lo había vuelto un monstruo odioso. "Cuán envenenada está tu mente," Bulma prácticamente escupió las palabras, "No puedo creer que fallara en ver lo mentalmente inestable que has sido todo este tiempo."

"Sí, probaría ser muy perjudicial para tu salud que no vieras a través mío antes," Durka complementó su insulto con una carcajada. "La rutina del héroe, amigo e hijo sensible me enfermaba profundamente, pero lo valió. Primero, descubrir tu relación con Vegeta, ese es el tipo de debilidad que Cooler ha estado esperando años para explorar. Y luego, la añadida ayuda de mi visión, la que comenzó la bola de nieve que actualmente está arrodillando a tu hombre mono."

"Trunks," Bulma susurró el nombre de su hijo mientras su mente regresaba a la discusión que había comenzado todo esto. "Dónde está mi hijo!? Qué le has hecho!? Se ha transformado?! Dime!" Bulma forcejeó en el agarre de Durka, mientras demandaba respuestas.

Durka fue rápido en complacer; la verdad era mejor que cualquier mentira que pudiera decir. "Oh, tu precioso pequeño ya se ha transformado. De hecho, mientras tomabas tu pequeña siesta, tu hijo ha estado acabando con tu querido compañero. Digo, es histérico no crees? Cooler no tendrá que levantar un dedo para matar al poderoso Súper Saiyajín: su propio hijo completará la tarea por él!" Durka pausó para una breve carcajada antes de continuar con las duras noticias. "Está bien, querida. Antes de traerte a mi transporte me detuve afuera para ver a tu hijo aplastando a tu marido en el suelo como un insecto. Ves, esa es toda mi visión. Originalmente omití ese pequeño detalle contigo estando inconsciente en mis brazos todo el tiempo; decirte toda la verdad habría revelado mi cubierta. Pero eso ahora está discutido, no?" Durka liberó otra escalofriante carcajada. "Gracias a mi visión, Cooler fue capaz de planear su ataque alrededor de la transformación de tu hijo. Con Vegeta fuera del camino, reclamar _su _hogar tomará el mínimo esfuerzo."

El cuerpo de Bulma comenzó a temblar más violentamente. Con cada nuevo trozo de información que recibía, todo lo que quería hacer era despertar en los brazos de su hombre para encontrar que todo era nada más que una pesadilla. "Entonces por qué capturarme?" La voz de Bulma se tornó nublada. "Si mi hijo está abajo en Frost, matando a Vegeta, entonces por qué no dejarme morir con el resto de su armada?"

"Y abandonar mi seguro? No lo creo," una amenazadora voz interrumpió al par de repente. Los ojos de Bulma lentamente se giraron a un lado para observar quién había llegado para añadirse a su tormento. Ni lo más mínimo sorprendida, Bulma sintió a Durka levantar su golpeado cuerpo y empujarla contra el pecho de su amo.

"He hecho lo que ordenó, Señor. Ella es toda suya." Durka agachó su cabeza antes de retroceder un paso.

"Lo has hecho bien Durka." Cooler le permitió al hombre un breve asentimiento de aprobación antes de levantar un simple dedo y liberar un delgado rayo que atravesó el pecho del hombre. Bulma cubrió su boca para evitar gritar mientras observaba el cuerpo del joven caer al piso, sin vida.

"Monstruo!!" Gritó Bulma mientras se giraba y comenzaba a atacar infructuosamente a su subyugador.

"Vamos, vamos, querida. Por qué peleas conmigo, sabes que no puedes ganar," susurró él pasando sus dedos índice y medio por su mejilla. "Qué dices si te encierro segura mientras esperamos por tu compañero mono? Además, cuando se muestre, _tú_, querida te asegurarás de su derrota."

"Nunca!" discutió Bulma fuertemente, retirando su cabeza de la suya, intentando otra vez zafarse de su agarre. "Moriré antes de dejarte usarme contra Vegeta!"

"Mejor cuida lo que juras, mujerzuela," Cooler rió mientras comenzaba a arrastrar a su huésped hacia las entrañas de la nave, "porque tú _tendrás_ tu oportunidad."

------

"Qué demonios has hecho con ella?!" Demandó Vegeta mientras completaba otro violento golpe a la parte media de Aphara. "Dímelo ahora!"

Aphara agarró su estómago, doblándose del dolor. "Yo - no le he hecho nada a Bulma," gimió ella débilmente. "No la he visto desde ayer!"

"Mientes!" Gritó Vegeta, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor del hinchado cuello de la golpeada mujer, y manteniendo su destrozado cuerpo en el aire. "Sé que le has estado filtrando información a Cooler. Así es como el bastardo supo planear su ataque alrededor de la transformación de mi hijo. Le dijiste al maldito sobre la visión de tu compañero!"

"No!" protestó Aphara, intentando débilmente que sus dedos aflojaran su agarre antes de que pudiera comprimir toda su vida. "Yo no fui la que te traicionó!"

"Basura!" Vegeta sólo apretó su agarre. "Suficiente de mentiras! Dime qué has hecho con mi mujer, o te enviaré a la próxima dimensión en este instante!"

"Ella no es la traidora," intervino Garock, deteniendo al Emperador de formar un rayo de ki lo fuerte suficiente para hacer cenizas el cuerpo de la mujer.

"Qué?!" Rugió Vegeta mientras volvía su atención hacia su asociado, quien había permanecido en silencio durante la golpiza de Aphara.

"Escaneé sus pensamientos mientras estaba… ahm… _reprimiéndola._ Ella no es quien lo ha traicionado, sino," Garock pausó mientras se acercaba para unirse al par, fijando sus ojos con Aphara mientras completaba su idea, "ella sabe quién es."

Los dedos levemente relajados de Vegeta una vez más se apretaron mientras se giraba hacia su víctima. "Dime qué sabes."

El rostro de Aphara humedecido de sangre, vómito y lágrimas se movió de Garock hacia el Emperador. "Lo siento." Susurró ella sorprendentemente, el dolor de su castigo físico claramente había debilitado su fuerza emocional. "Lo he amado por tanto tiempo… Y ahora que finalmente lo tuve… le rogué no hacerlo… Pero, tenía que vengarse. No podía traicionarlo… me habría odiado… no podía perderlo."

Sin necesidad de más explicación, Vegeta dejó caer el cuerpo de Aphara al piso. "Bueno, ahora nunca tendrás que preocuparte por él, PORQUE TÚ ESTARAS PASANDO LA ETERNIDAD EN LA PROXIMA DIMENSION CON EL!" Gritó Vegeta. Con la velocidad de la luz liberó un rayo de ki, entregando el golpe final a la comandante.

Garock desvió sus ojos de la sentencia ejecutada antes de regresar a los negocios como si una vida no hubiese sido acabada. "Lo siento mucho señor, esto es mi culpa, debí haber detenido-"

"Tienes la maldita razón, esto es tu culpa!" Vegeta se giró para liberar su furia sobre la próxima víctima cercana. "Viste a ese débil capitán con mi mujer; estaba inconsciente! Debiste llevarla personalmente a mi nave como te dije!"

"Lo sé, señor, lo siento."

"LO SIENTO!" Rugió Vegeta; decir que la furia estaba consumiéndolo habría sido una grotesca subestimación. "Durka sin duda ha entregado a mi mujer a las manos de ese enfermo hijo de perra Cooler, quien, gracias a nuestro traidor, sabe muy bien lo que ella es para mi! Tienes alguna idea del tipo de peligro en el que la puso?!"

Garock permaneció en silencio. El ataque verbal que estaba recibiendo, aunque aterrorizante, era muy preferible al físico con el que había tratado Aphara. "Dígame qué hacer, señor."

Vegeta pausó por aire, aún muy sin aliento después de la golpiza que Trunks le había dado. Sus intenciones habían sido pasar los minutos que le tomaría alcanzar la nave de Cooler en un tanque de recuperación, pero una vez que supo que su mujer estaba perdida, un castigo tenía que darse inmediatamente. "Cuánto tiempo hasta que alcancemos la nave de Cooler?"

"Cinco minutos, señor."

Vegeta pausó, considerando rápidamente sus opciones. Transformarse en Súper Saiyajín y atacar la nave de Cooler era muy peligroso. No tenía forma de saber dónde tenía Cooler a Bulma; no podía arriesgar lastimarla. Parecía como si simplemente no tuviera elección sino avanzar directo a la trampa que sin duda sabía que Cooler había preparado para él. "En cinco minutos quiero estar acoplado y listo para abordar la nave de Cooler. Entendido!?"

"Sí, señor. Veré que - _acoplado_? Simplemente quiere entrar directo a la nave del enemigo?" Garock levantó una ceja confundido. "No piensa que desenrollará la alfombra roja para usted?"

"Por el contrario," el rostro de Vegeta se torció en una débil sonrisa. "Esta es la batalla por la que Cooler ha estado esperando; el desafío final donde uno de nosotros morirá en una humillante derrota y el otro vivirá en venerable victoria. Es una pena," Vegeta pausó para una apática carcajada, "el Saiyajín en mi recibe semejante confrontación, pero el hombre en mi, la parte de mi que es susceptible a la emoción está aterrorizado. Si la victoria me llega al precio de…" él movió su cabeza. "Seré derrotado de otra manera."

"Entonces parece que tiene una opción," Garock se detuvo. No tenía necesidad de completar su idea, porque el Emperador sabía cuál era su única opción.

"Protege a mi hijo, Garock," Vegeta habló tranquilamente después de una larga pausa. "Es mi heredero, el que dejo para continuar mi legado. Le darás la lealtad que me has tenido todos estos años. Entendido?"

"Por supuesto," Garock extendió su brazo hacia su Emperador en un orgulloso gesto. "Con mi vida o muerte protegeré a su hijo, aunque sólo hasta que regrese para continuar el honor usted mismo."

Vegeta aceptó la muñeca del hombre en un gesto silencioso que admitió más que a la pareja de padre adoptivo e hijo de lo que se admitirían mutuamente. "Que así sea," aceptó el Emperador antes de girarse para dirigirse hacia el dormitorio en el que Trunks había sido acostado para descansar mientras se recuperaba de su exhausto estado. Vegeta se tomaría sus últimos minutos para revisar la condición de su hijo antes de ir tras Cooler.

Él recuperaría a su mujer, sin importar a qué costo.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Hm… Qué tiene en mente Cooler para Bulma? Vegeta llegará a tiempo para salvarla? O Bulma mantendrá su promesa y sea la que proteja a Vegeta? Bueno, supongo que tendrán que esperar para la conclusión de _Sobreviviendo Juntos: Un Nuevo Legado_. Suena música siniestra...

------


	23. Pérdida

**SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS: UN NUEVO LEGADO**

(_Surviving Together: A New Legacy_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 23 - Pérdida

------

Sentado tranquilamente en la cama en la cual estaba descansando Trunks, la intensa mirada de Vegeta consumía a su hijo. No estaba seguro por qué, pero era extraña y dominante necesidad de hablar con su hijo, como si las próximas palabras que dijera fueran sus últimas. Pero no podía hablar con él. El niño aún estaba inconsciente de su pelea anterior. 'Semejante poder,' pensó Vegeta tocando la frente de su hijo, retorciendo sus dedos entre el cabello lavanda del niño.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haber estado presente durante la vida del niño. Era una extraña admisión para el Emperador, teniendo en cuenta que nunca había considerado la paternidad, tener un heredero, sí, pero criar a su primogénito? Nunca habría imaginado tener algún deseo de hacer tal cosa. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Tal vez era el vacío de los últimos diez años de soledad que había sufrido. Durante esos seis meses en la nave de Freezer que había pasado con Bulma, había aprendido sentimientos de un tipo saludable; confianza, honor, respeto, preocupación e incluso amor. Ella le había enseñado todos esos, y qué le había dado a cambio?

La deuda, la cual ninguna cantidad de convencimiento de parte de Bulma lo disuadiría de creer que existía, nunca sería pagada en su mente. Pasar cada momento de cada minuto de su vida abasteciendo cada necesidad suya no podría igualar lo que ella le había dado. Alivió su dolor cuando ninguna medicina en el universo pudo, le dio coraje cuando estaba más que listo para renunciar, ella le ofreció amor cuando no lo merecía, y si todo eso no fuera suficiente, le dio un hijo. Su heredero, su legado, la ultima e inexorable conexión entre los dos, por toda la eternidad, estaba encarnado en la existencia del pequeño niño sentado ante él.

Fue en ese momento que Vegeta supo que lo que le pasara a él era irrelevante. Su vida era sin sentido en comparación a su mujer e hijo. Daría todo por su protección, sin importar el costo.

Inclinándose en un momento atípicamente tierno, Vegeta depositó un beso en la frente de su heredero. Retirándose, se levantó, enderezando su armadura y capa antes de darle una última mirada a su hijo. "Tienes que hacerme orgulloso, Trunks no Ouji," susurró el Emperador antes de dirigirse hacia la bahía de acoplamiento. No miró atrás por temor a que la tentación lo hiciera desear quedarse más, pero no tenía tiempo para eso en este momento. La vida de su mujer estaba en peligro porque no había sido capaz de eliminar a Cooler antes. Un error que planeaba rectificar inmediatamente.

------

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron y cerraron lentamente mientras intentaba recuperar su foco. Se sentía pequeña, lo cual probablemente era una circunstancia positiva, considerando la indefensa posición en la que estaba atrapada. Su espalda estaba sujeta contra una fría pared negra y sus muñecas atadas fuertemente sobre su cabeza con el ki de Cooler. No había sido muy gentil después de arrastrarla de la bahía de acoplamiento hasta lo que parecía ser una prisión como a la que había sido llevada después del ataque en Merigh. Aunque el ambiente no era mucho de que hablar, sufriría en cualquier habitación en tanto como estuviera en presencia de Cooler; compadecer eso no era el caso.

"Bueno, qué amable de ti que despertaras," susurró una voz desde las sombras.

La cabeza de Bulma se movió de un lado a otro antes de que Cooler se materializara justo frente a ella. "Creo que preferiría estar inconsciente de nuevo," ella apretó sus dientes mientras lo observaba devolverle una sonrisa.

"Tienes fuego, mujer, puedo ver por qué al chico mono le gustas," concedió Cooler con una retorcida sonrisa. "Afortunadamente para ti, me gusta lo mismo en mis mujeres, así que puedo perdonar tu vida una vez que haya tomado lo que tomó tu amante."

Fue el turno de Bulma para sonreír. "Tomar la vida de Vegeta?" Ella rió ante la posibilidad. "Y cómo planeas hacer eso, Cooler? No eres lo fuerte suficiente. Todos lo saben. No puedes derrotar a un Súper Saiyajín. Caerás como lo hizo tu patético hermano." Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron sus labios, Bulma sintió un puño golpear su estómago. Ella se echó hacia adelante tanto como pudo con sus manos sujetando su cuerpo contra la pared. No pudo detener la fuerte sangre que comenzó a gotear por la comisura de su labio, pero no gritó ni lloró. No le daría a Cooler la satisfacción de ver su dolor.

"Ah, qué chica," Cooler pasó su dedo índice bajo su labio para limpiar algo de la sangre. "Tu fuerza y determinación son excitantes, sabes; creo que disfrutaré acabar esa cualidad tuya cuando todo esto se termine."

"El único que tendrá algo acabado por mi eres tú, Cooler, hasta que finalmente te unas a tu bastardo hermano en la próxima dimensión a donde perteneces."

Cooler y Bulma giraron sus cabezas para ver a Vegeta, en toda su gloria de pie ante ellos. Su uniforme tenía manchas de sangre salpicadas descuidadamente sobre él, diciéndole a Cooler que había matado a varios de sus hombres para llegar al fondo de la nave. Eso, combinado con la mirada de completa furia sobre su rostro, le dio al Emperador una demente apariencia que hizo a Bulma tomarse un momento para recordarse de que Vegeta de hecho estaba a su lado. No pudo evitar preguntarse lo que su aparición le hizo a Cooler.

"Qué amable de ti unirte a nuestra pequeña fiesta," Cooler sonrió; estaba visiblemente desconcertado, pero no lo suficiente para debilitar sus sentidos. Agarrando rápidamente las muñecas de Bulma por el ki con el que las había atado, Cooler la haló de la pared, y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cuello, colocándola en una posición que le permitiría rápido y efectivo acceso a su exitosa ejecución. "Estaba diciéndole a tu querida mujer sobre cuánta diversión tendremos una vez que estés muerto, no es así, querida?" Cooler miró hacia su rehén, pero Bulma lo ignoró. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Vegeta todo el tiempo.

"Estás desperdiciando tu tiempo, Cooler. Vine aquí por una batalla, no una estúpida pelea por una maldita mujer. Así que deja esa mierda y pelea conmigo como un verdadero guerrero!" Demandó Vegeta mientras llameaba su ki.

Cooler sólo rió ante el pobre intento de Vegeta para engañarlo para soltar su trofeo. "Honestamente, Vegeta, no creerás que tu tono de indiferencia va a convencerme de que esta ramera significa nada para ti? Sé que ella es la esclava que mi hermano te dio tantos años atrás, la que ayudaste a escapar, la que esperaba a tu mocoso. Mi hermano pudo haber sido lo tonto suficiente para dejar que esta perra escapara de sus manos, pero yo no."

"Y eso qué logrará?" Los ojos de Vegeta se fruncieron fuertemente. "Ella muere, tú mueres. Tu única oportunidad de sobrevivir aquí es si la liberas y esperar poder reunir suficiente fuerza para superarme en combate. _Esa_ es tu única oportunidad de victoria."

"Oh, pero no estoy de acuerdo." Cooler apretó su abrazo alrededor del cuello de Bulma, obligándola a jadear por aire unas cuantas veces. "Verás, tengo otra opción, Vegeta." Cooler giró su cabeza hacia la misma entrada oculta de la que había emergido minutos atrás. "Guardia!" ordenó él mientras un bajo soldado verde se le unía al par con un pequeño frasco negro. Cooler inmediatamente confiscó la botella y el guardia se retiró. "Sabes lo que es esto?" Cooler abrió el recipiente y vació su contenido en su mano. Se veía como una píldora blanca, no más grande que lo que Bulma recordaba ser el tamaño de una aspirina en la Tierra.

"Qué demonios es eso?!" Bulma nunca fue alguien para manejar el suspenso.

"Se llama una píldora Raiji," anunció Cooler, "Se deriva de una planta extinta que había confiscado de un planeta que purgué hace años. Una asombrosa hierba. El nivel de toxinas que libera en el cuerpo con el simple contacto es lo venenoso suficiente para matar instantáneamente a un mortal promedio. Pero esta pequeña píldora encapsula la potencia de una completa raíz Raiji; lo cual, se traduce para aquellos de nosotros muy ineptos para entender la letalidad," Cooler miró mortal a Vegeta a los ojos, "significa que es lo potente suficiente para matar incluso a un Súper Saiyajín."

Los ojos de Vegeta se ampliaron levemente mientras se daba cuenta finalmente cómo Cooler esperaba alcanzar su victoria. Ninguna batalla, ni exhibición física de dominación, Cooler quería ganar esta batalla en la forma más cobarde posible. Quería que su oponente acabara con su propia vida. "No puedes hablar en serio."

"Es un simple trato, Vegeta," Cooler se encogió, "Si quieres asegurar la vida de tu mujer, tienes que tomarte esto; tu vida por la de ella. Qué dices?"

"No!" Bulma respondió por él. "Todos sabemos que si Vegeta muere de todas formas me matarás. No puedes pensar que él va a considerar esto por un maldito minuto!"

"Oh, pero lo hará," refutó Cooler. "Si se rehúsa, partiré tu lindo cuello justo donde estás e iré a pelear con él, más probablemente hasta mi muerte, pero al menos llevaré conmigo lo que es más preciado para él. Entonces qué será, Vegeta? Tu vida o la de tu mujer?"

Cómo podría elegir? Su mujer tenía razón; con toda probabilidad Cooler tomaría la vida de Bulma tan pronto como él se tragara la píldora, matándola tan indefensa como lo estaba ahora; y luego qué? Ciertamente Cooler tomaría lo que quedaba de su flota y aniquilaría a sus soldados, su nave, a Garock, Trunks… Trunks! Qué hay del niño? También podría perder su vida, a menos que tal vez el niño tenga una posibilidad de derrotar a Cooler. Pero cómo podría dejar semejante carga sobre un niño? Los ojos de Vegeta se desviaron hacia Bulma, todas sus preguntas y confusión se aclararon instantáneamente. Tan complicada como fuera la situación, Cooler tenía razón, sus opciones eran simples. Si se rehusaba a dar su vida, Bulma seguramente moriría. Pero si lo hacía, al menos tendría una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Incluso tan estrecha como fuese esa oportunidad, no podría, no tomaría eso de ella. Le debía demasiado para ahora ser egoísta. "Quiero tu garantía de que su vida será perdonada."

"Por supuesto," Cooler fue rápido en mentir.

"No puedes!" Bulma vociferó su objeción otra vez; no podía dejarlo hacer lo que temía estaba por hacer. "Vegeta, no consideres esto! Por favor, olvídate de mi, piensa en Trunks! Perderá a sus dos padres; Cooler me matará y luego irá tras él! No puedes--"

"Es suficiente de ti!" Cooler lanzó su mano sobre su boca para silenciar su intento por disuadir a Vegeta, asegurando su propia derrota. "Tienes mi palabra, llevaré a la mujercita a tu nave y ella y tu primogénito pueden volar hacia la libertad. Ninguno es una seria amenaza para mi, por lo tanto, no tengo razón para lastimarlos si atiendes mis demandas."

Vegeta desperdició poco tiempo antes de responder, sabía que entre más pensara en eso, más difícil sería su decisión. "Que así sea entonces."

"Vegeta, no!" Los labios de Bulma se liberaron cuando Cooler removió su mano para poder darle al Emperador los medios de su derrota.

"Sabia elección," concedió Cooler, ignorando la objeción de Bulma y lanzando la tableta Raiji hacia Vegeta.

El antiguo Saiyajín no Ouji levantó su mano para atrapar la píldora, pero extrañamente nunca le llegó. "Qué de-" Vegeta sintió detenerse su corazón cuando se dio cuenta que Bulma había atrapado la cápsula casi inmediatamente después de que Cooler la hubiese soltado.

Cooler y Vegeta habían quedado muy desorientados por el repentino movimiento de la mujer para que alguno de ellos detuviera lo que estaba por pasar después. "No te dejaré liberar el infierno en nuestro hijo y todo este universo sólo por protegerme, Vegeta." Bulma gritó sus intenciones antes de tragarse la píldora. No tomó más que unos segundos antes de que su cuerpo cayera flácido en los brazos de Cooler.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras Vegeta observaba el indefenso cuerpo de su mujer colapsar en el suelo. En una fracción de segundo, Vegeta estaba de rodillas, junto a su mujer, tomando su cuerpo sin vida en sus brazos después de que Cooler la hubiese dejado caer tan de mala gana. "Bulma!" Vegeta gritó su nombre otra vez en una vana esperanza de que despertara. "No me dejarás otra vez!" Ordenó él antes de continuar hablándole a su insensible cuerpo mientras lo sacudía furiosamente. "Maldición, mujer," maldijo él desesperanzado, "No puedo hacer esto solo. El niño, _nuestro _hijo, te necesita. _Yo _te necesito. Despierta Bulma!" Mientras continuaban sus súplicas, no recibió respuesta. Las extrañas lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, no pudieron hacerla abrir sus ojos. Él gruñó, enojado por el amargo giro del destino que le había caído, ninguna cantidad de súplica podría reanimarla, así como ninguna sensación de consuelo podría curar su dolor.

"Bueno, esto es algo para perderse? El poderoso príncipe Saiyajín puesto de rodillas por una patética terrícola." Cooler rió amenazador. Con Bulma muerta y Vegeta tan encolerizado como estaba, Cooler sabía que su tiempo era limitado, pero eso no lo detendría de saborear su pequeña victoria antes de perder la guerra.

Enfurecido por la pérdida de su amor y las maliciosas palabras de su enemigo, Vegeta levantó lentamente su cabeza para poder ver a la bestia que había matado a su mujer, su compañera, la madre de su hijo y el único ser que amaría. Acostando gentilmente el cuerpo sin vida de su mujer en el suelo, Vegeta se puso de pie. "Ahora," la historia comenzó a repetirse mientras la energía comenzaba a envolver el cuerpo del Saiyajín mientras dejaba escapar un estruendoso grito de dolor físico y emocional, "muere."

La ira de dos poderosos seres colisionó embarcándose en una confrontación letal que sólo dejaría un vencedor.

------

"Mamá!" gritó el niño de cabello lavanda sentándose abruptamente en su cama.

"Amo Trunks, está bien?" preguntó un preocupado y nervioso Garock.

"Mi mamá," Trunks saltó de la cama. "Ella está en problemas, puedo sentirlo. Tengo que encontrarla. Tengo que--"

"Por favor, cálmese joven señor," Garock colocó una mano contra el hombro del niño. "Su padre ha abordado la nave de Cooler para salvarla. Estoy seguro que no permitirá que nada le pase. Debe confiar en que la cuidará."

"Qué? Qué está haciendo mi mamá en la nave de Cooler!?" preguntó el niño nervioso, "qué ha pasado, Garock?"

Tomando un largo respiro, el hombre comenzó a explicarle lentamente al híbrido Saiyajín lo que había estado pasando en el tiempo de su transformación Oozaru hasta que despertó. Nada sorprendente, el niño no tomó muy bien las noticias.

"Entonces mi mamá _está_ en gran peligro! Lo sabía! Pude sentirlo! Garock, tengo que ir a ayudar!" Insistió Trunks; tenía tanto, si no más, derecho a ayudar a su madre que el que tenía su recién descubierto padre. "Llévame a la nave de Cooler!"

"No puedo," Garock suspiró tristemente. "No queda una nave para que viaje."

Deteniéndose en seco, el niño se giró lentamente para preguntar, "por qué no?"

"Se…" Garock tartamudeó su respuesta, " Se fue hace una hora. Aún estamos esperando noticias de su padre."

"Entonces derrotó a Cooler," Trunks sonó levemente desesperado en su conclusión, "tiene que ser verdad."

"Así lo espero," dijo el consejero, "El Comandante parece seguro que el rayo de energía que envolvió la nave fue formado por el ki de Vegeta. Sin embargo, el por qué que tenemos que escucharlo de él nos deja con algunas preocupaciones."

Incapaz de responder al pesimismo que mantenía el hombre, Trunks se giró y regresó hacia la cama en la que había despertado. "Ellos tienen que estar bien. Tienen que estarlo," susurró él desesperadamente, antes que el sonido de las puertas abriéndose lentamente robaran la atención de ambos hombres. "Mamá!" Llamó Trunks esperanzado mientras corría hacia la entrada. El corazón del niño dejó de latir cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre la horrorosa vista ante él.

Vegeta estaba de pie inexpresivamente en la entrada de la habitación, sus ojos miraban vacíos; era un hombre tan claramente conmocionado. Pero para entender por qué, uno sólo tendría que mirar sus brazos para ver el cuerpo sin vida de su mujer, colgando fláccidamente en su agarre, cubierto en sangre, igual que él. "Fallé," el príncipe susurró una palabra que su orgullo nunca le había permitido admitir en voz alta. Luego, en un fluido movimiento el rey cayó de rodillas mientras liberaba un agonizante grito. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para liberar su desesperación.

"No," Trunks movió su cabeza mientras lágrimas comenzaban a brotar libremente por sus mejillas. Inseguro de qué era más horrorosa, la condición de su madre o su padre, el destrozado niño no pudo manejar la vista ante él. "Mamá," Trunks susurró su nombre mientras corría para tocarla, para averiguar por sí mismo que lo que estaba presenciando no era una mentira. "Mamá!" repitió él mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y la abrazaba fuertemente, como si pudiera devolverla a la vida. "Está tan fría," comenzó a murmurar, "Sólo necesita calentarse… sólo necesita un poco de tiempo en un tanque de recuperación… necesita descanso… algo… ella va a estar bien… Sé que sí!" Sollozó el niño. "Por favor, tienes que hacer algo, tienes que ayudarla!" Trunks levantó sus ojos para implorarle a su padre. "Maldición, por favor!"

"Trunks, es muy tarde," intervino Garock, viendo que el Emperador claramente no estaba en condiciones de ofrecer semejante conclusión. "Lo siento," él colocó una consoladora mano en el hombro del niño, "se fue."

"NO!" gritó el híbrido Saiyajín con rabia mientras retiraba la consoladora mano de su hombro, por ende lanzó a Garock volando varios pies en el proceso. "Dijiste que la protegerías!" él volvió su rabia hacia su paralizado padre. "Dejaste que esto pasara! La mataste!!!" Trunks pronunció las muy devastadoras palabras mientras comenzaba a golpear el pecho de Vegeta. "Te odio! Deseo que fueras el muerto! Deseo que fueras tú! Deseo--"

"Igual yo," la suave confesión detuvo la idea de Trunks. "Habría dado cualquier cosa. Traté de dar mi vida, pero no me dejó. En vez dio la suya, no pude detenerla. La perdí otra vez… para siempre." Esas repetitivas declaraciones eran todo lo que podría producir del trance al que había sucumbido.

Cayendo de rodillas en forma similar a la de su padre, Trunks miró el cuerpo de su madre mientras se tragaba sus sollozos. "_Ambos _la perdimos," le alertó gentilmente a su padre que también merecía llorarla.

Bajando lentamente su alguna vez móvil mirada, Vegeta apenas asintió en afirmación antes de alcanzar para depositar una gentil mano en la mejilla de su hijo. "Tienes tanto de _ella_ en ti," anotó él como si por primera vez se diera cuenta, "pero mayormente su corazón."

Con una sonrisa forzada, Trunks se inclinó para envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su padre. "Siento haberte dicho que te odiaba, mamá se molestaría conmigo por decir eso, querría que fuéramos amables con el otro después… después de esto."

Sin moverse para responder al abrazo de su hijo, Vegeta simplemente gruñó en aprobación. Su mujer había dado su vida para proteger muchas, pero sólo dos eran su foco, sabía que el niño tenía razón, Vegeta sabía que Bulma querría que fueran los fuertes Saiyajín que eran y no se hundieran en lo que el destino les había presentado. Esperaría su unión. Esperaría que continuaran juntos, sobrevivieran esto juntos.

"Garock," la profunda voz de Vegeta llamó al conmocionado hombre a sus pies. "Haz que la nave regrese a Frost."

"Sí, señor." El hombre asintió humildemente antes de salir de la habitación sin más respuesta.

Trunks soltó el abrazo en su padre mientras el hombre se levantaba y cargaba el cuerpo de su madre hacia la cama en la que había dormido. Colocándola gentilmente sobre las cobijas, Vegeta tomó asiento exhausto al lado de su inmóvil cuerpo. Inclinándose, depositó un gentil beso en sus congelados labios mientras le juraba en silencio a su espíritu, 'Pude haberte fallado, mi reina, pero no haré lo mismo con nuestro hijo.'

"Papá," interrumpió Trunks mientras gateaba hacia el otro lado de la cama y se acercaba a su madre. Envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor y descansando su cabeza en su pecho, apenas logró preguntar a través de sus lágrimas, "Puedo… puedo quedarme con ella un rato. Sólo, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo a solas con ella… para poder decir adiós."

Tomando un largo respiro, Vegeta se bajó lentamente y levantó su cabeza en autorización. "Esperaré afuera," tranquilamente se levantó de la cama y dejó la habitación. Pudo escuchar a su hijo comenzar a sollozar de nuevo tan pronto como cerró la puerta tras él. Dejando caer su cuerpo contra la puerta, se hundió en el suelo, sus piernas muy temblorosas para sostenerlo.

"Cómo está?" el sonido de una voz familiar hizo eco en los oídos de Vegeta.

El hombre más joven sólo frunció sus ojos antes de espetar, "No lo sé; cómo te sentiste cuando Freezer mató a tu madre?"

Garock frunció tomando un tentativo asiento junto al hombre que había visto crecer de niño. "Estuve devastado," comenzó él honestamente, "pero, otra de nuevo, no tuve un padre que me ayudara a superar la pérdida."

"Tampoco Trunks," dijo Vegeta en media carcajada. "No puedo tratar con mi propio dolor, cómo demonios puedo ayudar al suyo?"

"Bueno, puedes comenzar con dejar caer la actitud autocompasiva. No va contigo." El hombre habló fuertemente, "Tu mujer está muerta, sí, pero aún tienes un hijo en esta dimensión. No lo ves, Vegeta? El regalo que le diste para enfrentar tu creída muerte ahora es el mismo regalo que te ha dejado para sobrevivir a esta tragedia. Ella crió a tu hijo sola estos últimos diez años; ahora le debes hacer lo mismo por tanto como lo permita tu vida."

"Lo sé," el Emperador susurró rudamente, "He jurado aceptar el reto que es nuestro hijo, pero temo que no será suficiente, ni para ninguno de nosotros."

"Espero, por el bien de ambos, que esté equivocado," Garock suspiró antes de levantarse. "Haré los preparativos del funeral, si así lo desea, señor."

Vegeta asintió en acuerdo antes de ser dejado con sus pensamientos en privado. Pensamientos que esperaban fueran su foco por cada minuto del resto de sus días. Pensamientos de _ella, _la única mujer por la que había conocido la dicha del amor, su mujer, la madre de su hijo, su amante.

'_Bulma._'

------

"Estás segura?" La aburrida voz suspiró con leve interés.

"Sí, señor," informó una oficial de inteligencia, "El renegado príncipe Saiyajín ahora ha derrotado a Freezer y a Cooler. La muerte del último fue confirmada hace unas horas."

"De verdad?" el gran hombre sonrió ante la posibilidad. "Bueno, Cooler se la merece. Debió haber sabido que tenía poca esperanza contra una élite Saiyajín."

"Bueno, parecía que el príncipe Vegeta tenía una debilidad, una atadura emocional con una mujer. Estuvo preparado para admitir la derrota para salvar su vida, pero algo salió mal con el plan de Cooler y el resultado fue primero la muerte de ella y luego la suya."

"Una mujer?" Los ojos del intrigado hombre se fruncieron, "Qué mujer? Cuál era su nombre? Descríbemela."

"Hm," la nerviosa soldado buscó sus notas, "Oh sí, aproximadamente es tan alta como el príncipe Vegeta, su color de cabello es azul, sus ojos color azul, su piel un tono muy pálido de crema y su nombre es…"

"Bulma," la palabra salió de labios del sonriente hombre.

"Sí, Bulma, la conoce, señor?" preguntó la mujer curiosa.

"Oh, sí," la malvada mente del guerrero ya había comenzado a formar un plan. "Dijiste que fue asesinada por Cooler y esto le ha traído gran pena a Vegeta, no?"

"Oh sí, aparentemente el par comparte un hijo," la mujer anotó para sorpresa de su comandante, "un hijo de diez años."

"De verdad?" El hombre acarició su mentón. "Oh, esto se pone mejor," rió él fuertemente. "Sabes Keila, he estado soñando con enfrentarme contra el Saiyajín no Ouji una vez más. Tal vez la derrota de Cooler ahora me ha dado los medios para vengar mis propias pérdidas contra el querido Vegeta."

"Cómo, señor?"

Con un relajado suspiro, el musculoso hombre lamió sus labios antes de responder, "Déjame preocuparme por eso. En este momento quiero que establezcas curso hacia el planeta Namekusei."

"Namekusei?" cuestionó la oficial, "pero hay poco en ese planeta. Por qué querría ir allá?"

"Vamos a decir, que ahí podré realizar una invitación personalizada para tener una audiencia privada con mi muy olvidado príncipe," el poderoso hombre rió.

"Muy bien entonces," Keila asintió aceptando su orden antes de girar para dejar los aposentos privados de su capitán.

Una vez que fue dejado en su privacidad, caminó tranquilamente hacia su ventana para mirar los vastos alcances del espacio. "Pronto Vegeta, tendré mi venganza, _muy _pronto."

------

Fin

------

**Nota de LGV**: Oh, ya puedo ver las llamas: 'Cómo pudiste terminarlo ahí!?' Bien, antes de que protesten, sólo me gustaría mencionar que _estoy_ escribiendo _otra _parte de esta historia. Va a ser una trilogía. La tercera parte va a ser publicada como: _Sobreviviendo Juntos: Retribución_. Responderá todas las preguntas que estoy segura tienen después del fin de esta parte, junto con la introducción de otro nuevo complot con nuevos personajes, _pero_ también esperen ver originales de la segunda y primera parte. No tengo la fecha exacta de cuándo comenzaré a publicar la conclusión así que manténganse pendientes para más información. Asegúrense de dejar reviews para saber lo que piensan de esta parte como un todo.

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos... espero que les haya gustado esta segunda parte, muchísimas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios hacia LGV y su historia y por supuesto para mi por la traducción. De antemano pido disculpas por cualquier errorcillo que se me hubiese podido escapar en la traducción pero aún así procuro mejorar cada día y en cada capítulo e historia... Como siempre los invito a que sigan leyendo la tercera y última parte de esta trilogía a ver si por fin nuestro herido príncipe logra encontrar la felicidad que tanto desea y... mejor no digo más... Todo lo sabrán muy pronto cuando publique el primer capítulo de _Sobreviviendo Juntos: Retribución_... Besitos y hasta pronto...

------


End file.
